A Romantic Story About Love - Remake Story
by Kangen Hyukee
Summary: Terimakasih sudah hadir di hidupku, terima kasih sudah mengajari aku mencintai dengan begitu dalam, terimakasih sudah menyentuh hatiku yang gelap dan jahat sehingga bisa merasakan indahnya mencintai seseorang, dan yang terpenting terimakasih sudah mau mencintaiku./ REMAKE/ HAEHYUK/ BL, Yaoi/ END.
1. Chapter 1

**SINOPSIS:**

 _Dalam hidupnya, impian Lee Hyukjae hanyalah menjadi seorang yang biasa-biasa saja. Dia ingin menikah dengan Choi Siwon kekasihnya, membentuk keluarga kecil yang bahagia, lalu seperti akhir kisah klise lainnya, bergandengan tangan di usia senja, menghabiskan sisa hidup hanya berdua._

 _Tapi nyatanya, keinginan sederhananya tak semudah itu menjadi kenyataan. Kecelakaan itu telah merenggut semua impiannya, orang tuanya, merenggut rencana indahnya yang ia bangun bersama Siwon, dan merenggut mimpi-mimpinya yang bahkan belum sempat ia wujudkan. Semuanya hancur._

 _Dalam perjuangannya untuk bangkit itulah dia harus berhubungan dengan Lee Donghae, seorang direktur kaya nan sombong, arogan, egois, dan... Punya obsesi seksual terpendam terhadap dirinya. Hyukjae membutuhkan Donghae lebih hanya untuk menyembuhkan Siwon, sedangkan Donghae membutuhkan Hyukjae untuk memuaskan hasrat dan obsesinya terhadap sosok Hyukjae._

 _Dua manusia yang seharusnya tak pernah bersilang jalan inipun dipertemukan oleh keadaan. Dua manusia yang saling membenci satu sama lain tetapi dikalahkan oleh hasrat dan kebutuhan. Hubungan mereka panas membara, luar biasa sampai mereka terbakar habis di dalamny. Mereka menjalin hubungan karena keterpaksaan, yang lama kelamaan menjadi hubungan saling membutuhkan, saling merindukan dan saling memuaskan. Dan... pada akhirnya, mereka menyerah untuk saling mencintai._

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Romantic Story About Love "HAEHYUK YAOI VER" (Remake Story)**

 **.**

 **Desclaimer:**

Cerita ini adalah murni **bukan karya saya** , ini **hanya bentuk Remake** dari Novel luar biasa karya **Santhy Agatha** dengan judul asli **"A Romantic Story About Serena".** Dengan perubahan genre menjadi Boys Love alias YAOI, pergantian cast sesuai dengan bayangan saya serta penambahan dan pengurangan di sana sini sesuai dengan kebutuhan jalan cerita. Semua Cast yang nantinya ada di sini murni milik Tuhan, Orang Tua, dan diri mereka sendiri, karena saya hanya meminjam nama. Tapi untuk Lee Donghae, masih diharapkan hanya menjadi milik saya dan hanya dengan Lee Hyukjae saya rela berbagi ^ , ^. Untuk karakter Donghae dan Hyukjae di cerita ini lihat gambar cover ...

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bagi yang tidak suka dengan semua yang berbau Remake, jangan dibaca, Monggo silahkan langsung tutup ini halaman dengan cara klik tanda silang di pojok kanan atas. Jangan ada bash apalagi hujatan, karena itu terlalu buang-buang energi anda.**

 **Terima Kasih**

 **.**

 **Selamat Membaca ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

Hyukjae menarik napas panjang sebelum membuka pintu itu, pintu besar kokoh yang terlihat begitu mewah dan berkuasa, seakan mencerminkan apa yang menunggu dibaliknya. Sambil menenangkan debar jantungnya dibukanya pintu itu, dan ketika menyadari tangannya berkeringat, Hyukjae tersenyum kecut.

 _Seperti akan menghadapi hukuman mati saja,_ desisnya dalam hati.

Ketika masuk Hyukjae menyadari ruangan itu sangat luas. Suasana didalam ruangan itu sungguh elegan, dengan penataan ruang dari desainer terkenal dan perabotan kelas tinggi yang khusus dipesan untuk ruangan ini. Temperaturnya diatur senyaman mungkin dan samar-samar tercium aroma cendana yang menenangkan. Semua yang ada diruangan ini sungguh menyenangkan. _Ups!..._ salah. Semua menyenangkan kecuali satu hal, dan satu hal itu adalah sosok dingin yang duduk tegak dibalik meja dengan keangkuhan yang mencerminkan seolah-olah dirinyalah pusat dunia.

Lalu tatapannya itu, _tatapannya itu !_ Sangat mengerikan. Mata kecoklatan itu menatapnya dengan kadar kebencian yang begitu kental.

Hyukjae membasahi bibirnya dengan gugup, dan menunggu, dan terus menunggu. Tetapi lelaki itu hanya diam menatapnya, mempertahankan keheningan di antara mereka. Hyukjae mengangkat dagunya dan melemparkan tatapan _"well aku sudah di sini, sekarang apalagi?"_ kepada lelaki itu.

Sosok yang tampak begitu arogan itu mengerutkan alis gusar melihat tingkah berani Hyukjae, bibirnya menipis.

"Kudengar kau menyebabkan kekacauan di proyek kali ini."

 _Akhirnya!_ Hyukjae menghembuskan napas setengah lega setengah panik mendengar kalimat pembuka laki-laki itu.

"Saya hanya mencoba menyelamatkan keadaan." Sebenarnya Hyukjae tidak mau kedengaran begitu kurang ajar, tapi tatapan meremehkan laki-laki itu mau tak mau memunculkan sisi defensif dari dirinya.

"Menyelamatkan keadaan katamu?" Lelaki itu tampak begitu murka mendengar jawaban Hyukjae. "Kau mengusir klien terpenting kita, dan mempermalukannya di depan umum, dan kau bilang itu untuk menyelamatkan keadaan?"

Hyukjae membalas tatapan garang lelaki itu dengan tak kalah garang.

"Orang yang anda bilang klien terpenting kita itu, merayu dan meraba salah satu SPG kita di tengah-tengah pameran tersebut, apakah menurut anda, saya, sebagai supervisor yang bertugas dilapangan hanya boleh diam saja dan tidak membelanya?!"

Tatapan mata meremehkan dari mata itu benar-benar membuat Hyukjae sebal.

"Kau bekerja disini sebagai supervisor dan seorang supervisor bertugas menjaga hubungan baik dengan klien potensial, bukannya menugusirnya." Lelaki itu menjawab tenang.

"Jadi menurut anda saya harus melupakan moralitas hanya demi keuntungan perusahaan semata?!"

"Moralitas selamanya tidak akan dapat memberikan keuntungan, dalam hal apapun."

 _Cukup sudah!_ Hyukjae menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Kalau begitu saya tidak mau bekerja di perusahaan yang tidak bermoral, paling cepat nanti siang, anda akan menerima surat pengunduran diri dari saya!"

Sejenak suasana menjadi begitu hening, dan kalaupun sosok dingin itu kaget dengan keputusan implusif Hyukjae, dia berhasil menyembunyikannya dengan baik karena ekspresinya tidak dapat ditebak, dia hanya memandang Hyukjae dengan ekspresi menilai. Suasana terasa makin hening, dan Hyukjae menunggu. Ketegangan terasa bagaikan senar yang ditarik kencang, siap untuk putus. Lalu, sebuah senyum muncul disudut bibir lelaki itu, walaupun begitu, sinar matanya tampak begitu tajam.

"Tidak semudah itu Tuan Hyukjae, mungkin saya adalah pemimpin tertinggi sekaligus pemilik perusahaan ini, tetapi bukan berarti saya tidak mengetahui setiap detail terkecil pegawai disni." Lelaki itu menatap denga tajam sebelum menjatuhkan bom-nya.

"Kau memiliki pinjaman yang belum selesai pada perusahaan ini senilai 40 juta, katakan sekarang Tuan Hyukjae, apakah kau bisa melunasi pinjaman itu dengan tunai sekarang juga? Kalau ya, saya akan dengan senang hati meluluskan permohonan pengunduran diri anda."

Wajah Hyukjae benar-benar pucat pasi, dalam kemarahannya tadi, sama sekali tidak terpikirkan mengenai pinjaman itu. Dan pria di depannya tadi menanyai apakah dia bisa membayar pinjamannya secara tunai? Tanpa sadar Hyukjae mengernyit seolah kesakitan. Ya Tuhan, itu tidak mungkin, bahkan sekarang dia sedang dalam kekalutan besar dan membutuhkan lebih banyak uang untuk..., cepat-cepat dihapusnya pikiran itu sebelum melayang lebih jauh. Sosok pongah itu mendengus menghina, seolah merasa menang melihat kebekuan Hyukjae.

"Oke saya asumsikan kau tidak dapat membayar tunai pinjaman itu, meskipun saya sedikit bertanya-tanya kenapa pemuda lajang seperti anda bisa menghabiskan uang sebanyak itu, tapi itu bukan urusan saya." Senyum disudut bibir lelaki itu langsung menghilang dan tatapanya berubah menjadi dingin.

"Jadi, selama kau masih berhutang pada perusahaan ini dan belum bisa menyelesaikan kewajibanmu, jangan seenaknya mengira kau bisa mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan ini. Hanya aku lah, yang bisa memutuskan apakah kau layak dipertahankan atau disingkirkan, jadi kembalilah bekerja dan singkirkan moralitasmu yang munafik itu!"

Hyukjae menatap lelaki itu dengan kebencian yang meluap-luap.

"Hanya pinjaman itu yang menahan saya di sini, dan jika saya berhasil melunasi pinjaman itu, saya akan langsung angkat kaki dari perusahaan ini! Sekarang saya mohon ijin. Permisi, saya akan kembali bekerja!"

 **..:: [HaeHyuk] ::..**

Donghae menatap pintu yang tertutup dengan agak keras di depannya. Dia menunggu beberapa saat, lalu mendesah sambil melonggarkan ikatan dasinya yang terasa mencekik. Dengan letih dia bersandar di kursi sambil memjamkan matanya.

"Lee Hyukjae..."

Donghae menggumamkan nama itu bagaikan mantra, lalu matanya membuka penuh perhitungan.

 _Well, jangan harap kau bisa semudah itu pergi dari sini, karena aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi Hyukjae._ Gumamnya dalam hati.

Donghae mengingat saat dia pertama kali melihat Hyukjae. Biasanya dia tak pernah memperhatikan siapapun, baik itu wanita maupun laki-laki. Mereka lah yang biasanya mengejar-ngejar dirinya. Meski suka berganti pasangan, Donghae dikenal sebagai kekasih yang sangat dingin. Dia selalu menjaga jarak dan tak pernah mengijinkan siapapun terlalu dekan, baginya pasangannya hanyalah tempat penyaluran gairahnya dan dia akan membayar itu dengan materi melimpah, dan itu sudah cukup memuaskan bagi dirinya dan mereka yang menjadi teman kencannya.

Tapi Hyukjae... pemuda itu sudah 2 tahun bekerja sebagai supervisor lapangan disini, dan Donghae bahkan tak pernah bertemu langsung dengannya. _Ya tentu saja?_ Donghae mendengus, Seorang CEO tidak ada urusannya dengan supervisor lapangan.

Dan entah nasib sial apa yang menghinggapinya ketika pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Hyukjae, ketika itu dia sedang menjamu tamu penting dilokasi yang berdekatan dengan proyek pameran pemasaran yang sedang berlangsung. Maka secara implusif diputuskannya untuk mampir. Manajer pemasaran langsung tergopoh-gopoh menyambutnya.

Lalu pemuda itu muncul. Dengan tubuh yang bisa dibilang ramping untuk ukuran laki-laki, pakaian kerja yang sangat efisien dan penampilan sederhana. Hyukjae jelas-jelas kalah jika dibandingkan dengan teman kencannya yang selalu spektakuler serta berasal dari kelas atas. Tapi tubuh Donghae bagaikan disadarkan ketika melihat Hyukjae, dan ketika mereka bersalaman, tangannya bagaikan disengat listrik dan gairah langsung meletup dari ujung kepala sampai ke kakinya begitu menggebu-gebu sampai membuat kepalanya pening. Kenyataan bahwa Hyukjae sama sekali tidak memperhatikannya kecuali sebagai bos sama sekali tidak membantu.

Donghae menyadari ia mulai terobsesi pada Hyukjae. Dimanapun ia berada, kapanpun ia ada, ia selalu mencari pemuda itu. Tak mau seharipun dilewatinya tanpa menyempatkan diri melihat Hyukjae, sehingga seolah-olah pemuda itu merupakan eksistensi kehidupannya. Bahkan demi hal itu, sekarang ia mendapati dirinya mulai memanipulasi beberapa proyek yang sedapat mungkin melibatkan divisi Hyukjae semata-mata agar dia bisa sering melihat pemuda itu.

Mungkin ini kegilaan sesaat, atau mungkin alamiah. Donghae pernah membaca bahwa ada orang-orang tertentu yang memang dapat membuatmu sangat bergairah, entah karena hormon, aroma atau yang lainnya. Mungkin Hyukjae salah satu diantaranya. Ini hanyalah masalah nafsu, dan akan segera hilang begitu nafsu ini dipuaskan, gumam Donghae dalam hati, berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Dengan dahi berkerut dipandanginya laporan pinjaman karyawan di mejanya.

Yah sepertinya ini akan sangat mudah. Melihat besarnya pinjaman Hyukjae, kelihatannya pemuda ini sangat konsumtif dan menyukai uang. Dengan sedikit pengeluaran ekstra pasti akan sangat mudah menarik pemuda itu ke ranjangnya, dan setelah dia terpuaskan, pasti akan lega sekali bisa terlepas dari obsesi yang menyiksa ini.

 **..:: [HaeHyuk] ::..**

"Bagaimana kondisisnya Hyung?"

Hyukjae baru saja sampai, di luar hujan deras sekali, dan air menetes dari rambutnya. Perawat itu memandangnya dengan penuh kasih, sudah 2 tahun dia mengenal Hyukjae. Dari Hyukjae masih pemuda polos yang kebingungan, sampai akhirnya dia berubah menjadi pemuda tegar yang penuh semangat dan mengambil alih semua tanggung jawab yang mungkin terlalu berat untuknya.

 _Kasihan kau sayang,_ gumamnya dalam hati.

"Kondisinya baik Hyukkie, tekanan darahnya normal dan detak jantungnya stabil. Itu bagus, dia begitu tenang seharian ini. Dia tidak mengalami serangan, jadi tidak perlu merasakan kesakitan"

"Dia tidak mengalami serangan?" mata Hyukjae melebar bahagia. "Terimakasih Leeteuk Hyung, kalau begitu aku akan melihatnya dulu".

Hyukjae memasuki ruangan putih sederhana itu, dipandangnya ranjang yang menjadi pusat ruangan itu. Di atas ranjang terbaring sosok yang lemah, tubuhnya terhubung dengan selang yang terjalin ke mesin-mesin.

Hyukjae duduk di tepi ranjang dan menggegam tangan yang terhubung dengan jarum infus. Sebuah cincin emas melingkar di jari lelaki itu. Ya, cincin yang sama seperti yang melingkar di jarinya. Lelaki ini adalah Choi Siwon, tunangannya yang terbaring koma sejak lebih dari dua tahun yang lalu.

"Apa kabarmu sayang?" Gumam Hyukjae penuh perasaan.

Sosok itu tetap diam dan ruangan terasa hening, hanya suara mesin-mesin pemonitor detak jantung dan desisan alat pengatur oksigen yang terdengar. Hyukjae mengecup cincin di jari lelaki itu, ingatannya menerawang kembali ke masa dua tahun lalu dimana hidupnya yang indah dan bahagia berubah menjadi tragedi.

Saat itu persiapan pernikahan mereka, Siwon sudah cukup mapan dan sangat mencintai Hyukjae. Siwon tidak mempunyai keluarga, lelaki itu di besarkan di panti asuhan lalu berjuang mandiri sehingga bisa menjadi pengacara handal yang cukup sukses.

"Aku sebatang kara di dunia ini sebelum bertemu denganmu." Begitu ucapan syukur Siwon dulu ketika Hyukjae menerima lamarannya. Hyukjae begitu bahagia waktu itu, dia begitu dicintai dan kedua orang tuanya begitu mendukungnya. Sebagai anak tunggal orang tuanya memang sedikit lebih protektif padanya dibandingkan orang tua lainnya, tapi mereka bisa melihat ketulusan hati Siwon dan menerima Siwon dengan tangan terbuka.

Lalu pagi yang penuh tragedi itu terjadilah. Hyukjae sedang melakukan fitting baju pengantinnya, pernikahan mereka tinggal sebulan lagi. Ketika itu Siwon menelpon, karena Hyukjae meminta tolong padanya untuk menjemput orangtua Hyukjae di bandara. Orang tua Hyukjaae baru pulang dari tugas dinas ayah Hyukjae di Jepang.

Sebenarnya merupakan tugas Hyukjae menjemput mereka, tetapi karena supir keluarga sedang cuti dan waktunya bersamaan dengan jadwal fitting baju pengantin, Hyukjae meminta bantuan Siwon. Siwon tidak pernah merasakan punya orang tua, jadi dia sangat menyayangi kedua orang tua Hyukjae. Begitu pula sebaliknya, jadi tugas sepele seperti menjemput orang tua di bandara terasa sangat menyenangkan baginya.

"Kami akan menuju ke tempat fitting baju segera setelah sampai, lalu kita bisa makan siang bersama-sama. Tapi ups! Kau kan tidak boleh makan banyak-banyak sayang, nanti baju pengantin itu tak akan cukup sebulan lagi." candanya dengan riang. Hyukjae sempat merajuk tapi kemudian Siwon bisa membuatnya tertawa lagi.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak sabar bertemu dengan orangtuamu,... _aku merindukan mereka."_ Lelaki itu tertawa lalu menutup telepon setelah mengucapkan satu-satunya janji yang tidak bisa ditepatinya.

"Aku janji, segera setelah kami dekat tempatmu, aku akan menelponmu. Jadi kau bisa siap-siap di depan. Bye calon pengantinku, I love you.."

Itulah saat terakhir Siwon menelponnya.

Sama sekali tidak ada firasat hari itu, sama sekali tidak ada pertanda bahwa pagi itu akan menjadi mimpi paling buruk dalam hidupnya. Dan telepon itulah awal dari rentetan bencana.

Yang menelponya kemudian bukanlah Siwon yang dicintainya, melainkan petugas rumah sakit. Mobil yang dikendarai Siwon menjadi salah satu korban tabrakan beruntun di jalan tol. Ayahnya meninggal di tempat, Ibunya dalam kondisi kritis dan Siwon sudah tak sadarkan diri karena benturan keras dikepalanya.

Hyukjae menjalani semuanya seorang diri, hari itu dia bergerak bagai robot. Mengurusi pemakaman ayahnya sekaligus mengkhawatirkan kondisi ibu dan tunangannya. Tak ada waktu untuk menangis, dan kemudian keesokan harinya ibunya meninggal menyusul ayahnya. Hyukjae harus menanggung kepedihan memakamkan kedua orang tuanya dalam dua hari berturut-turut seorang diri. Lalu malam itu, ketika dokter memutuskan bahwa Siwon mengalami koma serta tidak diketahui kapan akan sadar, semua kepedihan bertubi-tubi menerjangnya lagi, dia pingsan dan ketika sadar dia hanya bisa menangis.

Lalu Leeteuk datang, seorang perawat lelaki yang masih cukup muda namun begitu dewasa. Dengan ketulusannya, membuat Hyukjae merasa mendapatkan sosok keluarga untuknya bersandar. Perawat itulah yang membantu Hyukjae agar tidak terpuruk, yang membuat Hyukjae sadar bahwa dialah satu-satunya yang dimiliki Siwon untuk membantunya bertahan hidup.

Dengan cepat Hyukjae bangkit, menyadari bahwa dia sendiri yang harus berjuang demi Siwon, lelaki yang sangat dia cintai. Dan mengetahui bahwa biaya perawatan Siwon tidak murah, Hyukjae bergerak cepat. Dijualnya rumah keluarganya, dan dikumpulkannya semua aset yang dimilikinya lalu pindah ke tempat flat yang mungil. Memahami bahwa efisiensi sangatlah penting, lalu dia pindah pekerjaan dengan gaji lebih bagus.

"Berjuanglah untuk bertahan Siwon, karena aku berjuang untukmu." Tekad Hyukjae dalam hati waktu itu.

Namun sekarang hampir dua tahun lebih berlalu, seluruh aset yang dimiliki Hyukjae sudah habis. Bahkan dia harus menanggung hutang ke perusahaan untuk menutup biaya perawatan Siwon, dan tunangannya tercinta itu masih belum sadar juga.

"Kau tahu tadi aku bertengkar dengan bosku." Hyukjae memulai kebiasannya, mengobrol satu arah dengan Siwon, menceritakan kisah keidupannya sehari-hari pada Siwon.

"Sorot matanya tajam dan dia sangat menyebalkan. Dan kau tahu? dia sama sekali tidak menghagai moralitas. Kau pasti akan bertengkar hebat dengannya karena sebagai pengacara kau sangat menjujung tinggi moralitas." Hyukjae terkekeh membayangkan hal itu, lalu direbahkannya kepalanya diranjang sambil mengamati wajah Siwon.

"Aku merindukanmu tahu, sudah lama sekali aku tidak mendengar suaramu. Sampai kapan kau mau tidur terus? Awas ya, jangan salahkan aku kalau suatu saat kau memanggilku ditempat ramai dan aku tidak mengenali suaramu."

Diluar pintu, Leeteuk yang mendengar percakapan itu menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, matanya berkaca-kaca. Betapa tegarnya pemuda yang sudah dianggap adik olehnya itu, betapa hebatnya dia. Selama dua tahun dia berjuang dan belum mendapat jawaban, tapi semangatnya sama sekali tidak pernah surut.

Selama hampir dua jam Hyukjae bercakap-cakap searah dengan Siwon, lalu ketika Leeteuk mengingatkan bahwa waktu sudah menunjukan jam 9 malam, Hyukjae bangkit dari duduknya. Dikecupnya dahi Siwon penuh kasih sayang.

"Sudah dulu ya, aku akan pulang dan tidur. Besok aku akan kesini dan mengunjungimu lagi. Aku mencitaimu Siwonnie.." Hyukjae lalu menemui Leeteuk yang masih menunggu di luar. Perawat itu menyerahkan kantong plastik kepada Hyukjae.

"Ini Kimchi kesukanmu, kau tadi buru-buru kesini karena hujan, pasti kau tak sempat makan malam"

"Terimakasih Hyung~" Hyukjae memeluk sosok Hyung yang selama dua tahun ini telah menjadi sandaran hatinya.

"Wajahmu terlihat pucat, kau pasti kelelahan. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri." Hyukjae menarik napas letih tapi tetap mencoba terrsenyum riang,

"Aku harus terus bekerja Hyung, apalagi sudah hampir tanggal lima." Tanggal lima adalah tanggal rutin Hyukjae harus melunasi biaya perawatan Siwon yang makin membengkak setiap bulannya. Leeteuk memandang Hyukjae dengan hati-hati.

"Kau tahu Hyuk, ada beberapa cara yang lebih ringan. Dokter memperbolehkan Siwon dirawat dirumah...,"

"Tidak! " Hyukjae memandang Leetuk horor. "Siwon sering mengalami serangan, aku tidak mau dia kenapa-kenapa. Di sini adalah tempat Siwon akan mengalami penanganan yang paling tepat, dan aku akan berjuang berapapun biayanya." Leeteuk memandang Hyukjae dengan penuh kasih sayang, menyadari betapa keras kepalanya pemuda itu jika sudah punya kemauan,

"Ya sudah, pulang dan istirahatlah, jangan lupa kau makan. Dan ingat Hyukjae, kalau kau kekurangan uang aku punya simpanan uang yang..." Hyukjae beringsut memeluk Leeteuk sekali lagi dengan penuh rasa sayang,

"Hyung tahu, bantuan Hyung sudah lebih dari cukup selama ini. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi caranya berterimakasih."

 **..:: [HaeHyuk] ::..**

Pagi itu hujan deras sekali, Hyukjae menunggu di halte bus dengan panik. Hujan deras akan menyebabkan macet parah, dan sampai sekarang bus yang dia tunggu tak kunjung kelihatan. Sementara itu hujan turun makin deras hingga pemandangan di depannya makin kabur. orang-orang mulai menyingkir karena halte itu tak dapat lagi melindungi mereka dari terpaan hujan, dan Hyukjae masih berdiri sambil mencengkram payungnya reat-rerat. Menahan tiupan angin yang makin kencang.

Matanya bergantian melirik jam tangannya dan ujung jalan dengan harap-harap cemas. Dia pasti akan terlambat hari ini. Tuan Jang, manajer lapangannya yang galak itu pasti akan marah besar karena pagi ini dia dijadwalkan meeting pagi dengannya. Lelaki itu sangat tepat waktu dan dia tak suka menunggu.

Tiba-tiba sebuah mercedes hitam legam yang sangat mewah meluncur mulus dan berhenti tepat didepan Hyukjae. Mulanya Hyukjae tidak menyadari kalau mobil itu berhenti untuknya karena perhatiannya terlalu terfokus pada ujung jalan. Tetapi ketika pintu mobil itu mendadak terbuka, Hyukjae hampir terlonjak karena kaget,

"Masuklah!"

Mulanya Hyukjae ingin mendamprat siapapun pengemudi mobil itu yang dengna seenaknya mengira Hyukjae adalah pemuda gampangan yang mudah dibawa. Tetapi ketika Hyukjae merasa mengenali suara lelaki itu, dengan ragu ditundukkannya kepalanya untuk memastikan bahwa pengemudi itu sesuai dengan dugaannya. Onix coklat yang tajam itu membalas tatapannya. Yah kalau tidak bisa dibilang sedang sial, setidaknya dugannya tidak salah.

"Ayo masuk, kau akan basah kuyup jika berdiri terus disitu. Kita kan searah." Donghae agak berteriak mengalahkan derasnya suara hujan dan petir yang bersahut-sahutan.

Hyukjae masih berdiri ragu-ragu. Perjalanan ke kantor kan jauh dan lama, Hyukjae merasa enggan dan tak tahu apa yang akan dibicarakan dengan lelaki itu sepanjang jalan. Lagipula... Hyukjae melirik dengan cemas ke arah payungnya. Payungnya basah kuyup dan menetes-netes dan interior mobil itu sepertinya sangat bagus, jika kena air...

"Masuk Hyukjae! Aku tak peduli dengan payung basah itu! Kau akan membuat kita berdua terlambat! Masuk, atau aku sendiri yang akan menyeretmu..."

Suara geram Donghae lah yang menyadarkan Hyukjaee dari keraguannya, dengan cepat dia memasuki pintu yang terbuka dan duduk di sebelah Donghae. Satu detik setelah pintu tertutup, Donghae langsung menginjak gas menjalankan mobilnya, seolah takut Hyukjae berubah pikiran. Donghae melirik sedikit pada Hyukjae yang memandang cemas pada payung yang menetekan air di tangannya.

"Taruh saja ditempat dibelakang, pengurus mobilku akan membersihkannya, dan pasang sabuk pengamanmu,"

Secara otomatis Hyukjae menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan wadah plastik silinder ditengah jok belakang. Mungkin tempat koran atau semacamnya, tapi wadah itu kosong dan Hyukjae meletakan payung itu di sana. Lebih baik daripada payungnya meneteskan air membasahi kursi kulit yang mewah atau karpet tebal mobil ini. Setelah memasang sabuk pengamannya, Hyukjae menyadari bahwa sudut mata Donghae melirik ke arahnya.

"Terimakasih." Hyukjae bergumam demi menjaga kesopanan. Donghae tersenyum miring mendengarnya.

"Pasti kau bingung apakah ini kesialan atau keberuntungan karena akulah yang memberimu tumpangan," gumamnya tenang. Hyukjae membuka mulut hendak membantah, tetapi akhirnya mulutnya menutup lagi. Tidak disadarinya napas Donghae yang mendadak lebih cepat ketika memperhatikan gerakan mulutnya.

"Rumahmu di daerah sini ya?" Suara Donghae entah kenapa berubah jadi serak hingga Hyukjae otomatis menoleh ke arahnya. Tetapi lelaki itu tidak sedang menatapnya melainkan memandang lurus ke depan,

"Iya, saya menyewa flat di daerah sini." Jawab Hyukjae setengah melamun dan tersentak ketika Donghae mendadak menoleh ke arahnya.

"Menyewa flat?" kenapa informasi itu sampai terlewatkan olehnya? "Kalau begitu di mana orangtuamu?'

"Orangtua saya sudah meninggal, saya hidup sendirian," Jawab Hyukjae otomatis. "Sajangnim, mungkin sebaiknya saya diturunkan agak jauh dari kantor, nanti saya berjalan kaki saja."

"Kenapa harus begitu?"

"Tempat parkir direksi kan sangat mencolok, saya tidak mau orang yang melihat saya turun dari mobil anda akan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak."

"Seperti kita melakukan seks yang hebat semalam, dan pagi ini berangkat kerja bersama-sama?" Wajah Hyukjae memucat mendengar ucapan Donghae yang sangat vulgar itu.

"Dengar Hyukjae-ssi, kau dikenal menjunjung moralitas dikantor, jadi orang tidak mungkin berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentangmu." Suara Donghae terdengar sinis dan mengejek.

"Lagipula...," kali ini Donghae sengaja membiarkan tatapan matanya menelusuri Hyukjae dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"Semua orang tahu siapa aku, dan seperti apa kekasihku, mereka tahu persis bahwa kau bahkan tak masuk ke dalam kategori tipe kesukaanku. Lagipula aku kan tidak mungkin tertarik padamu, jadi gosip apa yang akan timbul?"

Detik itu juga Hyukjae menyadari bahwa dia tak akan pernah menyukai bosnya yang satu ini. Dengan geram Hyukjae menggertakkan giginya lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke jendela luar. Setelah itu tak ada percakapan lagi di antara mereka. Ketika Donghae memarkir mobilnya di parkir direksi, Hyukjae segera turun dan mengucapan terimakasih dengan kaku, lalu berlari kecil menembus hujan. Meninggalkan Donghae yang masih di mobil.

Untunglah lobby sudah sepi, hanya petugas keamanan dan repsesionis saja yang ada di sana, jadi Hyukjae tak perlu kuatir akan terjadi gosip. Tapi ketika Hyukjae melihat jam besar yang terpasang di lobby dia langsung mempercepat langkahnya, dia terlambat. Tuan Jang atasannya pasti akan marah besar.

Ketika sampai diruangannya rekannya menatapnya sambil mengangkat alis melihat penampilan Hyukjae yang acak-acakan dengan rambut basah dan baju setengah basah.

"Tuan Jang menunggumu, dia bilang kalau kau datang langsung saja keruangannya." Hyukjae mengangguk, hanya mampir sebentar ke mejanya untuk meletakkan tas dan langsung mengetuk pintu ruangan Tuan Jang.

"Masuk," gumam sebuah suara dari dalam. Hyukjae melangkah masuk sambil mempersiapkan dirinya untuk mendengarkan ocehan panjang lebar tentang kedisiplinan yang menjadi ciri khas bosnya itu. Tapi diluar dugaan, wajah Tuan Jang bukannya masam melainkan sangat ramah, dia bahkan mempersilahkan Hyukjae duduk dengan bersemangat.

"Saya mengerti mengapa kau terlambat Hyukjae, tadi CEO kita, Lee Sajangnim menelpon dan menjelaskan bahwa kau ikut mobilnya. Yah saya tidak menyalahkanmu, cuaca sangat buruk pagi ini bukan?"

Hyukjae hanya tertegun menatap senyum bosnya yang begitu lebar. Ternyata Cuma sampai disitu arti kedisiplinan yang digembar-gemborkan Tuan Jang. Begitu kekuasaan berbicara, maka semua tak ada artinya lagi.

"Eh iya, tadi saya tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Lee Sajangnim ketika sedang menunggu bus dan beliau menawari saya tumpangan."

"Hebat Hyukjae, hebat. Ternyata insiden kecil kemarin yang menyebabkan Sajangnim sendiri turun tangan memanggilmu, itu malah menguntungkan bagi divisi kita. Bayangkan! Dia mengenalimu dan bahkan mau menawarimu tumpangan!"

Hyukjae merasa muak melihat kegirangan bosnya yang tak wajar itu. Memangnya Donghae itu siapa? Memang dia CEO perusahaan ini dan merupakan pimpinan tertinggi perusahaan ini di Seoul. Perusahaan mereka merupakan cabang dari perusahaan terkenal dengan nama sama di Jerman. Dan Donghae sebagai salah satu pemegang saham terbesar sekaligus CEO yang handal di salah satu perusahaan mereka di Jerman, menawarkan diri untuk mengisi jabatan di negara kelahirannya. Tetapi lelaki itu kan manusia jga sama seperti mereka? Seharusnya Tuan Jang tak perlu segirang ini kan.

"Eh kalau begitu, saya ijin kembali sebentar ke meja saya untuk mengambil bahan meeting kita pagi ini," gumam Hyukjae mmotong kalimat Tuan Jang yang masih berceloteh tidak jelas tentang kelebihan-kelebihan Lee Donghae dan betapa beruntungnya Hyukjae.

Ketika Hyukjae hendak melangkah pergi, Tuan Jang sepertinya baru teringat sesuatu.

"Oh ya Hyukjae, tadi Lee Sajangnim berpesan kalau ada barang milikmu yang ketinggalan di mobilnya. Dia ingin kau mengambilnya nanti jam 3 sore di ruangannya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **..:: [TBC] ::..**

 **.**

 **.**

Weheiii... Saya kali ini nongol bawa cerita remake. Salah satu cerita luar biasa yang saya baca, dan apa daya otak saya langsung aktif jika membayangkan cerita ini dibuat versi HaeHyuk namun dengan genre YAOI. Dan jadilah seperti ini.

Mungkin ada yang pernah tau remake cerita ini dengan pair lain? Memang sudah ada. Tapi tenang, saya bukan meremake hasil remake-an terdahulu. Silahkan baca versi aslinya, karena karya Santhy Agatha benar-benar luar biasa. Untuk Bab pertama ini, terimakasih sama "Si Eneng" yang udah sempet sempetin waktunya yak, ini cuman di utak-atik dikit kok neng..

Karena ini Remake jadi jelas ini bukan hasil karya maupun imajinasi saya, sehingga memungkinkan lebih cepat untuk sering-sering nongol. Kan mikirnya gak banget-banget.. Bwahahaha... Adakah yang berminat? Seminggu sekali saya kira tak terlalu lama. Atau bisa saja lebih cepat atau lebih lama tergantung situasi dan kondisi. #Bhak..

Untuk kelanjutan Hate U Love U, tentu masih diusahakan walau belum tahu kapan.. Ditunggu boleh kok... Hahaha.. #SokLaku. Terimakasih reader yang budiman. Love U...


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **.**

 **A Romantic Story About Love "HAEHYUK YAOI VER" (Remake Story)**

 **.**

 **Desclaimer:**

Cerita ini adalah murni **bukan karya saya** , ini **hanya bentuk Remake** dari Novel luar biasa karya **Santhy Agatha** dengan judul asli **"A Romantic Story About Serena".** Dengan perubahan genre menjadi Boys Love alias YAOI, pergantian cast sesuai dengan bayangan saya serta penambahan dan pengurangan di sana sini sesuai dengan kebutuhan jalan cerita. Semua Cast yang nantinya ada di sini murni milik Tuhan, Orang Tua, dan diri mereka sendiri, karena saya hanya meminjam nama. Tapi untuk Lee Donghae, masih diharapkan hanya menjadi milik saya dan hanya dengan Lee Hyukjae saya rela berbagi ^ , ^.

Untuk penggambaran sosok Donghae dan Hyukjae dalam cerita ini, silahkan bayangkan seperti gambar cover-nya ya...

 **.**

 **Bagi yang tidak suka dengan semua yang berbau Remake, jangan dibaca, Monggo silahkan langsung tutup ini halaman dengan cara klik tanda silang di pojok kanan atas. Jangan ada bash apalagi hujatan, karena itu terlalu buang-buang energi anda.**

 **Terima Kasih**

 **.**

 **Selamat Membaca ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

BAB 2

Hyukjae berjalan sembari menggerutu dalam hati.

 _'_ _Kenapa dia harus repot-repot menyuruhku menemuinya sendiri hanya untuk mengembalikan payung? Dia bahkan lebih dari berkuasa menyuruh office boy atau sekretarisnya untuk mengurus payung itu'_.

Hyukjae tahu benar bosnya itu sangat sibuk. Gosip yang terdengar mengatakan jika Donghae adalah seorang workaholic sejati yang menghabiskan waktu dua puluh jam sehari untuk bekerja.

Atau lebih mudahnya, kenapa tak ia buang saja payung itu? Lagipula Hyukjae tak akan berani menagihnya kan? Hyukjae merutuk dalam hati saat ia memasuki lift yang mengarah ke lantai 14, lantai khusus CEO. Ini kedua kalinya Hyukjae ke ruangan ini, sungguh tak disangka, dua tahun bekerja di sini Hyukjae hampir tak pernah bertatapan langsung dengan sang pemimpin tertinggi perusahaan yang begitu diagung-agungkan. Tapi sekarang, dua hari berturut-turut Hyukjae dipanggil menghadap sang Presiden Direktur.

Lift terbuka dan Hyukjae dihadapkan pada ruang tunggu yang nyaman dan mewah. Sekretaris yang sama, wanita setengah baya yang terlihat begitu kaku itu menatap Hyukjae intens. Sepertinya ia juga bertanya-tanya, kenapa pegawai rendahan macam Hyukjae sampai dipanggil dua kali menghadap langsung sang CEO. Padahal setahunya, pemimpin perusahaan itu hanya berkomunikasi dengan anggota direksi, manajer dan kepala bagian unit perusahaan. Itupun melalui meeting resmi perusahaan dan melalui seleksi janji pertemuan yang rumit.

"Sajangnim sudah ada di dalam, beliau sudah menunggu anda. Saya sudah menginformasikan kedatangan anda lewat intercom dan beliau mempersilahkan anda langsung masuk", sekretaris itu berucap dengan nada datar nan dingin.

 **..:: [HaeHyuk] ::..**

Donghae baru saja menyelesaikan meeting peting dan dengan segera kembali ke ruangannya. Mengingat alasan yang membuatnya begitu terburu-buru kembali, tanpa sadar membuatnya mengerutkan dahi. Dia sudah menelpon atasan Hyukjae tadi pagi, menjelaskan alasan keterlambatan pemuda itu. Dan atasan Hyukjae begitu kegirangan karena teleponnya, hingga seolah-olah ia tak peduli lagi kenapa Hyukjae sampai terlambat.

 _'_ _Yah, mungkin setidaknya dia akan berterimakasih padaku,... atau malah jengkel?'_ Donghae tersenyum sinis. Menilik sifat Hyukjae, sepertinya pemuda itu akan tambah jengkel dengannya.

Setelah dengan serius mempelajari berkas-berkas yang diantarkan bagian personalia padanya, Donghae termenung. Hyukjae tidak berbohong, kedua orang tuanya memang telah meninggal, dan alamat tempat tinggalnya memang hanyalah sebuah flat kecil yang begitu sederhana. Bahkan Hyukjae tidak mengisi nama saudara atau kerabat dekat yang bisa dihubungi. ' _Saya tinggal sendirian_ ', begitu ucapnya tadi.

Apakah Hyukjae benar-benar sebatang kara seperti ceritanya. Kalau dia tanpa keluarga dan hanya tinggal di flat, untuk apa dia meminjam uang sebesar 40 juta ke perusahaan yang harus dilunasi dengan memotong gajinya selama bertahun-tahun?

Apa dia sakit? Memikirkan itu, seketika Donghae merasa dadanya nyeri. Tidak! Putusnya setelah termenung sejenak. Hyukjae itu sehat, kalau tidak dia pasti tidak akan lolos seleksi test kesehatan yang sangat ketat untuk masuk ke perusahaan ini. Kalau begitu, dia pasti seseorang yang suka menghambur-hamburkan uang, Donghae menyimpulkan.

Yeah, segalanya akan menjadi lebih mudah. Donghae rela memberikan uang sebanyak yang Hyukjae mau asal Hyukjae mau melayaninya. Donghae sangat kaya, dan memiliki seseorang seperti Hyukjae yang benar-benar memacu hasratnya memang layak diberi sedikit pengorbanan.

Lamunan Donghae terhenti ketika intercom berbunyi memberitahukan kedatangan Hyukjae. Donghae menunggu penuh antisipasi, seperti seekor singa yang menanti mangsanya. Dia punya penawaran bagus, dan jika Hyukjae benar seperti apa yang diduganya, dia pasti tak akan mempu menolaknya.

 **..:: [HaeHyuk] ::..**

"Kata Tuan Jang anda memanggil saya untuk mengambil payung saya yang tadi tertinggal". Hyukjae berucap sopan ketika Donghae mempersilahkannya duduk. Donghae tidak menjawab hingga Hyukjae menatapnya bingung, lelaki itu sedang menatapnya dalam seolah sedang berkonsentrasi pada sesuatu, tapi pikirannya seolah tak di situ.

"Sajangnim?"

Donghae mengerjap.

"Oh! Payung", gumamnya seolah baru teringat akan hal itu.

"Ada di meja sekretarisku, kau bisa memintanya padanya".

Hyukjae mengerutkan kening keheranan. _Lalu kenapa sang CEO ini, yang katanya sangat sibuk menyuruhku menghadapnya?_ Ketika Donghae sepertinya tak akan berkata apa-apa lagi, Hyukjae segera bangkit dari kursi.

"Kalau begitu saya akan segera mengambilnya. Terima kasih dan maaf telah merepotkan anda. Permisi Sajangnim." Hyukjae bergumam setengah berbalik.

"Tunggu Lee Hyukjae!" Suara Donghae terdengar lembut, dan dengan enggan Hyukjae membalikkan badannya. Donghae ternyata sudah bangkit dari kursinya, memutari meja dan berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan Hyukjae.

"Aku meralat ucapanku tadi pagi". Hyukjae mengerutkan kening mendengar ucapan seseorang di depannya.

"Tentang?"

"Tentang kau bukan tipeku dan aku tidak mungkin tertarik padamu. Sebenarnya selama ini aku memperhatikanmu karena tak tahu kenapa, kau membuatku sangat bergairah." Mulut Hyukjae ternganga dan dia tak mampu berkata apa-apa, pernyataan itu begitu mengagetkannya bagaikan petir di siang bolong.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku,... mmm.., bukan kekasih. Apa ya istilahnya? Mmmm Simpanan?" Donghae tampak sangat bersemangat dengan tawarannya sehingga tidak memperhatikan ekspresi shock yang Hyukjae tunjukkan.

"Kau hanya perlu melayaniku di ranjang, memuaskan aku." Suara Donghae begitu rendah dan merayu.

"Dan kau tak perlu khawatir akan rugi, kau tahu aku kekasih yang murah hati. Aku akan membelikanmu apartemen mewah sehingga kau bisa pindah dari flat kecilmu itu. Dengan begitu aku bisa leluasa mengunjungimu setiap malam. Dan aku akan menanggung biaya kehidupanmu, apapun yang kau ingnkan akan kubelikan. Mobil mewah, fasilitas mewah dan semua hal yang penuh kemewahan. Aku tahu kau menyukainya Hyuk, karena sepertinya gaya hidupmu sangat mahal sampai-sampai kau harus berhutang puluhan juta ke perusahaan. Bahkan mungkin kalau kau bisa menyenangkanku, hutangmu itu akan ku lunasi. Bagaimana Lee Hyukjae? Aku akan memenuhi semua permintaanmu dan kau hanya harus ada saat aku membutuhkanmu."

Ketika Donghae akhirnya mengakhiri pidatonya, Hyukjae sudah begitu pucat sampai tak bisa berkata-kata. Tawaran itu memang amat sangat menggoda, apabila ditawarkan pada pelacur atau manusia yang tidak punya harga diri! Tapi lelaki itu menawarkan kepadanya?! Kepadanya! Berani-Beraninya lelaki itu! Berani-beraninya dia merendahkannya sampai seperti ini!

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Kau tak perlu sok malu-malu atau sok suci, aku tahu pria seperti apa kau dibalik sikapmu yang sok menjunjung moralitas..."

PLAAAKKK!

Tamparan itu begitu keras sampai kepala Donghae terlempar ke belakang. Suara tamparan itu bahkan menggema di ruangan tempat mereka berada sekarang.

"Berani-beraninya anda!", napas Hyukjae terengah-engah.

"Berani-beraninya anda menawarkan sesuatu yang begitu menjijikkan kepada saya! Anda pikir saya manusia macam apa? Anda benar-benar sesuai dengan apa yang saya pikirkan, lelaki tak bermoral, bejat, menjijikkan dan...". Suara Hyukjae terhenti saat melihat ekspresi Donghae.

"Menjijikkan katamu?"

Jika tadi Donghae tak marah karena tamparan Hyukjae, sekarang dia benar-benar marah.

"Jika menurutmu aku menjijikkan..." Lelaki itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Entah bagaimana Hyukjae mengetahui jika kendali diri lelaki itu lepas. Dengan panik dan takut Hyukjae setengah berlari menuju pintu. Tapi terlambat, Donghae bergerak secepat kilat menerjangnya. Hyukjae berhasil membuka pintu sedikit ketika dengan kasar Donghae mendorongnya kembali tertutup. Lelaki itu menghimpitnya dipintu, desah napas mereka bersahutan, yang satu ketakutan, yang lain bergairah.

"Le…. lepaskan saya S-sajangnim! Atau saya akan berteriak dan menuntut anda atas pelecehan..."

Donghae tak peduli, lagipula ruangan ini kedap suara. Dengan gerakan impulsif, dibaliknya tubuh Hyukjae, bibir Donghae mencari-cari bibir Hyukjae, tubuhnya makin menekan Hyukjae ke pintu.

Hyukjae menggelengkan kepala berusaha menghindar dengan membabi buta hingga bibir Donghae hanya menempel di rahangnya. Hyukjae mencoba meronta melepaskan diri, tapi tubuh Donghae yang lebih besar darinya menghimpitnya ke pintu, dan tangannya mencengkeram kedua tangan Hyukjae di kiri dan kanan kepalanya.

Hyukjae masih meronta sekuat tenaga mencoba lepas dari kungkungan lelaki di depannya. Tetapi sepertinya Donghae tak mau menyerah akan perlawanan yang diberikan Hyukjae. Sampai kemudian ketika Hyukjae membuka bibirnya untuk berteriak, Donghae memagut bibir itu.

Ciuman itu dari awal sudah sangat sensual karena bibir mereka terbuka, Donghae melumat bibir Hyukjae seolah sudah tak ada lagi hari esok. Mulutnya sangat liar dan lapar. Mengecap, melumat, dan menikmati bibir Hyukjae yang terasa semanis madu baginya.

Hyukjae sesaat terlena merasakan ciuman yang sangat intim ini, yang baru pertama kali dirasakannya. Dan hal itu memberi kesempatan Donghae untuk menciumnya semakin dalam. Seluruh tubuh Donghae menempel ditubuh Hyukjae, semakin mendorong tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu ke pintu. Setelah menjelajahi dan mencicipi seluruh rasa bibir Hyukjae, lidah Donghae mulai mencecap dan mencoba-coba membelai masuk ke dalam goa hangat Hyukjae.

Hyukjae mengerang mencoba menolak, dia tidak pernah berciuman seperti itu! Tapi perlakuan Donghae begitu lembut, dan begitu lidahnya masuk ciumannya menjadi makin bergairah. Lidahnya menjelajah masuk, menikmati seluruh rasa dan manisnya mulut Hyukjae. Donghae mengerang dalam ciumannya, oh ya Tuhan! Nikmat sekali! Erangnya dalam hati. Dan hanya dengan itu gairahnya naik begitu cepat bagaikan roket. Hyukjae terasa begitu nikmat, begitu manis dan menggairahkan. Sekujur tubuh Donghae menginginkan sosok ini, sangat menginginkannya!

Jemari Donghae merayap naik dan menyelinap di antara jari Hyukjae sehingga Jari-jari mereka saling bertautan. Donghae mencengkeramnya erat-erat seolah itu pegangannya untuk hidup. Sejenak Hyukjae merasakan matanya gelap, semua ini begitu aneh dan mengejutkan, dan ciuman ini begitu asing dan tak terduga. Rasa ciuman ini...Ya Tuhan, Siwon bahkan tak pernah menciumnya dengan cara sekurang ajar ini, Siwon...Ya Tuhan!

Hyukjae mengerahkan segenap kekuatan dan seluruh kendali dirinya untuk melepaskan bibirnya dari pagutan Donghae. Mulut Donghae yang lapar masih mencari-cari, masih memagutnya sekali lagi. Hyukjae mendorongnya kuat kuat hingga bibir mereka terlepas.

Suasana Ruangan itu begitu hening, hanya desah napas memburu bersahutan. Hyukjae bahkan tak tahu itu napas siapa, Donghae masih mencengkeram kedua tangannya di sisi kepalanya. Bibirnya begitu dekat dengan bibir Hyukjae, hingga deru napas keduanya saling menyatu. Mata Donghae tampak berkabut, tapi ketika menatap mata Hyukjae sinarnya begitu tajam

"Kau menikmatinya kan? Aku merasakan dari bibirmu yang melembut ketika lidahku melumatmu. Kau bisa berbohong dengan kata-kata, tapi tubuhmu tak bisa berbohong..."

Dengan tiba-tiba Hyukjae mendorong Donghae hingga mundur beberapa langkah. Ditatapnya Donghae dengan mata marah menyala-nyala.

"Dasar bajingan!, kau bermimpi kalau aku menginginkanmu, kau tak akan pernah bisa menyentuh tubuhku lagi!, kau begitu menjijikkan!"

Suara Hyukjae serak karena menahan tangis...Jangan..., Jangan! Kau tak boleh menangis Hyukjae! Walau bagaimanapun kau juga laki-laki! Lagipula nanti dia akan semakin merendahkanmu! Desis Hyukjae dalam hati.

Donghae memandang Hyukjae dengan pandangan tajam merendahkan. Disusul dengan satu seringai tipis yang muncul di bibir tipisnya.

"Saat ini kau boleh menghina dan menolakku, tapi aku yakin nanti kau akan datang padaku, merangkak dan memohon agar aku mau menerimamu."

"Lebih baik aku mati!"

Hyukjae setengah berteriak ketika buru-buru melangkah keluar dan membanting pintu di belakangnya. Sang sekertaris memandangnya sambil mengerutkan kening, dan Hyukjae yakin saat itu penampilannya patut dipertanyakan. Rambutnya kusut dan mukanya merah padam dengan mata berkaca-kaca menahan tangis.

Tapi Hyukjae tak peduli lagi, yang dia inginkan hanya menjauh secepatnya dari tempat terkutuk itu! Dengan langkah berderap, Hyukjae memasuki lift meninggalkan ruangan itu.

 **..:: [HaeHyuk] ::..**

Donghae mengusap mulutnya yang terasa panas. Dia merasa sedikit bodoh karena bertindak begitu agresif di kantor, di mana banyak orang bisa menyebarkan gosip. Donghae menarik napas dalam-dalam dan berusaha menghilangkan getaran di tubuhnya. Ciuman tadi terasa begitu nikmat. Sudah lama sekali Donghae tidak merasakan ciuman yang begitu membakar gairahnya sampai ke tulang sunsum.

Hanya sebuah ciuman dan dia terbakar? Donghae mengernyit, tidak begitu menyukai kenyataan itu. Selama ini dia dikenal sebagai kekasih yang sangat ahli di ranjang, selalu mampu mengendalikan pasangannya dan tidak pernah lepas kendali. Dan sekarang, dia lepas kendali, semudah itu. Titik.

Masih mengernyit, Donghae menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi. Tapi jika Hyukjae seperti yang dia tuduhkan, kenapa pemuda itu begitu marah? Seharusnya Hyukjae bahagia atas tawaran yang dia berikan. Apakah dia salah? Dan apakah dia telah menyinggung Hyukjae?

Tidak! Dengan cepat Donghae menyingkirkan keragu-raguannya. Semua orang terutama pegawai rendahan seperti Hyukjae sama saja. Semua orang tak mungkin menolak jika berhubungan dengan materi. Mungkin tawarannya masih kurang bagi Hyukjae, atau mungkin Hyukjae hanya mencoba jual mahal. Wajah Donghae menggelap mengingat kata hinaan Hyukjae barusan, Menjijikkan katanya ?

"Lihat saja Lee Hyukjae, setelah kau menyadari betapa banyak yang bisa kuberikan padamu, kau akan datang merangkak padaku dan aku yang akan mempermalukanmu". Sumpah Donghae dalam hati.

 **..:: [HaeHyuk] ::..**

Suasana hati Hyukjae benar-benar buruk hari itu. Kemarahan, rasa terhina, kebencian, bahkan kesedihan karena dia begitu tidak berdaya campur aduk di hatinya. Hyukjae merasa tubuhnya begitu kotor akibat pelecehan yang dilakukan CEO nya tadi siang, dan dia masih menahan tangis ketika memasuki ruang perawatan intensif di Rumah Sakit itu. Ruangan yang sudah sangat familiar dengannya

Apapun yang ada dipikiran Hyukjae tadi langsung buyar begitu melihat seseorang yang sudah amat sangat ia kenal menyongsongnya dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Kemana saja kau Hyuk? aku mencoba menghubungimu sejak dua jam yang lalu, tapi kau tak bisa dihubungi!"

Wajah Hyukjae langsung berubah seputih kapas, secepat kilat dia berlari menelusuri lorong menuju kamar tempat Siwon dirawat. Leeteuk ikut berlari mengikuti di belakang Hyukjae.

Hyukjae terpaku di depan ruangan Siwon dengan napas terengah-engah. Dokter dan beberapa perawat lain masih ada di ruangan itu, sedang berusaha menstabilkan kondisi Siwon. Leeteuk tiba dibelakang Hyukjae dan menyentuh pundaknya lembut, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Dia sudah tidak apa-apa, kondisinya sudah stabil. Tadi dia mengalami serangan lagi tapi dokter sudah menanganinya dengan cepat. Kenapa kau tadi tidak bisa dihubungi? Aku mencoba menghubungimu saat Siwon dalam kondisi paling kritis, saat itu kau pasti ingin bersamanya",

Air mata tanpa diperintah menetes di pipi Hyukjae. Tadi baterainya habis dan karena sibuk dengan pikirannya, dia tak sempat mengisinya. Astaga, betapa bodohnya dia. Siwon kelihatan stabil dan baik-baik saja dan Hyukjae mulai lengah, melupakan bahwa serangan bisa terjadi setiap saat. Ya Tuhan, seandainya tadi Siwon...

Hyukjae memejamkan mata rapat-rapat, air matanya mengalir semakin deras, dia tak berani membayangkan semua itu. Leeteuk memeluknya dengan penuh kasih sayang, seperti sosok ibu yang menenangkan anaknya. Hyukjae memeluknya erat, menumpahkan air matanya di bahu sosok berhati lembut itu yang sudah dianggap sebagai Hyungnya. Ketika dokter datang, tatapan hati-hatinya malah membuat hati Hyukjae semakin cemas.

"Bagaimana kondisinya dokter?" Suara Hyukjae gemetar ketakutan. Dokter itu menarik napas panjang.

"Siwon pria yang kuat, sungguh suatu keajaiban dia mampu bertahan sampai sekarang. Tetapi kecelakaan itu telah merusak organ dalamnya. Kami berusaha memperbaikinya dengan obat-obatan dan penanganan medis terbaik, tapi hal itu berakibat pada ginjalnya, kami harus mengoperasi ginjalnya."

"Mengoperasi ginjalnya?" Hyukjae mengulang pernyataan dokter itu dengan histeris.

"Mengoperasi ginjalnya?! Ya Tuhan!" Tubuh Hyukjae menjadi lunglai, untunglah Leeteuk yang ada di sampingnya dengan sigap menahan tubuhnya. Air mata mengalir semakin deras di pipi Hyukjae.

"Apakah... Apakah tidak ada cara lain ...?" Dokter itu menarik napas prihatin.

"Siwon dalam kondisi yang tidak lazim, dia dalam keadaan koma, dan apapun tindakan medis yang kami lakukan padanya memiliki resiko tinggi. Tapi akan lebih beresiko lagi jika kita tidak melakukan operasi itu, operasi itu harus dilakukan sesegera mungkin".

Hyukjae menarik napas dalam dalam, dan menatap dokter itu dengan penuh tekad.

"Baik dokter, lakukan operasi itu, apapun agar Siwon selamat". Suaranya Hyukjae mulai gemetar.

"Berapa biaya yang harus saya siapkan untuk melakukan operasi tersebut dok?" Seluruh tubuh Hyukjae menegang, tangannya terkepal seolah-olah menanti hukuman. Dokter itu menatapnya sedih, rasa kasihan tampak jelas di matanya ketika menjawab.

"Untuk prosedur operasi ginjal dan perawatan atas kemungkinan terjadi komplikasi lainnya, kau setidaknya harus memiliki Tiga ratus Juta".

 **..:: [HaeHyuk] ::..**

Hujan turun lagi dengan sangat deras, bahkan payung itupun tak bisa melindungi tubuh kurusnya dari percikan air hujan. Mantel hitamnya bahkan sudah setengah basah, tapi Hyukjae tak peduli. _Dimana Dia?!_

Hyukjae menatap sekeliling parkiran itu dengan panik. Hari sudah gelap dan hampir tidak ada orang di parkiran itu. Apalagi hujan turun dengan begitu derasnya sehingga tak akan ada orang yang begitu bodohnya berada diluar ruangan. Kecuali dirinya sendiri tentunya. _Ya Tuhan ... Dimana Dia?!_

Hyukjae menatap mobil mercedes mewah yang masih terparkir di tempat parkir khusus direksi yang tak kalah mewahnya, dengan atap yang luas dan posisi yang lebih tinggi sehingga terlindung dari derasnya hujan.

Lelaki itu pasti belum pulang, mobilnya masih terparkir dan semua orang bilang bahwa bos yang satu itu baru pulang setelah lewat jam delapan malam. Dan lebih malam lagi pada hari Jumat karena besoknya akhir pekan. Sekarang hari jumat. Dan Hyukjae menunggu dengan cemas. Bagaimana jika lelaki itu sebenarnya sudah pulang? Jika tidak hari ini, mungkin saja akal sehatnya akan kembali dan dia akan kehilangan keberanian.

Berbagai pikiran buruk berkelebat di kepalanya, hingga Hyukjae tidak memperhatikan derasnya hujan yang semakin membasahi tubuhnya yang tidak terlindung oleh payung yang dipegangnya. Lalu pintu lobby itu terbuka, dan sosok yang ditunggu-tunggu Hyukjae akhirnya melangkah keluar.

 **..:: [HaeHyuk] ::..**

Seorang security membawa payung hitam besar dan memayunginya, ketika Donghae melangkah menyeberangi jalan kecil yang membelah taman menuju tempat mobilnya diparkir. Hujan deras membuatnya tidak menyadari kehadiran Hyukjae. Tetapi ketika jarak mereka semakin dekat, Donghae menyadari bahwa Hyukjae lah yang berdiri dengan payung mungil ditengah hujan. Menunggunya, dan tubuhnya sedikit bergetar.

"Wah, ada apa gerangan sampai anda menyempatkan diri menunggu saya disini?"

Sebenarnya Donghae sangat geram, tetapi dia menahan diri karena kehadiran security yang memayunginya.

"Ssaa...ssaya...ingin bicara dengan anda".

Donghae mengernyit menyadari suara Hyukjae yang gemetar dan wajahnya yang pucat pasi. Apakah dia kedinginan? Berapa lama pemuda itu menunggunya di luar sini? Tiba-tiba dorongan posesif membuatnya ingin meraih sosok itu, memeluknya dan menyalurkan kehangatan tubuhnya.

Donghae melangkah ke bawah atap tempat parkir direksi yang menaunginya dari hujan, lalu mengisyaratkan security itu untuk meninggalkan mereka. Setelah petugas keamanan itu menjauh, Donghae menatap Hyukjae dengan gusar.

"Demi Tuhan! Tidak bisakah kau kemari berlindung di bawah atap ini? Payung itu tak berguna, kau hampir basah kuyup!"

Sejenak Hyukjae ragu, tapi Donghae benar. Tubuhnya mulai basah kuyup karena hujan deras itu disertai tiupan angin kencang. Dengan hati-hati, dia melangkah ke bawah atap yang sama dengan Donghae. Pria itu menatapnya tajam, sama sekali tidak menyembunyikan kejengkelannya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Aku ada undangan makan malam, waktuku tak banyak". Gumam Donghae sombong. Hyukjae menatap Donghae penuh tekad meski gemetaran.

"Sa...Saya menawarkan diri kepada anda, anda boleh memiliki saya semau anda".

Donghae menyipitkan mata, menahan gumpalan kekecewaan yang menyeruak di hatinya karena semudah dan secepat itu Hyukjae menyerahkan diri kepadanya.

"Kau pikir aku masih berminat padamu?". Gumaman itu terdengar cukup mengejek. Wajah Hyukjae pucat pasi, kata-kata Donghae bagaikan menamparnya keras. Tapi dia bertahan. _Demi Siwon_ , tekadnya dalam hati.

"Anda boleh memiliki saya sepenuhnya, saya hanya meminta pembayaran dimuka, setelah itu saya tak akan meminta apa-apa lagi"

"Memangnya kau terlibat hutang judi atau apa?!"

Donghae membentak keras. Gusar karena sikap penuh tekad Hyukjae, dan gusar atas godaan dalam dirinya yang tak tertahankan untuk langsung menerima tawaran lelaki itu. Tapi ketika melihat Hyukjae hampir terlonjak kaget karena bentakannya, secara spontan Donghae melembut,

"Oke, Berapa?"

Hyukjae mengerjapkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu. Donghae mendesah tak sabar.

"Cepat katakan berapa kau menjual dirimu, lalu aku akan menawar sebelum mencapai kesepakatan". Dengan sengaja Donghae melirik jam tangannya seolah tak tertarik. "Aku tak punya banyak waktu untukmu". Hyukjae menelan ludah gugup, sedikit ragu untuk berucap.

"Ti..Tiga ratus...juta.."

"Apa?" Donghae membelalakkan mata tak percaya.

"Tiga ratus juta". Kali ini Hyukjae berhasil terdengar mantap. Donghae mengernyit menatap Hyukjae seakan jijik.

"Kau bercanda?! Kau pikir kau pantas dihargai semahal itu?!".

"I..itu pembayaran lunas sepenuhnya, setelah itu anda memiliki saya dan saya tak akan meminta apapun lagi"

"Kau pikir aku bodoh atau apa?" Donghae mendesis. "Bagaimana aku bisa tahu kau tak akan mangkir dari perjanjian ini? Bagaimanapun melakukan pembayaran di muka itu beresiko."

"Kalau begitu anda bisa membuat surat perjanjian yang sah secara hukum untuk mengatur perjanjian ini".

Hyukjae mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling dengan gugup, mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan situasi ini. Mereka mengobrolkan penjualan harga dirinya seolah-olah mengobrolkan penjualan barang. Donghae terdiam, tampak menimang-nimang usulan Hyukjae, lalu wajahnya mengeras.

"Tidak! Ini konyol, aku sudah tak tertarik, lagipula...", Donghae memandang Hyukjae dengan tatapan menghina.

"Baru tadi siang kau menolakku mentah-mentah dan aku berkata kau pasti akan merangkak memintaku menerimamu. Sekarang kau hampir bisa disebut merangkak padaku dalam waktu kurang dari 24 jam". Donghae hendak membalikkan badan meninggalkan Hyukjae.

"Lupakan saja, seorang yang terlalu murahan memadamkan gairahku".

Hyukjae langsung panik melihat Donghae membalikkan tubuh mengarah ke mobilnya. Tidak! Oh Tidak ! Laki-laki itu tak boleh menolaknya! Dialah satu-satunya harapan Hyukjae untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Siwon!

Dalam keputusasaannya, Hyukjae melakukan tindakan yang pasti akan ditentang akal sehatnya jika dia dalam keadaan tak terdesak. Ditariknya lengan Donghae, dan ketika lelaki itu menoleh dengan marah, Hyukjae melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Donghae dan mencium bibirnya!

Tubuh Donghae kaku dengan rasa terkejut yang luar biasa. Pemuda manis di depannya, dengan bibir yang lembut mencoba menciumnya dengan membabi-buta. Jelas-jelas sangat tidak berpengalaman dan tanpa teknik ciuman yang memadai, tapi tetap saja gairah Donghae langsung meledak tak terkendali.

Dengan kasar dirangkulnya pinggang ramping Hyukje, menariknya agar semakin merapat ke tubuhnya dan diciumnya bibir menggoda itu habis-habisan. Ciuman Donghae sangat ganas dan penuh gairah, dan Hyukjae meskipun bersusah payah, berusaha mengimbanginya. Tubuh Donghae menegang dan terasa nyeri, begitu menginginkan Hyukjae. Dengan erangan yang parau, dia memperdalam ciumannya.

Entah berapa lama mereka berciuman di tempat parkir dengan diiringi derasnya hujan. Donghae benar-benar hanyut dalam kenikmatan dan dia menyadari kalau dia tak akan bisa menolak seseorang dalam rengkuhannya ini. Donghae baru melepaskan ciumannya ketika menyadari napas Hyukjae yang mulai terengah.

Mereka berdiri dengan rapat dan Donghae masih memeluk pinggang Hyukjae. Lengan Hyukjae masih bertengger di pundaknya, berpegangan seolah-olah takut terjatuh jika ia tak melakukannya. Donghae menatap Hyukjae tajam. Bibir Hyukjae agak bengkak karena tekanan ciumannya yang panas dan habis-habisan, bibirnya pasti juga seperti itu karena rasa panas di bibirnya belum juga hilang,

 _Well cium saja aku dan aku akan terbakar_ , geram Donghae dalam hati. Dengan kaku dilepaskannya rengkuhan tangannya pada pinggang Hyukjae, lalu ia menjauhkan tubuhnya perlahan.

"Baik, aku akan membayarmu, besok pagi kau akan mendapatkan uang itu beserta surat perjanjian yang harus kau tandatangani".

Donghae menatap Hyukjae geram, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya berjalan menuju mobil.

"Masuk ke mobil! malam ini aku akan mencoba barang yang sudah kubeli".

 **.**

 **.**

 **..:: [TBC] ::..**

 **.**

 **.**

Pokoknya di cerita ini dan seterusnya, anggaplah jika BL/ YAOI, dan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan itu adalah suatu hal yang umum seumum umumnya. Ok. Terima Kasih ^-^.


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **.**

 **A Romantic Story About Love "HAEHYUK YAOI VER" (Remake Story)**

 **.**

 **Desclaimer:**

Cerita ini adalah murni **bukan karya saya** , ini **hanya bentuk Remake** dari Novel luar biasa karya **Santhy Agatha** dengan judul asli **"A Romantic Story About Serena".** Dengan perubahan genre menjadi Boys Love alias YAOI, pergantian cast sesuai dengan bayangan saya serta penambahan dan pengurangan di sana sini sesuai dengan kebutuhan jalan cerita. Semua Cast yang nantinya ada di sini murni milik Tuhan, Orang Tua, dan diri mereka sendiri, karena saya hanya meminjam nama. Tapi untuk Lee Donghae, masih diharapkan hanya menjadi milik saya dan hanya dengan Lee Hyukjae saya rela berbagi ^ , ^

Untuk penggambaran sosok Donghae dan Hyukjae dalam cerita ini, silahkan bayangkan seperti gambar cover-nya ya...

 **.**

 **Bagi yang tidak suka dengan semua yang berbau Remake, jangan dibaca, Monggo silahkan langsung tutup ini halaman dengan cara klik tanda silang di pojok kanan atas. Jangan ada bash apalagi hujatan, karena itu terlalu buang-buang energi anda.**

 **Terima Kasih**

 **.**

 **Selamat Membaca ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BAB 3**

Hyukjae sedikit takut melirik pada Donghae ketika lelaki itu membelokkan mobilnya ke areal hotel berbintang lima. Donghae sama sekali tak mengajaknya bicara. Dia menyetir mobil dengan tenang tetapi rahangnya menegang seperti menahan marah. Apakah lelaki itu akan berbuat kasar padanya untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya?

Tadi siang dia sudah menghina Donghae, dan Hyukjae menyadari bahwa ego seorang lelaki sangat mudah terluka. Terutama seorang lelaki yang begitu arogan seperti Donghae. Sejujurnya Hyukjae ketakutan kalau-kalau Donghae akan melampiaskan kemarahannya dengan kasar. Hyukjae sadar dia juga seorang lelaki yang seharusnya bisa melindungi diri. Tapi menghadapi Donghae, ia bahkan tak yakin dengan dirinya sendiri.

Hyukjae masih begitu awam. Ia belum pernah disentuh oleh siapapun. Bahkan Siwon yang merupakan tunangannya tak pernah menyentuhnya lebih jauh selain berupa pelukan dan ciuman. Apakah dia harus memberitahu Donghae kalau ini adalah hal pertama baginya? Donghae dari awal sudah beranggapan dia murahan, bagaimana jika...

Hyukjae terlonjak ketika pintu terbuka, ternyata Donghae sudah keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu penumpang. Donghae mengernyit ketika melihat wajah Hyukjae yang pucat pasi.

"Ayo!" Gumamnya kaku, dan meraih pergelangan tangan Hyukjae untuk perlahan menariknya keluar dari mobil.

Setelah Donghae menyerahkan kunci mobilnya kepada petugas hotel untuk diparkir, mereka berjalan bersisihan memasuki lobby hotel yang sangat mewah. Resepsionis hotel menerima mereka dengan ramah dan memberikan kartu kamar yang dipilih Donghae. Bahkan di dalam liftpun mereka lewati dengan keheningan.

Kamar itu begitu luas dan sangat mewah membuat Hyukjae terpaku sambil terkagum-kagum akan keindahan interiornya. Donghae hanya berdiri di sana menatapnya.

"Kau pasti belum makan, aku akan memesan makan malam untuk diantar ke kamar". Setelahnya lelaki itu melirik Hyukjae dengan sinis. "Sementara itu, kupersilahkan kau mandi duluan, badanmu basah, kau bisa mandi dengan air hangat."

"Ta...tapi, saya tidak membawa baju..."

Donghae sengaja menatap Hyukjae dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki dengan begitu intens, membuat wajah manis Hyukjae merah padam. _Ya Tuhan, demi apapun kau itu laki-laki Hyukjae, kenapa wajahmu memanas hanya dengan ditatap seperti itu_ , Hyukjae merutuk dalam hati.

"Aku akan memesan pakaian di butik kenalanku, besok pagi pesanan akan diantarkan kemari. Bajumu yang basah letakkan ditempat yang disediakan di kamar mandi, petugas hotel akan mengambilnya untuk di laundry, sementara itu..." .Donghae sengaja menggantung kalimatnya dengan penuh arti.

"Malam ini kau tak perlu repot-repot memikirkan baju, toh kau tak akan sempat mengenakannya."

Kalau wajah Hyukjae bisa lebih merah lagi, itu akan menunjukkan betapa malunya dia dengan kata-kata vulgar Donghae. Setelah menggumamkan beberapa kalimat tak jelas dengan gugup, Hyukjae setengah berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Di dalam kamar mandi Hyukjae merasa sedikit aman, disandarkannya punggungnya ke pintu dan dicobanya menarik napas dengan normal. Dia takut pada Donghae, lelaki itu seperti seekor singa yang menemukan domba lemah, lalu memutuskan untuk bermain-main dengannya dulu sebelum memakannya.

Hyukjae melangkah telanjang ke kamar mandi, lalu menyiram tubuhnya yang letih dan kedinginan karena kehujanan dengan shower air panas. Setelah selesai mencuci rambutnya, Hyukjae menyandarkan kepalanya di tembok dan membiarkan punggungnya yang pegal tersiram shower air hangat.

Kelopak matanya menutup rapat dengan kekalutan yang teramat sangat. Sejujurnya Hyukjae begitu takut menghadapi masa depan dan ketika membayangkan Siwon, air matanya menetes. Mengalir bersama siraman air shower.

 _'_ _Maafkan aku Siwonnie, setelah ini mungkin aku akan menjadi manusia kotor dan tak pantas untukmu, tapi hatiku tetap milikmu.'_

 **..:: [HaeHyuk] ::..**

Ketika selesai membasuh muka dan menggosok gigi, Hyukjae memandang bayangan dirinya dicermin. Keadaannya sudah lebih baik, pipinya sudah tidak pucat lagi, sudah ada rona merah disana setelah mandi air hangat. Ketukan di pintu hampir membuat tubuh Hyukjae melonjak.

"Kau lama sekali, apa kau baik-baik saja disana?" Tanya Donghae tak sabar.

"Yyaaa...sebentar lagi selesai". Hyukjae menjawab sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling.

Apakah dia harus keluar dari kamar mandi dalam keadaan telanjang? Matanya menatap tumpukan baju kotornya. Memikirkan kemungkinan mengenakan bajunya lagi, dan membayangkan mengenakan baju yang hampir basah kuyup itu membuatnya begidik.

Senyumnya muncul ketika menemukan tumpukan handuk berwarna biru tua di lemari samping wastafel, dan dia beruntung, bukan hanya handuk, tapi dia menemukan sepasang bathrobe dengan warna yang sama.

Dikenakannya salah satu bathrobe yang ada. Ukurannya sedikit kebesaran ditubuhnya. Sambil mengernyit pandangannya mengedar. Perlengkapan kamar mandi ini seperti sengaja ditujukan untuk pasangan, terlihat dari sepasang jubah mandi, sepasang sikat gigi, dan sepasang handuk yang begitu lengkap tertata di sana.

Ditatapnya bayangannya di cermin, wah lumayan, lebih dari lumayan malah. Bathrobe itu menutup rapat bagian tubuhnya, bahkan panjangnya menjapai bawah lutut. Dia kelihatan cukup sopan meski sebenarnya tidak mengenakan apa-apa lagi di bathrobe yang dikenakannya.

Ketika Hyukjae keluar dari kamar mandi, Donghae sedang memberikan instruksi pada pelayan hotel yang menata makan malam di meja. Lelaki itu hanya mengangkat alis melihat akal Hyukjae memakai bathrobe, lalu memberikan tips pada pelayan sebelum dia pergi.

"Duduklah, makan dulu". Gumam Donghae mulai santai sambil menunjuk kursi di depannya.

Hyukjae duduk dengan gugup di kursi dan menatap makanan yang tersaji di meja. Air liurnya langsung terbit melihat sajian yang kelihatannya lezat itu. Ada sup krim yang sangat panas yang pasti rasanya sangat nikmat untuk orang yang habis basah kuyup kehujanan, lalu daging panggang dengan bumbu keju dan saus yang sangat menggunggah selera, salad buah-buahan dan cokelat panas yang pasti untuknya, karena Donghae sudah menyesap kopinya.

Dengan penuh perhatian Donghae menuangkan sup di mangkuk dan menyodorkannya pada Hyukjae. Hyukjae menatap Donghae ragu, dan untuk pertama kalinya hari itu, Donghae tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Ayo makan, aku tahu kau lapar, aku sendiri lapar sekali."

Mereka mulai makan dalam keheningan. Dari sudut matanya, Hyukjae dengan hati-hati melirik Donghae dan menyadari jika lelaki itu mulai santai. Jasnya sudah dilepas dan kancing kemejanya dibuka dua dengan dasi yang sudah dibuka ikatannya. Meskipun begitu, cara makannya sangat elegan hingga membuat Hyukjae malu.

"Hyukjae?"

Suara itu menembus lamunannya dengan keras hingga membuat Hyukjae hampir melonjak karena terkejut. Matanya mengerjap menatap Donghae.

"A...apa?"

"Kau hanya mengaduk-aduk supmu, apa tidak enak?"

Dengan terburu-buru Hyukjae menyuap sesendok sup dan menelannya.

"Ti..tidak, ssayaa hanya sedang berpikir."

Donghae tersenyum, lalu sekali lagi menatap bathrobe yang melekat di tubuh Hyukjae.

"Pintar sekali kau memakai bathrobe itu, jadi kau tak perlu tampil telanjang di depanku."

Komentar yang diucapkan dengan santai itu hampir saja membuat Hyukjae tersedak, pipinya langsung merona merah. Donghae menyesap kopinya sambil tetap memandang Hyukjae, lalu meletakkan cangkirnya.

"Oke, giliranku mandi, makanlah sepuasmu lalu taruh saja disitu. Aku akan menelpon pelayan untuk membereskannya 30 menit lagi." Dengan santai pengusaha muda itu melenggang ke dalam kamar mandi.

Setelah menyesap cokelatnya, Hyukjae tidak tahu harus mengerjakan apa lagi, jadi dia hanya duduk di pinggir ranjang dan menyalakan televisi. Beberapa saat kemudian pelayan datang dengan sopan dan membereskan makanan mereka.

Detik-detik berlalu dan terasa begitu mencekam bagi Hyukjae, sangat kontras dengan Donghae yang sedang di kamar mandi. Lelaki itu mandi dengan santai, bahkan Hyukjae mendengar lelaki itu bersenandung begitu riangnya.

Ketika Donghae keluar dari kamar mandi, Hyukjae sudah hampir tertidur di atas ranjang. Pertarungan batin yang bertubi-tubi sudah membuat jiwa dan raganya kelelahan, sehingga berdiam diri berbaring di atas ranjang yang nyaman itu membuatnya merasa sangat mengantuk.

Donghae mengernyit sambil mengencangkan tali bathrobe nya. Ditatapnya Hyukjae yang berbaring miring membelakanginya dengan posisi meringkuk seperti janin di dalam kandungan. Seketika pemandangan itu membuat hati Donghae berdenyut sakit. Entah kenapa, seperti ada dorongan dalam dirinya untuk merengkuh tubuh ringkih itu dan melawan seluruh dunia demi dirinya.

Kernyitan Donghae semakin dalam, tidak pernah dia merasa seperti itu sebelumnya pada seseorang. Baik itu laki-laki maupun perempuan di sekitarnya. Sosok ini telah membangkitkan semacam hasrat liar yang selama ini tersembunyi rapat-rapat dalam jiwa Donghae, dan bukan hanya hasrat tapi dibarengi oleh rasa obsesif dan posesif yang mendalam.

Tidak! geram Donghae dalam hati, hasrat ini tidak boleh sampai membuat dirinya lemah. Dia harus menunjukkan siapa yang berkuasa.

Dengan pelan Donghae naik ke ranjang. Mendekat pada Hyukjae yang memunggunginya, lalu diraihnya pundak Hyukjae. Tubuh ramping Hyukjae terlonjak karena dibangunkan dari kondisi tidur-tidur ayamnya. Dengan mata yang masih sayu. Dalam keadaan setengah tidur ditatapnya Donghae. Donghae bisa melihat sekelebat ketakutan didalam mata itu, dan dengan sedikit kasar dibaliknya tubuh Hyukjae menghadap dirinya,

"Aku membayar kamar di hotel ini bukan hanya untuk tidur". Donghae menggeram parau lalu dikecupnya bibir Hyukjae. Dan...meledaklah, Donghae merasa hasrat langsung membakar tubuhnya, sekaligus menghanguskannya.

Sejenak dia merasa ragu melampiaskan hasratnya seratus persen karena dirinya cenderung kasar ketika sangat berhasrat. Tapi mengingat bagaimana Hyukjae menawarkan diri padanya hanya demi uang, tak ayal goresan rasa kecewa yang nyeri di hatinya membuat Donghae tak peduli lagi. Toh Hyukjae pasti sudah berpengalaman dan mungkin sudah lebih dari sekali dia menjual dirinya demi uang.

Tapi benarkah Hyukjae sudah berpengalaman? Donghae teringat ciuman Hyukjae yang tanpa teknik memadai di tempat parkir tadi. Tidak! putusnya dalam hati, mungkin pemuda ini hanya tidak pandai berciuman.

Seorang pelacur harus diperlakukan seperti pelacur!.

 **..:: [HaeHyuk] ::..**

Hyukjae masih terkejut ketika tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya dibalik dan dicium habis-habisan. Dia masih setengah tertidur tadi dan benar-benar tak berdaya. Donghae sudah melampiaskan hasratnya tanpa ditahan-tahan, ciuman-ciumannya tanpa jeda, seolah-olah lelaki itu tak tahan sedetikpun tidak berciuman dengannya.

Ketika Donghae mengangkat kepalanya, tampak jelas matanya berkabut, pupil matanya membesar terlihat kontras dengan iris cokelatnya yang berubah sedikit pucat.

"Aku ingin bercinta, aku ingin memasukimu...Ah kau tidak tahu betapa aku.." Suara Donghae tersengal, lalu melumat bibir Hyukjae lagi dengan membabi buta.

Kata-kata vulgar Donghae tak ayal membuat pipi Hyukjae merona malu. Tidak terbayangkan, dia, lelaki polos yang tidak pernah intim dengan siapapun, sekarang terbaring dengan penutup tubuhnya yang sudah acak-acakan, ditindih oleh seorang lelaki lainnya yang mungkin sampai beberapa hari yang lalu tidak dikenalnya dengan baik.

Tangan Donghae menelusup di balik bathrobe Hyukjae, menggesekkan telapak tangannya yang kokoh di kulit Hyukjae yang terasa lembut. Jemarinya meraba, menemukan puncak dada Hyukjae dengan dua tonjolan kecil di sana. Dibelainya lembut, namun sedetik kemudian dicubitnya salah satu nipple Hyukjae. Sedikit terlalu keras dan bergairah sehingga membuat Hyukjae mengerang. Donghae menghentikan gerakannya, lalu menatap Hyukjae lembut.

"Sakitkah?" bisiknya parau.

Hyukjae terpaku, suaranya seakan tertelan di tenggorokan, bagaimana dia harus menjawabnya? Tetapi Donghae tidak memerlukan jawaban. Lelaki itu tersenyum, lalu menggerakkan tangannya lagi menjelajah dada Hyukjae. Dengan ahli dia menyingkirkan bathrobe Hyukjae yang menghalangi, dan menemukan hamparan mempesona di baliknya.

"Indah sekali Hyuk." Donghae berbisik serak, membiarkan Hyukjae memalingkan muka dengan malu dibawah tatapan tajam dan memuja lelaki itu.

Lalu bibir Donghae yang panas menelungkupi tonjolan kecil berwarna kecoklatan di dada Hyukjae. Lidahnya bermain di sana. Terasa panas, membakar seluruh tubuh Hyukjae, membuatnya terpaksa merintih, merasa bingung dengan gejolak yang menyebar di seluruh tubuhnya. Donghae begitu ahli sedang Hyukjae sama sekali tidak berpengalaman, dan lelaki itu tampaknya tidak merasa perlu menahan dirinya.

Entah kapan, mereka sudah telanjang bersama di atas tempat tidur itu. Tubuh Donghae yang keras, melingkupi tubuh Hyukjae yang lebih kecil di bawahnya. Menggodanya, menggeseknya dengan kekuatannya, membawa gairah Hyukjae makin naik sedikit demi sedikit ke puncaknya.

Kemudian Hyukjae merasakan kejantanan Donghae yang tidak terhalang apapun bersentuhan dengan miliknya. Donghae menatap Hyukjae dengan tajam, matanya berkabut, napasnya terengah, dan sejumput rambut tampak jatuh di dahinya, membuatnya tampak begitu liar.

"Ah, ya manis...Kau pasti akan sangat menyukainya", geram Donghae pelan.

Perlahan, disentuhnya milik Hyukjae yang mengeras. Hyukjae sudah terangsang, terbukti dari precum yang keluar membasahi tangan Donghae yang melingkupinya. Tatapan Donghae tak pernah lepas dari wajah Hyukjae yang tampak memerah menahan hasrat.

Bibir penuh lelaki di bawahnya ini sedikit terbuka, semakin menambah kesan menggairahkan dalam dirinya. Melepaskan cengkeramannya, Donghae memasukkan telunjuknya yang telah basah ke dalam satu satunya lubang di sana. Menggerakkannya perlahan sedikit membuka akses baginya untuk masuk. Satu jari, dua jari, sampai jari ketiganya yang turut menjajah lubang Hyukjae. Merasa cukup licin, Donghae mengeluarkan jarinya. Ditatapnya Hyukjae penuh nafsu.

"Kau sudah siap!" Erang Donghae.

"Kau sudah basah dan panas, siap untuk diriku..."

Jantung Hyukjae berdegup kencang, beriringan dengan detak jantung Donghae yang bahkan lebih parah. Dengan perlahan, Hyukjae memejamkan matanya, melepaskan hatinya. _Demi kau Siwonnie_ , bisiknya dalam hati bagaikan mantra yang menyelamatkan jiwanya.

Ini adalah sensasi baru bagi Hyukjae, merasakan kejantanan seorang lelaki yang mencoba memasukinya, menyatu dengannya. Rasanya panas dan membuat seluruh saraf ditubuhnya menggila, membuatnya begitu sensitif oleh kebutuhan yang sampai saat ini tidak pernah diketahuinya, kebutuhan untuk mencapai puncak.

Hingga rasa sakit yang menyengat tiba-tiba menyentakkannya ke alam sadar saat sesuatu yang keras itu benar-benar memasukinya. Hyukjae mengerang kesakitan, tubuhnya mengejang, dengan panik dicengkeramnya pundak Donghae dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala ketakutan atas usaha Donghae untuk menyatu semakin dalam dengannya.

 **..:: [HaeHyuk] ::..**

Donghae menggeram, belum ada sepertiga bagian miliknya memasuki Hyukjae. Tapi ia serasa dicengkeram begitu eratnya, membuat gerakannya terhenti. Ketika merasakan betapa sulitnya ia menerobos masuk, mendengar erangan Hyukjae yang jelas-jelas kesakitan serta pandangan ketakutan yang membayangi mata Hyukjae, Donghae sadar bahwa semua prasangkanya itu salah. Meski tetap tak bisa menjelaskan kenapa Hyukjae dengan mudahnya menjual dirinya, tapi ini sudah menunjukkan bahwa Hyukjae bukan murahan.

Donghae adalah yang pertama. Orang pertama yang benar-benar menyentuh Hyukjae.

Menyadari kesakitan yang mendera Hyukjae, Donghae mengalihkan perhatiannya. Donghae memberikan cumbuan dengan segenap keahliannya, tangan kanannya merangkum pusat terpanas tubuh Hyukjae. Memainkannya dengan sensual, mengocoknya pelan sesekali meremasnya ringan, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian lelaki itu. Rasa senang tak tertahankan membanjiri pikiran Donghae ketika menyadari dirinya adalah lelaki pertama bagi Hyukjae.

Diciumnya bibir Hyukjae dengan lembut, bibir ranum yang sekarang menjadi miliknya. Napas Hyukjae terengah-engah dan Donghae melihat di matanya, ada ketakutan dan kesakitan. Donghae tidak tahu seperti apa rasa sakitnya saat pertama kali dimasuki, dan dia juga tidak mengerti bagaimana meredakannya. Tetapi Donghae tidak suka melihat rasa sakit itu mendera di mata Hyukjae.

"Sssh...Sayang, aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu."

Dengan lembut Donghae menelusurkan tangannya di sisi tubuh Hyukjae, lalu berhenti di pinggul Hyukjae. Menahan pinggangnya yang sedikit meronta, mencegah tubuh mereka yang sudah setengah menyatu supaya tidak terpisah.

"Mungkin akan sedikit sakit tapi semua akan baik, tubuhmu akan menerimaku seutuhnya..." Suara Donghae terhenti ketika dia mendorong dengan kuat, menembus batas pertahanan Hyukjae dan menyatukan tubuhnya sepenuhnya dengan Hyukjae.

Hyukjae berteriak kencang merasakan pedih yang amat sangat ketika Donghae menembusnya, jemarinya tanpa sadar mencengkeram pundak Donghae dengan keras. Tetapi Donghae tidak berhenti karena dia sadar kalau dia berhenti dia akan menyakiti Hyukjae. Dengan perlahan, Donghae menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Oh Tuhan ! Sekujur tubuhnya terasa nyeri menahan diri. Hyukjae terlalu sempit, terlalu panas, terlalu erat mencengkeram tubuhnya di bawah sana. Dia hampir-hampir tidak tahan dan dorongan untuk memuaskan diri dengan brutal di tubuh Hyukjae semakin menyiksa.

Tetapi Donghae sadar, ini pengalaman pertama bagi Hyukjae. Dia harus membuatnya seindah mungkin, dia tidak boleh menyakiti Hyukjae. Karena itu sambil menggertakkan gigi menahan gairahnya, Donghae mencoba bergerak selembut mungkin. Menarik tubuhnya pelan dari balutan dinding lembut nan panas itu, untuk kemudian menghujamkannya lembut. Lagi dan lagi.

Lalu ketika desah napas Hyukjae menjadi pendek-pendek dengan tubuh yang sedikit melengkung serta pegangannya pada pundak Donghae makin kencang, Donghae sadar, dia hampir membuat Hyukjae mencapai orgasme pertamanya. Dan sedetik kemudian, Hyukjae menumpahkan hasratnya, mengotori perut Donghae di atasnya dan perutnya sendiri.

Donghae tak melepaskan pandangannya. Pemandangan ekspresi wajah Hyukjae saat itu sungguh tak tergantikan, mendorongnya terlempar menuju puncak kepuasan yang sangat tinggi, sangat tak tertahankan seolah-olah dunia melededak dibawahnya. Dan Donghae benar-benar meledak di dalam tubuh Hyukjae.

Orgasme ini terasa begitu dasyat, sebuah pelepasan dari akumulasi gejolak yang ditahannya selama ini. Kenikmatan yang luar biasa ini membuat Donghae merasa sedikit sesak napas, seolah-olah dia terhanyut dalam pusaran gairah yang tak tertahankan dan terus menerus menghantamnya tanpa henti. Erangan parau keluar dari bibirnya ketika dia menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam di sisi leher Hyukjae. Ketika usai, mereka berbaring berpelukan sambil berusaha menormalkan napasnya.

"Wow!"

Hanya itu yang terlintas dipikiran Donghae, dan dia tak sadar telah mengucapkannya keras setelah menyadari rona merah yang merayap di leher Hyukjae. Dengan lembut dikecupnya leher Hyukjae, diangkatnya kepalanya, dan mereka bertatapan. Onix kecoklatan Donghae yang tajam, yang agak berkabut setelah mencapai orgasme terhebat sepanjang eksistensi kehidupannya, bertemu dengan mata hitam kelam Hyukjae yang berkaca-kaca.

"Apakah kau...", Donghae berdehem ketika menyadari suaranya sangat parau.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Hyukjae tidak tahan ditatap dengan sedemikian intens apalagi dalam posisi yang sangat intim, dipalingkannya kepalanya setelah mengangguk pelan. Donghae menarik napas pelan, kemudian dengan hati-hati, sangat berhati-hati, dia mengangkat tubuhnya dari atas Hyukjae dan bergeser ke samping. Donghae menyadari kernyitan tidak nyaman di wajah Hyukjae ketika dia menarik diri.

Tanpa sadar Donghae bersikap begitu lembut, sikap yang tidak pernah ditunjukkannya ketika usai bercinta dengan orang lain. Direngkuhnya tubuh Hyukjae, diletakkannya kepalanya di lengannya. Hyukjae tampak pasrah, mungkin sudah terlalu lelah. Kasihan, kasihan Hyukjae-nya yang masih suci. Ternyata selama ini dia salah paham, Hyukjae memang benar-benar masih suci.

Kepuasan seksual yang luar biasa masih mempengaruhi pikirannya yang berkabut, tangannya dengan santai mengelus punggung polos Hyukjae yang bergelung dipelukannya, sampai lama kemudian disadarinya pundak Hyukjae berubah santai dan napasnya mulai teratur pelan. Dia tertidur. Donghae mengatur posisinya dengan lebih nyaman. Tak pernah sebelumnya dia seintim ini setelah bercinta, sosok ini benar-benar mempengaruhinya...

 **..:: [HaeHyuk] ::..**

Hyukjae merasakan seluruh tubuhnya sakit dan pegal. Dengan mengerutkan dahi dia mencoba menggerakkan badannya. Oh...memang pegal sekali rasanya. Pelan pelan dibukanya matanya, cahaya kamar masih tampak redup, suasana kamar terasa sejuk dan menyenangkan.

"Selamat pagi!"

Sapaan itu begitu mengejutkan, menembus kesadarannya yang masih berkabut, hingga badan Hyukjae terlonjak duduk lalu selimutnya turun sampai ke pinggang, dan barulah Hyukjae menyadari kalau dia telanjang. Dengan gugup ditariknya selimut menutup tubuhnya. Matanya langsung bertatapan dengan Donghae yang duduk disofa, tepat dihadapannya. Sedikit senyum tersirat di bibir tipis itu saat melihat kegugupan Hyukjae.

Sekali lagi Hyukjae benar-benar malu. Donghae sudah tampil sangat rapi dan elegan dengan pakaian santai dan sedang menyesap kopi sambil membaca koran paginya. Penampilannya benar-benar sempurna di pagi hari, sedangkan Hyukjae...Astaga, jam berapakah ini?

"Ini masih pagi sekali, masih gelap, tadi aku bangun dan memutuskan mandi air dingin, kalau tidak aku tidak akan bisa menahan diri untuk membangunkanmu dan bercinta lagi denganmu",

Suara Donghae datar seperti sedang membicarakan acara televisi favoritnya, tak dipedulikannya wajah Hyukjae yang memerah.

"Bukannya aku tidak bisa, tapi sepertinya aku harus menghormati kesucianmu yang baru hilang".

Tatapan Donghae berubah tajam, seperti yang selalu dilakukannya ketika meeting saat dia membuat lawan-lawan bisnisnya mengekeret ketakutan.

"Kenapa kau bisa dengan mudahnya menjual diri padaku? Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya?" Donghae bertanya tanpa ampun. Matanya menatap tajam seolah mengintimidasi. Hyukjae duduk disana dalam kondisi paling tidak siap dan Donghae melemparkan pertanyaan paling sulit untuk di jawab, _apakah laki-laki itu sengaja? Tentu saja Donghae sengaja!_ Seru Hyukjae dalam hati, lelaki seperti dia tak akan sesukses ini dalam bisnis jika tidak tahu cara menyerang lawannya di titik lemah.

Sekarang dia harus menjawab apa? Hyukjae benar-benar kebingungan. Kalau dia menceritakan seluruh kisahnya, akankah Donghae percaya? Lagipula dia tidak ingin melibatkan Siwon disini, jangan sampai Donghae tahu tentang Siwon-nya. Dia harus melindungi Siwon dari lelaki kejam seperti Donghae. Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Donghae kepada Siwon hanya untuk memerasnya nanti? Dengan tegas Hyukjae menegakkan dagunya,

"Saya rasa alasan saya melakukan ini bukan urusan anda, yang penting saya tidak akan merugikan diri anda."

Rahang Donghae mengeras mendengar jawaban Hyukjae tadi. Sejenak tadi dia merasa Hyukjae patut diberi kesempatan, mungkin saja Hyukjae melakukan itu untuk membiayai saudaranya atau apa. Tetapi ternyata dia salah, bodohnya dia. Hyukjae mungkin hanya menunggu kesempatan untuk menjual kesuciannya dengan harga mahal, bukan bermaksud menjaganya. Bodohnya dia sempat berpikir untuk mempercayai lelaki itu.

"Oke, bussiness is bussiness, aku tidak akan bertanya lagi tentang tujuanmu, asal jangan sampai kau merugikanku...". Mata Donghae menyipit kejam, "kalau kau berani berani melakukannya, aku akan membuatmu menderita."

Hyukjae tanpa sadar beringsut menjauh, ketakutan dengan nada suara dan tatapan kejam Donghae. Tiba-tiba saja badan tegap itu bangkit dari duduknya setelah membanting gelas kopinya di meja. Hyukjae menatap Donghae dengan cemas, apa yang salah dari ucapannya? Kenapa lelaki itu tampak begitu marah padanya?

Donghae melirik jam tangannya.

"Aku sudah membuat janji dengan pengacaraku tiga jam lagi, akan kubuat kontrak hitam di atas putih atas perjanjian jual beli kita ini, dan selama aku menunggu jam itu..."

Mata Donghae menelusuri tubuh Hyukjae yang berusaha dia tutupi dengan selimut. Tatapan matanya sangat melecehkan.

"Well kurasa sudah cukup kan penghormatanku atas kesucianmu?"

Lalu Donghae naik ke ranjang dan merenggut tubuh Hyukjae. Membawanya ke tempat tidur bersamanya. Kali ini tidak ada kelembutan. Donghae tidak menahan-nahan diri lagi. Dan dia sudah siap. Dengan kasar dibukannya paha Hyukjae dan tanpa basa basi dia menyatukan tubuhnya dengan Hyukjae. Hyukjae memekik, rasa perih itu kembali Hyukjae rasakan saat milik Donghae memasukinya tiba-tiba.

Donghae menyatukan tubuhnya dalam-dalam, sebuah erangan nikmat lolos dari mulutnya ketika dia merasakan kenikmatan yang menyengat. Lelaki itu menatap Hyukjae, antara bingung dan marah tercampur di dalam matanya.

"Kau...Sungguh membuatku tergila-gila." Erangnya kasar sebelum bergerak dengan begitu ahlinya, membawa Hyukjae menuju puncak kenikmatan.

 **..:: [HaeHyuk] ::..**

Hyukjae menatap tubuh telanjangnya di cermin, air panas mengalir dari shower di atas kepalanya menimpa tubuhnya. Kamar mandi itu beruap, sehingga bayangan tubuhnya terpantul samar-samar di cermin.

Tadi Donghae tidak lembut, well meskipun tidak begitu menyakitinya tetapi lelaki itu berbeda dari semalam. Gairahnya liar dan tidak ditahan-tahan lagi, meluap-luap seolah olah sudah bertahun-tahun laki-laki itu tidak melampiaskan hasratnya.

Tapi itu tidak mungkin kan? Hyukjae tanpa sengaja mengerutkan dahinya. Donghae terkenal suka gonta ganti pasangat. Entah perempuan ataupun laki-laki yang cenderung manis seperti dirinya. Pasangannya selalu setipe, berpenampilan menarik, glamour, dari kelas atas dan terkenal. Entah itu model, artis dan kebanyakan orang luar. Mereka semua rela menyerahkan dirinya pada Donghae dengan sukarela.

Desas desus berkembang bahwa Donghae adalah kekasih yang sangat bergairah dan murah hati, tetapi tidak tanggung-tanggung mendepak pasangannya dengan kejam, karena dia tak pernah memakai hati dalam berhubungan.

Kekasih terakhir Donghae, yang kemarin baru digandengnya dalam acara pernikahan seorang anak direksi adalah artis film yang sedang naik daun. Seseorang wanita yang sangat cantik bernama Yoona. Tubuhnya tinggi langsing semampai dengan rambut cokelat bergelombang yang sangat halus bagaikan sutera. Kulitnyapun tak kalah halusnya sepertu buah peach dan dia tampak sangat serasi, bergelayut manja di lengan Donghae dengan tatapan memuja.

Apakah Donghae juga akan melecehkan Yoona seperti dia melecehkan Hyukjae? Apakah Donghae selalu melecehkan semua pasangan kencannya? Apa yang akan dilakukan Yoona jika dia mengetahu semua ini? Tidak, apa yang akan dikatakan semua orang?

Hyukjae mengernyit melihat bekas bekas ciuman memerah di pundak dan area dadanya. Donghae lelaki yang suka meninggalkan tanda. Hyukjae tahu lelaki itu sengaja meninggalkan bekas-bekas ciuman di tubuhnya...bahkan ada yang di sekitar pinggul dan paha dalamnya.

Astaga...apa yang telah kulakukan ya Tuhan? Apakah aku sudah melakukan keputusan yang paling benar? Hyukjae sudah tidak dapat menangis lagi, air matanya sudah habis dan hatinya sekarang terasa amat hampa.

Dengan pelan Hyukjae meraih handuk dan mengeringkan tubuhnya lalu meraih bathrobe yang tadi ditemukannya tergeletak di karpet. Sepertinya Donghae semalam melemparkannya ke lantai. Dengan langkah pelan Hyukjae keluar dari kamar mandi, bingung mau berbuat apa, dan bertanya-tanya dimanakah pakaiannya sekarang?

Tatapannya menuju ke arah sofa, di situ ada kemasan pakaian. Hyukjae melangkah dan mengambil kemasan itu. Satu set pakaian, masih baru, dari butik ternama lengkap dengan pakaian dalamnya...Apakah ini untuknya? Hyukjae memegang kemasan itu dengan ragu. Haruskah ia mengenakannya? Tapi dia juga tak mungkin memakai bathrobe dalam kondisi telanjang seharian kan?

Dengan hati-hati Hyukjae membuka kemasan itu, terdapat satu skinny jeans warna biru dan sweater kuning cerah. Hyukjae melihat ukurannya dan semuanya pas, Donghae kah yang memesaannya? Dengan gerakan pelan dan tanpa menimbulkan suara Hyukjae memakai pakaian itu, semuanya terasa nyaman. Sangat pas melekat di tubuh rampingnya.

Setelah itu selama beberapa lama Hyukjae berdiri ditengah kamar itu tanpa berbuat apa-apa. Pandangannya mengarah ke arah ranjang yang seperti habis diserang badai. Tubuh Donghae terbaring disana, punggungnya tampak kecokelatan terlihat di balik selimut kamar yang putih bersih. Lelaki itu berbaring tengkurap dengan salah satu lengan membingkai kepalanya, dan tubuhnya diam tak bergerak. Kepalanya terbaring miring di atas bantal.

Hyukjae mendekat pelan kesisi ranjang tempat Donghae berbaring. Wajahnya tampak damai sekali kalau sedang tidur, dia tak tampak berbahaya. Hyukjae melirik ke arah jam dinding, satu jam lagi. Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Donghae tadi, dia ada janji dengan pengacaranya. Haruskah Hyukjae membangunkannya? Tapi bagaimana nanti kalau Donghae marah dan menuduhnya berani mengganggunya karena ingin segera mendapatkan uang pembayaran? Bukannya Hyukjae tidak ingin segera mendapatkan uang itu. Semakin cepat dia bisa membayar ke rumah sakit, semakin cepat Siwon bisa dioperasi. Tetapi Donghae sudah cukup banyak memandang rendah dan melecehkannya.

Tiba-tiba handphone Donghae yang diletakkan di meja samping ranjang berbunyi keras, membuat Hyukjae hampir terlonjak karena terkejut. Tubuh Donghae bergerak dan matanya yang menyorot tajam itu terbuka, langsung menatap Hyukjae. Meski baru bangun tidur, rupanya Donghae tipe lelaki yang langsung terjaga sepenuhnya detik itu juga. Matanya langsung menelusuri tubuh Hyukjae dari atas ke bawah tanpa satu incipun terlewatkan, tersenyum puas melihat penampilan Hyukjae dengan baju barunya.

"Ternyata pilihanku tepat", desisnya parau sambil mengangkat telephone.

Telephone itu dari pengacaranya. Donghae menyuruh Pengacara itu menunggu di restoran hotel satu jam lagi. Ketika Donghae meletakkan telephonnya, Hyukjae masih berdiri diam di tempatnya semula, tak tahu musti mengatakan dan melakukan apa.

"Pengacaraku akan datang sejam lagi".

Dengan santainya Donghae berdiri dari ranjang, tak peduli dengan ketelanjangan tubuhnya. Ia mengangkat alis tersenyum melihat Hyukjae memalingkan muka. Dengan sengaja dia mendekat berdiri di depan Hyukjae dan mengangkat dagu Hyukjae agar menghadapnya.

"Kenapa manis? Kau malu melihatku telanjang? Bukankah kita sudah menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam telanjang bersama?"

Wajah Hyukjae merah padam, tapi dia tidak berkata apa-apa. Donghae mendengus lalu melepaskan Hyukjae dan melangkah ke kamar mandi.

"Bagus kau sudah siap. Aku akan mandi setelah itu kita sarapan, lalu kita akan tandatangani kontrak perjanjian, dan setelah itu kau akan mendapatkan uangmu"

 **..:: [HaeHyuk] ::..**

Hyukjae mengaduk-aduk supnya dengan pikiran menerawang, dia memikirkan Siwon. Kemarin sore dia meninggalkannya dan menitipkannya pada Leeteuk. Sore ini dia harus menjenguknya. Bagaimana kondisi Siwon? Dia baru mengalami serangan, bagaimana kalau dia mengalami serangan lagi?

Donghae menatap Hyukjae dari seberang meja. Apa yang dipikirkannya? Kenapa dia tampak begitu tidak bahagia? Bukankah dia baru saja mendapatkan uang dalam jumlah banyak yang bebas digunakannya melakukan apapun? Ataukah dia menyesal sudah menyerahkan diri padaku? Pikiran buruk itu tiba-tiba menyergap otak Donghae. Dalam Kapasitas apa dia menyesali sudah menyerahkan diri padaku?

Donghae menggertakkan giginya, seharusnya Hyukjae bangga. Aku, Lee Donghae, orang yang sangat kaya dan berasal dari keturunan keluarga kaya terpandang, yang bisa mendapatkan wanita ataupun lelaki manapun yang dia mau, bersedia menidurinya!

Donghae memikirkan semua keputusannya semalam. Ternyata ini bukan obsesi maupun kegilaan sesaat. Bahkan setelah percintaan marathon mereka semalam dan tadi pagi, dirinya masih menginginkan Hyukjae. Amat sangat menginginkannya malahan. Setelah hasratnya terpuaskan pada tubuh Hyukjae, bukannya semakin reda dia malah makin ingin dan ingin lagi.

Hyukjae begitu polos tapi menggairahkan, dan di dalam otaknya ini penuh dengan hasrat untuk mengajari lelaki itu bagaimana cara memuaskannya. Dengan kesal dia mengutuk pemikirannya itu, apakah aku sudah menjadi seorang maniak seks?

Donghae memikirkan jeda sejenak tadi, ketika dia menghubungi Kyuhyun pengacara kepercayaannya dan menyatakan niatnya serta minta dibuatkan draft surat perjanjiaannya. Kyuhyun adalah pengacara kepercayaannya sejak dulu, sekaligus sahabatnya.

Kyuhyun telah menempuh pendidikan hukum di Jerman, dan disanalah mereka berkenalan. Beberapa tahun kemudian, setelah Kyuhyun pulang ke Korea, dia membangun karir menjadi pengacara yang hebat. Dan ketika Donghae memutuskan memimpin perusahaannya di Korea, mereka bertemu lagi, lalu menjalin kerjasama kerja sekaligus persahabatan.

Donghae tahu Kyuhyun tidak akan bertanya apapun yang tidak perlu tentang keputusannya. Lelaki itu sudah terbiasa dengan keputusan dan rencana-rencana bisnis Donghae yang ekstrim. Tetapi saat Donghae membicarakan hal tersebut, ada kecemasan dalam suara Kyuhyun.

"Kau yakin? Ini memang surat jual beli, tapi ini terlalu ekstrim Hyung. Jual beli manusia, jual beli pelayanan seks. Kau bisa dibilang melanggar hukum atau bisa saja suatu saat nanti terjadi masalah, apalagi mengingat kau seseorang yang begitu diperhatikan."

Donghae tersenyum, Hyukjae tidak akan berpikir sejauh itu. Bukannya Hyukjae bodoh, tapi dia terlalu polos, entah kenapa Donghae percaya bahwa Hyukjae akan menepati janjinya.

"Buat saja Kyu, selanjutnya biar aku yang menanggung." Gumamnya yakin.

Kyuhyun tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, tetapi Donghae yakin lelaki itu menunggu sampai mereka bertatap muka baru dia akan mengajukan pertanyaan mendetail. Kyuhyun adalah lelaki yang sangat analisis. Walau dia lebih muda dari Donghae, tapi dia bukan seseorang yang bisa diremehkan begitu saja.

Donghae menahan senyumnya. Pikirannya kembali ke masa sekarang, dan menatap Hyukjae yang seolah tidak selera makan,

"Kenapa kau tidak memakan makananmu?" Donghae mendesis. Hanya sebuah desisan dan Hyukjae terlonjak kaget, apakah dia sebegitu menakutkannya bagi Hyukjae.

"D-Donghae Sajangnim." Hyukjae menyebutkan nama Donghae dengan pelan, di telinga Donghae suaranya terdengar begitu merdu bagaikan ajakan bercinta.

"Sesuai perjanjian kemarin, aku akan selalu ada kapanpun kau membutuhkanku". Pipi Hyukjae bersemu merah mengingat arti dari kata 'membutuhkan' yang diucapkannya.

"Aku...bolehkah aku meminta waktu untuk diriku sendiri setiap harinya dari jam pulang kantor sampai jam sembilan malam?" Suara Hyukjae terdengar tertelan dan takut-takut. Donghae mengerutkan keningnya. Sebenarnya itu bukan masalah, Donghae terbiasa bekerja sampai larut malam. Biasanya jam sepuluh atau sebelas malam dia baru sampai di rumah.

"Bukan masalah, aku selalu pulang larut malam." Donghae berdehem. "Tempat tinggalmu sekarang, apakah memperbolehkan lelaki masuk?"

Hyukjae mengernyitkan kening,

"Itu hanya salah satu flat kecil yang tak terlalu jauh dengan kantor, tentu saja kau boleh masuk. Beberapa pegawai juga tinggal di sana."

"Beberapa pegawai?", Donghae mengangkat alis penuh arti dengan tatapan sedemikian rupa.

"Oh..." Pipi Hyukjae bersemu dan tak berani menatap Donghae ketika menyadari arti tatapannya.

"Aku tak mungkin bukan 'berkunjung' setiap malam ke tempatmu?" Tatapannya tampak menahan senyum.

Dan Hyukjae menyadari kebenaran kata-kata Donghae, tempat tinggalnya hanyalah sebuah flat sederhana seadanya yang penting bisa tidur setiap malam. Bukan level Donghae untuk berada di sana. Hyukjae melemparkan pandangan sekilas ke sekeliling ruangan.

"Aku tak mungkin membawamu setiap malam ke hotel, karena jam pulang kerjaku yang tak tentu, tidak mungkin pula menyuruhmu stand by di hotel setiap harinya". Donghae merenung.

"Tak mungkin juga membawamu tinggal di rumahku, kalau sampai ada orang yang tahu bisa berbahaya untukmu juga." Dengan santai Donghae menyesap kopinya.

"Oke, nanti siang setelah bertemu dengan pengacaraku, kita cari apartement di dekat kantor."

Hyukjae hampir menyemburkan teh yang disesapnya, lelaki ini bercanda? Apartemen? Di dekat kantor? Kantor mereka berada di kompleks perkantoran dan bisnis yang mewah, apartmen pun pasti juga kelas atas dan mahal. Bagaimana lelaki itu bisa mengatakan tentang mencari apartemen semudah itu? Dan Donghae sepertinya mengetahui pemikiran Hyukjae.

"Lebih mudah bagiku Hyukjae, aku biasanya capek dan bertemperamen buruk setelah bekerja. Aku tak mau repot-repot menjemput atau tetek bengek reservasi hotel jika malam-malam tiba-tiba aku menginginkan bersamamu". Donghae tersenyum sekilas.

"Apartemen akan memudahkan kita, bukan berarti aku akan mengunjungimu setiap malam", tambahnya cepat.

Hyukjae mengangguk gugup, yah, dia kan hanya mahluk yang sudah dibeli, dia hanya bisa menuruti apapun kemauan Donghae. Setelah menghabiskan kopinya Donghae melirik jam tangannya,

"Well, pengacaraku pasti sudah menunggu di bawah, _enjoy your time_ , aku akan menemuinya sebentar".

Dengan santai lelaki itu berdiri, lalu tanpa diduga-duga menarik Hyukjae berdiri. Mendorongnya ke tembok lalu menciumnya dengan penuh gairah. Lama dan hangat dengan teknik yang sangat ahli, sehingga ketika dia melepas ciumannya Hyukjae hampir tak bisa berdiri membuat Donghae harus menahan tubuhnya. Dengan lembut lelaki itu mendudukkan Hyukjae di kursi,

"Sebenarnya sudah sejak tadi aku ingin melakukan itu". Gumamnya dalam senyum puas sebelum pergi meninggalkan Hyukjae.

 **.**

 **.**

 **..:: [TBC] ::..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	4. BAB 4

**.**

 **.**

 **A Romantic Story About Love "HAEHYUK YAOI VER" (Remake Story)**

 **.**

 **Desclaimer:**

Cerita ini adalah murni **bukan karya saya** , ini **hanya bentuk Remake** dari Novel luar biasa karya **Santhy Agatha** dengan judul asli **"A Romantic Story About Serena".** Dengan perubahan genre menjadi Boys Love alias YAOI, pergantian cast sesuai dengan bayangan saya serta penambahan dan pengurangan di sana sini sesuai dengan kebutuhan jalan cerita. Semua Cast yang nantinya ada di sini murni milik Tuhan, Orang Tua, dan diri mereka sendiri, karena saya hanya meminjam nama. Tapi untuk Lee Donghae, masih diharapkan hanya menjadi milik saya dan hanya dengan Lee Hyukjae saya rela berbagi ^ , ^

 **.**

 **Bagi yang tidak suka dengan semua yang berbau Remake, jangan dibaca, Monggo silahkan langsung tutup ini halaman dengan cara klik tanda silang di pojok kanan atas. Jangan ada bash apalagi hujatan, karena itu terlalu buang-buang energi anda.**

 **Terima Kasih**

 **.**

 **Selamat Membaca ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BAB 4**

"Kau benar-benar serius tentang ini Hyung?" Kyuhyun bertanya saat Donghae mempelajari salinan kontrak itu. Donghae mengangkat wajah dan menatap Kyuhyun, lalu menunjukkan kontrak yang dipegangnya.

"Kau pikir aku tidak serius? Perjanjian ini senilai tiga ratus juta!"

"Aku tak habis pikir, kenapa seseorang sepertimu yang bisa mendapatkan siapapun, melakukan hal seperti ini hanya demi seorang lelaki? Lelaki yang sangat murahan dan materialistis sehingga terang-terangan menjual dirinya padamu demi uang? Apa yang ada dipikiranmu Sajangnim?" Kening Donghae berkerut tidak suka mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun, meskipun dia tahu itu semua benar.

"Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika melihat seseorang, dan tiba-tiba seluruh tubuhmu menginginkannya?" Donghae tersenyum melihat ekspresi skeptis Kyuhyun. Tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak tahu, dia sendiri merasa aneh dengan perasaannya.

"Yang pasti aku menginginkannya, dan aku masih belum bosan. Tiga ratus juta tak ada artinya untukku."

"Tapi kau orang yang sangat mudah merasa bosan, seminggu lagi kau pasti akan mencampakkannya, dan menyesali kontrak ini."

"Dan aku tetap akan merasa puas karena setidaknya aku tidak penasaran lagi", jawab Donghae yakin. Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu.

"Aku tetap tidak setuju. Tapi ini semua keputusanmu, serahkan kontrak pada lelaki itu, pastikan dia tandatangan, beri salinannya, lalu serahkan yang asli padaku". Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya dikursi.

"Lee Hyukjae ini, apakah aku pernah melihatnya sebelumnya?" Donghae menggeleng.

"Dia hanya pegawai biasa, seorang supervisor lapangan, kau tidak mungkin pernah melihatnya", jawabnya tegas.

"Apakah dia pemuda kurus dengan rambut blonde dan wajah polos yang ada di area pameran mendampingi bosnya yang penjilat waktu itu?"

Donghae langsung bersiaga. Kenapa Kyuhyun ingat pada Hyukjae? Apakah Kyuhyun juga memperhatikan Hyukjae? Apakah dia juga tertarik padanya? Insting posesifnya langsung menyeruak keluar. Kyuhyun tertawa melihat tatapan tajam Donghae.

"Hey hey jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku memperhatikannya karena waktu itu kau memandangnya dengan begitu intens, tatapanmu seolah-olah tak bisa lepas darinya, seperti pemburu yang ingin melahap mangsanya". Kyuhyun menginterupsi.

"Orang lain mungkin tak akan menyadarinya, tapi aku sudah mengenalmu sejak lama, dan aku tahu betapa intensnya kau jika sudah berkonsentrasi pada satu hal. Malam itu kau kehilangan konsentrasimu, dia menarik seluruh perhatianmu, kau sulit berkonsentrasi pada hal lain selain padanya". Kyuhyun menarik napas panjang, menjeda ucapannya.

"Well jika dengan orang yang sama ini kau terlibat, semoga Tuhan memberkatimu sahabatku."

 **..:: [HaeHyuk] ::..**

Semua terjadi begitu cepat, Donghae langsung mendapatkan apartemen yang diinginkannya, sebuah apartemen yang sangat mewah dengan privasi yang sangat terjamin. Hyukjae tidak berani membayangkan berapa harganya, tapi Donghae bersikap sangat santai. Katanya itu semua hanyalah investasi.

Dengan sangat efisien Donghae membantu Hyukjae membereskan barang-barangnya yang tentu saja tidak banyak, untuk dipindahkan ke apartement. Lalu menyelesaikan pembayaran sewa flat Hyukjae dan sekaligus berpamitan dengan pemiliknya. Mereka berdua kini berdiri di tengah ruang tamu apartemen yang sangat mewah itu. Donghae tersenyum pada Hyukjae yang berdiri kaku di tengah ruangan.

"Well anggap saja ini rumahmu sendiri". Donghae lalu melirik jam tangannya sebelum kemudian kembali menatap Hyukjae.

"Aku harus kembali ke rumahku, pengurus rumah tanggaku pasti bertanya-tanya apa yang kulakukan sampai aku tidak memberi kabar. Dia akan kebingungan menjawab telepon yang masuk. Kau, silahkan atur apartemen ini sesuai seleramu, jika ada yang kurang atau kau ingin menambah sesuatu, bilang saja."

Hyukjae memandang sekeliling apartemen yang penuh dengan interior mewah dan elegan itu. Penataannya saja terlalu mewah dan mungkin berlebihan untuknya. Tidak! Dia mau mengganti apalagi memangnya?

"Sementara kau pergi... bolehkah aku keluar sebentar? Kau ingat? Sedikit waktu untuk diriku sendiri seperti yang kau janjikan?" Donghae mengangkat bahu.

"Silahkan". Donghae mengeluarkan dompetnya. "Kau butuh uang?"

"Tidak...!" Hyukjae menjawab tegas. Uang Tiga ratus juta yang ditransfer Donghae tadi siang sudah lebih dari cukup, dia tidak butuh uang apa-apa lagi dari lelaki itu. Donghae sepertinya bisa membaca pikiran Hyukjae.

"Uang yang kuberi tadi, itu murni untukmu silahkan kau gunakan sesuka hatimu, tetapi untuk sehari-hari, aku sudah berjanji akan membiayaimu. Ingat kan penawaranku di ruangan kerjaku dulu?" Donghae mengeluarkan kartu berwarna keemasan dari dompetnya.

"Ini kartu debit, isinya lebih dari cukup jika kau ingin membeli sepuluh mobil sekalipun".

Donghae lalu menyebutkan nomor PIN nya dan menyuruh Hyukjae mengingatnya baik-baik. Hyukjae sebenarnya ingin menolaknya, tapi dia tak ingin berlama-lama berdebat dengan Donghae disini. Lagipula dia tinggal menyimpannya di dompet dan tak akan pernah memakainya, toh Donghae tidak akan tahu.

Donghae memakai jasnya, puas karena Hyukjae menerima kartu debitnya.

"Kita akan buat kartu kredit atas namamu besok. Nanti malam, kalau tak ada urusan aku akan kesini". Tatapan Donghae ketika mengucapkan 'nanti malam' begitu intens, membuat pipi Hyukjae memerah.

Sepeninggal Donghae, Hyukjae segera memakai jaket, membawa tas selempangnya dan melangkah pergi. Lobyy apartemen yang begitu mewah itu benar-benar membuatnya minder. Apalagi penjaga pintu menyapanya dengan begitu penuh hormat ketika dia melangkah keluar.

"Anda ingin dipanggilkan taxi, Tuan?" Sapanya dengan sopan. Hyukjae cepat-cepat menggeleng, tidak mungkin kan dia bilang kalau dia mau menunggu kendaraan umum di halte depan?

"Tidak, Saya menunggu jemputan, di depan." Hyukjae menjawab singkat. Lalu sebelum penjaga pintu itu bertanya-tanya lagi, Hyukjae segera mengangguk sopan dan melangkah pergi.

Perjalanan ke rumah sakit tidak berlangsung lama, mungkin karena hari minggu jadi jalanan tidak begitu macet. Hyukjae berpapasan dengan Leeteuk ketika dia hendak memasuki ruangan perawatan Siwon.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Hyukkie? Kau terlihat pucat." Hyukjae meraba pipinya, benarkah? Apakah dia tampak berbeda sekarang? Setelah dia melakukan ...

"Aku... aku mencari uang untuk biaya operasi Siwon", gumamnya gugup. Leeteuk menatap Hyukjae sedih.

"Hyuk, uang tiga ratus juta itu sangat banyak. Aku juga tahu kalau kau masih menanggung hutang di perusahaan sebanyak empat puluh juta. Begini sayang, aku punya simpanan sekitar lima puluh juta. Mungkin itu bisa membantu, dan kalau aku bisa menaruh surat tanahku di bank untuk mengajukan pinjaman, mungkin kita bisa mendapat beberapa tambahan..."

"Hyung, aku sudah mendapatkan uangnya". Hyukjae bergumam lemah. Kata-kata Leeteuk langsung terhenti seketika.

"Apa? Sudah mendapatkan uangnya? Apa maksudmu Hyuk? Darimana...?" kata-katanya langsung terhenti ketika melihat Hyukjae mulai menangis.

"Ada apa chagiya? Ceritakan padaku jika itu bisa membantu, mungkin itu bisa membuatmu lega".

"Mungkin setelah ini kau akan merasa jijik padaku Hyung." Hyukjae terisak pelan. Leeteuk mengelus rambut Hyukjae dengan lembut,

"Tidak akan sayang, aku menyayangimu seperti keluargaku sendiri. Kau dongsaeng ku, dan seorang Hyung akan menerima apapun kondisi adiknya."

Hyukjae menarik napas panjang, dia memang sangat membutuhkan tempat untuk berbagi cerita. Hyukjae amat sangat bersyukur ada Leeteuk yang mau mendengarkannya, lalu meluncurlah cerita itu dari bibirnya.

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu sayang. Yang aku tidak habis pikir, betapa bejatnya bosmu itu memanfaatkan kondisimu untuk kepuasan dirinya!" Leeteuk menggeram marah. Hyukjae buru-buru mencegah kemarahannya.

"Bukan Hyung. Sampai sekarang Sajangnim tidak tahu kalau aku memerlukan uang itu untuk biaya perawatan Siwon. Dia mengira aku hanyalah seseorang dengan gaya hidup berfoya-foya yang punya banyak hutang karena gaya hidupku, jadi dia tidak segan-segan mengambil 'hak' atas pembayarannya". Leeteuk mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya Hyuk? Setidaknya dia bisa lebih menghargaimu jika tahu alasanmu yang sebenarnya". Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak Hyung, aku tidak mau Sajangnim mengetahui tentang Siwon. Lelaki itu tidak mudah ditebak, tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya jika tahu tentang Siwon nanti". Leeteuk menarik napas panjang.

"Setidaknya dia tidak brengsek seperti lelaki hidung belang yang mungkin nantinya akan menjerumuskanmu". Tiba-tiba tatapan Leeteuk berubah intens dan hati-hati.

"Apakah dia berbuat kasar padamu atau tidak?" Hyukjae saat itu sedang melamun sehingga tidak menyadari maksud kata-kata Leeteuk.

"Eh? Apa Hyung?" Leeteuk tampak salah tingkah.

"Apakah dia bertindak kasar semalam Hyuk? Maksudku itu kan pertama kalinya, kau pasti akan merasa tidak nyaman, apalagi jika dia bertindak kasar". Wajah Hyukjae langsung merah padam.

"Tidak, Sajangnim tidak kasar...Oh Tuhan!" Hyukjae menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku malu sekali Hyung, tiap kali aku memandang diriku di cermin aku merasa seperti manusia yang sangat tidak berharga." Leeteuk menepuk pundak Hyukjae lembut, menenangkannya.

"Hyukkie, kita semua tahu alasanmu melakukan ini, aku sendiri dapat mengerti dan menerimanya, pengorbananmu demi Siwon sudah luar biasa besarnya. Aku yakin Tuhan pasti akan mengerti". Tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah profesional.

"Aku yakin, Sajangnim mu ini akan 'mengunjungimu' secara berkala bukan? Mungkin pertanyaan ini mengganggumu, tapi aku harus bertanya, apakah kemarin dia menggunakan pengaman?". Hyukjae memandang Leeteuk dengan bodoh.

"Pengaman?" Barulah ketika Leeteuk menatapnya dengan intens dan penuh arti, Hyukjae menangkap maksudnya, wajahnya memerah lagi,

"Oh, itu...", suara Hyukjae hilang, "kemarin dia memakainya" Leeteuk berdehem.

"Kau ingat hasil check up kesehatanmu bulan lalu kan. Kau memilikinya sayang. Kau memiliki 'keistimewaan' itu. Jadi ingatlah jika kau harus selalu berhati-hati." Hyukjae mengangguk kaku mendengar penjelasan Leeteuk.

"Baiklah. Lalu bagaimana kondisi tubuhmu sayang?"

"Eh, aku baik-baik saja Hyung".

"Kalau begitu mari kita bicarakan tentang kontrasepsi, kau juga perlu membicarakan ini dengan Lee Donghae itu."

 **..:: [HaeHyuk] ::..**

Hyukjae meletakkan barang belanjaannya di meja dapur, tadi dia mampir sebentar ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan makanan. Kondisi Siwon baik-baik saja dan cukup stabil, itu sudah membuatnya cukup tenang. Operasi sudah dijadwalkan satu minggu lagi, sekarang Hyukjae hanya bisa berdoa dan menyerahkan semuanya pada Tuhan.

Dengan ragu Hyukjae memandang sekeliling apartemen, lalu menarik napas panjang. Semua ini terlalu mewah, terlalu berlebihan untuknya tinggal seorang diri di tempat seluas dan semewah ini. Tadi dia menyempatkan diri mengatur pakaiannya yang sedikit, sehingga hanya memerlukan waktu sebentar. Setelah itu dia sempat terdiam lama, bingung mau berbuat apa. Apalagi ditempat yang luas begini, suasana terasa sangat lengang dan sendirian.

Baru kemudian Hyukjae menyadari bahwa dia belum sempat sarapan sejak tadi pagi, jadi dia memutuskan memasak makan malamnya. Setelah mengatur belanjaannya yang sedikit itu di dalam lemari es raksasa, sehingga tampak menggelikan karena lemari itu terlihat kosong, Hyukjae mengeluarkan beberapa butir telur, sedikit sosis dan sayuran. Dikocoknya dengan pelan sambil bersenandung kecil, lalu dituangnya adonan omelet sederhana ini ke wajan mungil yang sudah diberi mentega. Aroma harum telur menyeruak ke seluruh dapur.

"Baunya enak sekali."

Suara itu terdengar begitu tiba-tiba, tak disangka dan sangat menegejutkan sehingga Hyukjae hampir menjatuhkan mangkuk bekas adonan telurnya. Dengan gugup dia menoleh ke pintu dapur. Donghae bersandar di sana, mengenakan baju santai dan tampaknya habis mandi.

"I...iya, aku memasak makan malamku". Jawab Hyukjae gugup lalu memusatkan perhatiannya lagi ke masakannya. Donghae melangkah dengan santai masuk ke dapur, tanpa mempedulikan kegugupan Hyukjae. Dia berdiri dekat di belakang Hyukjae, lalu menengok penggorengan.

"Apa itu?" Tanyanya Donghae, tertarik melihat masakan Hyukjae.

"Eh, ini? Ini telur goreng kuberi campuran sosis dan sayuran." Hyukjae menjawab singkat sambil berusaha bertingkah wajar.

"Seperti omelet?" Kali ini Donghae tampak benar-benar tertarik.

"Ya seperti itu, tapi ini lebih sederhana." Hyukjae menjawab sambil melirik ekspresi Donghae. Baru sekarang Hyukjae sadar, ternyata lelaki ini tertarik pada hal-hal baru yang belum pernah ditemuinya sebelumnya.

"Buatkan aku satu ya!" Hyukjae menoleh mendengar permintaan Donghae.

"Memangnya kau mau?" Tanyanya ragu. Donghae hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Siapa tahu? Lagipula aku lapar sekali. Setelah menyelesaikan urusan rumah, aku langsung kemari. Kau kan masih penyesuaian diri disini, jadi aku ingin melihat kondisimu." Dasar perayu ulung, Hyukjae memaki dalam hati. Orang seperti Donghae tidak segan-segan memanipulasi pikiran orang lain agar mau melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan, pura-pura mengkhatirkanku, huh!

Donghae masih berdiri di belakangnya, napasnya terasa hangat di tengkuk Hyukjae mengingat tinggi mereka yang tak jauh berbeda. Tiba-tiba saja, tangan Donghae mencengkeram pundak Hyukjae dan mendekatkannya ke belakang. Kepalanya menunduk dan bibirnya mengecup sisi leher Hyukjae dari samping dengan kecupan selembut bulu dan panas, sehingga tubuh Hyukjae bagaikan disetrum dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"Aku menunggu di sofa ya, kita makan disana saja". Donghae berucap pelan, lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Hyukjae di dapur, yang masih mencoba menetralkan deru nafasnya.

 **..:: [HaeHyuk] ::..**

Lelaki itu makan seperti biasa, dengan elegan, sedangkan Hyukjae tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada makanannya. Dia tak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Donghae. Ternyata Donghae suka masakan biasa. Dari penampilan dan gayanya, kelihatannya lelaki itu hanya mau makan makanan tertentu dan yang pasti kelas atas. Tak disangka dia bisa duduk santai di sofa menikmati sepiring omelet sederhana.

"Kenapa?" Donghae tiba-tiba menatap tajam setelah suapan terakhirnya, dia merasakan tatapan Hyukjae selama dia makan. Hyukjae langsung menundukkan kepalanya gugup

"Eh...tidak, tidak apa-apa." Donghae tersenyum simpul.

"Pasti kau heran kenapa aku mau makan makanan rumahan kan?" Donghae lalu meletakkan piringnya.

"Aku juga manusia Hyukjae, kita tidak ada bedanya. Kadangkala penampilan seseorang membuat kita berpikir bahwa manusia yang satu berbeda dengan yang lain". Donghae mengangkat bahunya.

"Ku akui memang aku menyukai makanan berkualitas dan bercita rasa tinggi, tapi kadangkala aku bosan. Masakan sederhana buatan sendiri kadang terasa lebih nikmat." Dengan santai lelaki itu berdiri lalu menuang kopi dari poci di atas meja minuman, dan menyesapnya ringan.

"Dan suka minum kopi." Tanpa sadar Hyukjae mengomentari kebiasaan Donghae. Sejak kemarin, diamatinya Donghae selalu meminum kopi setiap ada kesempatan. Donghae tertawa mendengar komentar Hyukjae.

"Ya, kopi berkualiatas juga." Sahut Donghae sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Hyukjae menunduk, entah kenapa Donghae yang santai dan ramah ini lebih membuatnya merasa nyaman dibandingkan Donghae yang kaku dan dingin di kantor.

"Habiskan makananmu, setelah itu kita pindah ke ruang baca. Kau bisa membaca atau melihat televisi. Ada beberapa pekerjaan lagi yang harus ku bereskan."

Hyukjae segera menyelesaikan makannya dan mencuci piring sementara Donghae membuat secangkir kopi lagi, sekaligus secangkir teh untuk Hyukjae dan membawanya ke ruang baca. Dengan enggan Hyukjae menyusul ke ruang baca. Donghae sedang duduk di sofa, menghadap notebooknya dan tampak Serius. Dia hanya melihat sekilas pada Hyukjae.

"Duduklah, minum tehmu!" Donghae bergumam singkat, lalu kembali serius lagi menghadap notebooknya.

Hyukjae sebenarnya mengantuk, tapi dia tidak enak kalau harus masuk kamar duluan. Apalagi apartemen ini hanya mempunyai satu kamar yang luas, kamar lain hanya kecil dan diperuntukkan sebagai kamar pembantu. Hyukjae tidak tahu apakah Donghae akan menginap atau pulang. Lelaki itu sama sekali tidak mengatakan rencananya.

Hyukjae menyesap tehnya, lalu duduk di sofa di seberang Donghae. Diambilnya sebuah majalah dan membacanya sambil menenggelamkan tubuhnya di sofa. Bacaan itu menarik, dan keheningan itu membuatnya merasa nyaman, hingga lama-lama Hyukjae tak bisa lagi menahan kantuknya.

 **..:: [HaeHyuk] ::..**

Hyukjae merasa ada yang mengusap lembut rambutnya, lalu tubuhnya terangkat dan terasa dipeluk hangat, dia merasakan tubuhnya terayun-ayun. Ketika dia membuka matanya yang berat, dia menyadari Donghae sedang menggendongnya ke kamar. Lelaki itu tak menyadari Hyukjae membuka matanya, dengan langkah pelan dan hati-hati dia berjalan ke arah kamar. Hyukjae langsung pura-pura memejamkan matanya lagi begitu Donghae dengan lembut membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang dan menyelimutinya.

Setelah itu tak ada gerakan, tetapi Hyukjae masih belum berani membuka matanya. _Apakah Donghae memutuskan pulang atau tinggal?_ Lalu ada gerakan di ranjang belakangnya, ternyata lelaki itu menginap disini. Hyukjae menyadari dari selimut yang tersingkap dan gerakan tubuh lelaki itu menyelinap di balik selimut.

Kemudian, tubuh hangat Donghae mendekat dan merengkuh Hyukjae dari belakang. Awalnya Hyukjae merasa tidak nyaman, tapi kemudian rasanya hangat ditengah kamar yang dingin itu, dan dia terlelap.

 **..:: [HaeHyuk] ::..**

Hyukjae terbangun dengan rasa haus yang amat sangat. Biasanya sebelum tidur dia meminum air putih, tapi tadi malam dia tidak melakukannya. Dengan tak nyaman dia bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"Ada apa Hyukjae?" Sosok yang memeluknya dari belakang bertanya. _Suaranya terdengar sangat segar, tidakkah dia tidur?_ Gumam Hyukjae dalam hati.

"Haus." Akhirnya Hyukjae bisa bersuara meskipun parau. Donghae langsung bergerak turun dari ranjang dan menuang segelas air di meja minum, lalu mengitari ranjang. Berdiri di samping sisi Hyukjae terbaring. Lelaki itu hanya menggunakan celana piyama sutra hitam dan telanjang dada.

"Duduk, minum." Dengan pelan Hyukjae duduk dan menerima gelas besar berisi air putih itu. Masih setengah minuman tersisa dan Donghae mengambil kembali gelas itu.

"Apakah kau sudah bangun?" Hyukjae mengernyit karena suara Donghae sekarang menjadi parau. Dengan masih bingung dia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bagus!"

Donghae menenggak sisa air putih di gelas Hyukjae sampai tandas lalu setengah membantingnya di meja nakas samping ranjang. Kemudian dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, dia mendorong Hyukjae hingga terbaring di ranjang dan menindihnya. Napasnya terasa hangat menerpa wajah Hyukjae, dan onix coklatnya tampak berkabut dengan pupil yang mengecil sehingga tampak hitam di tengah-tengah bola matanya.

Hyukjae agak terperanjat, setengah membelalak memandang wajah Donghae yang sangat dekat di atasnya. Napasnya terangah-engah penuh antisipasi, ketika kemudian Donghae mengecup bibirnya dengan sangat intim. Semula hanya ciuman biasa, bibir dengan bibir, itupun sudah membuat Hyukjae panas dingin karena begitu ahlinya Donghae menggerakkan bibirnya. Setelah sebuah ciuman yang lama dan panas Donghae mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum. Hyukjae bisa merasakannya karena bibir Donghae hanya berjarak beberapa inci dari bibirnya.

"Kau tidak biasa berciuman ya?" Hyukjae memalingkan wajahnya dengan pipi memerah mendengar pertanyaan blak-blakan itu, tapi Donghae meraih dagunya dan menempelkan bibir mereka lagi.

"Tirulah apa yang kulakukan padamu!" Bibir Donghae kembali bergerak di bibir Hyukjae, dan ketika Hyukjae mengikutinya, Donghae mengerang senang.

"Ya...ya bagus begitu...tidak... jangan gigit...bagus...bagus...buka mulutmu...ah sayang..."

Donghae terus memberikan instruksi di sela sela ciumannya yang makin panas dan bergairah. Dan Hyukjae menurutinya, lebih dikarenakan ingin tahu. Ketika Donghae membuka mulutnya Hyukjae mengikutinya, ketika lumatan Donghae makin dalam dan belaian lidahnya membelai Hyukjae dengan ahli, Hyukjae mengikutinya dengan tersendat-sendat. Meskipun sepertinya itu cukup memuaskan bagi Donghae karena lelaki itu mengerang lagi dan memperdalam ciumannya. Ciuman dengan bibir terbuka dan permainan lidah yang begitu panas dan seolah tidak akan berakhir. Hyukjae bahkan tidak pernah menyadari bahwa sebuah ciuman bisa dilakukan dengan sedalam dan seintim itu!

Lama kemudian Donghae mengangkat kepalanya. Hanya sedikit seolah-olah ingin tetap berdekatan dengan Hyukjae. Matanya tampak berkabut dan napasnya terasa bergemuruh di dadanya.

"Itu tadi yang namanya french kiss..." Gumamnya lembut, lalu tangannya terlatihnya mulai bergerak membuka semua yang menjadi penghalangnya. Gerakan tangan Donghae begitu ahli, membuat Hyukjae melengkungkan punggungnya merasakan sengatan kenikmatan yang tidak diantisipasinya.

Tubuh telanjang mereka berdua bergesekan. Dengan lembut Donghae mengajari Hyukjae bagaimana cara menyentuhnya, bagaimana cara memuaskannya. Donghae suka disentuh dimana-mana, dia akan mengeluarkan erangan pendek dan tertahan ketika Hyukjae menyentuhnya.

Dan itu mempesona Hyukjae. Seorang lelaki yang begitu dominan dan jantan seperti Donghae, mengerang nikmat di bawah sentuhannya. Dengan takut-takut Hyukjae menyusuri bagian dalam lengan Donghae yang kekar, membuat napas Donghae terengah.

"Kau akan membunuhku dalam kenikmatan." Bisik Donghae serak, lalu melumat bibir Hyukjae penuh gairah.

"Dan aku akan mati bahagia," desahnya kemudian.

Donghae menyatukan dirinya dengan lembut setelah melakukan sedikit 'pemanasan' pada Hyukjae. Sedikit persiapan agar sosok di bawahnya ini tak terlalu kesakitan. Melihat reaksi Hyukjae, dan ketika dia yakin tidak ada kesakitan lagi, Donghae mendesak perlahan. Menembus kehangatan yang langsung membungkusnya rapat, membuatnya tergila-gila.

"Bagus sayang, rileks. Jangan ditahan, aku akan mengajarimu...ah...kau begitu hangat dan nikmat untukku..."

Suara Donghae tenggelam di sela sela cumbuannya yang sangat ahli, menghanyutkan Hyukjae kedalam pusaran gairah yang selama ini tidak pernah dikenalnya. Dan ketika Donghae berulang kali menyentuh pusat tubuhnya, Hyukjae mencapai puncak kenikmatan untuk kesekian kalinya. Membuat Donghae akhirnya menyerah dan dalam beberapa hujaman tajam, Donghae turut merengkuh kenikmatannya sendiri.

 **..:: [HaeHyuk] ::..**

Hyukjae terbangun saat merasakan sinar matahari menerpanya. Dia mengernyitkan alisnya dan membuka matanya pelan-pelan. Sinar matahari memang sudah mengintip malu-malu dari balik gorden jendela balkon kamar apartemen itu. Hyukjae menyadari ada tangan kekar yang memeluk perutnya dengan posesif.

Donghae masih tidur, napasnya terasa naik turun dengan teratur di punggung Hyukjae. Mereka berbaring miring seperti sendok dan garpu, dengan Hyukjae membelakangi Donghae. Berbantalkan salah satu lengan Donghae, sementara lengan Donghae yang lain memeluk Hyukjae erat, menempelkan punggung Hyukjae sedekat mungkin dengan dadanya.

Mereka telanjang, dan selimut tebal yang seharusnya menyelimuti mereka sudah tertendang oleh Donghae entah kemana. Seharusnya Hyukjae kedinginan, tapi tidak, karena Donghae memeluknya dengan begitu erat.

Tiba-tiba sengatan rasa bersalah seperti memukulnya. Disini dia berbaring nyaman dalam pelukan laki-laki yang membelinya, sementara Siwon...

Helaan napas Hyukjae pasti membangunkan Donghae, karena lelaki itu terasa mulai bergerak. Selanjutnya sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat di pelipis Hyukjae.

"Selamat pagi." Suara Donghae terdengar serak tapi sarat dengan kepuasan sensual yang dalam. Tentu saja lelaki puas, dia hampir tidak membiarkan Hyukjae tidur semalaman.

Hyukjae tidak menjawab, tetapi berusaha menarik selimut yang terlempar jauh di kakinya untuk menutupi ketelanjangannya. Usahanya gagal karena Donghae mempererat pelukannya di pinggangnya sehingga Hyukjae tidak bisa bergerak.

"Tidak perlu selimut sayang, aku sudah mengenal setiap jengkal tubuhmu secara intim, tak ada yang terlewatkan...Begitu juga sebaliknya hmmm?"

Wajah Hyukjae memerah sampai semerah-merahnya, bahkan telinganyapun memerah dan Donghae terkekeh melihatnya. Lalu tiba tiba tawa itu hilang dan Hyukjae merasakan gairah Donghae bangkit lagi. Dengan bingung dia menolehkan kepalanya dan langsung bertatapan dengan mata Donghae yang menyala penuh gairah.

"Lagi?" Hyukjae tanpa sadar mengucapkan ketakjubannya. Sebegitu cepat Donghae menginginkannya lagi setelah semalam? Hanya Tuhan dan dirinya yang tahu bagaimana bergairahnya Donghae semalam. Hyukjae pikir Donghae sudah terpuaskan, tetapi sepertinya dia salah.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka." Donghae menggeram parau.

"Sepertinya kau akan menjadi penyebab kematianku." Kemudian Donghae kembali meraih Hyukjae ke dalam pelukan penuh gairahnya. Lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **..:: [TBC] ::..**

 **.**

 **.**


	5. BAB 5

**.**

 **.**

 **A Romantic Story About Love "HAEHYUK YAOI VER" (Remake Story)**

 **.**

 **Desclaimer:**

Cerita ini adalah murni **bukan karya saya** , ini **hanya bentuk Remake** dari Novel luar biasa karya **Santhy Agatha** dengan judul asli **"A Romantic Story About Serena".** Dengan perubahan genre menjadi Boys Love alias YAOI, pergantian cast sesuai dengan bayangan saya serta penambahan dan pengurangan di sana sini sesuai dengan kebutuhan jalan cerita. Semua Cast yang nantinya ada di sini murni milik Tuhan, Orang Tua, dan diri mereka sendiri, karena saya hanya meminjam nama. Tapi untuk Lee Donghae, masih diharapkan hanya menjadi milik saya dan hanya dengan Lee Hyukjae saya rela berbagi ^ , ^

 **.**

 **Bagi yang tidak suka dengan semua yang berbau Remake, jangan dibaca, Monggo silahkan langsung tutup ini halaman dengan cara klik tanda silang di pojok kanan atas. Jangan ada bash apalagi hujatan, karena itu terlalu buang-buang energi anda.**

 **Terima Kasih**

 **.**

 **Selamat Membaca ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BAB 5**

Hyukjae hampir saja terlambat kerja. Dia menarik napas panjang melihat jam absennya... hanya kurang satu menit. Dengan segera dia melangkah masuk ke mejanya, teman-teman seruangannya bahkan sudah mulai sibuk bekerja. Hyukjae pun mulai berkonsentrasi, tapi matanya hanya menatap kosong ke layar komputer. Pikirannya berkelana, mengingat kejadian semalam dan dia mengernyit.

Dia merasa murahan sekali, menjual diri kepada laki-laki itu tetapi terlena dengan rayuannya. Mau bagaimana lagi, lelaki itu adalah jelmaan Eros sang penakluk dengan segala pengalaman dan keahliannya, sementara Hyukjae baru pertama kalinya bercinta. _Tuhan, ampunilah dosa-dosaku._ Hyukjae memejamkan mata dan menundukkan kepalanya sebelum mulai menenggelamkan diri dalam pekerjaan.

"Iya, aku juga tidak menyangka." Suara berbisik dua rekan disebelahnya menarik perhatian Hyukjae.

"Rasanya seperti bukan Donghae Sajangnim." Mendengar nama lelaki itu disebut mau tak mau Hyukjae menajamkan telinganya, mencoba mendengar lebih jelas.

"Tadi kami serombongan selesai sarapan. Saat berniat kembali kami tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Donghae Sajangnim, kami hanya menunduk karena biasanya Bos besar itu hanya melirik dari sudut matanya, mengangguk selama sedetik lalu pergi dengan acuh tak acuh." Beberapa orang yang ikut berbincang itu menghembuskan napas takjub.

"Tapi tadi... astaga! Donghae Sajangnim bahkan berhenti, tersenyum ramah dan menanyakan kabar kita semua..." Suaranya satu orang yang tadi berucap bahkan terdengar hampir histeris.

"Dan senyumnya yang sangat jarang itu, bukannya menjawab semuanya malah terpesona dengan mulut menganga, ada yang mencoba menjawab tapi yang keluar hanya suara tercekik", lanjutnya menggebu-gebu.

"Donghae Sajangnim sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu dengan sikap konyol kami. Dia malah tertawa geli dan melambaikan tangan ramah sebelum pergi. Benar-benar anugerah tak terlupakan! Menurutmu...", dan bla bla bla..

Hyukjae beranjak berdiri ke kamar mandi, tak tahan mendengarkan pujian-pujian untuk laki-laki itu. Tapi tetap saja dia ikut bertanya tanya. Hyukjae terpekur di depan pintu kamar mandi. Dia berpikir mengenai perubahan sikap Donghae dikantor. Bosnya itu memang selalu memasang wajah dingin, ketus dan jarang bicara. Banyak karyawan di sini baik wanita maupun pria yang takut sekaligus memujanya karena sikapnya itu...tapi kenapa dia berubah ramah?

"Memikirkanku?"

Suara yang diucapkan dengan pelan dan lembut itu membuat Hyukjae membalikkan tubuhnya mendadak dengan terlonjak kaget dan hampir menabrak orang yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Matanya langsung bertatapan dengan onix kecoklatan yang selalu menyorot tajam, obyek pikirannya.

 _Dan kenapa si bos ada di sini? Di lorong menuju kamar mandi lantai 3 padahal dia punya kamar mandi sendiri di ruangannya?_ Tanpa sadar Hyukjae mengucapkan pertanyaannya keras-keras membuat Donghae tertawa.

"Aku sedang menemui kepala personalia di lantai yang sama, tiba tiba ingin ke toilet, tidak bolehkah?" Suara Donghae makin melembut, lalu matanya berubah tajam. Dan Hyukjae mengenali tatapan itu, tatapan kalau...

"Damn! Aku sudah amat sangat merindukanmu!" Dengan cepat Donghae meraih Hyukjae, lalu menciumnya. Dengan gairah menggebu-gebu seolah-olah sudah lama tidak berciuman. Padahal baru tadi pagi mereka...

Suara percakapan yang sayup-sayup mendekat membuat Hyukjae terperanjat. Dengan secepat kilat didorongnya Donghae dan dia setengah berlari masuk ke toilet. Didengarnya suara Donghae dengan ramah membalas sapaan orang-orang yang baru datang ke toliet. Suaranya terdengar biasa saja bahkan sedikit kegembiraan kecil terselip di sana.

 _Apakah lelaki itu geli atas sikapnya? Sialan dia! Tak sadarkah dia kalau menyergapnya seperti itu di toilet kantor benar-benar tindakan nekat?_ Jantung Hyukjae masih berdentam-dentam dengan kuatnya seakan ingin meloncat dari tempatnya.

Tapi... Hyukjae mengernyit. Apakah jantungnya berdetak keras karena ketakutan? Ataukah... karena ciuman spontan yang tidak diduganya itu?

 **..:: [HaeHyuk] ::..**

"Kau tampak senang." Kyuhyun menatap Donghae yang sedang memeriksa berkas kontrak kerja mereka dengan supplier baru. Donghae mengalihkan tatapannya dari berkas di mejanya dan menatap Kyuhyun muram.

"Bukannya itu bagus? Tapi kenapa aku mendengar nada mencela dari suaramu?" Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu.

"Aku cuma tak ingin kau mabuk kepayang dan melakukan hal-hal yang akan kau sesali nanti." Tatapan Donghae berubah tajam.

"Aku? Mabuk kepayang? Apakah kau sedang bercanda?"

"Bukan begitu maksudku, tapi sepertinya kau agak berubah. Kau tahu, agak tidak fokus. Bahkan kata sekretarismu tadi pagi kau terlambat, pertama kalinya, katanya."

"Dan kau kira itu karna aku mabuk kepayang pada Hyukjae, begitu? Baik! Memang aku terlambat karena terlalu asyik bercinta dengan Hyukjae, lalu kenapa? Perusahaan ini sebagian besar milikku! Apakah seorang pemilik tidak diperbolehkan terlambat? Toh keterlambatanku tidak merugikan perusahaan ini!"

"Donghae Hyung!" Kyuhyun berusaha meredakan emosi Donghae.

"Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu marah, aku hanya mencemaskanmu."

Sejenak Donghae tidak berkata-kata, tatapannya menyorot tajam. Tapi kemudian dia berhasil mengendalikan emosinya. Dihelanya napas keras-keras.

"Kau benar, maafkan aku Kyu." Sebelum Kyuhyun dapat menjawab, ponsel Donghae berdering. Donghae meliriknya dan dahinya berkerut melihat siapa yang menelponnya.

"Ada apa Yoona?"

Mendengar nama Yoona disebut, Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dan memberi isyarat berpamitan pada Donghae. Donghae mengangguk mempersilahkan dan Kyuhyun berjalan keluar ruangan. Di seberang sambungan telfon Donghae, suara Yoona yang lembut dan elegan terdengar mengalun.

" _Aku bertanya-tanya, kenapa kau tak menghubungiku sayang? Sabtu kemarin kau mendadak membatalkan acara makan malam kita, dan kemudian aku sama sekali tak bisa menemukanmu. Apakah ada pekerjaan mendadak yang menyulitkanmu_?"

Wajah Donghae berubah dingin, dia sama sekali tidak pernah menjalin komitmen dengan Yoona. Mereka diperkenalkan pada suatu acara makan malam, setelah itu Yoona menghubunginya. Mengajak makan malam berdua karena ingin mengenal lebih dekat. Donghae tidak menolaknya. Baginya Yoona cukup cantik dan saat wanita itu mendekatinya, kenapa tidak?

Pertemuan mereka berlanjut ke pertemuan-pertemuan berikutnya. Tetapi di saat awal Donghae sudah menegaskan kepada Yoona bahwa hubungan yang mereka jalin adalah hubungan tanpa ikatan. Saat Yoona mengundangnya ke tempat tidurnya pun, Donghae sudah menegaskan itu dia lakukan tanpa ikatan dan tanpa cinta.

Tapi sekarang Yoona sepertinya besar kepala karena Donghae saat itu tidak dekat dengan siapapun selain dirinya. Dalam otaknya dia mengira bahwa dirinya telah berhasil menaklukkan Donghae dan membuat lelaki itu setia padanya. Dia tidak tahu bahwa saat itu pikiran Donghae sedang terpaku untuk mendapatkan orang lain, Hyukjae.

Sekarang Donghae merasa muak dengan tingkah Yoona, yang bertindak seolah-olah mereka sepasang kekasih, yang harus selalu mengetahui kegiatan Donghae dan merasa berhak mengatur-atur Donghae.

" _Sayang... Donghae-ah? Kau masih disana?_ "

"Yoona maaf, aku sedang sibuk sekali."

Terdengar helaan napas dramatis di sana, sudah pasti wanita ini tidak akan menyerah. Dia terbiasa dikejar kejar dan dipuja lelaki, penolakan hanya membuatnya lebih gigih mengejar.

" _Begini sayang, aku ada undangan pesta di rumah Minwoo, kau tau kan pelukis terkenal itu? Dia mengadakan pesta di pembukaan pameran lukisannya. Aku belum punya pasangan untuk datang ke sana, kau mau kan menemaniku?_ " Donghae menghela napas keras.

"Yoona, sudah kubilang aku sibuk! Aku tak bisa menemanimu ke pesta manapun. Lebih baik kau ajak kekasihmu atau laki laki lain, pasti mereka dengan senang hati akan menemanimu."

" _Tapi Donghae, aku mencintaimu dan aku ingin kau yang..."_

"Aku bukan kekasihmu Yoona, dan tak akan pernah! Ingat itu! Jadi jangan meminta macam-macam dariku, Oke ?" Donghae langsung menyela dengan kesal.

" _Oke, Oke_ !" Yoona setengah menjerit

" _Kau sudah pernah mengatakan itu berulang kali padaku, tapi tidakkah kebersamaan kita selama ini..."_

"Yoona, aku sibuk. Maaf!"

Donghae langsung menutup percakapan, menyudahinya karena dia yakin Yoona tidak akan menyerah dengan segera.

 **..:: [HaeHyuk] ::..**

Hyukjae baru saja membuka pintu apartemen ketika teleponnya berdering. Dia segera mengangkatnya dan langsung terdengar suara Donghae diseberang sana.

" _Kau suka masakan Cina?"_

"Hah?" Hyukjae terperangah mendengar sapaan pertama Donghae yang tanpa basa-basi. Baru ketika Donghae mengulang pertanyaannya dia mengerti, dan tanpa sadar mengangguk.

" _Hyukjae?_ " Mendengar pertanyaan Donghae Hyukjae baru sadar kalau dari tadi dia hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Eh...iya...iya.."

" _Oke, kalau begitu jangan memasak malam ini, kubawakan dua porsi untuk kita."_

Telepon ditutup. Meninggalkan Hyukjae yang yang masih terperangah.

Satu jam kemudian, ketika Hyukjae menyeduh kopi, Donghae datang. Langsung ke dapur, masih mengenakan jas resminya tapi dengan dasi yang sudah dikendorkan. Donghae meletakkan Kantong kertas berisi makanan yang masih panas berlogokan nama hotel bintang lima.

"Tadi ada undangan pertemuan dengan kilen di sana. Hanya minum kopi, lalu aku ingat kalau masakan Cina di hotel ini terkenal enaknya, dan aku ingat padamu." Donghae mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Siapkan ya, aku mandi dulu." Dengan langkah yang begitu elegan Donghae membalikkan badan menuju kamar.

Hyukjae mengatur masakan berbau harum itu pada piring saji, sembari mengatur poci kopi di nampan untuk Donghae. Untuk dirinya dia menyeduh secangkir teh. Donghae muncul di dapur setengah jam kemudian. Sudah berganti pakaian dengan piyama sutra hitam, lalu duduk di kursi di meja dapur.

"Aku lapar sekali, tadi jalanan macet." Hyukjae duduk di hadapan Donghae. Memperhatikan lelaki itu yang mulai menyantap hidangannya dengan penuh minat.

"Tadi, di pertemuan tidak ada makan malam?" Setahu Hyukjae pertemuan bisnis di hotel seperti itu selalu disertai dengan jamuan makan malam.

"Ada, tapi aku menolaknya. Hanya minum kopi tadi." Donghae menatap Hyukjae dengan tiba-tiba hingga Hyukjae kaget.

"Kenapa kau tidak makan? Makanlah! Ini enak sekali."

Dengan gugup Hyukjae menyantap makanannya. Memang enak sekali, guman Hyukjae pada suapan pertama. Tanpa sadar dia makan dengan lahap, dan baru berhenti ketika menyadari Donghae menatapnya geli. Pipinya langsung bersemu merah membuat Donghae terkekeh.

Hyukjae baru mengetahui kepribadian Donghae yang seperti ini, santai dan penuh tawa. Berbeda sekali dengan apa yang ditampilkannya di kantor.

Selesai makan seperti biasa Donghae minta ditemani saat mengerjakan tugas kantornya. Lelaki itu tampak serius berkutat dengan notebooknya, sambil sesekali menyesap kopi. Sementara Hyukjae menyibukkan diri dengan menonton channel masak-memasak di televisi.

Hyukjae terlihat diam namun dalam benaknya berkecamuk. _Apakah Donghae akan bercinta dengannya lagi? Bodoh! Tentu saja, kalau bukan untuk itu buat apa lelaki itu menginap disini?_

"Kau bisa memasak yang seperti itu?"

Suara celetukan Donghae hampir membuat Hyukjae terlonjak karena kaget. Hyukjae menatap ke arah Donghae, lelaki itu sudah bersandar di sofa, dan dengan santai menyesap kopinya sambil menatap televisi. Notebooknya sudah tertutup dan berkas-berkasnya sudah tersusun rapi. Astaga...berapa lama tadi dia melamun? Sudah berapa lama Donghae menyelesaikan pekerjaannya?

Dengan buru buru Hyukjae menoleh ke televisi, adegan disana menampilkan cara memasak sup kentang dengan berbagai modifikasinya.

"Bisa...aku pernah membuatnya meski tidak persis seperti itu." Donghae tersenyum.

"Aku jadi ingat saat aku sakit waktu kecil dulu, ibuku selalu membuatkanku sup kentang, Tidak ada yang mengalahkan rasa sup buatannya." Hyukjae ikut tersenyum mengenang.

"Ibu dulu membuatkanku bubur ayam. Rasanya tidak enak hingga aku selalu ingin memuntahkannya." Donghae tertawa geli mendengarnya.

"Aku belum pernah menemui seseorang sepertimu sebelumnya." Donghae bergumam dalam tawanya, membuat Hyukjae menoleh padanya dengan bingung.

"Seseorang sepertiku?"

"Polos, jujur dan tidak berusaha memanipulasiku." Senyum Donghae berubah sensual.

"Dan masih bisa tersipu sampai memerah di sekujur kulitnya, padahal sudah berkali-kali kusentuh."

Kali ini Hyukjae hampir tersedak tehnya. Dengan cepat diletakkannya cangkirnya dan ditatapnya Donghae dengan waspada. Lelaki itu juga sedang menyesap kopinya, tapi matanya yang berkilat tajam itu menatap serius pada Hyukjae.

"Kau seperti kelinci yang terjebak ketakutan." Gumam Donghae sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Apakah cara bercintaku menyakitimu?" Pipi Hyukjae langsung memerah mendengar pertanyaan Donghae yang blak-blakan itu.

"Ti...tidak, bukan begitu...Aku...Aku hanya belum...terbiasa..." Hyukjae menelan ludah ketika Donghae beranjak dari sofanya dan berdiri di depan Hyukjae, lalu menarik Hyukjae untuk ikut berdiri dan langsung mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

"Kalau begitu, tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain membuatmu terbiasa bukan?"

Suara Donghae berubah serak, lalu dengan cepat mengangkat Hyukjae dan membawanya ke kamar.

 **..:: [HaeHyuk] ::..**

Jam dua pagi, ketika Donghae terbangun dan menyadari ada tubuh hangat dalam pelukannya. Hyukjae berbaring meringkuk di dadanya. Tubuhnya terlihat kurus, dan tampak begitu rapuh hingga Donghae merasa bisa meremukkannya dalam sekejap kalau dia mau. Tanpa sadar tangan Donghae mengelus punggung polos Hyukjae, dan dalam tidurnya, Hyukjae bergumam tidak jelas, lalu meringkuk makin rapat ke dada Donghae.

Tidak! Walau tubuh yang begitu pas di pelukannya itu tampak kurus, namun tubuh itu juga begitu mempesona. Donghae tidak pernah merasa begitu bergairah sekaligus begitu terpuaskan selain dengan Hyukjae. Tubuh itu telah memberikan kepuasan yang sangat dalam bagi Donghae.

"Aku mungkin tak akan pernah melepaskanmu." Guman Donghae di kegelapan.

"Kau milikku Lee Hyukjae."

Seolah mendengar ancaman Donghae di alam bawah sadarnya, alis Hyukjae berkerut dan menggumam tak jelas. Donghae tertawa geli melihatnya, lalu dikecupnya dahi Hyukjae dengan lembut. Hyukjae benar-benar tidak terduga, tidak disangka dia akan menyerah di pelukan pemuda seperti ini.

"Won...nie."

Donghae langsung menoleh secepat kilat ke arah Hyukjae. Apa? Tadi Hyukjae bilang apa?!

"Siwonnie..."

Kali ini gumaman Hyukjae terdengar lebih jelas. Bahkan Donghae melihat ada air mata di sudut matanya.

Rahang Donghae menegang karena marah, siapa lelaki yang disebut Hyukjae itu? Kenapa dia tidak pernah mendengarnya? Dia sudah menyelidiki Hyukjae bukan? Selama ini Hyukjae tidak pernah dekat dengan lelaki manapun, dia bahkan belum pernah 'tersentuh' siapapun!

Dengan gusar Donghae menghapus air mata di sudut mata Hyukjae, lalu mengguncang tubuh Hyukjae pelan. Dan mata bulat sipit yang polos itu terbuka menatap Donghae dengan bingung karena dibangunkan tiba-tiba.

"Berani-beraninya kau!" Desis Donghae dengan tatapan membara.

"Berani-beraninya kau menyebut nama lelaki lain dan menangis untuknya di atas ranjangku!"

Hyukjae benar-benar tidak siap ketika Donghae menyerangnya dengan cumbuan yang begitu panas dan menggelora. Kali ini Donghae berbeda dengan biasanya. Dia seperti...seperti membara, seolah-olah tidak ditahan-tahan lagi. Ada apa? Ada apa sebenarnya?

Tapi Hyukjae sudah tidak dapat berpikir lagi karena Donghae sudah menenggelamkan kesadarannya dengan cumbuan dan belaian jemarinya yang sangat ahli. Sungguh nikmat...dan Hyukjae akhirnya menyerah dalam pelukan seorang Lee Donghae.

 **.**

 **.**

 **..:: [TBC] ::..**

 **.**

 **.**

Kok Pendek? Adakah yang protes demikian? Hahaha.. Memang di versi aslinya juga hanya segini untuk Bab 5, maka dari itu saya update dua hari berturut-turut. Bukankah saya baik hati? #Bhak... #Kabuuurrr...


	6. BAB 6-7

**.**

 **.**

 **A Romantic Story About Love "HAEHYUK YAOI VER" (Remake Story)**

 **.**

 **Desclaimer:**

Cerita ini adalah murni **bukan karya saya** , ini **hanya bentuk Remake** dari Novel luar biasa karya **Santhy Agatha** dengan judul asli **"A Romantic Story About Serena".** Dengan perubahan genre menjadi Boys Love alias YAOI, pergantian cast sesuai dengan bayangan saya serta penambahan dan pengurangan di sana sini sesuai dengan kebutuhan jalan cerita. Semua Cast yang nantinya ada di sini murni milik Tuhan, Orang Tua, dan diri mereka sendiri, karena saya hanya meminjam nama. Tapi untuk Lee Donghae, masih diharapkan hanya menjadi milik saya dan hanya dengan Lee Hyukjae saya rela berbagi ^ , ^

 **.**

 **Bagi yang tidak suka dengan semua yang berbau Remake, jangan dibaca, Monggo silahkan langsung tutup ini halaman dengan cara klik tanda silang di pojok kanan atas. Jangan ada bash apalagi hujatan, karena itu terlalu buang-buang energi anda.**

 **Terima Kasih**

 **.**

 **Selamat Membaca ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BAB 6**

Hyukjae terbangun sendirian di ranjang itu. Donghae sudah tidak ada. Yah, lelaki itu mungkin sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali dan kembali ke rumahnya sebelum berangkat ke kantor. Dia kan punya rumah, tidak mungkin kan dia terus-terusan berada di apartement ini?

Tapi entah mengapa Hyukjae merasa ada yang kosong. Setelah beberapa kali dia terbangun dengan Donghae di sisinya, entah kenapa ada yang kurang saat dia terbangun sendirian sekarang.

Bodoh! Apa yang kau pikirkan Hyukjae? Kau hanyalah lelaki simpanannya, yang dibelinya untuk memuaskan nafsunya! Jangan pernah berpikir macam-macam. Lagipula masih ada Siwon yang harus kau cemaskan.

Sambil membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut, Hyukjae melangkah ke kamar mandi. Tubuhnya terasa agak nyeri, karena entah kenapa pagi tadi Donghae bercinta seolah-olah kesetanan dan tidak menahana-nahan diri.

Ketika melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin dan menurunkan selimutnya, Hyukjae mengernyit. Dari Leher, dada sampai perutnya, semuanya penuh dengan bekas ciuman Donghae. Lelaki itu seolah sengaja meninggalkan jejak di mana-mana. Warnanya merah di sekujur tubuh Hyukjae, dan Hyukjae yakin tak lama lagi akan berubah menjadi ungu.

Dasar Donghae! Siapapun yang melihat akan tahu kalau ini bekas ciuman. Di bagian dada mungkin Hyukjae masih bisa menyembunyikannya, tapi yang di leher?

Hyukjae belum pernah mendapatkan bekas ciuman seperti ini di tubuhnya. Percintaannya dengan Siwon selalu sopan dan tidak pernah sepanas itu sehingga Siwon bisa meninggalkan bekas-bekas ciuman di kulitnya. Tapi Hyukjae tahu bekas ciuman seperti ini butuh beberapa hari untuk hilang.

 _Dasar Donghae bodoh_! Gerutunya sambil mencari cari pakaian yang sekiranya bisa menutupi bekas perbuatan Donghae. Sedikit merapikan penampilannya di depan cermin, Hyukjae bergegas, jangan sampai dia terlambat ke kantor lagi.

Ketika berdiri di tepi jalan menanti kendaraan umum, Hyukjae merasakan sengatan sakit yang tiba-tiba di kepalanya. Aduh! Di saat seperti ini migrainnya kambuh. Tapi wajar saja hal itu terjadi. Dia belum sarapan, dan dia kurang tidur gara-gara Donghae hampir tidak pernah membiarkannya tidur nyenyak tiap malam.

Dengan memaksakan diri Hyukjae naik ke dalam bus menuju kantornya.

 **..:: [HaeHyuk] ::..**

"Wajahmu pucat sekali."

Salah seorang rekannya memandang Hyukjae dengan cemas ketika pemuda itu mendudukkan diri di kursinya. Tadi Hyukjae hampir terlambat sehingga mau tak mau membuatnya harus setengah berlari ke mesin absen. Hyukjae memegang pipinya, memang terasa agak panas, apakah dia demam? Dan kepalanya juga pusing sekali. Tapi tetap dipaksakannya tersenyum.

"Ah, tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa. Mungkin karena belum sarapan, nanti setelah minum teh hangat pasti agak baikan."

Tapi ternyata tidak, rasa pusing itu makin menusuk nusuk dan kepalanya terasa nyeri. Bahkan untuk menolehkan kepalanya saja terasa sangat sakit. Badannya juga sama saja, rasanya nyeri di sekujur tubuh seperti habis dipukuli. Hyukjae bertahan dengan tidak bergerak di kursinya, tapi rasa sakitnya semakin tak tertahankan.

"Hyukjae coba kesini sebentar, lihat draft pemasaran ini. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Salah seorang rekan Hyukjae memanggilnya. Dengan mengernyit menahan sakit Hyukjae mencoba berdiri. Tubuhnya limbung sejenak, tapi dia berdiri dan bertahan sambil berpegangan di tepi meja. Hyukjae mencoba menarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian ia melangkahkan kaki ke meja rekannya. Tapi tiba-tiba rasa nyeri tak tertahankan menyerang kepalanya dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

 **..:: [HaeHyuk] ::..**

"Pingsan?!"

Donghae setengah berteriak pada Kyuhyun yang menyampaikan kabar itu padanya.

"Kapan?! Dimana?!"

Donghae mulai berdiri dari balik meja besarnya. Kyuhyun hanya duduk santai di sofa kulit hitam di ruangan kantor Donghae.

"Tadi dalam perjalanan ke sini aku kan mengambil arsip di sebelah klinik, ada keributan di luar. Dia sedang digendong salah seorang rekannya ke klinik dan di antar beberapa rekannya yang lain juga. Dalam kondisi pingsan, dia pucat sekali seperti kelelahan." Kyuhyun berucap penuh arti.

"Digendong?" Kali ini wajah Donghae menegang karena marah. Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Simpananmu pingsan dan kau begitu ribut hanya karena dia digendong seseorang?" Tawa Kyuhyun kembali terdengar, tak peduli pada wajah Donghae yang tampak marah. Donghae mendengus dan hendak melangkah keluar ruangan, tapi Kyuhyun berdiri dan menahannya.

"Kau pikir kau mau kemana Sajangnim?" Donghae menatap tangan Kyuhyun yang menahan lengannya dengan marah.

"Tentu saja melihat Hyukjae!"

"Dan membuat kehebohan di luar? Seorang CEO perusahaan yang jarang terlihat saking sibuknya, yang bahkan untuk berkonsultasi dengannya harus melalui perjanjian temu yang sulit, tiba-tiba saja turun menjenguk seorang staff biasa? Kuulangi! Seorang staff biasa, yang tidak ada hubungan apapun dengannya!" Kyuhyun menatap Donghae tajam sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Dan bahkan dengan wajah pucat pasi lebih pucat dari yang pingsan kalau boleh kutambahkan". Kyuhyun mulai terkekeh geli. Donghae melotot marah padanya, tapi kemudian menarik napas dan tersenyum skeptis

"Kau benar, aku tak bisa." Dengan pelan Donghae melangkah dan duduk di sofa. Kyuhyun menuangkan minuman untuknya dari meja bar kecil dan memberikan kepada Donghae yang langsung menyesapnya.

"Kau tak pernah begitu sebelumnya Hyung, dan tak kusangka kau sebegitu perhatiannya kepada pemuda ini. Kukira kau hanya menganggapnya tubuh yang sudah kau beli?"

Donghae meletakkan gelasnya, lalu menatap tajam Kyuhyun.

"Dan tubuh yang kau katakan itu yang sekarang terbaring pingsan." Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian menempatkan diri duduk di sebelah Donghae.

"Kemarin aku baru saja bilang kalau dia membuatmu lelah dan tidak berkonsentrasi, ternyata kau berbuat lebih parah padanya." Kyuhyun tak dapat menahan diri untuk tersenyum lebar.

"Kau apakan saja dia Hyung?" Donghae mengacak rambutnya bingung.

"Aku juga tak menyangka bisa jadi begitu terobsesi kepadanya. Kau tahu...rasanya tidak ingin berhenti, aku ingin terus menerus menyentuhnya, ingin terus menerus merasakannya...jadi tiap malam aku..aku.."

"Kau bermaksud bilang tiap malam kau hampir tidak pernah membiarkannya tidur?" Kali ini alis Kyuhyun berkerut. Donghae menghindari tatapan Kyuhyun.

"Aku baru beberapa hari bersamanya, aku masih belum merasa puas." Donghae bergumam pelan, membuat Kyuhyun menarik napas dalam.

"Hyung, aku tahu kau terbiasa dengan seseorang yang berpengalaman, yang mungkin akan melayani marathon seksmu dengan senang hati kalau kau mau. Tapi ini, seorang pemuda polos, yang sama sekali tak berpengalaman. Seharusnya kau lebih menahan dirimu."

"Aku tahu!" Donghae menyela dengan keras, frustasi kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi...ah, kau tidak tahu rasanya Kyu!"

"Betul aku tidak tahu, karena itulah aku tidak mengerti. Kalau memang nafsumu sebegitu besarnya, kenapa kau tidak mencari orang lain sebagai pelampiasan? Orang lain yang lebih bisa mengimbangimu? Jadi kau tetap bisa menjaga kondisi tubuh pemuda itu. Tubuh yang kau beli seharga tiga ratus juta." Kyuhyun menekankan kalimat terakhirnya.

"Ah ya...ya, bisakah kau jangan menyebutnya sebagai 'pemuda itu atau 'tubuh Itu'? Dia punya nama Kyu, namanya Lee Hyukjae."

"Baiklah... Baiklah... Lee Hyukjae ini, kalau kau tidak mau menyakitinya, seharusnya kau mencari orang lain untuk mengimbangimu."

Donghae mengernyit. Orang lain? Sepertinya itu ide yang bagus. Kalau hasratnya membuat tubuh Hyukjae lemah, dia seharusnya menyalurkannya kepada orang lain. Tapi... Donghae tidak bisa membayangkan siapapun, dia mau Hyukjae. Hanya Hyukjae yang membuat tubuhnya berhasrat sampai seperti ini.

"Tidak bisa kalau bukan dia Kyu. Kau tahu aku bukan maniak seks. Bercinta selama ini menjadi kebutuhan nomor duaku, bahkan aku selalu mementingkan pekerjaan dibandingkan janji temuku dengan mereka-mereka yang mengaku teman kencanku. Tapi Hyukjae... Di dalam tubuhnya seperti ada magnet yang mengubahku menjadi seperti ini."

Kyuhyun yang mendengar ucapan Donghae hanya mampu menarik napas.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus belajar menahan diri Hyung! Dan lebih peka. Kalau dia terlihat lelah, jangan memaksakan kehendakmu."

 **..:: [HaeHyuk] ::..**

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

Gumam seorang Dokter ber-tag nama Lee Sungmin. Seorang laki-laki yang cenderung berwajah manis dengan usia sekitar 33 tahun, yang kebetulan adalah sahabat Donghae juga. Ketika melihat Donghae masuk ke ruangan klinik itu, suasana sudah sepi karena Sungmin sudah mengusir rekan-rekan kerja Hyukjae dari klinik itu. Donghae mengerutkan keningnya mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau langsung menuduhku seperti itu?" Donghae berucap pura-pura tersinggung.

Sungmin melirik ke arah Hyukjae yang tertidur pulas. Tadi Hyukjae sempat bangun dan Sungmin sengaja memberinya obat yang membuatnya mengantuk agar pemuda itu bisa beristirahat.

"Seorang staff rendahan pingsan dan beberapa waktu kemudian sang CEO perusahaan yang tidak pernah menginjakkan kakinya di klinik ini tiba-tiba datang? Kau pikir ini kebetulan?" Donghae tersenyum miring mendengarnya.

"Setidaknya kecerdasanmu tidak berubah Sungmin Hyung!" Sungmin terkekeh pelan mendengar sahutan Donghae.

"Tentu saja aku sama sekali tidak menduga kalau pemuda itu ada hubungannya denganmu. Waktu memeriksa tubuhnya aku melihat bekas-bekas ciuman dari leher sampai ke perut. Lalu aku berfikir, Si brengsek mana yang membiarkannya sampai pingsan kelelahan begitu." Sungmin mengangkat alisnya sambil menatap Donghae.

"Dan tiba-tiba saja Si brengsek itu muncul." Donghae mengerutkan alisnya lalu terkekeh.

"Sayangnya kata-kata tajammu juga tidak berubah, yah... aku memang Si brengsek itu." Donghae mengangkat bahu, lalu menatap ke arah Hyukjae yang terbaring pucat di ranjang klinik itu.

"Bagaimana kondisinya?" Raut wajah Donghae berubah serius. Sungmin menarik napas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Donghae.

"Aku tak mau bertanya apapun itu kehidupan pribadimu." Sungmin menatap tajam ke arah Donghae.

"Dia kelelahan, kurang tidur dan tekanan darahnya rendah sekali. Kondisi tubuhnya lemah dan karena itu dia demam, sepertinya gejala flu." Donghae mengernyitkan alisnya saat tatapan tajam Sungmin seolah menghujamnya.

"Baik, baik semua salahku, Kyuhyun sudah mengatakannya padaku. Sekarang bisakah kau meninggalkan kami sendirian sebentar?" Sungmin melirik ke arah pintu.

"Kyuhyun ada di luar? Bagaimana jika nanti ada karyawan yang kebetulan ke klinik?"

"Itulah gunanya Kyuhyun di luar. Tapi kalau sampai terjadipun aku akan bilang kalau aku sedang mencarimu meminta resep." Sungmin mengangguk sekilas kemudian mulai beranjak.

"Aku akan bergabung dengan Kyuhyun di luar, jangan berbuat macam-macam Lee Donghae!"

Donghae tersenyum mendengar ancaman Sungmin. Sungmin adalah 'istri' dari sahabatnya, dan merekapun akhirnya bersahabat. Sayangnya suami Sungmin meninggal dalam kecelakaan tragis di jalan tol beberapa tahun lalu. Sejak itu Sungmin membentengi diri dengan mulut tajam dan sifatnya yang ketus, padahal sebenarnya dia adalah seseorang yang lembut. Tapi sikap ketusnya itu tidak mempan pada Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Donghae melirik keluar, seandainya saja Sungmin bisa melirik Kyuhyun. Bagus sekali kalau sahabat-sahabatnya itu bersatu.

Dengan langkah pelan Donghae melangkah ke tepi ranjang tempat Hyukjae berbaring, berdiri di samping Hyukjae yang tertidur pulas. Benar, wajah putih itu terlihat pucat sekali. Kenapa Donghae tidak menyadarinya dari semalam? Tangan Donghae menyentuh dahi Hyukjae. Dia demam! Badannya panas sekali...

"Jadi kau ingin mengantar Hyukjae pulang?"

Sungmin tiba-tiba bersuara di depan pintu dengan agak keras, sengaja memberi peringatan kepada Donghae. Donghae yang mengerti langsung menjauh dan berdiri di depan meja kerja Sungmin. Pintu terbuka dan salah seorang laki-laki -rekan kerja Hyukjae tapi Donghae lupa namanya- masuk membawa tas Hyukjae yang tertinggal di ruangannya. Disusul oleh Sungmin dan Kyuhyun di belakangnya.

Rekan kerja Hyukjae itu tampak sangat terkejut mengetahui Donghae, CEO perusahaan yang hanya pernah dia lihat dari foto, sekarang berdiri langsung di depannya. Wajahnya langsung pucat pasi

"Aaaa...aaandaa..." Lelaki itu bahkan tak sanggup berkata-kata saking terkejutnya, sedang Donghae hanya menatapnya sekilas seolah tak peduli.

"Ya, Saya memang benar Donghae", dipasangnya ekspresi paling dingin miliknya.

"Saya ada urusan dengan dokter Lee, tapi silahkan selesaikan urusan anda dulu, saya bisa menunggu."

"Chansung hanya ingin menjemput rekannya yang pingsan dan mengantarkannya pulang Sajangnim."

Kyuhyun menyela di belakang Sungmin, tapi matanya menatap Donghae penuh peringatan. Pulang? Donghae mengernyit. Tapi Hyukjae kan sekarang tinggal di apartement mewah yang dia belikan, tidak mungkin dia membiarkan Chansung mengantar Hyukjae pulang!

"Saa... saya hanya sebentar. Saya akan mengangkat Hyukjae dan mengantar pulang. Kebetulan saya ada janji temu dengan kilen di dekat kawasan flat tempat tinggal Hyukjae, jadi sekalian. Mohon maaf, silahkan dokter jika ada urusan dengan Lee Sajangnim."

Chansung cepat-cepat membalikkan tubuh, tak tahan menghadapi tatapan tajam Donghae. Ternyata benar gosip yang beredar, Lee Donghae, CEO mereka ini terkenal sangat dingin dan tidak berperasaan, bahkan aslinya lebih menakutkan. Wajahnya sangat rupawan tapi aura membunuh disekelilingnya sangat kental.

Donghae masih terpaku di situ, flat? Si bodoh ini pasti mengira Hyukjae masih tinggal di flat nya yang lama. Dan.. Apa yang dilakukan lelaki itu ? Dia menyentuh tubuh Hyukjae ?!

Donghae hampir menyeberangi ruangan untuk menepiskan tangan Chansung yang mencoba menggendong Hyukjae, ketika Suara Sungmin menyela dengan cepat saat menyadari gawatnya situasi yang terjadi,

"Jangan Chansung." Sungmin menginterupsi, membuat Chansung meletakkan tubuh Hyukjae kembali dan menatap Sungmin penuh tanda tanya.

"Aku memberi obat tidur untuknya supaya dia bisa beristirahat. Kalau kau membawanya pulang dalam kondisi seperti itu, siapa yang akan menjaganya nanti? Lebih baik biarkan dia beristirahat dan tidur di sini dulu."

Chansung menyadari kebenaran perkataan Sungmin dan cepat-cepat menyetujuinya. Lagipula dia ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari ruangan ini. Sang CEO hanya berdiri membatu di sudut ruangan tapi tatapan matanya mengerikan, seperti akan membunuhnya dengan tangan kosong! _Ah, mungkin dia hanya sedang tidak enak badan_ , Chansung berusaha menenangkan dirinya, lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah saya akan meninggalkannya dulu, nanti kalau dia sadar saya akan menjemputnya lagi." Chansung berkata sambil meletakkan tas Hyukjae di kursi, dan hampir melonjak kaget ketika Donghae berseru dalam bahasa asing yang tidak dimengertinya.

Sungmin agak menahan senyum karena dia tahu arti kata-kata Donghae, _'Langkahi dulu mayatku'_ , itu artinya.

"Tidak usah Chansung, biar aku yang mengantarnya sekalian pulang nanti."

Chansung mengangguk singkat walau sebenarnya dia ingin membantah, dia ingin mengantar Hyukjae. Sebenarnya sejak dulu dia sudah suka pada Hyukjae tetapi belum berani mengungkapkannya karena Hyukjae terlihat begitu tertutup. Kejadian ini dianggapnya sebagai kesempatan mendekati Hyukjae. Tapi mengingat aura tak nyaman di ruangan ini, Chansung memutuskan menyerah. Mungkin lain kali, putusnya lalu melangkah ke luar setelah mengangguk pada semuanya. Lelaki itu tak bisa menahan diri untuk mempercepat langkahnya keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Aku yang akan membawanya pulang." Donghae berucap memecah keheningan diantara ketiganya.

"Kau ada rapat satu jam lagi Hyung!" Kyuhyun menyela tajam, mengingatkan pada lelaki itu jika dia ada pertemuan penting setelah ini.

"Batalkan, mereka akan menyesuaikan jadwalnya denganku." Dan satu kalimat tegas itu membuat Sungmin juga Kyuhyun hanya bisa berpandangan, lalu mengangkat bahu.

 **..:: [HaeHyuk] ::..**

Ketika Hyukjae membuka mata dia sudah ada di ranjangnya, mengenakan salah satu piyama sutra hitam milik Donghae. Lelaki itu sedang duduk di ranjang tepat di sebelah Hyukjae berbaring. Dengan posisi bersila menghadap notebooknya, dan raut wajahnya serius sekali.

Hyukjae merasa pusingnya sudah hilang, tapi rasa nyeri di tubuhnya belum hilang juga, sepertinya dia masih demam. Seolah merasakan gerakan Hyukjae, Donghae menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Tadi aku mencari piyama untukmu, ternyata kau tak punya piyama sama sekali ya? Aku tidak tahu sebelumnya karena aku selalu menelanjangimu sebelum tidur." Wajah Hyukjae memerah, bisa bisanya Donghae memilih kata-kata itu sebagai kalimat sapaan pembukanya.

"Kenapa aku tiba-tiba sudah di rumah? Jam berapa ini?" Raut wajah Hyukjae tampak sedikit bingung, membuat Donghae mengangkat alisnya heran.

"Kau tidak tahu? Tadi pagi kau pingsan lalu dokter Lee –Sungmin- menyuntikmu dengan obat yang membuatmu tidur. Tapi aku harus mengajukan komplain karena sepertinya dosisnya terlalu tinggi. Kau tertidur hampir sepuluh jam, sekarang sudah jam delapan malam." Hyukjae terperangah mendengar kalimat panjang yang Donghae ucapkan.

"Jam delapan malam?" Raut keterkejutan Hyukjae tak ayal membuat Donghae tersenyum.

"Besok-besok kalau kau merasa tidak enak badan jangan memaksakan diri untuk masuk. Kau sangat merepotkanku, aku terpaksa pulang setengah hari untuk menjagamu."

Wajah Hyukjae memucat, dia telah mengganggu kesibukan Donghae! Padahal lelaki itu punya jadwal yang sangat padat dan terpaksa meninggalkan pekerjaannya hanya gara-gara dia pingsan.

"Ma...maafkan aku..." Suara Hyukjae terdengar lemah, penuh penyesalan. Donghae menoleh mendengar nada suara Hyukjae, lalu menutup notebooknya dan meletakkannya di meja samping ranjang.

"Aku tidak memarahimu, lagipula sudah lama aku tidak mengambil cuti." Dengan lembut Donghae meletakkan tangannya di dahi Hyukjae.

"Sudah mendingan, tadi kau panas sekali tahu. Aku sampai mengkompresmu dengan air es."

Hyukjae memejamkan matanya merasakan tangan Donghae yang sejuk di dahinya. Kenapa lelaki ini begitu lembut dan penuh perhatian? Sudah lama sekali rasanya sejak ada yang memperhatikan dirinya. Setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal, Hyukjae selalu berjuang sendirian. Keadaan yang dialaminya tidak pernah sama sekali mengijinkan dirinya menjadi lemah. Sekarang, perhatian yang begitu lembut dari Donghae entah kenapa membuat dadanya sesak.

"Kau sudah bisa minum obatnya? Dokter Lee membawakan obat untuk kau minum, tunggu sebentar." Donghae bangkit dari ranjang dan melangkah keluar kamar. Tak lama kemudian dia kembali membawa nampan, meletakkannya di meja samping ranjang dan membantu Hyukjae duduk.

"Kau harus makan dulu sebelum minum obat."

Aroma kuah yang sangat menggoda itu benar benar membuat air liur menetes. Hyukjae menoleh ke atas nampan yang diletakkan di pangkuannya, semangkuk sup kentang dan daging yang masih panas dengan aroma yang sangat menggoda.

"Itu bukan bubur ayam, jadi kuharap kau tidak memuntahkannya." Ada nada geli dalam suara Donghae saat mengatakannya. Mau tak mau Hyukjae tersenyum karena ternyata Donghae masih teringat percakapan mereka kemarin. Dengan pelan Hyukjae berusaha mengangkat sendok sup itu, tapi Donghae menahannya.

"Aku suapi." Gumam Donghae lembut sambil mengambil sendok itu.

Wajah Hyukjae memerah canggung, tapi ketika Donghae mengarahkan sendok itu ke mulutnya ahkirnya dia membuka mulutnya pelan. Dengan tenang Donghae menyuapi Hyukjae. Setelah selesai dia meletakkan mangkuk kosong itu ke sebelah ranjang.

"Ada yang menempel di bibirmu." Tanpa disangka Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya, lalu menjilat sudut bibir Hyukjae dengan lembut.

"Sekarang sudah bersih." Donghae terkekeh melihat wajah Hyukjae yang merah padam.

"Te...terimakasih." Gumam Hyukjae terbata-bata.

Tiba-tiba saja Donghae meraih pundak Hyukjae dan menciumnya. Ciuman yang sangat dalam dan membakar, seolah-olah ingin melumat bibir Hyukjae sampai habis. Lama sekali Donghae mencium Hyukjae, sampai napas mereka berdua terengah-engah ketika Donghae melepaskan ciumannya.

"Sama-sama..." Gumam Donghae dengan parau kemudian.

"Kalau begitu minum obatmu, setelah itu kau harus tidur lagi."

Dengan patuh Hyukjae berbaring lagi di ranjang dan membiarkan Donghae menyelimutinya. Lelaki itu lalu kembali duduk di ranjang, di samping Hyukjae dan menyalakan notebooknya lagi, lalu mulai tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya.

Hyukjae termenung agak lama. Donghae tidak menyentuhnya malam ini, tetapi lelaki ini tetap bermalam di apartement ini untuk merawatnya. Ternyata di balik sikap kejam dan arogannya, masih ada sisi baik di jiwanya. Dengan pemikiran seperti itu, Hyukjae kembali tertidur lelap.

 **..:: [HaeHyuk] ::..**

Paginya Hyukjae terbangun dengan kondisi demam yang lebih parah. Sepertinya pertahanan tubuhnya sedang berperang melawan virus yang menyerangnya. Donghae sedang mengenakan dasinya, tapi dia segera menghampiri Hyukjae yang mengerang karena panas tubuhnya tak tertahankan.

Dengan cemas, Donghae meletakkan tangannya di dahi Hyukjae. Astaga! Panas sekali! Dengan cepat diraihnya handphonenya dan menghubungi nomor Sungmin. Dijelaskannya secara terperinci tentang kondisi Hyukjae, lalu diletakkannya termometer di tubuh Hyukjae sesuai instruksi Sungmin.

"39 derajat!" Donghae berteriak tanpa sadar.

"Sungmin Hyung! Dia panas sekali! Kenapa obat yang kau berikan kemarin tidak membuat kondisinya membaik?!"

"..." Didengarnya instruksi-instruksi Sungmin di seberang sana.

"Baik! Akan kuminumkan lagi. Apa? Seka seluruh tubuhnya dengan air dingin? Oke, kapan kau bisa kesini untuk mengecek kondisinya? Aku takut dia harus dibawa ke rumah sakit, baik...baik, kutunggu!"

Donghae mengakhiri pembicaraan, lalu menghubungi nomor-nomor lain. Menelpon Kyuhyun dan jajaran direksinya, lalu memberikan serentetan instruksi pekerjaan sebelum menutup telephon. Dengan pelan dilonggarkan dasinya, dan digulungnya lengan kemejanya. Lalu dia berusaha mengguncang tubuh Hyukjae dengan pelan.

"Bangun Hyuk, kau harus mandi. Badanmu panas sekali." Jawaban Hyukjae hanya berupa erangan tak jelas dan seperti kesakitan. Tentu saja, badannya sangat panas!

Donghae melepas kancing piyama Hyukjae pelan-pelan lalu melepas piyama itu sampai Hyukjae telanjang. Kulit putih nya memerah karena suhu tubuhnya yang terlampau panas. Dengan hati-hati Donghae mengangkat tubuh Hyukjae ke kamar mandi, meletakkannya ke bathtub, lalu menyalakan keran air dingin. Tubuh Hyukjae langsung berjingkat ketika air dingin mengenai tubuhnya, tapi Donghae menahannya.

"Dingin." Erang Hyukjae dalam kondisi setengah sadar.

"Tidak apa-apa, tahan ya. Nanti kau akan kuslimuti setelah ini." Bujuk Donghae lembut.

Setelah selesai Donghae mengeringkan tubuh Hyukjae lalu memakaikan piyamanya yang lain. Mengangkat Hyukjae kembali ke tempat tidur, lalu menyelimutinya dengan selimut yang tebal. Setelah itu dia memaksa Hyukjae meminum obat yang rasanya pahit, dan dengan lembut meminumkan air untuknya.

Dalam kondisi setengah sadar, Hyukjae mengamati keadaan Donghae. Kemejanya setengah basah dengan dasi yang sudah dilepas dan beberapa kancing yang terbuka. Sementara jasnya tergeletak begitu saja di sofa.

"Kau...ti..dak ..ke kan..tor?" Tanya Hyukjae lemah. Donghae yang sedang membuka kancing kemeja dan melepaskan kemejanya yang basah menoleh dan tersenyum tipis.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu dalam kondisi seperti ini sendirian?"

"Aa...aaku tidak mau...merepotkan...mu..." Gumam Hyukjae lagi. "I..ni Cuma demam bia..sa..nanti juga sembuh."

Donghae mengganti kemejanya dengan t-shirt santai, lalu duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Kau sekarang milikku Hyuk, kau tanggung jawabku. Kalau terjadi apa-apa denganmu, aku juga yang akan kesusahan bukan?" Ucap Donghae lembut tapi penuh makna.

Wajah Hyukjae memerah, kemudian dipalingkannya wajahnya. Tapi Hyukjae tak sadar jika itu justru membuat Donghae tidak dapat menahan diri. Diraihnya dagu Hyukjae menghadapnya, tubuhnya setengah menindih tubuh Hyukjae, lalu dilumatnya bibir Hyukjae dengan dalam dan penuh gairah. Nafas panas mereka saling bersahutan.

Dan Donghae hampir kehilangan kendali dirinya. Dengan sekuat tenaga diangkatnya bibirnya. Napasnya terangah-engah, tubuhnya menegang, berteriak ingin dipuaskan kebutuhannya. Tapi Donghae menahan diri. Demi Tuhan ! Pemuda dalam kungkungannya ini sedang sakit!

Tapi Hyukjae bisa merasakan gairah Donghae bangkit, semalam lelaki ini menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuhnya. Padahal Hyukjae tahu Donghae punya kebutuhan fisik yang sangat besar. Melihat lelaki ini menahan diri sampai menggertakkan gigi menyentuh hati Hyukjae. Tanggan Hyukjae terangkat menyentuh pipi Donghae, tak disangka Donghae langsung memejamkan mata menempelkan pipinya lebih erat.

"Tidak apa-apa..." Hyukjae bergumam begitu lembut. Seketika mata Donghae terbuka, tatapannya bagai api yang menyala-nyala.

"Kau sedang sakit!" Donghae menggeram. Hyukjae tersenyum lalu merangkulkan lengannya ke leher Donghae.

"Tidak apa-apa..."

Dan Donghae menyerah pada gairahnya. Sambil mengerang dilumatnya bibir Hyukjae lagi, dan mereka pun tenggelam dalam gairah yang panas. Panas tubuh Hyukjae karena demam, menyatu dengan panas tubuh Donghae karena gairah.

Tubuh mereka menyatu saat Donghae menghujamkan dirinya dengan begitu lembut. Mengerang keras karena begitu merindukan kenikmatan itu. Kenikmatan ketika tubuh Hyukjae yang selembut sutra melingkupinya, meremas kejantanannya, membuatnya melayang.

Donghae tidak pernah kehilangan kontrol sebelumnya. Tidak pernah, sampai dia bertemu Hyukjae. Pemuda ini menjungkir balikkan dunianya. Mengancamnya akan kehilangan kendali diri, dan Donghae tahu dia sudah tidak bisa melepaskan dirinya lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Romantic Story About Love "HAEHYUK YAOI VER" (Remake Story)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BAB 7**

 _Julukan bajingan menjijikkan saja belum pantas untukku_. Donghae merenung sambil menatap Hyukjae yang terbaring telanjang, tertidur pulas berbantalkan lengannya. _Obatnya mungkin sudah bereaksi, atau dia kelelahan gara-gara perbuatanmu dasar bajingan!_ Donghae mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Tega-teganya dia memuaskan nafsunya atas tubuh Hyukjae yang sedang sakit! Tapi kelembutan Hyukjae saat membisikkan kalimat "tidak apa-apa" benar-benar membuatnya lepas kendali. Donghae menggertakkan giginya, dia tidak boleh lepas kendali lagi!

Dengan lembut diletakkannya kepala Hyukjae di bantal, dan diselimutinya tubuh telanjang Hyukjae dengan selimut tebal. Saat itulah bel apartementnya berbunyi. Donghae mengernyit lalu meraih jubah tidurnya yang tersampir di kursi. Ketika melihat dari intercom, tampak Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berdiri disana. Dengan enggan Donghae membuka pintu apartemennya dan berkacak pinggang di depan pintu yang terbuka.

"Kenapa kalian bisa datang berdua disini?" Nada bertanya Donghae membuat Sungmin mengangkat alisnya.

"Sungguh penyambutan tamu yang tidak sopan, kau kan yang meminta aku datang?" Donghae menatap Sungmin sekilas lalu menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum.

"Dan kau? Kenapa kemari?" Kyuhyun hanya menunjukkan setumpuk berkas kepada Donghae. Sambil menarik napas panjang Donghae membuka pintu lebar-lebar dan mempersilahkan masuk.

"Silahkan masuk kalau begitu. Kyuhyun, ijinkan aku berganti pakaian yang pantas sebelum melihat berkas-berkas itu. Oh ya Sungmin Hyung, Hyukjae masih tidur."

"Tidak hanya tidur kurasa." Sungmin memandang penampilan Donghae yang acak-acakan dengan tatapan mencela. Dan ketika Donghae tidak membantah melainkan hanya tersenyum kecut, matanya membelalak tidak percaya.

"Maksudmu...kau..?" Sungmin tercekat, kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Astaga Lee Donghae! Tidak kusangka kau menjadi maniak seks separah itu sampai tega-teganya meminta seseorang yang sedang sakit untuk melayanimu!" Sungmin beseru blak-blakkan.

"Mana dia, aku harusnya merekomendasikan dia dirawat di rumah sakit. Bukannya disini. Kalau disini bersamamu sepertinya dia bukannya sembuh malahan tambah parah!"

Kyuhyun tampak tidak peduli dengan pertengkaran dua orang di depannya, dia sibuk melihat-lihat ruangan apartement itu.

"Wah, apartement yang bagus... Mungkin aku bisa beli satu disini." Gumamnya santai. Donghae melotot ke arahnya, lalu dengan sebal melangkah ke kamar bersama Sungmin yang mengikutinya.

Hyukjae sedang tertidur pulas saat Sungmin mendekat ke arahnya, dan menyentuh dahinya.

"Panasnya seperti api, mungkin aku harus membawa sample darahnya ke Lab untuk memastikan dia tidak terkena demam berdarah..." Sungmin mengernyit menyadari Hyukjae telanjang di balik selimutnya.

"Aku masih tidak habis pikir kau menidurinya di saat seperti ini. Aku tak tahu dia siapamu Donghae, setahuku kau masih berpacaran dengan artis cantik itu dan sekarang tiba-tiba kau sudah tinggal serumah dengan karyawanmu sendiri."

"Tidak tinggal serumah, aku tinggal di rumahku sendiri. Apartemen ini kubelikan untuknya." Sungmin mengangkat alisnya, merasa geli dengan jawaban Donghae.

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu berapa malam kau di rumahmu sendiri dan berapa lama kau tidur disini?" Dengan cekatan, Sungmin memeriksa Kondisi Hyukjae dan menyiapkan suntikan dari tas kerjanya untuk mengambil sample darah Hyukjae. Sementara itu Donghae kehabisan kata-kata untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Kau benar, sejak tidur bersamanya pertama kali, aku tidak pernah membiarkannya tidur sendirian lagi tiap malam"

"Bagaimana ceritanya kalian bisa menjalin hubungan? Seingatku tingkat peluang pertemuan antara sang CEO dan staff biasa sangat kecil. Sebenarnya sampai sekarangpun aku masih bertanya-tanya Donghae. Kyuhyun juga tidak mau menjelaskan apapun, kukira..."

"Bukan urusanmu Hyung. Tidak ada yang aneh dalam hubungan ini. Dua orang setuju untuk saling memenuhi kebutuhan itu saja, dan aku menolak menjawab apapun kepadamu." Donghae menjawab dengan tajam. Sungmin hanya mengangkat bahu lalu melanjutkan memeriksa Hyukjae kemudian menuliskan resep.

"Diagnosa awal hanya flu biasa, tapi lebih lanjut menunggu hasil tes darah. Aku akan menuliskan resep obat dan antibiotiknya. Tiga hari sekali Donghae, dan ingat, dia harus istirahat! Tahan nafsumu! Jika kau tidak bisa menahannya, cari orang lain!"

 **..:: [HaeHyuk] ::..**

Hyukjae terbangun dengan rasa mual dan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Ketika dia membuka matanya, dia melihat seseorang yang sangat familiar duduk di ranjang sebelahnya.

"Dokter Lee?" Sungmin tersenyum.

"Jangan seformal itu. Kau bisa memanggilku Hyung, aku teman Donghae. Yah, Donghae memintaku datang memeriksamu. Dia dan Kyuhyun sedang membicarakan masalah bisnis di ruang depan dan aku memutuskan menunggumu sadar di sini. Bagaimana kondisimu?"

Hyukjae berusaha keras mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Mual...pa...nas.." Gumamnya serak. Sungmin memegang dahi Hyukjae, panasnya masih tinggi sekali.

"Kemari, aku akan membantumu meminum obat." Dengan cekatan Sungmin membantu Hyukjae meminum obatnya, lalu membaringkan Hyukjae lagi dan merapikan selimutnya. Keduanya menyadari bahwa Hyukjae telanjang di balik selimutnya, membuat wajah Hyukjae langsung merah padam. Sungmin menatap Hyukjae penuh pengertian.

" Dia memang kadang-kadang sangat egois. Kau tahu, terbiasa menjadi bos sejak dia lahir. Dia bisa dibilang masih keturunan aristokrat dari keluarga yang sangat berpengaruh. Sejak dulu dia sudah terbiasa keinginannya dipenuhi." Sungmin mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kau tahu, saat pertama mengenalnya aku sangat tidak menyukainya."

"Saya juga." Jawab Hyukjae pelan sambil tersenyum malu-malu. Sungmin tertawa mendengarnya.

"Tapi walau pun begitu kau tidak boleh menuruti kemauannya seperti itu. Kau berhak menolak, kau tahu itu kan?" Sebelum Hyukjae sempat menjawab, Donghae yang entah kapan sudah berada di ruangan itu berdehem keras, dengan sengaja.

"Sungmin Hyung, bukannya kau harus segera membawa sample darah itu ke lab?" Gumam Donghae datar, tapi matanya memperingatkan. Sungmin tersenyum miring, lalu mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum pada Hyukjae.

"Sepertinya dokter sudah diusir. Obatnya ada di meja, Donghae! Beserta cara pakai. Kutinggalkan resep kalau-kalau obatnya habis, besok aku akan mengabarimu tentang hasil labnya". Sungmin mengangguk sekilas pada Hyukjae, mengangkat tasnya dan berjalan pergi. Saat berhadapan dengan Donghae di pintu keluar, dia menatap tajam

"Ingat Donghae, dia harus istirahat kalau mau sembuh!" Sungmin berucap tegas sebelum melangkah pergi. Donghae menatap pintu yang tertutup di belakangnya lalu mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum pada Hyukjae.

"Kadang-kadang aku merasa dia masih membenciku sampai sekarang." Hyukjae tersenyum lemah pada Donghae yang tengah menuang segelas air dari teko di meja samping ranjang.

"Apakah kau haus? Ayo, aku akan membantumu minum."

Dengan cekatan Donghae membantu Hyukjae duduk. Beberapa kali selimut yang Hyukjae pakai melorot sampai pinggang, hingga Hyukjae harus mencengkeramnya. Tapi Donghae mengabaikannya, sama sekali tidak melirik ketelanjangan Hyukjae. Rupanya laki-laki itu bertekad untuk membiarkan Hyukjae beristirahat. Setelah membantunya minum, Donghae menyentuh dahi Hyukjae dengan lembut, dan mengernyit karena badannya masih sangat panas.

"Maaf."

Hyukjae tiba-tiba merasa bersalah. Dia jarang sakit, tapi kali ini sekalinya sakit sangat parah sehingga harus bergantung pada belas kasihan Donghae. Mendengar kata maaf dari Hyukjae wajah Donghae melembut.

"Minta maaf karena sakit ?" Donghae menarik napas dalam.

"Kau benar-benar aneh Hyuk." Donghae tersenyum miris saat mengucapkannya.

"Oke, obat itu akan membuatmu mengantuk. Aku akan memesan makanan, jadi begitu bangun kau bisa makan."

Hyukjae mengernyit mendengar kata makan karena dia merasa sangat mual. Donghae menatap Hyukjae dengan tatapan tegas seperti seorang ayah memarahi anaknya.

"Kau harus makan, dan tak ada bantahan. Sekarang tidutlah, kau harus banyak istirahat." Setelahnya, Donghae berbalik melangkah keluar kamar. Hyukjae meringkuk dibalik selimut yang menghangatkan tubuhnya. Obat itu membuatnya nyaman dan mengantuk, sangat mengantuk.

 **..:: [HaeHyuk] ::..**

Donghae duduk di tepi ranjang, mengamati Hyukjae yang masih terlelap. Panasnya sudah agak turun dan pemuda itu tidur begitu tenang seperti bayi. Entah kenapa dan sejak kapan Donghae merasa kalau Hyukjae menjadi begitu penting baginya. Mungkin karena kedekatan mereka selama ini, karena sebelumnya Donghae tidak pernah membiarkan orang lain begitu dekat dengan dirinya.

Tiba-tiba bunyi getaran disamping ranjang mengejutkan Donghae, ponsel kecil itu bergetar dan Donghae mengernyitkan keningnya. Ponsel milik Hyukjae? Dia baru pertama melihatnya, karena Hyukjae tidak pernah menggunakan telfon di depannya. Dan yang terlintas pertama kali di otak Donghae ketika melihat ponsel itu adalah, dia harus membelikan Hyukjae ponsel yang lebih baik.

Ponsel itu terus bergetar, rupanya penelpon di seberang sana tidak mau menyerah. Donghae meraih ponsel itu karena tidak mau getarannya mengganggu Hyukjae yang sedang tertidur lelap.

Leeteuk Hyung? Donghae mengernyit membaca nama penelphon di ponsel itu, tapi tak menunggu lebih lama dia mengangkatnya.

 _"Hyukkie?"_ Suara diseberang telephone langung menyahut cemas.

 _"Maafkan Hyung karena menelephone. Hyung cemas sekali karena sudah dua hari kau tidak kemari dan tidak ada kabar sama sekali darimu, padahal sebelumnya kau tidak pernah melewatkan satu haripun. Apakah kau baik baik saja?"_ Jeda sejenak. Donghae ragu untuk bersuara, tetapi kemudian dia bersuara.

"Maaf, Hyukjae sedang tidur." Ketika Donghae menjawab, dia mendengar suara terkesiap diseberang sana. Sepertinya lawan bicaranya sangat terkejut mendengar bukan Hyukjae yang menyahut.

 _"Oh...maaf..."_ Leeteuk tampak kehilangan kata-kata.

"Hyukjae sedang sakit, dua hari ini dia demam tinggi. Mungkin besok saya akan memberitahunya kalau anda menelephone." Lanjut Donghae tenang dan tanpa memperkenalkan dirinya. Tentu saja dia tidak berniat memperkenalkan dirinya.

" _Oh, baiklah, terimakasih._ " Suara diseberang terdengar sangat gugup, lalu telephone ditutup dengan begitu cepat membuat Donghae mengernyit. Ada yang aneh, seseorang diseberang itu memang kaget mendengar suaranya, tetapi tidak ada kesan bertanya-tanya mendengar suara Donghae yang menjawab telephone. Apakah seseorang diseberang itu mengetahui siapa Donghae ? Dan apa yang dimaksud dengan datang setiap hari dan tidak pernah melewatkan satu haripun? Datang kemana? Untuk apa?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu memenuhi kepala Donghae dan membuatnya menyadari 'bahwa dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Hyukjae'.

 **..:: [HaeHyuk] ::..**

Sungmin sedang duduk di bar bersama dengan Kyuhyun, fikirannya menerawang. Keningnya mengernyit saat satu pemikiran melintas di otaknya.

"Menurutmu apakah Sajangnim kita itu sudah main hati?" Kyuhyun menyesap minumannya, kemudian mengalihkan perhatian pada Sungmin.

"Apa maksudmu Hyung?"

"Pemuda itu, Hyukjae." Hening sejenak dan Kyuhyun menyesap minumannya lagi.

"Menurutku Donghae sudah gila." Gumam Kyuhyun dengan nada tidak setuju, kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Dia sudah bertindak di luar kehati-hatiannya yang biasa menyangkut pemuda itu." Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya ke Kyuhyun dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Sebenarnya aku sangat penasaran dengan hubungan mereka. Menurutku Donghae menyimpan perasaan yang dalam."

"Ralat, nafsu yang dalam!" Sela Kyuhyun cepat.

"Donghae Hyung sudah merasakan nafsu yang dalam ketika melihat lelaki itu pertama kalinya dan menginginkannya. Dan lelaki itu, Hyukjae, dia memanfaatkan itu dengan menjual dirinya kepada Donghae Hyung." Kyuhyun bergumam dengan nada jijik yang kentara. Sungmin mengernyit lagi.

"Hyukjae tidak kelihatan seperti seseorang yang sengaja menjual dirinya."

"Dia menjual dirinya seharga tiga ratus juta. Aku sendiri yang membuatkan kontrak perjanjian jual beli konyol itu. Setelah itu Donghae Hyung masih membelikan apartemen untuk tempat dia tinggal, dan bahkan berencana melunasi hutang pemuda itu yang hampir 40 juta di perusahaan. Aku sudah menasehatinya kalau dia mulai berlebihan, tapi dia sama sekali tidak peduli." Kyuhyun berucap frustasi.

Sungmin merenung dengan serius, tiga ratus juta? Itu uang yang tidak sedikit untuk seseorang seperti Hyukjae. Dan pemuda itu juga berhutang 40 juta di perusahaan, sungguh pengeluaran fantastis untuk seorang dengan penampilan sederhana seperti Hyukjae.

"Menurutmu untuk apa uang itu? Kalau untuk bermewah-mewah sepertinya tidak mungkin. Hyukjae hanya tinggal di sebuah flat sederhana, pakaian dan barang-barangnya tidak ada yang terkesan mewah. Dia juga selalu naik kendaraan umum jika ke kantor." Sungmin bergumam pelan. Kyuhyun menoleh dan mengangkat alisnya.

"Untuk seorang dokter perusahaan, tampaknya kau tahu banyak." Selorohan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tertawa pelan.

"Tentu saja, aku banyak berhubungan dengan karyawan kau tahu. Kyu, tampaknya kau tidak boleh terlalu berprasangka dulu pada Hyukjae." Ekspresi Sungmin berubah serius menatap Kyuhyun.

"Donghae bukan orang bodoh. Dia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya dimanfaatkan, kecuali dia melakukannya dengan sukarela."

"Dia mabuk kepayang. Lelaki yang mabuk kepayang tidak akan menggunakan akal sehatnya, dan kalau hal itu mulai keterlaluan, aku sendiri yang akan memperingatkan Hyukjae." Gumam Kyuhyun dengan penuh tekat.

Sungmin diam saja, memahami betapa dalamnya rasa persahabatan antara Kyuhyun dan Donghae, dan betapa Kyuhyun sangat ingin menjaga sahabatnya itu. Tetapi ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya, sesuatu tentang Hyukjae. Pemuda itu terasa familiar tetapi Sungmin tidak bisa mengingatnya. Kapan? Dimana?

 **..:: [HaeHyuk] ::..**

Hyukjae mulai sembuh, meskipun dia belum bekerja karena Donghae tidak mengijinkannya. Laki-laki itu bersikeras bahwa Hyukjae belum boleh bekerja, dan dia memerintahkan Sungmin untuk menghubungi langsung atasan Hyukjae sehingga tidak masuknya Hyukjae selama empat hari ini tidak akan menjadi masalah.

Well, besok dia harus masuk. Dia sudah sehat, itu hanya flu biasa dan dengan perawatan Donghae yang sangat intensif disertai dengan obat dari Sungmin yang sangat manjur, dia sudah merasa cukup kuat hari ini.

Dan Hyukjae merindukan Siwon. Sudah empat hari dia tidak ke rumah sakit. Kemarin tubuhnya masih terlalu lemah, tetapi sekarang dia sudah agak kuat dan tidak sabar ingin segera melihat Siwon. Tadi Leeteuk menelephon dan menceritakan perihal Donghae yang mengangkat telephonnya saat Hyukjae tertidur, sekaligus meminta maaf jika dia sudah hampir membuka rahasia Hyukjae.

Setelah itu, Hyukjae bersikap lebih hati-hati pada Donghae, menunggu lelaki itu bertanya kepadanya. Tetapi Donghae besikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Jadi Hyukjae berpikir Donghae tidak menganggap telephone dari Leeteuk itu sebagai sesuatu yang serius. Hyukjae sudah berpakaian rapi. Saat itu jam lima sore, Donghae masih akan pulang jam sembilan malam, jadi dia masih punya waktu lebih dari cukup untuk menengok Siwon.

Dengan riang karena akhirnya bisa berkunjung lagi ke rumah sakit, Hyukjae berjalan dan membuka pintu keluar apartemennya, hanya untuk berhadapan dengan sosok Donghae yang akan membuka pintu untuk masuk. Donghae sedikit heran mengamati Hyukjae yang berpenampilan rapi.

"Mau kemana?" Tanyanya langsung. Sejenak Hyukjae terperangah, tak menyangka akan berhadapan dengan Donghae. Mata bulatnya mengerjap gugup.

"Hyukjae?" Donghae mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Eh aku... Aku mau membeli bahan makanan di supermarket." Hyukjae menjawab sedikit gugup, mengucapkan hal pertama yang terpikir di dalam benaknya. Melihat pergerakan Hyukjae, Donghae sedikit mengernyit.

"Kau masih sakit, tidak boleh keluar-keluar. Kau bisa membeli bahan makanan itu besok, lagipula aku sudah membawa makanan." Donghae menunjukkan kantong kertas di tangannya dan melangkah masuk lalu menutup pintu apartement. Ketika dirasakannya Hyukjae masih terpaku dia menoleh dan mengangkat kantong makanan itu.

"Kau tidak mau menatanya di piring sementara aku mandi?" tanyanya lembut.

Hyukjae terkesiap kemudian mengangguk cepat, lalu menerima kantong itu dari Donghae. Ketika Donghae melangkah ke kamar dan mandi, Hyukjae menata makanan di dapur dengan frustasi. Kenapa Donghae sudah pulang sore-sore begini? Kenapa waktunya begitu tidak tepat?

Hyukjae menyempatkan diri menghubungi Leeteuk dan menjelaskan perihal batalnya kunjungannya ke rumah sakit. Untunglah Leeteuk mengerti lalu menjelaskan secara singkat kondisi Siwon yang stabil sehingga kemungkinan operasi ginjalnya bisa dilakukan beberapa hari lagi. Hyukjae merasa sangat lega mendengarnya, dengan cepat dipanjatkannya doa permohonan untuk tunangannya itu, lalu kembali melanjutkan menata makanan yang tadi sempat terhenti. Semua masakan yang dibeli Donghae tampak hangat dan menggiurkan sehingga mau tak mau menggugah selera Hyukjae.

"Kau pasti menyukainya, itu menu andalan dari restaurant favoritku." Donghae masuk kedapur dengan mengenakan pakaian santai. Dia sudah bertransformasi dari pebisinis yang dingin ke lelaki yang lebih mudah didekati.

"Mana kopiku?" Donghae berucap tepat disebelah Hyukjae. Posisi berdiri mereka yang begitu dekat membuat Hyukjae gugup. Dengan ceroboh Hyukjae hampir melompat menjauh dari Donghae, membuat lelaki itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil menatap Hyukjae.

"A...akan kubuatkan." Gumam Hyukjae lirih dengan pipi merah padam.

"Tidak, nanti saja akan kubuat sendiri. Kemarilah, aku belum memeriksamu sejak tadi."

Donghae merentangkan tanggannya sambil bersandar di meja dapur. Hyukjae memandang ragu-ragu ke tangan Donghae yang terentang, lalu beralih kemata Donghae yang menyiratkan perintah tanpa kata-kata. Dengan ragu Hyukjae melangkah mendekat ke arah Donghae, lelaki itu langsung merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukan yang begitu erat namun lembut.

"Hmmmm kau harum seperti aroma bayi." Gumaman Donghae tenggelam di bahu Hyukjae. Donghae juga harum, pikir Hyukjae dalam hati. Aroma sabun dan aftershave, aroma yang sudah familiar dengannya dan mau tak mau Hyukjae merasa nyaman ada di dalam pelukan Donghae,

Mereka berdiri sambil berpelukan beberapa lama, tanpa suara tanpa kata-kata. Ketika akhirnya Donghae mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Hyukjae, matanya tampak membara.

"Kau sudah tidak demam lagi." Suaranya terdengar serak, dan Hyukjae mengerti artinya. Donghae sudah terlalu lama menahan diri. Lelaki itu tidak menyentuhnya selama tiga malam, dan mengingat besarnya gairah Donghae kepadanya, sepertinya itu sudah hampir mencapai batas maksimal pengorbanan Donghae. Hyukjae sangat mengerti itu.

"Iya, aku sudah tidak demam lagi." Balas Hyukjae lembut. Donghae mengerang lalu menekankan tubuhnya makin rapat pada tubuh Hyukjae, hingga kejantanannya yang sudah mengeras menekan selangkangan Hyukjae, membuat pipi Hyukjae memerah. Dengan lembut Donghae mengusap pipi Hyukjae.

"Begitu liar di ranjang, tapi masih bisa memerah pipinya ketika kugoda." Dengan lembut Donghae meniupkan napas panas di telinga Hyukjae, membuat tubuh Hyukjae menggelenyar.

"Apakah aku juga bisa membuat yang di bawah sana 'merona' ketika kugoda?"

Tangan Donghae menyentuh Hyukjae dengan lembut di luar pakaiannya, membuat napas Hyukjae terengah. Jemari yang kuat itu menelusup ke dalam pakaian bawah Hyukjae, menyentuh Hyukjae dan menggodanya, membuatnya bereaksi dan basah.

Donghae mendorong Hyukjae ke atas meja dapur. Membuka dengan sedikit kasar pakaian bawah Hyukjae beserta dalamannya, lalu membuangnya begitu saja. Matanya berkilat tajam penuh gairah, sepertinya Donghae benar-benar sudah tak dapat menahan diri.

Dengan lembut Donghae membuka lebar paha Hyukjae, menampakkan satu-satunya lubang di sana yang membuat Donghae tanpa sadar menelan ludahnya kasar. Sudah beberapa hari milik Donghae tak mengunjungi 'rumahnya', dan kini di hadapannya, lubang itu tampak merah dan berkedut.

Donghae membasahi jarinya dengan cairan Hyukjae yang keluar, kemudian melakukan pelonggaran terlebih dahulu sebelum ia memulai kegiatannya. Walau berada di ambang batas gairahnya, Donghae masih sadar untuk tak menyakiti Hyukjae. Merasa cukup, dengan cepat Donghae membuka celananya dan menyatukan dirinya dengan Hyukjae.

Kerinduannya begitu dalam sehingga kenikmatan yang dialaminya terasa begitu menyengat, seakan-akan jiwanya dipukul dengan tabuhan percikan orgasme tanpa ampun. Entah hati mereka saling berseberangan, tetapi ternyata tubuh mereka saling membutuhkan.

Hyukjae setengah terbaring di atas meja dapur dengan tubuh Donghae melingkupinya. Donghae begitu membutuhkan sosok yang kini terbaring di bawah kungkungannya, dan Hyukjae dengan caranya sendiri membutuhkan Donghae. Ketika paha ramping Hyukjae melingkupi pinggang Donghae, Donghae menekankan dirinya kuat kuat, menggoda batas pertahanan Hyukjae.

"Donghae.. Ahh..." Hyukjae merintih, tanpa sadar mengucapkan nama Donghae, dan ucapan itu bagaikan musik hangat di telinga Donghae.

"Ya sayang, katakan... kau ingin aku berbuat apa?" Bisik Donghae parau disela tubuhnya yang bergolak untuk memuaskan Hyukjae, di sela napasnya yang tersengal yang berpacu cepat.

"Kau ingin aku memuaskanmu hm? Aku akan memuaskanmu sayang, aku akan memuaskanmu sampai kau tidak akan pernah bisa menemukan kepuasan yang sama dari siapapun." Dengan posesif Donghae menekan Hyukjae, menyatakan kepemilikannya.

"Kau tidak akan pernah menemukan orang lain."

Suara Donghae tercekat ketika hantaman orgasme melandanya, membawa Hyukjae ikut dalam pusaran puncak kenikmatannya. Dan akhirnya, mereka baru menyantap makan malam hampir lewat tengah malam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **..:: [TBC] ::..**

 **.**

 **.**

Ada yang mau ngomong kalau ini pendek? Sini saya begal... #Waks.

Ya benar, saya memang menggabungkan 2 bab ke dalam satu chapter. Dan seterusnya sampai cerita remake ini selesai, mungkin saya akan melakukannya. Yah, tentu saja selain agar cepat selesai, juga ini untuk kalian-kalian para reader. Karena bab seterusnya word nya tak terlalu panjang maka saya gabung, supaya kalian juga nggak nanggung bacanya. Lagipula bukankah kalian demen sama yang panjang-panjang... #Plak


	7. BAB 8 - 9

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Romantic Story About Love "HAEHYUK YAOI VER" (Remake Story)**

 **.**

 **Desclaimer:**

Cerita ini adalah murni **bukan karya saya** , ini **hanya bentuk Remake** dari Novel luar biasa karya **Santhy Agatha** dengan judul asli **"A Romantic Story About Serena".** Dengan perubahan genre menjadi Boys Love alias YAOI, pergantian cast sesuai dengan bayangan saya serta penambahan dan pengurangan di sana sini sesuai dengan kebutuhan jalan cerita. Semua Cast yang nantinya ada di sini murni milik Tuhan, Orang Tua, dan diri mereka sendiri, karena saya hanya meminjam nama. Tapi untuk Lee Donghae, masih diharapkan hanya menjadi milik saya dan hanya dengan Lee Hyukjae saya rela berbagi ^ , ^.

Untuk penggambaran sosok Donghae dan Hyukjae dalam cerita ini, silahkan bayangkan seperti gambar cover-nya ya...

 **.**

 **Bagi yang tidak suka dengan semua yang berbau Remake, jangan dibaca, Monggo silahkan langsung tutup ini halaman dengan cara klik tanda silang di pojok kanan atas. Jangan ada bash apalagi hujatan, karena itu terlalu buang-buang energi anda.**

 **Terima Kasih**

 **.**

 **Selamat Membaca ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BAB 8**

Ruangan itu sangat sunyi, hanya suara alat-alat penunjang kehidupan yang berbunyi secara teratur. Hyukjae duduk disana, di samping ranjang tempat Siwon berbaring. Menatap Siwon yang masih terlelap dengan damai. Dua jam lagi operasi ginjal Siwon akan dilaksanakan.

 _Kau harus kuat bertahan? Demi aku kau harus bertahan, kau harus bertahan, demi aku Siwonnie..._

Berkali-kali Hyukjae merapalkan kata-kata itu seperti sebuah doa yang tidak ada putus-putusnya. Siwon tampak lebih kurus, begitu pucat, dan begitu diam. Tetapi hati Hyukjae selalu meyakini bahwa masih ada kekuatan hidup yang tersembunyi di dalam tubuh Siwon. Hyukjae mempercayainya. Hyukjae percaya kepada Siwon, seluruh harapannya masih bertumpu kepada kepercayaannya itu.

Kemungkinan keberhasilan operasi itu adalah 40:60, dan Hyukjae bergantung kepada 40% itu. Dia percaya Siwon adalah lelaki yang kuat, buktinya dia sudah berhasil bertahan sampai sejauh ini. Leeteuk masuk ke dalam ruangan, dan menyentuh pundak Hyukjae.

"Kondisinya stabil Hyuk, aku yakin dia akan berhasil melalui ini semua."

"Iya Hyung, Siwon pasti kuat." Leeteuk mengecek denyut nadi Siwon lalu menatap Hyukjae seolah teringat sesuatu.

"Bagaimana kau berpamitan dengan Donghae sajangmin?"

"Aku bilang menunggui teman yang akan dioperasi." Hyukjae bergumam pelan, merasa berdosa karena tidak biasa berbohong. Tidak sepenuhnya dia berbohong, dia memang menunggui seseorang yang akan di operasi. Tetapi bukan temannya, melainkan tunangannya.

Hari ini hari minggu, Donghae kebetulan berencana melewatkan waktunya seharian dengan Hyukjae. Tetapi dengan alasan palsu dan kebohongan yang terbata-bata, Hyukjae berhasil membuat Donghae melepaskannya. Meskipun dahi Donghae tampak berkerut curiga ketika Hyukjae berpamitan tadi pagi.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tak mau kuantar?" Tanya Donghae tadi pagi ketika Hyukjae menolak tawarannya.

"Karena temanku ini mengenalmu sebagai bosku, nanti dia bisa mengetahui semuanya." Hyukjae menjawab cepat-cepat. Donghae kembali mengerutkan keningnya, tidak puas dengan alasan yang diucapkan Hyukjae.

"Apakah dia salah satu pegawaiku?"

"Bukan!"

Hyukjae langsung menyela keras, karena setelah mengenal Donghae lebih dekat, Hyukjae tahu jika dia menjawab 'iya', maka Donghae pasti akan menyuruh salah satu staf personalianya untuk mengecek seluruh karyawannya dan dia akan mendapati kalau Hyukjae berbohong.

"Dia bukan pegawaimu, tapi dia banyak mengenal teman-teman kantor dan dia tahu tentangmu. Jadi kalau dia melihatmu dia bisa bertanya-tanya kepada yang lain."

"Oke, kalau begitu di Rumah Sakit mana?" Sepertinya Donghae belum menyerah dan itu cukup berhasil membuat Hyukjae kehilangan kata-kata, berusaha keras mencari jawaban.

"Eh...aku tidak tahu di Rumah Sakit mana." Dengan cepat Donghae melangkah ke hadapan Hyukjae yang berusaha menghindari tatapannya.

"Kau bilang akan menemani temanmu itu di Rumah sakit, bagaimana mungkin kau tidak tahu di mana rumah sakitnya?"

"A...aku..." Hyukjae menelan ludah gugup.

"Aku akan ke flat temanku yang lain dan akan berangkat ke sana bersama-sama." Disyukurinya jawaban yang terlintas cepat di otaknya. Hyukjae jarang berbohong dan tidak pandai berbohong, sementara Donghae terlihat seperti seorang detektif yang mencurigai tindakan kriminal yang dilakukan di belakangnya.

"Temanmu yang lain?" Jawaban itu sepertinya membuat Donghae tidak senang karena ekspresi wajahnya semakin menggelap.

"Kau hanya bersama temanmu yang lain itu? Kalian hanya berdua di jalan?" Hyukjae merasa gugup, tapi kemudian dia merasa ingin tertawa mendengar perkataan Donghae yang terasa aneh.

"Donghae, aku hanya pergi untuk menjenguk temanku yang akan dioperasi. Dan aku tidak hanya berdua. Ada beberapa orang nantinya. Kau fikir aku akan melakukan apa hm?" Perkataan Hyukjae membuat pipi Donghae merona, dan dia melangkah mundur. Rasa posesif nya sekarang semakin berlebihan saja.

"Ah ya...baiklah." Lalu Donghae menatap Hyukjae tajam.

"Kau boleh pergi, tapi begitu sampai di rumah sakit itu kau harus menghubungiku."

"Ya!" Jawaban Hyukjae yang kelewat semangat sedikitnya membuat Donghae menatapnya makin curiga.

"Kau harus menghubungiku, Oke?"

"Oke." jawab Hyukjae terlalu cepat.

"Hyukjae!" Suara Donghae terdengar jengkel.

"Oke, Aku janji." Jawab Hyukjae akhirnya.

"Dan sebelum jam delapan malam kau harus pulang."

"Baik Tuan Lee."

Hyukjae berjanji meski tidak tahu apakah dia bisa menepatinya. Dan sekarang, dengan sengaja Hyukjae mematikan ponselnya. Bagaimanapun kemarahan Donghae nanti akan ditanggungnya, sekarang yang paling penting adalah Siwon.

"Sudah waktunya."

Seruan Leeteuk, membuyarkan lamunan Hyukjae. Dua perawat lain masuk ke ruangan dan mulai mempersiapkan mesin-mesin penunjang kehidupan untuk Siwon, lalu mulai mendorong tubuh Siwon keluar ruangan. Hyukjae mengikuti di belakang, sampai Siwon menghilang di pintu khusus ruang operasi. Dengan lemah Hyukjae menoleh pada Leeteuk yang berada di sampingnya.

"Berapa lama operasinya Hyung?" Leeteuk memeluk Hyukjae lembut, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Untuk operasi berat seperti ini, minimal 4 jam sayang."

 **..:: [HaeHyuk] ::..**

4 jam

5 jam

6 jam

...

Napas Hyukjae mulai terasa sesak, berkali kali dia melirik lampu di atas pintu ruang operasi. tetapi tetap tidak ada gerakan di sana. Di setiap detik yang terlewatkan dengan begitu lambat, napas Hyukjae terasa makin lama makin sesak.

 _Kenapa lama sekali? Apa yang terjadi? Apakah para dokter mengalami kesulitan? Bagaimana kondisi Siwon disana?_ Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berkecamuk di dalam benak Hyukjae, membuatnya makin cemas dan ketakutan. Leeteuk sudah berkali-kali menengok keadaan Hyukjae di sela-sela tugas jaganya, membawakan Hyukjae segelas minuman hangat dan makanan kecil karena Hyukjae tidak mau makan.

"Makanlah dulu Hyuk. Aku tidak mau kau pingsan nantinya." Leeteuk berkata sambil memijit lembut pundak Hyukjae. Dengan lemah Hyukjae menggeleng.

"Tidak bisa Hyung, aku terlalu cemas untuk makan."

"Kalau begitu minumlah, kau sama sekali belum makan sejak tadi. Setidaknya minuman manis bisa memberikanmu sedikit tenaga." Dengan patuh Hyukjae meneguk minumannya, lalu menatap ke pintu lagi dengan cemas.

"Kenapa lama sekali operasinya Hyung?" Leeteuk menghela napas.

"Aku tidak tahu Hyuk, tapi Siwon kan kasus khusus. Para dokter harus benar-benar berhati-hati menanganinya, mungkin itu yang memerlukan waktu lebih lama."

Pandangan Hyukjae tetap tidak terlepas dari pintu ruang operasi. Ketegangannya semakin meningkat, ketika lampu di atas pintu ruang operasi menyala. Tanpa sadar dia terlompat dari tempatnya berdiri dan setengah berlari menyongsong dokter. Dokter itu tersenyum sebelum Hyukjae bertanya. Dia mengenal Hyukjae, mengenal kegigihan pemuda itu memperjuangkan kehidupan tunangannya. Dan tanpa sadar turut merasakan empati pada pasangan itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Siwon lelaki yang kuat. Operasinya berhasil."

Tubuh Hyukjae langsung lunglai penuh rasa syukur hingga sang dokter harus menopangnya.

"Selamat Hyukkie. Kau berhasil... Kalian berdua berhasil."

 **..:: [HaeHyuk] ::..**

"Pulanglah dulu Chagi, ini sudah hampir jam tiga pagi." Leeteuk yang masih setia menemani mengguncang pundak Hyukjae lembut. Tanpa sadar Hyukjae tertidur di samping ranjang rawat Siwon karena kelelahan.

Begitu Siwon keluar dari ruang pemulihan dan kembali ke kamar perawatan intensif, Hyukjae tak pernah beranjak dari sisi Siwon. Tidak makan, tidak minum. Hanya duduk disana mengenggam tangan Siwon yang tidak terbalut infus, seolah olah akan ada keajaiban dimana Siwon akhirnya sadarkan diri.

 _Kasihan sekali kau sayang_ , Leeteuk menggumamkan rasa tersentuhnya dalam hati. Hyukjae berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya, kemudian menatap Leeteuk.

"Kau harus pulang Hyuk. Ingat, mungkin Donghae kebingungan mencarimu."

Astaga! Astaga! Astaga! Ya Tuhan, Hyukjae benar-benar lupa, Donghae! Astaga, lelaki itu pasti akan mencarinya dan sekarang dia pasti sedang marah besar! Dengan gugup Hyukjae bangkit dari kursinya, sedikit gemetar membayangkan kemarahan Donghae nantinya.

"Aku meminta supir rumah sakit mengantarmu pulang, jadi kau tidak perlu naik taksi dini hari begini." Leeteuk berusaha meredakan kegugupan Hyukjae. Dengan cepat Hyukjae mengecup tangan Siwon yang masih ada dalam genggamannya, memeluk Leeteuk sekilas kemudian setengah berlari keluar.

 **..:: [HaeHyuk] ::..**

Ruangan itu gelap. Gelap dan sunyi, hingga bunyi klik ketika Hyukjae menutup pintu terdengar begitu keras. Dengan gugup Hyukjae menelan ludah. Kenapa sepi? Kemana Donghae? Apa Donghae mungkin pulang ke rumahnya? Apa mungkin dia tidak tahu kalau Hyukjae belum pulang? Syukurlah kalau begitu kejadiannya.

Hyukjae berusaha menenangkan dirinya, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya menghadapi apa yang akan terjadi. Seperti hitungan mundur penantian sebuah bom yang akan meledak saja, dan bom itu memang meledak. Dalam hitungan beberapa menit pintu depan terbuka. Tidak, bukan terbuka. Tapi terdorong dengan kasarnya, disusul lampu-lampu yang menyala seluruhnya.

Donghae tampak begitu menakutkan. Matanya menyala-nyala, rambutnya acak-acakan, bahkan pakaiannya yang biasanya selalu elegan dan rapi tampak kusut masai. Yang pasti, lelaki itu kelihatan begitu murka mendapati Hyukjae berdiri di ruang tamu apartemen itu, hanya menatapnya. Dengan gerakan kasar dia meraih pundak Hyukjae dan mengguncangnya begitu keras sampai Hyukjae merasa pusing.

"Kemana saja KAU?!" Teriak Donghae kalap. Hyukjae berusaha menjawab, tetapi kepalanya terasa pusing karena Donghae masih mengguncangnya dengan keras.

"Aku mencarimu ke segala penjuru, kau tahu?!" Donghae masih berteriak.

"Semua rumah sakit di kota ini aku datangi satu persatu, tapi tidak ada kau! Kemana saja KAU?"

"Hyung, kalau kau terus mengguncangnya seperti itu, dia akan muntah sebentar lagi." Sebuah suara tenang terdengar di belakang Donghae, membuat lelaki itu terpaku, seolah-olah baru menyadari kehadiran sosok di belakangnya.

Kyuhyun berdiri dengan santai sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding dekat pintu, sepertinya menikmati pemandangan Hyukjae yang didamprat oleh Donghae. Donghae menarik napas dalam-dalam beberapa kali, berusaha mengontrol emosinya.

Sialan benar Hyukjae! Sialan benar lelaki ini! Tidak tahukah dia jika Donghae begitu cemas tadi ketika sampai malam Hyukjae tidak juga pulang? Tak tahukah dia betapa hati Donghae dicengkeram ketakutan yang amat sangat ketika mencoba menghubungi Hyukjae dan menemukan bahwa ponselnya mati? Beribu pikiran buruk tadi berkecamuk di dalam benak Donghae.

Bagaimana kalau Hyukjae kecelakaan? Atau dia menjadi korban kejahatan?! Bagaimana kalau pemuda itu terluka parah dan tidak dapat datang kepadanya untuk meminta pertolongan? Dan sekarang, menemukan Hyukjae berdiri di ruang tamu apartemennya, tanpa kekurangan suatu apapun, membuat Donghae dibanjiri perasaan lega yang amat sangat. Lega sekaligus murka. Murka karena Hyukjae telah membuatnya kacau balau, murka karena Hyukjae telah membuatnya berubah dari Donghae yang tenang menjadi Donghae yang kacau. Murka karena Hyukjae telah menumbuhkan sebentuk perasaan yang tidak dia kenal sebelumnya.

"Pro... Proses operasi temanku bermasalah... Jadi... Jadi operasinya membutuhkan waktu yang lama." Hyukjae masih berusaha mengumpulkan nafasnya. Diguncang dengan begitu kerasnya membuat pandangannya berkunang-kunang. Tangan Donghae yang masih berada di pundaknya mencengkeramnya kuat.

"Kalau begitu, apa susahnya meneleponku?! Kenapa kau matikan ponselmu hah?!", Hyukjae mengerjapkan matanya gugup.

"Baterai ponselku... Habis..."

"Memangnya tidak ada cara lain untuk menghubungiku?! Aku hampir gila memikirkan kau ada dimana! Apa kau pikir aku tidak mencemaskanmu? Kau tahu aku hampir melaporkan kehilanganmu ke kantor polisi! "

"Donghae Hyung, sudahlah. Toh dia sudah pulang dengan selamat." Kyuhyun menyela, berusaha lagi meredakan kemarahan Donghae. Dengan tajam Donghae menoleh kepada sahabatnya itu.

"Cukup Kyu, kau boleh pulang! Terima kasih sudah menemaniku tadi." Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahu menghadapi pengusiran halus itu. Dia menepuk-nepuk kemejanya yang juga kusut, lalu melangkah keluar pintu.

"Kau harus menenangkan otakmu. Kalau kau seperti ini, makin lama aku makin tidak mengenalmu." Kata-kata Kyuhyun ditujukan kepada Donghae, tapi matanya menatap tajam ke arah Hyukjae, seolah menyalahkan.

"Dan kau 'Tuan Putri', lain kali belajarlah sedikit bertanggung jawab!" Sambungnya dingin sebelum melangkah keluar dan menutup pintu di belakangnya. Ruangan itu menjadi begitu hening sepeninggal Kyuhyun.

Donghae diam, dan Hyukjae juga diam. Menilai emosi Donghae, takut salah berbicara atau bertindak yang mungkin bisa menyulut emosi Donghae semakin parah. Setelah mengamati dengan hati-hati, Hyukjae menarik kesimpulan kalau kemarahan Donghae sudah mulai mereda. Matanya sudah tidak menyala penuh amarah seperti tadi, dan napasnya sudah teratur. Hanya tatapan tajam dan bibirnya yang mengatup rapat itu yang menunjukkan masih ada sisa kemarahan di sana.

"Maafkan aku." Bisik Hyukjae pelan, takut-takut. Sejenak Donghae tampak akan mendampratnya lagi, tetapi lelaki itu menarik napas panjang berusaha menahan diri.

"Sudahlah." Donghae hanya berucap singkat kemudian melangkah melewati Hyukjae memasuki kamar. Dengan gugup Hyukjae berusaha mengejar langkah Donghae yang begitu cepat.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak berpikir kau akan secemas itu." Hyukjae berusaha menjajari langkah Donghae menuju kamar.

"Aku... aku terlalu terfokus pada operasi temanku lalu aku...Donghae!" Hyukjae setengah berseru karena lelaki itu berjalan terus tanpa memperhatikannya. Donghae berhenti melangkah, menatap Hyukjae dengan sorot mata yang begitu dingin.

"Yang penting kau sudah pulang dengan selamat." Jawabnya datar.

"Donghae...?" Hyukjae merasa ragu mendengar nada dingin di dalam suara Donghae.

"Sudah! Aku mau tidur!" Geram Donghae marah sambil melangkah ke arah ranjang.

 **..:: [HaeHyuk] ::..**

Donghae marah, marah besar padanya. Hyukjae bisa merasakannya dari suasana pagi itu ketika mereka bersiap-siap berangkat ke kantor. Semalaman Hyukjae tidak bisa tidur, dan Hyukjae yakin Donghae juga tidak tidur, karena lelaki itu bergerak dengan gelisah sepanjang malam.

Suasana tegang di waktu sarapan pagi itu terasa seperti kawat berduri yang direntangkan, siap putus dan melukainya. Hyukjae tidak menyukai suasana seperti ini, lebih baik Donghae meledak-ledak marah seperti kemarin. Setidaknya semua kemarahannya terlampiaskan, tidak seperti sekarang. Lelaki itu murka, tetapi menyimpannya sehingga membuat seluruh dirinya tegang dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

"Kita berangkat bersama." Desis Donghae setelah membanting serbet makannya ke meja. Tangan Hyukjae yang tengah menyuapkan roti ke mulutnya berhenti di tengah-tengah.

"Apa?"

"Kita berangkat bersama-sama." Ulang Donghae datar.

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi tapian. Ayo cepat!" Sela Donghae kasar lalu berdiri dengan marah ke pintu.

Dengan gusar Donghae membukakan pintu mobil untuk Hyukjae, dan membantingnya ketika Hyukjae sudah duduk di kursi. Tanpa dibantah, tanpa memberikan perlawanan.

Sepanjang jalan, Donghae menyetir dengan sangat kasar, seolah-olah melampiaskan kemarahannya. Hyukjae hanya duduk berdiam, tidak mau melakukan apapun yang dapat memancing kemarahan Donghae.

"Nanti kau pulang denganku! Kau dengar itu? Kau datang ke ruanganku setelah jam kantor, kita pulang bersama!" Pesan Donghae tanpa mau dibantah, ketika menurunkan Hyukjae di lobi kantor.

 **..:: [HaeHyuk] ::..**

Hari ini berlalu dengan amat lambat bagi Hyukjae. Perasaannya tidak enak. Sampai kapan Donghae akan marah padanya? Sampai kapan Donghae akan bersikap seperti ini kepadanya? Dia tahu dia bersalah, tapi dia kan sudah meminta maaf? Lagipula kenapa permasalahan kecil semacam ini begitu dibesar-besarkan oleh Donghae?

Pemikiran itu masih berkecamuk di kepalanya ketika keluar dari lift yang mengantarkannya ke ruangan pribadi CEO perusahaan. Sebenarnya Hyukjae tadi bermaksud pulang sendiri dan mampir ke rumah Sakit menengok Siwon, memanfaatkan waktu bebasnya yang dijanjikan oleh Donghae pada waktu perjanjian awal mereka. Tapi dengan ancaman Donghae tadi pagi, Hyukjae tidak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti permintaan Donghae untuk menemuinya di ruangannya sepulang kerja. Meja sekertaris Donghae sudah kosong, dengan pelan Hyukjae melangkah ke pintu besar ruangan Donghae, mengetuknya pelan.

"Masuk."

Sebuah suara mempersilahkannya dari dalam. Hyukjae masuk dan menutup pintu di belakangnya. Ketika membalikkan badannya dia terpaku. Bukan Donghae yang ada di sana, tetapi Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu sedang duduk santai di sofa, menyesap segelas brendy, menatap Hyukjae dengan penilaian santai yang sedikit kurang ajar.

"Donghae Sajangnim menyuruh saya kesini jam pulang kantor." Jelas Hyukjae terbata. Kyuhyun tersenyum, masih duduk santai di sofa sambil menatap brendynya yang tinggal seperempat gelas.

"Aku tahu, Donghae Hyung menyuruhku menunggumu di sini. Dia sedang menemui tamu penting dari Jerman di ruang pertemuan."

"Oh."

Hyukjae tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, suasana di sekitarnya terasa sangat canggung. Entah karena Hyukjae memang tidak kenal dekat dengan Kyuhyun, atau karena sikap santai palsu yang ditunjukkan Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu mungkin saya akan menunggu di luar saja." Gumam Hyukjae cepat-cepat, ingin segera meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Pertanyaan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun itu menghentikan gerakan tangan Hyukjae yang akan meraih pegangan pintu.

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana rasanya menjadi simpanan direktur kaya seperti Donghae Hyung?" Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri dari sofa dan menghampiri Hyukjae.

Hyukjae tidak suka mendengar nada melecehkan dalam suara Kyuhyun, dia ingin segera keluar dari ruangan ini.

"Eh, mungkin saya harus menunggu di luar." Hyukjae berhasil membuka pintu sedikit, tapi dengan lengannya Kyuhyun mendorong pintu itu tertutup lagi.

"Aku bertanya padamu 'Tuan Putri'." Ulang Kyuhyun sinis. Hyukjae menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Saya tidak akan membiarkan anda merendahkan saya." Hyukjae mendesis pelan. Tapi ucapan itu justru membuat Kyuhyun tertawa, penuh penghinaan.

"Merendahkan katamu? Bukannya kau yang datang merangkak meminta dijadikan pelacur?" Ejeknya kasar, lalu mencekal lengan Hyukjae tak kalah kasar. Tak peduli pada Hyukjae yang mulai meronta-ronta.

"Kau adalah orang paling rendah, paling murahan yang pernah kukenal. Kau mungkin berhasil merayu Donghae Hyung dengan tubuhmu." Kyuhyun menyeringai sinis.

"Tak kusangka Donghae Hyung bisa bertekuk lutut pada laki-laki sepertimu. Tapi kau tentu sudah tahu kan? Donghae Hyung terbiasa dikelilingi orang-orang dewasa yang berpengalaman yang tentunya dari kelas atas, jadi citra polos dan kekanak-kanakanmu tentu saja menjadi hal baru yang menyegarkan untuknya."

"Anda salah ! Saya tidak begitu."

Hyukjae berusaha menyela, berusaha melepaskan diri dari cekalan tangan Kyuhyun. Tapi genggaman lelaki itu seperti capit besi, dan dari napasnya yang berbau brendy, sepertinya lelaki itu setengah mabuk.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku pelacur murahan!" Kyuhyun menggeram pelan.

"Meski dulu aku terpaksa membuatkan kontrak tiga ratus juta yang konyol itu, jangan kira aku akan membiarkanmu menyetir Donghae Hyung untuk membuat kekonyolan lain yang merugikannya!"

"Anda salah paham!" Hyukjae setengah berteriak, semakin meronta dari cengkeraman Kyuhyun yang sangat keras.

"Kau pelacur murahan yang menjual tubuhmu seharga tiga ratus juta," Kyuhyun mulai merapat ke tubuh Hyukjae.

"Aku mulai bertanya-tanya, apakah hargamu sepadan dengan pelayananmu?"

"Tidaaak! Lepaskan saya!"

Hyukjae mulai berteriak membabi buta, berusaha melepaskan diri dari Kyuhyun yang semakin gelap mata. Lelaki itu mencengkeramnya kuat, mendorongnya ke tembok dan berusaha menciumnya dengan kasar. Hyukjae meronta membabi buta, berusaha menghindari ciuman itu sekuat tenaga. Memalingkan kepalanya seperti orang gila, dia tak mau disentuh Kyuhyun, dia tidak mau!

Donghae! Donghae! Tolong aku!

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Romantic Story About Love "HAEHYUK YAOI VER" (Remake Story)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BAB 9**

Sungmin sedang duduk di ruang tamu rumahnya, merenung dalam. Ada yang mengganjal di pikirannya seakan terus mengganggunya. Sesuatu yang diketahuinya sejak dulu tapi di lupakannya, sesuatu tentang Hyukjae. Sungmin merasa jika dia seharusnya mengetahui sesuatu tentang pemuda itu, tapi apa?

 _Apa itu Sungmin ? Bukankah kau merasa sudah pernah mengenal pemuda itu sebelumnya? Sebelum dia bekerja di perusahaan ini ? Bukankah Hyukjae terasa begitu familiar?_ Dengan gelisah Sungmin berdiri, melangkah ke depan lemari putih yang terpajang rapi di ruang tamunya.

Sebenarnya dia punya firasat jika Hyukjae berhubungan dengan masa lalunya. Masa lalu yang ingin dilupakannya, karena terlalu pedih untuk diingat. Kenangan tentang almarhum suaminya, Jungmo...

Dengan gemetar Sungmin membuka laci lemari putih itu, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak putih yang tidak pernah disentuhnya sejak dua tahun lalu. Hati-hati dibukanya kotak itu dan dikeluarkannya isinya, sebuah map tebal berisi berkas-berkas.

Sungmin duduk, menarik napas panjang dan membuka map itu. Isinya adalah kliping, potongan berita-berita tentang tragedi dua tahun lalu. Tragedi kecelakaan beruntun di jalan tol yang menewaskan Jungmo suaminya.

Saat itu, dalam kondisi kesedihannya, Sungmin mengumpulkan semua berita yang memuat tentang tragedi itu. Menjadikannya satu di dalam sebuah map besar, memasukkannya ke kotak, dan menyimpannya. Menyimpannya bersama segenap kepedihan yang dia rasakan.

Sekarang dia membuka lagi kotak kepedihan itu. Hatinya terasa nyeri, tangannya gemetar ketika membuka halaman demi halaman potongan artikel itu. Sampai kemudian dia menemukan apa yang dia cari. Gambar sosok itu persis sama, meski terlihat muda, rapuh dan remuk redam. Itu Hyukjae yang sama. Di gambar artikel itu, dia sedang menunduk mengenakan pakaian serba hitam di ruang tunggu sebuah rumah sakit

'SELURUH KELUARGA TEWAS MENJADI KORBAN TABRAKAN BERUNTUN'

Begitu judul artikel itu. Disitu dijelaskan bagaimana Hyukjae kehilangan kedua orang tuanya dan ditinggalkan sebatang kara sendirian. Sedangkan tunangannya, seorang pengacara bernama Choi Siwon terbaring koma tak sadarkan diri.

Tunangan? Koma?

Sungmin membaca artikel itu dengan teliti, lalu mengamati background rumah sakit pada gambar artikel Hyukjae itu. Dia tahu rumah sakit ini karena pernah praktek lapangan disana beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Dengan segera dia menelephone rumah sakit itu, menggunakan berbagai koneksi profesi dokternya untuk memperoleh info dari dokter- dokter yang dikenalnya. Sungmin mencari informasi sebanyak-banyaknya, dan pada akhirnya menemukan kebenaran. Kebenaran yang pasti akan menyentuh hati siapapun yang mendengarnya. Bahkan matanyapun berkaca-kaca karena terharu.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin teringat akan kata-kata Kyuhyun ketika mereka makan siang bersama tadi. Mengenai rencana lelaki itu untuk memberi Hyukjae pelajaran...Malam ini... Oh Tuhan! Dengan segera, seolah tersadarkan, Sungmin segera meraih dompet dan kunci mobilnya.

Dia harus mencegah Kyuhyun melakukan apapun rencananya untuk memberi pelajaran pada Hyukjae! Kyuhyun sudah salah paham, dan apapun yang dilakukan lelaki itu, dia pasti akan menyesal begitu mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya! Sungmin harus mencegahnya sebelum terlambat!

 **..:: [HaeHyuk] ::..**

Tamu penting itu akhirnya pulang juga. Beres sudah, semua berjalan sesuai keinginannya. Donghae mengacak rambutnya kesal. Kalau begitu kenapa dia tidak merasa lega? Kau tahu kenapa? Bisik suara hatinya. Ah ya, aku tahu kenapa. Donghae mengakuinya.

Lee Hyukjae.

Cukup satu nama yang mewakili segalanya. Satu nama yang sedari tadi menghantui pikirannya. Dia masih marah pada Hyukjae, marah besar. Tapi bahkan meskipun dia marah, dia tak ingin membuat Hyukjae sedih dengan kemarahannya. Sungguh ironis.

Donghae tersenyum sinis, menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Tanpa terasa, Hyukjae telah menjadi harta yang begitu berharga untuknya. Tidak pernah dia secemas itu untuk siapapun, seperti yang dia lakukan untuk Hyukjae kemarin malam. Akuilah Donghae, kau menyayangi pemuda itu. Suara hatinya menekannya lagi. Dan Donghae tidak membantahnya untuk kali ini. Dia sudah terlalu lelah membantah perasaannya sendiri.

Hyukjae, dengan sifat polos, jujur dan kekanak-kanakannya telah menyentuh sisi hatinya yang tidak pernah diijinkan tersentuh oleh siapapun. Ah ya, Hyukjae pasti sudah menunggu di ruangannya. Tamu penting yang datang mendadak ini membuatnya terpaksa menghubungi Kyuhyun agar menunggu di ruangannya kalau-kalau Hyukjae datang. Membayangkan Hyukjae sedang menunggunya membuat Donghae tergesa melangkah menaiki lift menuju lantai pribadinya. Dengan tenang dia membuka pintu ruangannya.

Pemandangan di depannya adalah pemandangan yang tidak disangkanya sekaligus pemandangan yang paling tidak disukainya. Kyuhyun sedang berdiri menekan Hyukjae ke tembok, memeluknya erat-erat dan menciumnya. Tubuh Hyukjae yang lebih kecil tenggelam dalam pelukannya. Ketika menyadari pintu terbuka, Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, dan menatap Donghae yang terpaku di pintu, membeku seperti batu.

"Oh, hai Donghae Hyung." Kyuhyun tersenyum, mengusap bibirnya yang sedikit bengkak karena berciuman dengan kasar.

"Aku menawar milikmu ini dengan harga beberapa juta, dan dia bersedia menemaniku selama beberapa jam, boleh kan?"

Hyukjae yang masih berada dalam cengkeraman Kyuhyun seketika menjadi pucat pasi mendengar fitnah Kyuhyun yang begitu kejam. Donghae tidak akan percaya kata-kata Kyuhyun kan? Donghae tidak akan percaya kan? Tapi ekspresi Donghae begitu susah dibaca, lelaki itu seperti membeku.

"Dan kau tahu Hyung, kau memang benar-benar tidak rugi." Kyuhyun menyambung, menyeringai menghina kepada Hyukjae.

"Ciumannya lumayan WOW."

"Tidak!" Hyukjae akhirnya berhasil bersuara, mencoba membantah kata-kata fitnah Kyuhyun.

"Tidak! Ya Tuhan! Donghae!"

Suara Hyukjae berubah menjadi jeritan ketika dengan secepat kilat tanpa di duga-duga, Donghae menerjang Kyuhyun. Menarik laki-laki itu dengan kasar dari Hyukjae, lalu melayangkan pukulan keras di rahang Kyuhyun, kemudian di perutnya sampai Kyuhyun terbungkuk-bungkuk menahan sakit. Tetapi Donghae masih belum puas. Dia mengayunkan lagi pukulan telak bertubi-tubi ke semua bagian tubuh Kyuhyun, tanpa memberi Kyuhyun kesempatan melawan.

"Donghae! Hentikan! Kumohon! Kau bisa membunuhnya!"

Hyukjae berteriak panik ketika Donghae menghajar Kyuhyun seperti kesetanan. Dan terus menghajarnya, terus tanpa henti tidak peduli Kyuhyun sudah terkulai tanpa memberikan perlawanan. Aura membunuh memancar dari mata Donghae, terlihat begitu menakutkan.

"Donghae!" Hyukjae menjerit sekuat tenaga, berusaha mengembalikan akal sehat lelaki itu.

Kali ini berhasil, Donghae berhenti. Matanya nyalang, napasnya terengah-engah. Sedangkan kondisi Kyuhyun sungguh mengenaskan. Lelaki itu berbaring tak berdaya. Wajahnya penuh darah, mungkin hidungnya patah. Dan sepertinya dia tidak sadarkan diri.

"Astaga!"

Sebuah suara tercekat yang berasal dari pintu membuat Hyukjae dan Donghae menoleh bersamaan. Sungmin berdiri di sana dalam keadaan pucat pasi. Seolah disadarkan, Donghae langsung berdiri, menghampiri Hyukjae dengan bara kemarahan yang membuat Hyukjae beringsut menjauh. Tapi Donghae tidak peduli, dengan kasar dia menarik lengan Hyukjae dan setengah menyeretnya keluar ruangan.

"Akh! Sakit Donghae!"

Hyukjae merintih karena perlakuan kasar Donghae, tetapi lelaki itu tidak peduli, seolah tidak mendengar apa yang diserukan Hyukjae. Sungmin berusaha menghentikan langkah Donghae sebisanya.

"Donghae, kau harus mendengar penjelasanku, semua ini..."

"Diam!" Teriakan Donghae yang menggelegar membuat suara Sungmin tertelan kembali.

"Kau urus saja bajingan disana itu sebelum dia mati kehabisan darah! Dan begitu dia sadar, katakan padanya bahwa dia dipecat!"

Donghae menggeram marah sambil menyeret Hyukjae menaiki lift. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih berdiri terpaku, bingung.

 **..:: [HaeHyuk] ::..**

"Donghae! Semua yang Kyuhyun katakan itu bohong!"

Hyukjae berusaha menjelaskan ketika mereka sampai di apartemen, tapi lelaki itu masih menyeretnya dengan kasar. Tubuh Hyukjae dihempaskan dengan sangat kasar ke tempat tidur.

"Dia bohong Donghae..." Hyukjae tersengal, putus asa mencoba meyakinkan Donghae.

"Kyuhyun tidak pernah berbohong padaku." Jawab Donghae datar, tangannya bergerak membuka kancing bajunya.

"Dia bohong...Percayalah." Air mata mulai mengalir di sudut mata Hyukjae.

"Tidak ada untung baginya berbohong padaku."

"Ada!" Jerit Hyukjae.

"Dia membenciku, dia ingin menyingkirkanku..."

"Wah...Kau pikir kau seberharga itu? Kau tidak lebih dari pelacur murahan dengan tampilan tanpa dosa. Berapa dia membayarmu untuk sebuah ciuman hah?! Sepuluh juta? Dua puluh juta? Kau pikir kau bisa mendapatkan uang keuntungan dari kami berdua ya?"

"Kumohon Donghae, kau tahu dia berbohong...Kumohon...Kumohon...Percayalah padaku..." Hyukjae mulai panik ketika Donghae melepas kemejanya.

"Ke... Kenapa kau melepas pakaianmu?" Dengan takut Hyukjae beringsut di ranjang, mencoba bergerak sejauh mungkin dari Donghae.

"Yah...Aku sudah pernah bilang kan?"

Donghae tersenyum kejam sambil mulai melepas ikat pinggangnya. Tatapan matanya tak lepas dari Hyukjae yang meringkuk ketakutan seperti seekor mangsa yang menghadapi predator kejam.

"Seorang pelacur harus diperlakukan seperti pelacur!" Desis Donghae penuh penghinaan.

 **..:: [HaeHyuk] ::..**

"Sakit" Kyuhyun mengernyit ketika Sungmin mengusap luka di bibirnya dengan kapas.

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya." Dengus Sungmin tanpa perasaan, malah semakin kasar mengusap luka Kyuhyun.

Mereka baru pulang dari rumah sakit. Hidung Kyuhyun patah, dan tiga tulang rusuknya retak sehinga harus ditahan dengan perban. Belum lagi lebam-lebam di tubuh dan wajahnya. Mata Kyuhyun sudah mulai bengkak membiru. Pukulan pukulan yang diberikan Donghae benar-benar brutal.

"Aku kan hanya membantu Donghae Hyung dengan menunjukkan padanya kalau laki-laki yang di peliharanya itu cuma pelacur murahan." Kyuhyun tampak kesulitan bicara, tapi ia masih membela diri.

"Jangan sebut dia pelacur! Kau mungkin lebih kotor darinya!" Potong Sungmin marah, melemparkan kapas yang di celup alkohol itu ke samping.

"Kau sudah bertindak kejam dan gegabah pada Hyukjae. Astaga! Kau pasti akan menyesal begitu mengetahui semuanya!"

"Mengetahui apa?"

Kali ini Kyuhyun mulai cemas. Sungmin tampak begitu marah sekaligus begitu sedih. Bertahun-tahun dia mengenal Sungmin, tak pernah dia tampak begitu dikuasai emosi. Kecuali pada saat pemakaman Jungmo.

"Aku mulai ketakutan." Gumam Kyuhyun ketika Sungmin tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Mengetahui apa? Sungmin Hyung?"

"Kebenaran tentang Hyukjae." Jawab Sungmin lirih lalu mendesah seolah-olah tak mampu melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Mungkin kau harus melihat ini dulu."

Sungmin mengambil bundelan artikel itu dari kotak putihnya, membukanya dan meletakkannya di pangkuan Kyuhyun. Begitu melihat foto yang menyertai artikel itu Kyuhyun terhenyak, dan ketika membaca judul artikel itu yang ditulis dengan huruf besar-besar, keringat dingin mulai mengalir di dahinya. Dan begitu selesai membaca keseluruhan artikel itu, wajah Kyuhyun benar-benar pucat pasi.

"Astaga..." Akhirnya Kyuhyun mampu berkata-kata, suaranya lemah dan diliputi shock yang mendalam.

"Ah ya, astaga". Gumam Sungmin mengejek.

"Sekarang kau mengerti kan kenapa aku begitu membela Hyukjae?"

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, meringis merasakan matanya yang sakit. Hidungnya sakit, bibirnya sakit, sekujur tubuhnya sakit, tapi yang paling sakit adalah hatinya. Penyesalan itu datang menghantamnya tanpa ampun sehingga yang bisa dilakukan Kyuhyun hanya diam dan menahankan sesak di dadanya. Dia pantas mendapatkan ini!

"Jadi Hyukjae melakukan ini semua karena itu..." Suara Kyuhyun diwarnai kesakitan, lalu dia menatap Sungmin penuh harap, berharap kalau artikel ini salah. Sebab jika artikel ini benar, apapun yang dilakukan Kyuhyun tadi benar-benar tak termaafkan.

"Apakah kau sudah memastikan kebenaran artikel ini?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam, tampak puas dengan penyesalan Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah memastikan ke rumah sakit itu. Tunangannya, Choi Siwon masih terbaring koma disana dan belum pernah sadarkan diri sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Kemarin Siwon telah menjalani operasi ginjal - yang aku tahu biayanya amat mahal, hampir mencapai tiga ratus juta - dan sukses. Operasinya sukses, tapi lelaki itu masih belum sadar." Sungmin memalingkan wajah. Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca menahan haru.

"Aku bertanya tentang Hyukjae kepada dokter-dokter di rumah sakit itu, dan rupanya kisah Hyukjae dan Siwon seolah menjadi legenda sendiri di sana. Kisah seorang pemuda yang menunggu tunangannya terbangun tanpa putus asa selama bertahun-tahun. "

Jadi karena itu. Kebenaran itu menghantam Kyuhyun dengan telak. Jadi karena itu Hyukjae menjual dirinya. Jadi karena itu Hyukjae mempunya hutang begitu besar diperusahaan. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin nanar, lalu mengalihkan tatapannya lagi ke atikel di depannya. Dia mengernyit. Choi Siwon...

Sebuah kebenaran langsung menghantamnya sekali lagi, sangat keras dan tidak tanggung-tanggung.

"Aku mengenal Choi Siwon." Gumam Kyuhyun seolah merasakan kesakitan. Sungmin langsung menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Kyuhyun mengangguk begitu lunglai.

"Dia… dia pengacara handal dan sukses dari sebuah firma hukum terkenal. Reputasinya bagus, sangat jujur dan jarang kalah. Aku tidak begitu mengenalnya, hanya pernah beberapa kali bertemu di pengadilan, menangani kasus yang berbeda. Tetapi dia terkenal sebagai pengacara muda berprospek paling cerah di antara kami. Aku mendengar dia akan menikah, sampai kemudian dia menghilang begitu saja setelah kecelakaan itu. Ada berita cukup simpang siur setelahnya, katanya dia kecelakaan dan kemudian cacat lalu pindah ke luar negeri. Bahkan banyak gosip bilang dia sudah meninggal akibat kecelakaan itu. Aku... Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka dia masih bertahan hidup. Dan sekarang dalam kondisi koma."

Kyuhyun meremas rambutnya begitu frustasi, lalu menatap Sungmin putus asa.

"Kau bilang kapan operasi Siwon tadi?"

"Kemarin malam." Sungmin melirik jam tangannya, sudah jam tiga pagi.

"Atau bisa dibilang sudah kemarin lusa?"

"Oh Tuhan!" Kyuhyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Oh Tuhan!... Apalagi yang bisa dia katakan? Itukah sebabnya malam itu Hyukjae menghilang tanpa kabar dan tidak bisa ditemukan dimana-mana. Lelaki itu pasti sedang menunggui operasi tunangannya! Dan apa yang dia katakan malam itu pada Hyukjae? _"Kau mungkin harus belajar lebih bertanggung jawab 'tuan putri'!"_ Kata-kata yang sombong dan penuh tuduhan yang sekarang ia tahu tak pantas ia ucapkan kepada Hyukjae.

"Kau benar-benar orang paling bodoh dan gegabah yang pernah aku kenal." Dengus Sungmin, masih marah atas tindakan Kyuhyun tadi.

"Jika kau belum babak belur oleh Donghae, aku pasti akan menghajarmu semampuku." Kyuhyun mengernyit mendengar ancaman Sungmin.

"Tapi kau tidak bisa begitu saja menyalahkanku. Saat itu Donghae Hyung tiba-tiba menghubungiku untuk mengurus kontrak jual beli tubuh Hyukjae senilai tiga ratus juta. Kau pikir apa yang bisa kupikirkan selain Hyukjae adalah pelacur?"

"Jangan sebut-sebut kata pelacur lagi Cho Kyuhyun!" Potong Sungmin tajam. Kyuhyun bungkam lalu mengangkat bahu.

"Aku memang salah besar, tapi siapa yang tak berpikit begitu? Donghae Hyung sangat kaya, dan Hyukjae punya reputasi hutang besar diperusahaannya. Tentu saja sebagai pengacara aku menilai ada niat jahat dari sisi Hyukjae." Kyuhyun mencoba membela diri lagi karena dilihatnya Sungmin masih melotot tajam padanya.

"Sebagai seorang pengacara kau seharusnya melakukan penyelidikan." Sahut Sungmin sinis. Kyuhyun menarik napas panjang dan mengangguk.

"Benar, aku terlalu gegabah mengambil tindakan. Sebenarnya aku sudah bertekad tidak akan ikut campur hubungan Donghae Hyung dan Hyukjae. Tapi malam itu, ketika Hyukjae menghilang tanpa kabar, Donghae Hyung mencarinya seperti orang gila yang hampir kehilangan akal sehat karena mencemaskan Hyukjae. Donghae Hyung berubah karena laki-laki itu, dia begitu emosional. Tidak lagi berkepala dingin dan tenang." Kyuhyun menarik napas dalam.

"Aku takut Hyukjae makin lama akan makin membawa pengaruh buruk bagi Donghae Hyung, maka aku memutuskan untuk membuat mereka terpisah sesegera mungkin."

"Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan tadi sampai Donghae menghajarmu dengan begitu brutalnya?" Wajah Kyuhyun tampak memerah malu mengingat perbuatannya.

"Aku menciumnya dengan paksa. Melecehkan Hyukjae dan memastikan agar Donghae Hyung melihat itu semua." Gumamnya pelan. Sungmin langsung melotot marah mendengarnya.

"Apa?" Kyuhyun memalingkan mukanya, tidak tahan menghadapi tatapan tajam Sungmin yang kembali dilayangkan padanya.

"Dan aku..." Kata-kata itu seolah susah payah keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Dan aku...memfitnahnya. Aku bilang Hyukjae mau kubayar untuk bercumbu denganku selama beberapa jam..."

"Oh Tuhan! Cho Kyuhyun!" Sungmin mengerang tak habis pikir dengan perlakukan Kyuhyun.

"Pantas saja Donghae menghajarmu habis-habisan. Kalau aku ada disana waktu itu, aku pasti akan memberi semangat padanya agar menghajarmu lebih keras." Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya ambil meringis kecil.

"Aku...aku pantas menerimanya. Tapi Sungmin Hyung... Setelah aku mengetahui semua kebenaran ini, dan melihat tatapan mata Donghae Hyung ketika menyeret Hyukjae pulang tadi, entah kenapa aku... cemas."

Wajah Sungmin mendadak pucat pasi mendengarnya. Benar, Donghae tadi menyeret Hyukjae dengan begitu kasarnya.

"Astaga! Aku hampir saja lupa, Donghae selalu mempercayai kata-katamu! Bagaimana kalau Donghae menyangka bahwa Hyukjae benar-benar menjual dirinya kepadamu? Kalau melihat betapa posesifnya Donghae pada Hyukjae, aku tidak berani membayangkan betapa marahnya Donghae! Kita harus menjelaskan semua kepada Donghae sebelum dia melakukan sesuatu yang nantinya akan dia sesali."

Sungmin langsung meraih gagang telephone dan memencet nomor Donghae. Lama ia mencoba tanpa hasil, akhirnya Sungmin hanya bisa menarik nafas putus asa. Ia menyerah, percuma saja ia mencoba menghubungi Donghae.

"Semua nomornya tidak aktif, kita juga tak bisa menyerbu ke apartemennya begitu saja karena ini sudah dini hari." Dengan pasrah Sungmin meletakkan gagang telephone.

"Kita harus menunggu sampai besok pagi, dan jika... dan jika ternyata semuanya sudah terlambat..." Sungmin melemparkan tatapan tajam ke arah Kyuhyun yang balas menatapnya penuh rasa bersalah.

"Aku akan membuatmu membayar semua kekacauan yang telah kau buat Tuan Cho!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **..:: [TBC] ::..**

 **.**

 **.**

Semua yang ada di sini saya mengikuti novel aslinya ya, tanpa merubah apapun jalan cerita. Hanya mungkin ada tambahan dan beberapa pengurangan serta penggantian kata supaya lebih nyaman dibaca.. ^^

Jika banyak typo dan beberapa kalimat yang tak nyaman dibaca untuk chap ini harap dimaklumi, karena ngeditnya sejujurnya kurang maksimal. #Jiahhh... #Plok


	8. BAB 10-11

**.**

 **.**

 **A Romantic Story About Love "HAEHYUK YAOI VER" (Remake Story)**

 **.**

 **Desclaimer:**

Cerita ini adalah murni **bukan karya saya** , ini **hanya bentuk Remake** dari Novel luar biasa karya **Santhy Agatha** dengan judul asli **"A Romantic Story About Serena".** Dengan perubahan genre menjadi Boys Love alias YAOI, pergantian cast sesuai dengan bayangan saya serta penambahan dan pengurangan di sana sini sesuai dengan kebutuhan jalan cerita. Semua Cast yang nantinya ada di sini murni milik Tuhan, Orang Tua, dan diri mereka sendiri, karena saya hanya meminjam nama. Tapi untuk Lee Donghae, masih diharapkan hanya menjadi milik saya dan hanya dengan Lee Hyukjae saya rela berbagi ^ , ^

 **.**

 **Bagi yang tidak suka dengan semua yang berbau Remake, jangan dibaca, Monggo silahkan langsung tutup ini halaman dengan cara klik tanda silang di pojok kanan atas. Jangan ada bash apalagi hujatan, karena itu terlalu buang-buang energi anda.**

 **Terima Kasih**

 **.**

 **Selamat Membaca ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BAB 10**

" **Seorang pelacur harus diperlakukan seperti pelacur**."

Kata-kata Donghae yang diucapkan dengan nada dingin dan tajam menakutkan seolah-olah bergaung di ruangan yang hening itu. Lelaki itu sudah melepaskan kemejanya, dan membuka ikat pinggangnya lalu meletakkannya di ujung ranjang. Matanya begitu dingin, ekspresi wajahnya tenang. Terlalu tenang, hingga membuat Hyukjae gemetar karena cemas.

"Kau...Harus...Mendengarkan." Hyukjae masih mencoba menjelaskan kondisi yang sebenarnya. Meskipun melihat ekspresi wajah Donghae, ia tahu ia tidak akan berhasil. Donghae terlalu marah, dia terlalu dibutakan oleh kemurkaannya.

"Lepaskan kemejamu." Gumam Donghae datar.

"Donghae..." Wajah Hyukjae langsung pucat pasi mendengar perintah yang diucapkan pria di depannya itu tanpa ekspresi.

"Lepaskan."

Nada suara Donghae begitu menakutkan. Mungkin Hyukjae akan lebih berani menghadapi jika Donghae berteriak-teriak marah dan membentaknya. Tetapi lelaki ini begitu tenang hingga terlihat sangat menakutkan.

Dengan gemetar Hyukjae melepas kancing demi kancing kemejanya. Menatap Donghae dengan wajah memohon, tetapi lelaki itu tidak terpengaruh. Setelah seluruh kancing kemeja Hyukjae terlepas, dia berdiri sambil menggenggam kemejanya yang terbuka dengan kedua tangannya erat-erat, berlutut di ranjang itu, memohon belas kasihan kepada lelaki yang berdiri di tepi ranjang yang tampak begitu kejam.

"Aku bilang lepaskan kemejamu, Hyukjae." Suara Donghae tetap tenang dan terkendali, tapi entah kenapa Hyukjae makin gemetar mendengarnya. Dengan sudah payah dia melepaskan kemejanya dan menjatuhkannya ke kasur, menatap Donghae tanpa daya.

"Sekarang celanamu." Sambung Donghae setelah mengamati tubuh Hyukjae tanpa malu-malu, membuat seluruh wajah dan tubuh Hyukjae merah padam.

"Tidak...!" Hyukjae berusaha membantah, dia tidak mau dilecehkan seperti ini. Dipaksa membuka pakaian dihadapan seseorang yang sama sekali tidak menghargainya.

"Aku bilang celanamu!"

Nada suara Donghae sedikit naik, tetapi tetap tenang. Matanya menatap tajam tak terbantahkan, hingga mau tak mau Hyukjae bergerak melepaskan celananya. Air mata perlahan mulai mengalir di mata Hyukjae.

Hening cukup lama, Donghae terdiam sambil menatap Hyukjae tajam. Dan Hyukjae berlutut di ranjang itu dengan tubuh gemetaran, berusaha memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan kedua lengannya.

"Lepas pakaian dalammu."

"Tidak!"

Dengan was-was Hyukjae berseru, tanpa sadar tubuhnya beringsut ke ujung ranjang, ketakutan. Hyukjae tak sadar jika sikapnya itu malah menyalakan api kemarahan di wajah Donghae. Lelaki itu sudah tidak setenang tadi.

"Kenapa tidak Lee Hyukjae? Pelacur ku? Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali aku melihatmu telanjang, dan kau melakukan semuanya dengan sukarela kan? Demi uang tiga ratus juta." Suara Donghae terdengar meremehkan. Dia melangkah maju mendekati ranjang dan secara otomatis Hyukjae langsung beringsut mundur menjauh.

"Aku membeli tubuhmu seharga tiga ratus juta, seharusnya tubuhmu itu bisa kupergunakan semauku. Tetapi sepertinya aku terlalu baik padamu. Memberimu kemewahan, tidak menyentuhmu di saat kau sakit, dan merawatmu dengan begitu baiknya. Itu semua terlalu baik untukmu." Mata Donghae tampak memerah menahan emosi.

"Dan kau dasar pelacur murahan tak bermoral! Bukannya mensyukuri kebaikan hatiku, kau malah merayu sahabatku...!"

"Kau salah paham Donghae." Hyukjae mulai menangis terisak. Tetapi Donghae tetap mengeraskan hatinya.

"Aku tidak mungkin salah paham dengan apa yang kulihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri."

Dengan gerakan secepat kilat Donghae meraih kedua lengan Hyukjae. Sebelum Hyukjae sempat menghindar dan menempelkan tubuh Hyukjae ke tubuhnya sendiri.

"Kalian berciuman! Kau membiarkan dia menciummu! Menjijikkan sekali dimataku."

Napas Donghae mulai terengah-engah, lalu mendorong Hyukjae ke bantal membuatnya terbanting kasar disana. Hyukjae berusaha menghindar, berusaha melepaskan diri dari tindihan tubuh Donghae yang keras dan berat. Berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman tangan Donghae yang kuat dan tanpa ampun.

Tetapi lelaki itu terlalu kuat, terlalu marah, bahkan tidak menyadari kalau kekasarannya melukai tubuh Hyukjae. Donghae seperti kerasukan setan. Matanya menyala penuh kebencian ketika dia menatap Hyukjae.

Dengan ketakutan yang amat sangat, Hyukjae berusaha memberontak dan turun dari ranjang. Tetapi Donghae menangkapnya, membantingnya ke ranjang lagi dengan kasar, lalu menindihnya. Hyukjae mengernyit merasakan cengkeraman tangan Donghae yang kasar di tangannya.

"Sakit Donghae...kumohon..."

"Diam!" Seru Donghae marah. Dan ketika Hyukjae meronta ketakutan, hal itu makin mendorong kemarahan Donghae meluap. Lelaki itu merobek kain terakhir yang menempel di tubuh Hyukjae dan mencoba membuka pahanya.

Hyukjae berteriak ketakutan. Dia tidak siap dan Donghae pasti akan melukainya. Tetapi Donghae tidak peduli. Tanpa persiapan, tanpa peduli dengan Hyukjae yang ketakutan, lelaki itu tetap menyatukan dirinya.

Bagi Hyukjae itu adalah kesakitan yang luar biasa. Sakit di tubuhnya dan sakit di hatinya, diperlakukan seperti pelacur rendahan yang tak ada harganya. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa terobek-robek oleh gesekan tubuh Donghae. Tapi Hyukjae berusaha menahan diri, digigitnya bibirnya hingga hampir berdarah, di tahankannya air matanya meskipun matanya terasa begitu perih. Dan di tekannya hatinya dalam-dalam yang mulai hancur menjadi serpihan berkeping-keping.

 **..:: [HaeHyuk] ::..**

Hyukjae berbaring memunggungi Donghae. Matanya nanar, penuh air mata. Napasnya sesak karena isakan yang ditahannya. Setelah semua usai, Donghae menjauh dari tubuhnya dan berbaring hening di sebelahnya, sampai napas yang terengah itu berubah menjadi tenang dan hening.

Hyukjae tahu Donghae tidak tidur, lelaki itu masih berbaring nyalang di sebelahnya, terlentang menatap langit-langit kamar. Tetapi Hyukjae langsung membalikkan badan dan berpura-pura tertidur. Dirasakannya Donghae bolak-balik menghadap ke arahnya, seperti ingin mengajaknya bicara tetapi kemudian ragu dan mengehentikan dirinya di detik terakhir.

Saat-saat hening itu terasa menyiksa. Tubuh Hyukjae tegang meskipun dia berakting sudah tidur dengan baik. Dijaganya agar nafasnya teratur, dijaganya agar tubuhnya tidak bergerak sama sekali. Lama-lama dia merasakan tubuh Donghae berangsur-angsur santai dan lelaki itu tertidur.

Hyukjae menanti menit demi menit, menyakinkan diri kalau Donghae sudah terlelap. Dan setelah cukup yakin, pelan-pelan dia bergerak. Tubuhnya terasa sakit, sakit sekali terutama di bagian selatan tubuhnya. Itu tadi benar-benar perkosaan, dan Donghae sama sekali tidak mau repot-repot bersikap lembut.

Bibir Hyukjae memar akibat ciuman yang terlalu kasar, lengannya sedikit lebam karena genggaman tangan Donghae yang terlalu keras, dan masih ada kesakitan-kesakitan lainnya. Di seluruh tubuhnya, di dalam tubuhnya. Tetapi yang paling sakit adalah hatinya. Air mata mengalir tanpa suara dari pipi Hyukjae, tapi dia menahan isakan dengan menggigir bibirnya yang sakit.

Dengan hati-hati Hyukjae duduk di tepi ranjang, mengamati pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai, dan pakaiann dalamnya yang setengah dirobek oleh Donghae saat lelaki itu melepaskannya dengan marah tadi. Pelan-pelan, agar tidak menimbulkan gerakan di ranjang tempat Donghae berbaring miring dan tertidur pulas, Hyukjae bangkir berdiri dan memungut pakaiannya satu persatu. Langkahnya terseok, dan tubuhnya gemetar, tapi Hyukjae menguatkan diri.

Dikenakan pakaiannya pelan-pelan sambil menatap ranjang dengan was-was, bersiap-siap jika ada satu gerakan sesedikit apapun dari Donghae. Tetapi lelaki itu tidur dengan tenang sampai Hyukjae selesai berpakaian. Hyukjae lalu mengambil tas kerjanya dan melangkah keluar. Tetapi sampai di depan pintu dia ragu-ragu, menoleh dan menatap Donghae yang masih tertidur pulas.

Donghae pasti akan maklum jika dia pergi begitu saja. Setelah perkosaan brutal dan kejam itu, Donghae pasti maklum jika Hyukjae menjauh darinya. Tapi kemudian Hyukjae mengernyit, teringat kemarahan Donghae ketika Hyukjae menghilang tanpa pamit untuk menunggui Siwon di rumah sakit hari minggu lalu.

Kalau aku pergi tanpa pamit, apa yang akan dilakukan Donghae? Apalagi dengan perjanjian tiga ratus juta itu... Ketakutan mewarnai perasaan Hyukjae, membuat langkahnya tertahan. Lalu Hyukjae mengeluarkan kertas dan menulis.

 _Maaf Donghae, aku harus pergi sementara. Aku membutuhkan waktu sendirian. Tapi Kau bisa tenang, aku tidak akan melarikan diri dari hutang-hutangku. Aku tidak serendah itu kau tahu. Sampai jumpa di kantor besok pagi_

 _Lee Hyukjae._

 **..:: [HaeHyuk] ::..**

Pagi itu Donghae duduk di kantornya dengan muram. Hari masih pagi, para karyawan bahkan belum datang ke kantor, tapi Donghae sudah ada di situ. Dia tak tahan berada di kamar apartement itu sendirian. Tanpa Hyukjae.

Dia terbangun pagi-pagi sekali, karena terbiasa mencari Hyukjae untuk dipeluk. Tetapi pagi ini yang ditemukannya hanya bantal kosong. Dengan marah Donghae langsung bangun dan murka. Berani-beraninya pelacur itu meninggalkannya?

Tetapi kemudian, kertas yang diletakkan di bantal Hyukjae itu agak meredakan kemarahannya. Sebuah pesan singkat sederhana yang ditulis dengan huruf yang sangat rapi. Hyukjae bilang _"Sampai jumpa di kantor besok pagi",_ jadi Donghae menahan diri dari kemarahannya dan memutuskan bersiap-siap dan berangkat ke kantor saat itu juga.

Sekarang dia duduk sendirian di ruangannya, memikirkan perbuatannya semalam dan mulai merasa cemas. Ia terlalu kasar. Ia tahu itu. Ia terlalu kuat dan Hyukjae terlalu rapuh untuk menahan kemarahannya. Tapi tidak tahukan Hyukjae kalau pemandangan Hyukjae yang sedang dipeluk dan dicium oleh Kyuhyun itu benar-benar membuatnya marah? Seharusnya hanya dia yang boleh memeluk Hyukjae! Seharusnya hanya dia yang boleh mencium Hyukjae! Saat itulah pintu diketuk dengan pelan. Donghae terdiam penuh antisipasi, dia sudah menunggu. Siapa lagi yang datang sepagi ini kalau bukan Hyukjae?

"Masuk."

Pintu itu terbuka pelan, dan Hyukjae muncul disana. Hati Donghae serasa dihantam palu ketika melihat keadaan Hyukjae. Pemuda itu masih memakai pakaiannya yang semalam meskipun kelihatan segar setelah mandi. Tapi wajahnya terlihat pucat dan rapuh. Dan bibirnya sedikit lebam akibat ciuman-ciuman kasarnya kemarin.

 _Kenapa kau pucat sekali sayang?_

Donghae berdehem, menahan perasaannya. Detik itu juga Donghae memutuskan dia akan memaafkan Hyukjae. Dia tidak bisa menyalahkan Hyukjae karena merayu Kyuhyun, tidak ada yang bisa melarangnya kan? Tidak ada tertulis dalam perjanjian mereka bahwa Hyukjae tidak boleh menjalin hubungan dengan lelaki lain. Disitu hanya tertulis bahwa Donghae berhak memiliki Hyukjae sesuka hatinya. Oleh karena itu dia akan segera memastikan adanya klausul tambahan dalam perjanjian itu. Bahwa Hyukjae tidak boleh disentuh lelaki lain, bahwa tubuh Hyukjae adalah hak eksklusifnya, miliknya.

Untuk sekarang, Donghae yakin Hyukjae akan memohon maaf padanya, dan itu bukan masalah. Donghae siap memaafkan Hyukjae atas pengkhianatannya semalam. Dia siap menerima Hyukjae lagi. Dia belum mau melepaskan Hyukjae.

"Duduk." Perintahnya, berusaha sedatar mungkin.

Dengan patuh Hyukjae duduk, tapi pemuda itu tidak berkata apa-apa. Yang dilakukannya hanya meremas tangannya dengan gelisah.

"Sebenarnya kau ingin bicara apa hingga harus menunggu sampai di kantor?" _Dimana kau tidur semalam? Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Apakah aku menyakitimu?_ Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu yang bermunculan di benak Donghae, tetapi lelaki itu menahannya.

Hyukjae mendongakkan kepalanya, matanya tampak penuh tekad ketika menatap Donghae. Takut, tapi penuh tekad.

"Aku...ingin melunasi semua hutangku dan mengakhiri perjanjian kontrak kita."

Donghae tertegun. Rasanya seperti seluruh aliran darahnya dihentikan seketika. Ini adalah jawaban yang sama sekali tidak disangkanya. Donghae begitu terkejut hingga membatu seperti patung. Tetapi ketika keterkejutannya usai, kemarahan langsung merayapinya. Seperti api yang membakar pelan-pelan, makin lama makin berbahaya.

"Apa?" Desis Donghae di antara giginya, tangannya terkepal erat. Dengan sedikit gemetar, Hyukjae meletakkan sebuah kertas di meja Donghae.

"Ini cek sebesar tiga ratur empat puluh juta. Untuk melunasi hutangku sebesar tiga ratus juta, dan hutang ke perusahaan sebesar empat puluh juta, dan ini..." Hyukjae meletakkan sebuah amplop di meja.

"Surat pengunduran diriku dari perusahaan ini."

Hening cukup lama. Donghae hanya duduk di situ, mengamati Hyukjae dengan mata yang menyala-nyala. Kemudian lelaki itu memajukan tubuhnya dan menatap Hyukjae sambil tersenyum dingin.

"Lunas sepenuhnya? Jadi malam-malam selama kau melayaniku itu kau anggap service gratis untukku?" Wajah Hyukjae pucat pasi mendengar hinaan tersirat itu.

"Aku...Aku hanya ingin melepaskan diri dari perjanjian itu..."

Donghae mendesis gusar, lalu mengambil cek itu dan mengamatinya. Alisnya terangkat, kemarahan tampak semakin membakarnya.

"Kau bisa memperoleh uang sebanyak ini dalam semalam? Apakah kau menemukan korban lain yang bisa memberimu uang untuk melepaskan diri dariku?" Hyukjae membelalakkan matanya tak percaya akan kesimpulan negatif yang diambil Donghae.

"Jangan menuduhku serendah itu! Aku...aku bukan pelacur seperti yang kau kira!"

"Kau pernah dengan sukarela menjadi pelacurku demi uang tiga ratus juta. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak berpikir kau bersedia melacurkan diri pada orang lain demi melepaskan diri dariku hah?!"

Donghae menggebrak meja dengan begitun kerasnya, hingga Hyukjae terlonjak kaget dari tempat duduknya. Lalu tanpa di duganya, Donghae mengambil surat pengunduran dirinya di meja. Dan merobek-robeknya bersama dengan cek yang diberikannya. Hyukjae hanya ternganga, kaget dengan tindakan tak terduga Donghae itu.

Sementara Donghae, lelaki itu berdiri di sana, menatap Hyukjae dengan tatapan mengancam sambil merobek-robek surat dan cek itu menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil. Ketika Donghae mulai mendekati Hyukjae, Hyukjae langsung berdiri menjauh, waspada.

"Kenapa kau merobek cek dan surat itu?" Tanya Hyukjae gugup, takut akan suasana hati Donghae yang begitu muram. Donghae makin mendekat. Lalu berhenti dan tersenyum sinis ketika melihat Hyukjae mundur lagi menjauhinya.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu begitu mudah Lee Hyukjae. Kau pikir aku akan diam saja kau bodohi? Aku akan membuatmu menerima balasan setimpal sebelum akhirnya melepaskanmu..."

Tiba-tiba Donghae bergerak cepat meraih Hyukjae sebelum dia bisa menghindar. Hyukjae mencoba meronta, tapi ia sadar dari pengalamannya bahwa percuma saja dia melawan kekuatan dan kemarahan Donghae. Jadi dia hanya diam dengan wajah pucat pasi ketakutan.

"Katakan padaku Hyuk... Pria yang membayari hutangmu itu. Apakah dia sudah menidurimu?" Mata Donghae menggelap penuh kemurkaan.

"Apakah dia sudah menyentuhmu?" Napas Donghae mulai memburu.

"Apakah ciumannya sebaik ciumanku? Atau dia hanya pria bodoh yang tertipu oleh kepolosan palsumu yang..."

"Lepaskan aku!" Entah dari mana Hyukjae seperti mendapatkan kekuatan untuk mendorong Donghae dan melangkah menjauh.

"Aku sudah membayar hutangku. Aku sudah tidak terikat denganmu! Kau tidak berhak melecehkanku lagi!"

"Melecehkan katamu? Kau bilang itu pelecehan? Kau menyambutku dengan hangat setiap aku mendatangimu dan kau bilang itu pelecehan?"

PLAK!

Tangan Hyukjae tanpa disadari melayang sendiri menampar pipi Donghae sekeras mungkin. Kata-kata Donghae yang luar biasa menghina itu sangat menyakiti hatinya. Donghae berdiri disana mengusap pipinya lalu tersenyum jahat.

"Kenapa menamparku? Apakah kau merasa malu karena kekotoran moralmu terungkap disini?" Gumamnya sinis. Dengan bergegas Hyukjae melangkah ke pintu, sedikit lega karena Donghae tidak mengikutinya.

"Aku akan mengirimkan lagi cek yang baru, berikut surat pengunduran diriku... Bagiku semua sudah lunas di antara kita."

"Bagiku belum." Desis Donghae tenang.

"Kau boleh kabur kemanapun Hyuk, dan aku bersumpah akan mendapatkanmu. Dan ketika itu terjadi aku tidak akan main-main lagi, aku bahkan akan merantaimu di kamar jika perlu. Dan tak usah repot-repot mengirimkan cek ataupun surat apapun, aku akan merobek-robeknya lagi." Tangan Hyukjae yang memegang gagang pintu gemetaran.

"Kenapa kau begitu kejam padaku...?" Rintih Hyukjae dengan begitu putus asa, matanya berkaca-kaca menatap Donghae.

Sejenak Donghae terpaku. Hyukjae tampak begitu hancur, begitu luluh, hingga seketika itu juga Donghae ingin memeluk Hyukjae dan menghiburnya. Meminta maaf atas kata-kata kasarnya. Tapi akal sehatnya segera mengambil alih. Itu akting, teriaknya pada diri sendiri. Jangan tertipu, pemuda ini pandai memanipulasi orang dengan berpura-pura rapuh. Kau sendiri sudah merasakannya bukan?

"A...Aku tetap akan pergi..." Hyukjae bergumam ketika Donghae hanya berdiam diri.

"Kau boleh memaksaku semaumu, tapi aku akan melawanmu sekuat tenaga."

Dengan cepat Hyukjae membuka handel pintu. Lalu menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Donghae, mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Diserapnya sosok itu baik-baik, sosok dingin yang berdiri kaku, yang menatap Hyukjae dengan penuh kebencian. Disimpannya sosok itu baik baik, dan tiba-tiba saja hatinya terasa teriris. Air mata mulai menetes dari sudut matanya, dan dengan segera Hyukjae melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu.

Setengah berlari Hyukjae memasuki lift tanpa mempedulikan tatapan bingung sekertaris Donghae. Di lobby, Leeteuk yang menunggu dengan gelisah dari tadi langsung berdiri begitu melihat Hyukjae muncul di lift.

"Bagaimana...?"

Pertanyaannya tak terjawab karena Hyukjae langsung mengajaknya keluar dari lobby menuju parkiran. Menaiki mobil jemputan rumah sakit yang diminta Leeteuk mengantar mereka ke sini tadi. Di mobil air mata Hyukjae tak terbendung lagi dan Leeteuk langsung memeluknya untuk menenangkannya.

"Ssshhh...Semuanya tak berjalan baik ya?"

"Dia...Dia tidak mau menerima uang itu..." Hyukjae tersedak oleh tangisannya yang dalam.

"Dia...Dia menuduhku menjual diriku kepada lelaki lain demi mendapatkan uang itu..." Tangis Hyukjae meledak lagi dengan kuatnya, dan Leeteuk langsung memeluknya. Matanya sendiri berkaca-kaca melihat penderitaan Hyukjae.

"Apakah...kau mencintainya, Hyuk?" Tanya Leeteuk hati-hati. Hyukjae langsung tersentak, menatap Leeteuk dengan pandangan nanar.

"Apa...? Itu...Itu tidak mungkin..."

"Hyukkie, mungkin kau tidak menyadarinya. Tapi kebersamaan kalian selama ini mungkin saja menumbuhkan sesuatu yang dalam di antara kalian..." Leeteuk menatap Hyukjae lembut.

"Dan kau...Tidak mungkin menangis semenderita ini jika kau tidak punya perasaan apa-apa kepada Donghae, sayang."

Hyukjae hanya termangu. Air matanya masih mengalir, hatinya sakit sekali. Dan memang benar, penghinaan dan perlakuan kasar Donghae telah menyakitinya lebih daripada yang seharusnya. Tapi Hyukjae tidak mau memikirkan kemungkinan apapun. Dia tidak mau, dan tidak bisa. Ada Siwon di sisinya bukan? Melihat kediaman Hyukjae, Leteuk hanya bisa menghela nafas dalam.

"Yah, setidaknya, suatu saat ketika Donghae menyadari kesalahannya, dia akan menyesal. Dan kuharap aku ada di sana ketika dia memohon maaf padamu."

 **..:: [HaeHyuk] ::..**

Leeteuk benar, Donghae memang menyesal. Tidak perlu waktu lama, hanya selang satu jam dari kepergian Hyukjae.

"Aku menerima kalian di sini hanya karena Sungmin Hyung." Gumam Donghae dingin.

Suasana hatinya benar-benar buruk saat itu. Ketika sekertarisnya menelepon dan memberitahu bahwa Sungmin dan Kyuhyun ada di ruangan depan dan ingin bertemu dengannya, Donghae hampir saja mengamuk seketika itu juga. Dia sudah menegaskan pada sekertarisnya bahwa dia sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Tetapi Sungmin memaksa, dan seperti biasanya, paksaannya berhasil.

"Kami harus memberitahumu sesuatu yang penting." Gumam Sungmin penuh tekad. Tidak peduli akan tatapan membunuh yang berkali-kali dihujamkan Donghae kepada Kyuhyun yang hanya duduk diam tanpa suara di belakangnya.

"Donghae." Sungmin mencoba menarik perhatian Donghae yang terus menerus mempelototi Kyuhyun.

"Ada suatu fakta penting tentang Hyukjae yang harus kau ketahui."

Donghae langsung tertarik. Fakta apa lagi? Sebuah kebohongan lagi yang belum diceritakan kepadanya? Sebuah kepalsuan lagi yang akan menyulut kemarahannya? Donghae diam dan menunggu, bersiap-siap untuk meledak lagi. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut dan mulai nyeri.

"Donghae..." Sungmin mengernyit cemas ketika melihat Donghae tampak kesakitan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa! Cepat selesaikan yang ingin kau katakan Hyung, dan bawa dia pergi dari ruangan ini!" Donghae bahkan tidak mau repot-repot menyebut nama Kyuhyun. Sungmin menarik napas panjangsebelum berucap.

"Kau...Kita...Mengambil kesimpulan yang salah tentang Hyukjae." Dengan cepat Sungmin membentangkan artikel itu di meja Donghae.

"Baca ini."

Donghae melirik artikel itu. Semula ia tidak tertarik, tetapi kemudian ketika mengenali gambar di artikel itu sebagai Hyukjae, lebih muda beberapa tahun, tapi dia tak mungkin salah.

"Apa yang... Oh Tuhan!"

Baru separuh artikel yang dibacanya, tetapi ekspresi Donghae seketika berubah pucat pasi. Dengan gemetar dia membaca artikel itu. Membacanya berulang-ulang, kemudian mencoba mencari kesalahan dalam tulisan di artikel itu. Tapi kebenaran yang tertulis di sana tak terbantahkan lagi.

"Benar Donghae. Keluarga Hyukjae, kedua orang tuanya terenggut pada kecelakaan yang sama di jalan tol. Kecelakaan yang sama yang menewaskan Jungmo." Mata Sungmin berkaca-kaca ketika kenangan itu kembali.

"Oh Tuhan!"

Donghae berpegangan pada meja untuk menopang tubuhnya. Jadi ini sebabnya Hyukjae selama ini sebatang kara dan sendirian? _"Kedua orang tua saya sudah meninggal dunia, saya hidup sendirian"_ itu jawaban Hyukjae waktu pemuda itu terpaksa menumpang mobilnya di pagi yang hujan dulu. Lalu uang tiga ratus juta dan hutang puluhan jutanya di perusahaan itu... Sekali lagi Donghae mengernyit.

"Tunangannya, Choi Siwon, masih terbaring koma sejak kecelakaan itu. Hyukjae berjuang mati-matian untuk mempertahankan hidupnya. Hutang-hutangnya di rumah sakit mungkin untuk membiayai biaya perawatan Siwon, dan hutangnya kepadamu tiga ratus juta mungkin karena dia sudah begitu itu putus asa." Sungmin memandang Donghae, dan tiba-tiba ia merasa kasihan menatap lelaki di depannya. Donghae tampak hancur berkeping-keping.

"Aku menelepon rumah sakit tempat Siwon dirawat. Siwon saat itu harus menjalani operasi pengangkatan ginjal karena salah satu ginjalnya rusak akibat obat-obatan yang terus menerus. Biaya operasi itu sangat mahal, hampir mencapai tiga ratus juta. Mungkin itu alasan Hyukjae menjual dirinya padamu. Pemuda itu putus asa."

Donghae memejamkan matanya, mengingat hari berhujan dimana Hyukjae membuat penawaran gila itu padanya. Bagaimana mungkin dia dulu tak menyadarinya? Waktu itu Hyukjae memang terlihat putus asa. Panik dan sangat putus asa.

"Kyuhyun bercerita bahwa Hyukjae hilang seharian di hari minggu dan kalian mencarinya kemana-mana." Sungmin menoleh sekilas pada Kyuhyun yang hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Itu hari di mana operasi Siwon dilaksanakan."

Sebuah hantaman lagi yang menerjang Donghae. Dia mengernyit, rasanya berat sekali ketika dia sudah berpegang teguh pada suatu keyakinan bergitu lama tapi kemudian dihancurkan begitu saja.

Hyukjae pemuda baik-baik. Dia bukan pemuda bermoral rendah seperti dugaannya selama ini. Pantas saja waktu itu adalah yang pertama untuknya, Hyukjae masih suci. Kesucian yang seharusnya untuk tunangan yang dicintainya dikorbankannya. Donghae langsung disengat rasa cemburu yang tajam. Hyukjae pasti begitu mencintai tunangannya kalau sampai berjuang mati-matian seperti itu.

"Kecelakaan itu terjadi hanya beberapa hari sebelum pernikahan mereka Donghae." Sungmin menoleh secara terang-terangan kepada Kyuhyun

"Biarkan Kyuhyun yang menjelaskan sisanya kepadamu."

Donghae menoleh kepada Kyuhyun dengan muram, masih terbayang adegan ciuman waktu itu di matanya. Dan kemarahannya langsung membara. Kalau begitu kenapa Hyukjae ada di pelukan Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun bilang Hyukjae rela menjual diri padanya?

"Waktu itu semua sudah kurencanakan Hyung." Gumam Kyuhyun pelan seolah bisa membaca pikiran Donghae. Lalu mengernyit ketika menerima tatapan menusuk itu lagi.

"Aku... Waktu aku mendampingimu mencari Hyukjae yang menghilang waktu itu, aku melihat betapa emosionalnya dirimu. Itu menggangguku karena kau berubah, tidak seperti biasanya. Aku berpikir Hyukjae telah menimbulkan pengaruh buruk padamu. Jadi aku mengambil keputusan. Aku merekayasa semuanya. Ciuman itu adalah paksaan dariku. Hyukjae sama sekali tidak sukarela, dia menolakku sekuat tenaga. Dia bahkan memanggil namamu..."

Donghae langsung merangsek maju dengan marah. Tanpa diduga langsung meraih kerah kemeja Kyuhyun. Tak peduli tubuh Kyuhyun yang memar dan lebam akan kesakitan menerima sentuhan seringan apapun.

"Brengsek kau Cho Kyuhyun! Brengsek kau! Aku mempercayaimu!" Donghae menggeram di antara ke dua giginya.

"Kau tahu malam itu aku memperlakukannya sebagi pelacur rendahan?! Aku memperkosanya!"

"Donghae, tenanglah dulu." Sungmin berucap hati-hati, berusaha membuat Donghae melepaskan cengkeramannya dari kerah baju Kyuhyun.

"Kau menyakiti Kyuhyun. Tidakkah kau sadar kau sudah cukup menyakitinya kemarin? Lepaskan dia Donghae." Sungmin berusaha membujuk dengan lembut. Donghae bergeming. Sejenak seolah-olah akan menghajar Kyuhyun, tapi kemudian dia melepaskan lelaki itu dengan kasar.

"Harusnya kubunuh saja kau sekalian!" Desis Donghae geram sambil mengacak rambutnya. Lalu sebuah pertanyaan merasuk di benaknya.

"Kenapa harus Hyukjae yang menanggung seluruh biaya perawatan Siwon? Kenapa bukan keluarga Siwon?"

"Siwon tidak punya keluarga." Kyuhyun yang menyahut setelah berhasil meredakan napasnya yang terengah karena perlakuan kasar Donghae tadi.

"Dia pengacara juga, kebetulan aku mengenalnya." Suara Kyuhyun serasa tertelan melihat tatapan permusuhan Donghae, tapi dia bertekad melanjutkan.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu mengenalnya, tetapi Siwon cukup terkenal di kalangan profesi kami karena reputasi baiknya. Aku... Eh... Melakukan penyelidikan singkat tadi dan mendapati bahwa Siwon dibesarkan di panti asuhan. Dia sebatang kara, karena itulah kabar setelah kecelakaan yang menimpanya menjadi simpang siur, dia menghilang begitu saja dan gosip yang beredar mengatakan Siwon sudah meninggal. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa sebenarnya Siwon masih hidup dan ada dalam kondisi koma." Kyuhyun menatap Donghae sungguh-sungguh.

"Aku menyesal dan aku meminta maaf Hyung. Aku memang bodoh dan gegabah. Aku juga menyesal setengah mati."

Donghae tercenung. Lama tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Sejenak ruangan itu begitu hening.

"Donghae, mungkin lebih baik kita melepaskan Hyukjae. Sudah cukup berat beban yang dia tanggung." Sungmin bergumam pelan memecah keheningan. Lalu dia berubah ragu-ragu dan berhati-hati dengan reaksi Donghae.

"Mengenai hutang-hutang Hyukjae baik kepadamu dan kepada perusahaan, aku bersedia menggantinya."

"Tidak."

"Tidak?" Sungmin mengernyit mendengar gumaman pelan Donghae.

"Tidak akan kulepaskan. Aku tidak peduli dengan uang itu. Hyukjae tidak akan kulepaskan."

"Donghae!" Sungmin berucap sedikit jengkel.

"Hentikan! Kau tidak tahu betapa banyak penderitaan yang ditanggung Hyukjae selama ini! Tidak bisakah kita biarkan dia tenang bersama tunangannya? Lagipula kau bisa mencari orang lain untuk memuaskanmu bukan? Kau bisa mendapatkan pengganti Hyukjae dalam beberapa menit!"

Donghae mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ekspresi wajahnya tampak begitu menderita.

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa Hyung." Erangnya parau.

Mata Sungmin melebar melihat ekspresi Donghae. Tidak pernah sebelumnya Sungmin melihat Donghae begitu penuh emosi. Apakah ini berarti Donghae benar-benar mencintai Hyukjae?

"Dia punya tunangan Donghae-ah. Jangan lupa, semua yang dilakukannya adalah demi menyelamatkan Siwon."

Kebenaran itu menyakiti hati Donghae, sengatan cemburu itu kembali melukainya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membuatnya memilihku." Mata Donghae berkilat penuh tekad.

"Dimana alamat rumah sakitnya?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Romantic Story About Love "HAEHYUK YAOI VER" (Remake Story)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BAB 11**

"Dimana ruangan tempat perawatan Choi Siwon?"

Donghae berdiri di depan resepsionis. Resepsionis itu mendongak dan ternganga, terpesona melihat penampilan dan ketampanan Donghae.

"Ruang perawatan Choi Siwon?" Donghae mengulang jengkel karena resepsionis itu hanya menatapnya seperti orang bodoh.

"Oh...Untuk Siwon... Anda... Anda mungkin harus menemui tuan Park dulu, beliau kepala perawat penanggung jawabnya."

"Dimana?" Gumam Donghae tak sabar.

"Lantai tiga, ruangan perawat nomor dua." Tanpa basa-basi Donghae meninggalkan resepsionis yang masih ternganga itu. Pintu itu tertutup rapat dan Donghae mengetukknya.

"Masuk!" Sebuah suara yang tegas terdengar dari dalam. Donghae masuk dan langsung berhadapan dengan Leeteuk.

Leeteuk langsung menyadari siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya. Dia tidak mungkin salah mengenali. Penggambaran Hyukjae sangat akurat. Lelaki ini memang benar-benar luar biasa tampan dengan keangkuhan yang sudah seperti satu paket dengan auranya.

"Apakah anda akhirnya berhasil menemukan kebenaran?" Gumam Leeteuk langsung tanpa basa-basi.

Donghae mengernyit mendengar sapaan pertama Leeteuk yang sama sekali tidak diduganya. Tapi dia lalu teringat telelepon di tengah malam yang tanpa sengaja dia angkat. Penelepon itu mengatakan dirinya adalah Leeteuk...

"Ya." Donghae mengakuinya pelan.

"Anda sudah tahu semuanya? Dan pertama, sebelum anda menghina Hyukjae lagi, saya akan jelaskan sesuatu kepada anda. Semalam Hyukjae datang kepada saya, dengan kondisi mengenaskan. Mental dan fisik yang rapuh, dan dia bilang ingin melepaskan diri dari anda. Menurut saya itu wajar mengingat perlakuan anda padanya." Leeteuk menatap Donghae dengan pandangan mencela yang terang-terangan hingga wajah Donghae merona.

"Uang yang dia pakai untuk melunasi hutangnya pada anda, itu adalah uang pinjaman dari saya dan beberapa staff rumah sakit lain. Bukan uang hasil menjual dirinya kepada lelaki lain seperti apa yang anda tuduhkan kepadanya tadi pagi." Sebuah kebenaran lagi. Lebih keras daripada tamparan di pipi, lidah Donghae terasa kelu.

"Saya ingin bertemu Hyukjae" Gumam Donghae akhirnya. Leeteuk mengangkat alisnya.

"Untuk apa? Ketika hubungan hutang piutang itu lunas, tidak ada lagi perlunya kalian bertemu. Lagipula saya tidak yakin Hyukjae bersedia menemui anda."

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan uang! Saya tidak peduli dengan uang!" Donghae hampir berteriak, lalu berdehem berusaha meredekan emosinya.

"Saya harus bertemu dengan Hyukjae, meminta maaf. Saya tahu selama ini saya salah..."

"Anda bisa menyampaikan permintaan maaf anda melalui saya." Sela Leeteuk tegas.

"Saya mohon. Saya harus bertemu dengan Hyukjae, saya butuh bertemu dengan Hyukjae."

Leeteuk mengamati lelaki yang berdiri di hadapannya. Lelaki ini terlalu tampan, terlalu kaya sehingga wajar dia tampak begitu arogan. Tapi sekarang Donghae tampak begitu menderita, dan dia rela memohon agar bisa bertemu Hyukjae. Leeteuk menarik napas, ketika sebuah kesimpulan muncul di benaknya. Lelaki ini sedang jatuh cinta.

Bagaimana mungkin dia menolak permintaan Donghae? Kalau saja Donghae hanya lelaki sombong yang menginginkan bayaran setimpal atas apa yang diberikannya kepada Hyukjae, Leeteuk akan mengusirnya tanpa ragu. Tapi Donghae yang ada di depannya ini tampak begitu kesakitan menanggung rasa bersalah, tampak remuk redam di dera perasaannya sendiri. Lelaki ini sama menderitanya dengan Hyukjae. Bagaimana mungkin Leeteuk tega mengusirnya?

"Tapi tolong jangan menyakiti Hyukjae lagi jika kalian bertemu nanti, jangan memaksanya..." Sorot mata Leeteuk melembut membayangkan Hyukjae.

"Sudah cukup beban yang ditanggung anak itu."

"Saya berjanji." Donghae menjawab yakin.

Sekilas Leeteuk mencuri pandang ke arah Donghae. Dan tersenyum ketika mendapati ekspresi Donghae ikut melembut karena membayangkan Hyukjae. Ah Hyukjae, Lelaki ini benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta...

 **..:: [HaeHyuk] ::..**

Ruangan itu begitu hening, terletak di lorong paling ujung. Hyukjae hanya berdiri di depan ruang perawatan sambil menatap ke dalam melalui jendela kaca lebar yang membatasinya dengan Siwon. Saat ini bukan jam besuk sehingga Hyukjae tidak boleh masuk.

Pikiran Hyukjae terasa berat, dia tidak punya pekerjaan sekarang. Leeteuk dan yang lainnya bilang akan membantu, tetapi Hyukjae tidak mungkin menggantungkan hidupnya pada bantuan orang lain terus menerus. Apalagi dengan biaya perawatan Siwon yang begitu mahal yang harus ditanggungnya setiap bulannya.

Hyukjae menatap Siwon dengan sedih, lelaki itu masih terbaring dalam kedamaian yang sama, begitu pucat, hanya bunyi mesin-mesin penunjang kehidupan itulah yang menunjukkan kalau masih ada harapan hidup yang tersimpan di sana. Hyukjae mengusap air mata di sudut matanya.

 _Ah Siwon... Sampai kapan kau tertidur begini? Aku merindukanmu kau tahu. Aku membutuhkanmu. Saat ini aku tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku sendiri, aku takut jika kau tidak segera bangun nanti aku akan..._

Saat itulah Donghae masuk, diantarkan oleh Leeteuk di belakangnya. Perasaan sedih yang aneh menyeruak di dada Donghae ketika dia melihat Hyukjae menatap Siwon yang terbaring di balik kaca dengan tatapan sendu.

"Hyukjae..." Donghae bergumam pelan, mendadak dikuasai keinginan yang dalam untuk mengalihkan perhatian Hyukjae dari Siwon.

Suaranya seperti menyentakkan Hyukjae hingga pemuda itu menoleh kaget. Wajahnya langsung pucat pasi, tidak menduga bahwa Donghae akan muncul di sini. Hyukjae seketika beralih menatap Leeteuk, seolah meminta pertolongan.

"Dia datang kesini untuk bicara denganmu, dan dia sudah berjanji tidak akan melakukan atau mengatakan sesuatu yang akan menyakitimu." Leeteuk bergumam lembuat saat menyadari kegelisahan yang dirasakan Hyukjae. Dia lalu mengamit lengan Hyukjae pelan.

"Ayo, ku antar kalian ke ruanganku di mana kalian bisa berbicara dengan tenang. Aku akan meninggalkan kalian di sana." Seperti kerbau yang di cocok hidungnya, Hyukjae hanya mengikuti Leeteuk yang menariknya pelan menuju ruangan perawat itu, sedangkan Donghae hanya mengikuti di belakang dalam diam.

Di dalam ruangan itu tetap hening lima menit kemudian, setelah Leeteuk menutup pintu ruangan dari luar.

"Aku minta maaf." Gumam Donghae dengan lembut akhirnya. Hyukjae berada agak jauh dari Donghae dengan posisi bersedekap, seolah ingin melindungi dirinya.

"Ya... Sudah di maafkan. Sekarang... Sekarang bisakah kau pergi?"

Hyukjae mulai menahan tangisnya. Donghae telah benar-benar melukai hatinya. Kehadiran lelaki itu sekarang, berdiri di depannya, menatapnya dengan begitu lembut, benar-benar membuat emosinya bergejolak.

"Aku tidak tahu tentang semua ini Hyuk, baru tadi Sungmin Hyung mengungkapkan kebenaran di depanku. Aku tidak tahu. Tidakkah itu bisa membuat semuanya sedikit dimaklumi?" Sambung Donghae pelan.

"Selama ini aku salah paham, aku berpikiran buruk tentangmu dan semakin memupuknya dari hari ke hari. Itu... Itu juga menyiksaku, antara dorongan untuk menyayangimu atau menghukummu karena jauh dilubuk hatiku aku mengira aku hanya dimanfaatkan." Donghae mengerjapkan matanya pedih.

"Kalau aku tahu tentang semua ini, segalanya akan berbeda Hyuk."

Hyukjae memejamkan matanya. Mau tak mau permintaan maaf Donghae yang begitu tulus itu mulai menyentuh hatinya. Donghae memang tidak bisa disalahkan. Dia tidak tahu. Lagipula apa yang harus dipikirkan Donghae tentang pemuda yang melemparkan diri padanya demi uang selain bahwa pemuda itu adalah pelacur?

"Aku...Aku mengerti...tidak apa-apa. Pilihanku juga untuk tidak mengatakan ini semua kepadamu." Suara Hyukjae terdengar serak ketika menjawab perkataan Donghae.

"Dan apapun konsekuensinya, aku sudah bersedia menanggungnya. Jadi kita impas." Donghae menatap Hyukjae sedih.

"Hyukjae... Aku..." Donghae mengulurkan tangan hendak meraih Hyukjae, tapi ia tertegun ketika Hyukjae mundur seperti ketakutan. Kesadaran itu menghancurkan Donghae. Kesadaran bahwa Hyukjae takut dengan sentuhannya, mungkin akibat perlakuan kasarnya semalam. Donghae mengusap rambutnya dengan kasar.

"Aku... Mungkin semua sudah terlambat. Tapi aku harus mengatakannya. Aku mencintaimu Hyuk. Mungkin kau bertanya-tanya kenapa, tapi aku juga tidak bisa menjawabnya. Aku juga baru menyadarinya. Itu terjadi begitu saja." Donghae menatap Hyukjae yang hanya termangu dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Tapi sekarang itu tak penting lagi bukan? Kesalahanku tidak bisa di maafkan semudah itu. Dosaku terlalu besar." Kalimat itu terdengar lirih. Dengan ragu Donghae melangkah ke arah pintu, terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali berucap.

"Semua hutangmu anggap saja sudah lunas. Aku tidak akan menuntut apapun darimu. Aku akan menjauh darimu dan kau tidak perlu takut harus menghadapiku lagi. Kau bebas sebebas-bebasnya. Dan kalau kau masih mau bekerja di perusahaanku. Aku akan sangat senang. Tapi aku tidak akan memaksa. Aku sudah terlalu sering memaksakan kehendakku padamu. Sekarang tidak akan lagi." Hyukjae menatap punggung Donghae yang tampak tegang.

"Selamat tinggal Lee Hyukjae." Gumam Donghae pelan sebelum membuka handle pintu.

Hyukjae termangu menatap punggung yang begitu tegang itu. Pernyataan cinta Donghae begitu mengejutkannya hingga dia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Memang Donghae telah menyakitinya, tapi ada saat saat dimana Donghae berhasil membuat hatinya terasa hangat. Dan kalau dipikir-pikir selama kebersamaan mereka itu, tidak pernah sekalipun Donghae menyakitinya dengan sengaja, kecuali saat kemarahan menguasainya kemarin.

Sekarang ketika Hyukjae menatap punggung Donghae yang tampak begitu tegang sekaligus rapuh, sebuah perasaan hangat menyeruak ke dalam hatinya. Sebuah perasaan yang tumbuh pelan tanpa dia sadari.

"Donghae~." Hyukjae bergumam pelan, tapi cukup untuk membuat Donghae membatu di tempat. Tetapi lelaki itu tidak menoleh, hanya berdiri di sana, membeku seperti patung.

"Donghae." kali ini Hyukjae mengulang lagi, lebih lembut sehingga Donghae menoleh menatap Hyukjae.

Entah karena mata Hyukjae yang menatapnya penuh kelembutan, entah karena Donghae pada akhirnya sudah tidak bisa menahan perasaannya lagi. Hyukjae tidak tahu, yang pasti ekspresi Donghae berubah seketika.

Donghae berbalik, menatap Hyukjae ragu-ragu. Dan ketika dilihatnya Hyukjae membuka lengan menyambutnya, Donghae mengerang. Kemudian melangkah tergesa ke arah Hyukjae, tersandung-sandung menghampiri Hyukjae. Sejenak mereka berdiri berhadapan. Lalu Donghae jatuh berlutut dan memeluk pinggang Hyukjae, membenamkan wajahnya di perut Hyukjae. Napasnya tersengal menahan perasaannya. Dengan lembut Hyukjae memeluk dan mengelus rambut Donghae.

"Aku mencintaimu." Donghae berbisik dengan suara parau, wajahnya masih terbenam di perut Hyukjae.

"Entah sejak kapan aku mencintaimu. Mungkin sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku..." Napas Donghae tersengal.

"Aku mungkin manusia paling kejam, paling jahat...tapi aku...Aku tidak..."

"Donghae~" Sekali lagi Hyukjae berbisik lembut.

Donghae mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap Hyukjae. Wajah Hyukjae penuh air mata menatapnya. Dan melihatnya tak ayal tiba-tiba mata Donghae ikut memanas.

"Jangan menangis!" Tiba-tiba Donghae berdiri dan merengkuh Hyukjae ke dalam pelukannya, memeluknya erat-erat.

"Jangan menangis lagi, aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu menangis lagi."

Hyukjae memeluk Donghae erat-erat. Permintaan maaf Donghae dan kelembutan sikapnya meluluhkan hati Hyukjae, menumbuhkan perasaan baru di dalam hatinya. mereka telah begitu dekat selama ini. Kedekatan yang dipaksakan, tetapi mau tak mau telah membuka pembatas yang selama ini ada di hati Hyukjae.

Lama mereka berpelukan dalam keheningan. Hyukjae menumpahkan tangisnya di pelukan Donghae dan lelaki itu memeluk Hyukjae erat-erat. Setelah tangis Hyukjae mereda, Donghae mengangkat dagu Hyukjae agar menghadap ke arahnya, mengusap air mata di pipi Hyukjae dengan lembut.

"Pulanglah bersamaku, kembalilah bersamaku Hyuk. Bukan karena uang tiga ratus juta itu. Aku ingin kau melupakan masalah hutang itu, aku ingin kau bersamaku karena kemauanmu sendiri. Pulanglah bersamaku sayang, kita mulai lagi semuanya dari awal. Dan jika... Dan jika..." Donghae menarik napas, menahan perasaannya.

"Jika kau memang belum mencintaiku, aku akan menunggu. Bahkan aku tidak akan menyentuhmu kalau kau tidak mau, aku tidak akan memaksakan kehendakku, kau bisa tenang. Aku... Aku hanya ingin kau ada di tempat dimana aku bisa melihatmu setiap hari."

Hyukjae menatap Donghae dalam, melihat ketulusan dari mata yang baru Hyukjae sadari begitu indah tanpa sorot tajamnya. Hyukjae bisa melihat cinta yang begitu besar di sana yang tidak di tahan-tahan lagi.

Hyukjae baru membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab ketika pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Leeteuk membuka pintu, terlalu panik dan terengah-engah untuk merasa malu ketika menemukan Donghae dan Hyukjae sedang berpelukan.

"Hyukkie!" Leeteuk berusaha menormalkan nafasnya, dia tadi setengah berlari ke sini.

"Cepat! Cepat ikuti aku ke ruang perawatan! Siwon sadar! Dia terbangun dari komanya!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **..:: [TBC] ::..**

 **.**

 **.**


	9. BAB 12-13

**.**

 **.**

 **A Romantic Story About Love "HAEHYUK YAOI VER" (Remake Story)**

 **.**

 **Desclaimer:**

Cerita ini adalah murni **bukan karya saya** , ini **hanya bentuk Remake** dari Novel luar biasa karya **Santhy Agatha** dengan judul asli **"A Romantic Story About Serena".** Dengan perubahan genre menjadi Boys Love alias YAOI, pergantian cast sesuai dengan bayangan saya serta penambahan dan pengurangan di sana sini sesuai dengan kebutuhan jalan cerita. Semua Cast yang nantinya ada di sini murni milik Tuhan, Orang Tua, dan diri mereka sendiri, karena saya hanya meminjam nama. Tapi untuk Lee Donghae, masih diharapkan hanya menjadi milik saya dan hanya dengan Lee Hyukjae saya rela berbagi ^ , ^.

Untuk penggambaran sosok Donghae dan Hyukjae dalam cerita ini, silahkan bayangkan seperti gambar cover-nya ya...

 **.**

 **Bagi yang tidak suka dengan semua yang berbau Remake, jangan dibaca, Monggo silahkan langsung tutup ini halaman dengan cara klik tanda silang di pojok kanan atas. Jangan ada bash apalagi hujatan, karena itu terlalu buang-buang energi anda.**

 **Terima Kasih**

 **.**

 **Selamat Membaca ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BAB 12**

Hyukjae berlari, tanpa sadar melepaskan diri dari pelukan Donghae. Dia berlari penuh air mata ke kamar perawatan Siwon. Kerinduannya membuncah, rasa syukurnya tak tertahankan.

Ketika sampai di depan pintu perawatan nafasnya terengah, dia berhenti karena pintu itu masih di tutup rapat. Leeteuk tergopoh-gopoh mengejarnya

"Hyukjae, jangan masuk dulu, dokter baru menstabilkan kondisinya."

Penantian itu terasa begitu lama, sampai kemudian Hyukjae diijinkan masuk. Hanya lima menit untuk sekedar menengok Siwon, setelah itu dokter harus mengevaluasi kondisi Siwon lagi.

Dadanya sesak tak tertahankan ketika mata itu balas menatapnya. Mata yang selama ini terpejam, tertidur dalam damai dan membuat Hyukjae menanti. Tapi, mata itu sekarang terbuka, hidup, dan balas menatapnya.

"Siwonnie..."

Suara Hyukjae serak oleh emosi, dan tangisnya meledak. Dia menghampiri tepi ranjang, ke arah Siwon yang masih terbaring pucat dengan alat-alat penunjang kehidupan yang masih menopangnya. Tapi kali ini tunangannya itu hidup dan membuka mata.

Hyukjae meraih tangan Siwon dan menciumnya, lalu menangis.

"Siwonnie..."

Banyak yang ingin Hyukjae ungkapkan. Dia ingin mengucap syukur karena Siwon akhirnya bangun, dia ingin merajuk karena Siwon memilih waktu yang begitu lama untuk terbangun, dia ingin menangis kuat-kuat, tapi semua emosi menyebabkan suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan.

Air mata tampak menetes dari pipi Siwon. Lelaki itu mencoba berbicara, tetapi tampak begitu susah payah,

"Stttt...Kau tidak boleh bicara dulu." Gumam Hyukjae lembut, mencegah Siwon yang berusaha terlalu keras.

"Mereka memasang selang di tenggorokanmu, untuk jalan makananmu. Kau koma selama kurang lebih dua tahun."

Mata Siwon menatap Hyukjae, tatapannya tampak begitu tersiksa. Dengan lembut Hyukjae mengusap air mata di pipi Siwon.

"Nanti, setelah mereka yakin kondisimu membaik, mereka akan melepas selang itu dan kau akan bisa berbicara lagi. Tapi sekarang, kau cukup mengangguk atau menggeleng saja ya. Sekarang..."

Hyukjae menelan ludah, menahan isak tangis yang dalam.

"Sekarang kita harus mensyukuri karena kau akhirnya terbangun, ya?"

Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya, dan seulas senyum dengan susah payah muncul dari bibirnya.

"Sekarang istirahatlah dulu, dokter akan mengecek kondisimu lagi." Bisik Hyukjae lembut ketika melihat isyarat dari dokter yang menunggui mereka.

Ketika Hyukjae akan beranjak, genggaman Siwon di tangannya menguat. Dengan lembut Hyukjae menoleh dan memberikan senyuman penuh cinta kepada Siwon.

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana, aku harus menyingkir karena dokter akan memeriksamu lagi. Tapi aku tidak akan kemana-mana, aku akan berada di dekat sini sehingga saat kau butuh nanti aku akan langsung datang."

Pegangan Siwon mengendor, lelaki itu mau mengerti. Dengan lembut Hyukjae mengecup dahi Siwon dan melangkah menjauh keluar ruangan perawatan. Air matanya mengucur dengan derasnya ketika dia melangkah menghampiri Leeteuk. Leeteuk masih berdiri di sana dan Hyukjae langsung berlari ke arahnya, menangis keras-keras.

"Dia sadar Hyung... Dia akhirnya sadar... Aku masih tak percaya, selama ini aku hampir kehilangan harapan. Mulai berpikir kalau Siwon memang tidak mau bangun, mulai berpikir kalau semua perjuanganku ini sia-sia... Tapi sekarang..."

Hyukjae terisak.

"Aku tak percaya bahwa pada akhirnya dia sadar... Dia kembali dari tidur panjangnya, dia ada di sini untukku..."

Dengan lembut Leeteuk mengelus rambut Hyukjae,

"Ini semua karena perjuanganmu sayang, Tuhan melihat keyakinanmu maka ia mengabulkannya."

Mata Leeteuk juga berkaca-kaca, terharu melihat pasangan yang sudah hampir menjadi legenda karena kekuatan cintanya di rumah sakit ini, akhirnya akan berujung bahagia.

Tapi kemudian, Leeteuk menyadari kehadiran Donghae di ujung ruangan. Masih bersandar di pintu lorong ruang perawatan, dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Dengan lembut dilepaskannya Hyukjae dari pelukannya.

"Eh, mungkin aku harus pergi dulu. Mungkin masih ada hal-hal yang ingin kalian bicarakan?" Leeteuk mengedikkan bahunya ke arah Donghae.

Baru saat itulah sejak pemberitahuan Leeteuk tadi, Hyukjae menyadari kehadiran Donghae di ruangan itu. Pipinya langsung memerah mengingat pernyataan cinta Donghae, sesaat sebelumnya. Tapi dia sungguh tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Setelah Leeteuk meninggalkan ruangan itu, suasana menjadi begitu canggung. Mereka terjebak dalam keheningan yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Dia sadar." Gumam Donghae akhirnya, memecah keheningan.

Hyukjae menganggukkan kepalanya, belum mampu bersuara. Donghae tampak berfikir kemudian.

"Kau bahagia?" Tanyanya kemudian, lembut.

Hyukjae mengernyitkan keningnya. Donghae telah berubah, menjadi sedikit lebih manusiawi, menjadi sedikit mudah disentuh. Donghae yang dulu tidak akan mungkin menanyakan itu padanya. Donghae yang dulu pasti akan langsung memaksa membawanya pulang tanpa peduli perasaan Hyukjae.

"Ya, aku bahagia." Seulas senyum kecil muncul di bibir Hyukjae saat membayangkan Siwon.

Donghae mengernyit melihat senyuman itu. Senyuman itu bagaikan pisau yang menusuk hatinya. Senyuman yang diberikan Hyukjae ketika membayangkan lelaki lain, ketika membayangkan Siwon.

"Bagus," Gumam Donghae datar, kemudian menatap Hyukjae lembut.

"Mungkin kita harus melakukan pengaturan kembali dengan perkembangan yang mendadak ini, tetapi aku tidak mau mengganggumu dulu. Kau pasti ingin fokus dulu dengan kondisi Siwon... Jadi kupikir aku akan kembali lagi saja nanti."

"Terima kasih Donghae." akhirnya Hyukjae bisa berkata-kata, pelan.

Donghae tersenyum miring.

"Aku meminta maaf, dan kau malah menjawabnya dengan ucapan terima kasih? Hyukjae yang aneh."

Dengan hati-hati Donghae mendekat. Setelah yakin bahwa Hyukjae tak akan menjauh, dia merengkuh Hyukjae ke dalam pelukannya.

"Ingat kata-kataku tadi." Bisiknya lembut.

Donghae menunduk dan memberikan Hyukjae sebuah ciuman yang singkat tetapi tetapi begitu menggetarkan bagi Hyukjae. Dan pergilah Donghae, meninggalkan Hyukjae yang masih berdiri terpaku, memegangi bibirnya yang terasa hangat, bekas ciuman Donghae.

 **..:: [HaeHyuk] ::..**

"Dia sadar."

Donghae menyesap minumannya sambil berdiri terpaku menatap ke pemandangan dari jendela lantai atas kantornya. Sungmin, yang masih bersama Kyuhyun hanya diam terpaku. Donghae sudah menceritakan semuanya kepada mereka tadi, tentang sadarnya Siwon dari komanya. Dan sekarang lelaki itu hanya terdiam dan mengulang-ulang kata 'dia sadar' 'dia sadar' sambil menatap keluar.

Sungmin menarik napas mulai tak sabar, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya mengetuk-ketukkan tanggannya di lutut. Donghae masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda memaafkannya jadi dia memilih diam dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Kurasa karena perkembangan baru yang tidak terduga ini, kau akhirnya memutuskan untuk melepaskan Hyukjae?"

Pertanyaan Sungmin itu membuat Donghae mendadak memutar tubuhnya. Dengan tajam menghadap Sungmin dan menatapnya dengan mata menyala-nyala.

"Dia belum memilih." Gumam Donghae setengah menggeram.

"Detik terakhir sebelumnya, dia menerimaku dalam pelukannya, membalas pelukanku dan aku yakin ia akan menerima ajakan untuk pulang bersamaku."

"Sudahlah Hyung, sekarang kan tunangannya yang setia ditungguinya selama dua tahun sudah sadar. Kau tidak bisa..."

Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun bersuara memberikan pendapat seperti kebiasaannya sebelumnya. Tapi langsung berhenti mendadak ketika menerima tatapan tajam penuh permusuhan dari Donghae.

"Aku... Aku hanya mencoba memaparkan kenyataan di depanmu." Suara Kyuhyun hilang tertelan karena tatapan Donghae makin tajam. Sungmin menghela napas sekali lagi.

"Donghae, Kyuhyun benar. Sadarnya Siwon ini bukankah merupakan tujuan hidup Hyukjae selama ini? Biarkan mereka berbahagia Hae, mereka pantas mendapatkannya setelah tahun-tahun penuh penantian dan ketidak pastian yang menyiksa."

"Tidak!" Donghae tetap bersikeras.

"Aku tidak bisa menyerah begitu saja dan membiarkan Hyukjae salah memilih. Dia mencintaiku. Perasaannya pada Siwon mungkin hanya kasihan."

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa berpikir kalau perasaannya kepadamulah yang mungkin hanya perasaan sesaat karena keadaan yang dipaksakan? Kau pernah dengar apa itu Stockholm Syndrome?" Sela Sungmin jengkel.

Donghae tercenung, tentu saja dia tahu apa itu Stockholm Syndrome, dan menyakitkan kalau menyadari bahwa perasaan Hyukjae kepadanya mungkin ditumbuhkan oleh situasi keterpaksaan. Dengan gusar diusapnya rambutnya.

"Aku akan menanyakan langsung padanya. Nanti. Setelah kondisi tunangannya lebih baik."

Sungmin tidak berkata-kata. Dan Kyuhyun hanya diam, tak tahu harus bicara apalagi.

 **..:: [HaeHyuk] ::..**

Dua hari kemudian, Hyukjae berdiri di depan ruangan perawatan Siwon dengan cemas, tangannya menggenggam tangan Leeteuk, setengah menangis. Matanya semakin berkaca-kaca ketika mendengar suara teriakan dari dalam. Teriakan Siwon.

"Hyung..."

Hati Hyukjae terasa di iris-iris, menyadari bahwa suara pertama yang dikeluarkan Siwon setelah 2 tahun adalah teriakan kesakitan.

"Tidak apa-apa Hyuk, itu pertanda bagus. Siwon memang kesakitan, mereka sedang melepas selang di tenggorokan dan di dadanya. Tetapi kalau Siwon bisa mengeluarkan suara, itu pertanda kondisinya sudah semakin membaik."

Leeteuk menggenggam tangan Hyukjae, membagikan kekuatannya. Suara teriakan itu terdengar lagi, begitu serak hingga Hyukjae hampir tak mengenalinya. Air matanya mulai menetes satu-satu tanpa dapat ditahannya

"Berapa lama lagi Hyung?"

Menunggu di luar seperti ini terasa bagaikan siksaan yang paling mengerikan untuk Hyukjae.

"Sebentar lagi, nanti mereka akan mengizinkanmu menemuinya."

Dengan lembut Leeteuk mengusap-usap punggung Hyukjae.

"Dia harus melalui ini sayang, dan nanti akan banyak kesakitan lagi. Tapi ini proses penyembuhan, dia pasti akan sembuh."

Hyukjae menganggukkan kepalanya, memejamkan matanya, menunggu. Penantian itu terasa begitu lama, lama sekali sampai tim dokter dan perawat keluar dan mengizinkan Hyukjae masuk.

Dengan hati-hati, Hyukjae melangkah masuk ke ruangan perawatan Siwon. Ruangan yang sangat akrab, sangat dikenalinya. Tetapi sekarang berbeda, Siwonnya tidak tidur. Siwonnya tidak menutup mata, dia bangun, sadar dan hidup.

Hati Hyukjae sesak oleh euforia yang membuncah. Hyukjae duduk di sebelah ranjang, dan Siwon langsung menyadari kehadirannya. Tangannya membuka dan dengan lembut Hyukjae menyelipkan jemarinya kesana,

"Hai." Sapa Hyukjae lembut.

Siwon tersenyum, lalu mengeryit karena gerakan sederhana itu ternyata menyakitinya.

"Sa...kit." Gumamnya susah payah.

Hyukjae tersenyum lembut, sebelah tangannya mengusap dada Siwon yang kurus, berhati-hati agar tidak menyentuh luka di dadanya.

"Mereka sudah melepas selang di tenggorokan dan dadamu."

Siwon mengeryit lagi.

"Berapa lama?" Suaranya serak dan terpatah-patah.

"Apanya?"

"Tidur... Berapa lama?"

Hyukjae mendesah lembut.

"Dua tahun" Jawabnya pelan. Dan langsung menerima tatapan penuh kesedihan dari Siwon.

"Tapi dua tahun tidak terasa lama, yang penting kau bangun. Kau berjuang dan aku bangga padamu." Sambung Hyukjae cepat-cepat.

Siwon tampak sedikit lega mendengar penjelasan Hyukjae, tapi lalu dia mengernyit lagi.

"A-bojie... O..Omoni...?"

Hyukjae menggenggam tangan Siwon erat-erat.

"Mereka meninggal pada saat kecelakaan itu."

Dan hati Hyukjae bagaikan diremas-remas ketika melihat Siwon memejamkan mata dan menangis. Dengan lembut diusapnya air mata Siwon, dikecupnya pipi lelaki itu yang kini begitu pucat dan tirus.

"Tapi aku yakin mereka sudah tenang disana. Mereka pasti bahagia sekarang, mengetahui kau sudah sadar."

Siwon membuka matanya dan menatap Hyukjae lembut.

"Maaf."

"Kenapa?" Hyukjae mengernyit.

"Karena... Kau... Ditinggal..sendiri..."

Air mata ikut mengalir di pipi Hyukjae.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, lihat? Aku sehat dan baik-baik saja. Aku bertahan untukmu. Dan sekarang kau yang harus berjuang untukku. Kau harus berjuang untuk pulih lagi, bersamaku."

Siwon mengangguk dan memejamkan mata, percakapan singkat itu membuatnya begitu kelelahan. Dengan lembut Hyukjae mengusap rambut Siwon.

"Istirahatlah sayang, tidurlah. Aku akan ada saat kau terlelap, aku akan ada saat kau bangun lagi."

Dengan lembut Hyukjae terus mengusap rambut Siwon sampai nafas lelaki itu berubah teratur dan tertidur pulas.

"Dia kuat, dia akan baik-baik saja."

Suara dari arah pintu yang terdengar tiba-tiba itu mengejutkan Hyukjae. Dia menoleh dan mendapati Sungmin sudah berdiri di sana, entah sejak berapa lama.

"Sungmin Hyung?"

Sungmin tersenyum dan melangkah mendekat.

"Yah kau pasti tidak menduga kedatanganku, aku kesini bersama seseorang."

Sungmin mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah pintu. Hyukjae mengikuti arah pandangan Sungmin dan wajahnya memucat melihat Kyuhyun berdiri di sana. Tidak melangkah masuk, hanya berdiri di ambang pintu dengan ragu-ragu.

"Dia datang untuk minta maaf." Jelas Sungmin lembut begitu melihat ekspresi ketakutan Hyukjae.

"Dia sudah meminta maaf kepada Donghae dan Donghae mengusirnya. Menyuruhnya meminta maaf padamu karena kaulah yang dilukainya."

Donghae. Nama itu melintas di benak Hyukjae. Donghae dan pernyataan cintanya. Tiba-tiba dada Hyukjae terasa penuh, tapi dia mengernyit. Tidak, dia harus membunuh perasaan apapun itu yang muncul untuk Donghae. Dia harus fokus kepada Siwon, kepada tunangannya.

"Mungkin kita bisa berbicara di luar?" Sungmin berucap setengah berbisik, melirik ke arah Siwon yang sedang tertidur pulas.

Hyukjae mengangguk mengikuti Sungmin sampai ke ujung lorong. Dengan diam-diam Kyuhyun mengikuti mereka.

"Maaf."

Gumam Kyuhyun ketika mereka sudah ada di lorong yang sepi, dia mengeryit sedikit ketika melihat bahwa Hyukjae menjaga jarak kepadanya. Sedikit berlindung di belakang Sungmin, terlihat sekali jika Hyukjae takut kepadanya. Kyuhyun mengusap rambutnya penuh perasaan bersalah.

"Aku sendiri tak tahu setan apa yang menghinggapiku saat itu, aku salah paham dan berbuat fatal... Mungkin aku memang pantas menerima luka-luka akibat semua pukulan ini..."

Kyuhyun mencoba menatap Hyukjae selembut mungkin, menunjukkan ketulusannya sebesar mungkin agar Hyukjae yakin.

"Kumohon jangan takut padaku Hyukjae, aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar menyesal, aku malu."

Kata-kata itu merasuk ke dalam jiwa Hyukjae, dia menatap lelaki di depannya ini. Dia memang tidak terlalu akrab dengan pengacara Donghae ini, mereka berinteraksi hanya kalau perlu dan kebanyakan Kyuhyun hanya berinteraksi dengan Donghae, mengabaikannya.

Tetapi sekarang lelaki ini terlihat begitu tulus. Tulus dan berantakan, dengan memar di mana-mana, meskipun tidak mengurangi ketampanannya. Hyukjae mencoba menganguk dan memunculkan senyum kecil meskipun dia masih menjaga jarak.

"Iya." Jawab Hyukjae pelan.

Kyuhyun menatap Hyukjae dalam-dalam, mencari kepastian di sana, dan yang dilihat di mata Hyukjae adalah ketulusan.

"Aku dimaafkan?" Tanyanya pelan.

Hyukjae akhirnya tersenyum lepas.

"Iya."

Dengan lembut Kyuhyun membalas senyuman Hyukjae.

"Sekarang aku tahu kenapa hati Donghae Hyung yang keras itu bisa melumer menjadi begitu lembut." Gumamnya pelan, membuat pipi Hyukjae merona.

Dengan lega Sungmin menarik napas panjang.

"Kalau begini masalah sudah selesai." Sungmin menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Nah Kyu, bisakah kau ke tempat lain dulu? Aku ingin berbicara berdua dengan Hyukjae. Percakapan dokter dengan keluarga pasien, kau tahu."

Kyuhyun meringis dengan pengusiran itu, lalu mengangguk.

"Oke, telpon aku kalau kalian sudah selesai."

Gumamnya dan membalikkan tubuh melangkah pergi setengah diseret mengingat kondisinya yang babak belur setelah dihajar habis-habisan. Mereka berdua menatap kepergian Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tersenyum.

"Dia sangat menyesal kau tahu."

Hyukjae mengangguk.

"Ne, aku mengerti." Lalu Hyukjae menatap Sungmin dengan penuh ingin tahu.

"Hyung ingin bicara tentang apa denganku?" Kecemasan tampak terdengar dari suara Hyukjae. Apakah terjadi sesuatu dengan Siwon? Sungmin tersenyum mencoba menenangkan Hyukjae.

"Tenang saja, Siwon akan baik-baik saja. Aku sudah berbicara dengan dokter yang menangani Siwon, dia bilang Siwon bisa kembali pulih meski proses pemulihannya bisa berlangsung lama."

Dengan lembut Sungmin menggenggam tangan Hyukjae.

"Hyuk, apakah dokter sudah memberitahukan kepadamu tentang kemungkinan... Kemungkinan bahwa Siwon bisa lumpuh selamanya?"

Hyukjae mengangguk, tidak tampak terkejut.

"Pada saat Siwon jatuh koma pun, dokter sudah memberitahukan kemungkinan itu padaku. Dokter bilang kalau meskipun nanti Siwon sadar, dia bisa lumpuh selamanya."

"Tapi kemungkinannya tidak seratus persen, masih ada harapan 20 persen bahwa Siwon bisa berjalan lagi kalau dia ada di tangan yang tepat..."

"Maksud Hyung?" Hyukjae mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Maksudku, aku merekomendasikan diriku untuk merawat Siwon. Kau tahu aku sedang mendalami spesialisasi pemulihan tulang dan saraf, jadi aku bisa merawat Siwon dengan baik... Nanti ketika dia sudah boleh keluar dari rumah sakit, Siwon harus terus menjalani terapi dengan begitu masih ada kemungkinan dia bisa berjalan lagi."

"Apakah... Apakah Hyung diminta Donghae melakukannya?"

Hyukjae menatap Sungmin sedikit curiga. Kebaikan hati pria cantik di depannya ini tampak diluar dugaan, apakah Donghae memaksa Sungmin menawarkan ini kepadanya? Sungmin mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum lagi.

"Donghae memintaku memang, tapi bukan itu alasan aku ingin merawat Siwon."

Sungmin menepuk pundak Hyukjae hangat.

"Kau tahu almarhum suamiku... Dia meninggal dalam kecelakaan beruntun di jalan tol, kecelakaan yang sama yang menewaskan kedua orang tuamu dan melukai Siwon."

"Astaga!" Hyukjae menutup mulutnya dengan jemarinya, begitu terkejut mendengar ucapan Sungmin.

"Yah astaga." Sungmin tersenyum.

"Dunia ini sempit bukan? Kadang kebetulan-kebetulan yang terjadi sering membuatku bertanya-tanya." Tatapan Sungmin berubah serius.

"Tapi sungguh Hyuk, kondisi Siwon ini kupandang sebagai kesempatan kedua. Aku tidak bisa merawat suamiku pada saat itu, tapi kurasa Tuhan memberiku kesempatan untuk merawat korban yang selamat dari kecelakaan yang sama. Itupun kalau kau mengizinkan."

Hyukjae menganggukkan kepalanya, terharu.

"Iya Hyung, aku akan sangat senang dan lega sekali menyerahkan perawatan Siwon di tangan dokter sepertimu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Romantic Story About Love "HAEHYUK YAOI VER" (Remake Story)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BAB 13**

"Tidak enak." Siwon mengernyit, menggelengkan kepalanya, menghindari sendok berisi bubur sayuran yang disuapkan Hyukjae kepadanya.

Hari ini adalah tiga minggu sejak Siwon tersadar dari komanya, kondisinya sudah mulai membaik. Dia sudah bisa duduk, sudah bisa mengucapkan lebih dari satu kalimat, dan alat-alat penunjang kehidupannya sudah mulai dilepas satu persatu. Dokter sendiri memuji perkembangan Siwon yang luar biasa pesat, tekad lelaki itu begitu kuat, maka ketika dia berniat untuk sembuh dia akan merasakannya sepenuh hati.

"Kau harus memakannya." Gumam Hyukjae sedikit geli dengan kemanjaan Siwon yang seperti anak-anak.

"Ini menyehatkanmu."

"Rasanya seperti muntahan." Gumam Siwon, tapi akhirnya menurut membuka mulutnya, menerima suapan Hyukjae lalu mengernyit ketika menelan.

Ekspresinya membuat Hyukjae tergelak, tapi kemudian Siwon meraih tangan Hyukjae yang tidak memegang sendok. Ekspresinya seketika berubah serius.

"Hyukkie, tak terbayangkan rasa terima kasihku padamu... Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengungkapkan cintaku, aku... Para dokter dan perawat menceritakan perjuanganmu untukku..."

"Stttt." Hyukjae meletakkan sendoknya dan menyentuhkan jemarinya di bibir Siwon.

"Perjuanganku sepadan, kau akhirnya bangun kan?"

"Tapi..." Ekspresi kesedihan menghantam Siwon.

"Aku... Aku mungkin tidak akan bisa berjalan lagi. Aku mungkin lumpuh selamanya, aku hanya akan menjadi bebanmu..."

"Siwonnie..." Hyukjae menyela sedikit marah.

"Kau tidak boleh memvonis dirimu sendiri, kesembuhanmu yang luar biasa ini juga diluar prediksi dokter bukan? Kita pasti bisa kalau kita berjuang dengan tekad dan keyakinan kuat bersama-sama. meskipun begitu..." Suara Hyukjae berubah sendu.

"Meskipun pada akhirnya kau lumpuh selamanya pun, aku akan tetap bahagia bersamamu... Kau tahu selama ini aku selalu berdoa apa? Aku berdoa yang penting kau sadar, aku tidak peduli yang lain, Tuhan sudah mengabulkan doaku... Tidakkah itu cukup?"

Mata Siwon tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa aku mencintaimu..."

Suara di pintu itu mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Hyukjae dan Siwon menoleh bersamaan, lalu Hyukjae tersenyum. Sungmin ada di sana, dalam kunjungannya yang biasa. Sekarang bahkan Sungmin sudah mulai akrab dan berteman dengan Siwon.

Tapi senyuman Hyukjae langsung membeku ketika menyadari siapa yang mengikuti di belakang Sungmin, itu Donghae!

Donghae yang sama. Donghae yang tampan dengan penampilan bak adonis, dengan ekspresi yang dingin dan tidak terbaca. Hyukjae tidak pernah berhubungan dengan Donghae lagi sejak Siwon sadar dari komanya. Donghae selalu memaksakan maksudnya dengan perantaraan Sungmin. Seperti ketika Donghae memaksakan untuk menanggung biaya rumah sakit Siwon dan ketika Donghae memaksa Hyukjae setuju - lewat bujukan Sungmin – agar Hyukjae dan Siwon pulang ke apartemen yang dibelikannya ketika Siwon sudah boleh pulang dari rumah sakit nanti.

Sekarang lelaki itu berdiri di depannya, ekspresinya tak terselami dan sedikit muram, membuat Hyukjae bertanya-tanya. Apakah Donghae mendengarkan percakapannya dengan Siwon tadi. Apakah Donghae tidak senang mendengarnya.

"Dokter Lee."

Siwon menyapa ramah ketika Hyukjae hanya diam saja, lalu menatap ingin tahu ke arah lelaki tampan yang sepertinya hanya menatap terfokus kepada Hyukjae.

"Halo Siwon, aku datang untuk mengecek keadaanmu. Dua hari lagi kau sudah boleh pulang kalau kondisimu sebaik ini terus."

Sungmin menyadari Siwon menatap ke arah Donghae, lalu menyikut pinggang Donghae untuk menarik perhatian Donghae yang terarah lurus kepada Hyukjae.

"Dan ini Donghae, dia... eh bosku dan bos Hyukjae juga."

Donghae menolehkan kepalanya pelan-pelan, lalu menatap ke arah Siwon, menelusurinya dengan tajam dan meneliti. Inikah laki-laki yang dicintai Hyukjae sampai rela mengorbankan segalanya? Tiba-tiba pikiran jahat melintas di benaknya. Apa yang akan diperbuat Siwon jika tiba-tiba dia mengungkapkan bahwa Hyukjae sudah menjual kesuciannya kepadanya? Bahwa dia sudah berkali-kali meniduri tunangannya yang katanya dicintainya tadi?

"Donghae." Sungmin bergumam ketika Donghae hanya menatap dan tidak bersuara.

Donghae lalu mendekat dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Siwon.

"Salam kenal, aku adalah... Atasan Hyukjae di tempat kerjanya... Kebetulan kami ehm cukup ... akrab."

Sedikit senyum muncul di bibir Donghae ketika menyadari Hyukjae dan Sungmin tampak begitu cemas dengan kata-kata yang mungkin muncul dari bibirnya. Siwon menerima jabatan tangan Donghae dan tersenyum tulus.

"Terima kasih." Meskipun Siwon sedikit bertanya-tanya kenapa tatapan Donghae seolah-olah ingin membunuhnya.

"Aku senang kondisimu semakin membaik." Gumam Donghae tenang, tapi terdengar seolah-olah mengatakan, _kenapa kau tak mati saja biar semua jadi mudah_?

Hyukjae mengernyit mendengar nada suara Donghae itu, lelaki itu sama sekali tidak mencoba membuat suasana menjadi lebih mudah malah seolah-olah menantang Hyukjae untuk mengakui sesuatu? Mengakui apa? Apakah Donghae ingin agar Hyukjae mengakui segalanya di depan Siwon? Mengakui bahwa dia sudah menjual kesucian dan tubuhnya demi membiayai biaya operasi Siwon?

Hyukjae akan mengakuinya, itu pasti. Dia tidak mungkin membohongi Siwon. Siwon mungkin akan marah dan sedih, sedih karena Hyukjae terpaksa melakukan semua itu demi dirinya. Lalu mungkin Siwon akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Oh, lelaki itu tidak akan meninggalkan dirinya karena sudah tidak suci.

Hyukjae begitu mengenal Siwon hingga yakin akan hal itu, dia lelaki berpikiran terbuka. Tetapi yang Hyukjae takuti adalah Siwon akan semakin menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, menyalahkan kondisinya yang tidak berdaya yang membuat Hyukjae harus berjuang sendirian demi dirinya. Dan Hyukjae tidak mau Siwon mengalami itu semua. Tidak di saat kondisi Siwon masih begitu rapuh dan ada di dalam proses pemulihan.

Nanti, Hyukjae pasti akan mengakui semuanya, tetapi tidak sekarang. Karena itu dia langsung memelototi Donghae mengingatkan, memastikan Donghae melihat isyarat dalam matanya, dan menggeram dalam hati ketika Donghae malahan tersenyum meremehkan.

"Donghae Sajangnim ini adalah atasanku di tempat lamaku bekerja." Jelas Hyukjae cepat begitu melihat kebingungan di mata Siwon.

"Tempatmu sekarang bekerja Hyukjae, kamu masih bekerja di sana." Sela Donghae tajam.

Hyukjae ternganga mendengar bantahan Donghae, kehabisan kata-kata. Sementara lelaki itu tersenyum datar pada Siwon.

"Kami sempat mengalami sedikit kesalah pahaman. Aku menuduh Hyukjae melakukan sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak dia lakukan. Tetapi sekarang aku sudah menyadari kesalahanku." Donghae menatap Hyukjae penuh arti.

"Dan dengan rendah hati, aku meminta Hyukjae kembali padaku."

Kata-kata itu diucapkan dengan datar dan santai, tapi entah kenapa arti yang tersirat di dalamnya membuat pipi Hyukjae merona. Sungmin langsung berdehem memecah kecanggungan yang terasa di sana.

"Bagus, kita akhirnya menyelesaikan segala kesalah pahaman." Gumamnya ceria.

"Nah sekarang aku ingin memeriksa kondisimu Siwon."

"Saya tidak pernah merasa lebih baik dokter." Siwon tersenyum, perhatiannya teralih dari Donghae dan Hyukjae.

"Dan akan lebih baik lagi, aku yakin mengingat pesatnya kondisimu." Sungmin tersenyum, lalu menatap Hyukjae dan Donghae.

"Kalian bisa keluar sebentar? Aku ingin memeriksa kondisi Siwon."

Dan dalam diam Donghae dan Hyukjae melangkah keluar ruangan. Mereka masih berdiri diam di lorong ruang perawatan.

"Well dia tampak sehat." Gumam Donghae kemudian, menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok dan menatap Hyukjae tajam, Hyukjae menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dia tidak akan bisa berjalan lagi kan?" Sambung Donghae jahat.

Hyukjae membelalakkan matanya mendegar kekejaman dalam suara Donghae.

"Donghae! Jahat sekali kau!" Mata Hyukjae tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Sungmin Hyung bilang masih ada kesempatan bagi Siwon untuk sembuh, dan aku percaya dia akan sembuh."

"Sampai berapa lama lagi Hyuk? Kau harus menunggu dalam waktu yang tak pasti lagi? Kenapa mencintai seseorang harus penuh pengorbanan seperti itu?" Donghae mendesis kesal.

"Dan kata Sungmin Hyung, dia juga mungkin tidak bisa berfungsi sebagai laki-laki normal..."

"Donghae!" Hyukjae setengah berteriak, menghentikan kata-kata Donghae. Pipinya memerah mendengar ucapan Donghae yang begitu vulgar. Donghae mengangkat bahunya tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Aku cuma mengungkapkan apa yang dikatakan Sungmin Hyung kepadaku." Tiba-tiba Donghae mendekat dan merengkuh pundak Hyukjae.

"Bagaimana Hyuk? Bagaimana jika dia tidak dapat berfungsi sebagai lelaki normal? Padahal aku tahu..." Mata Donghae menyala-nyala.

"Aku tahu betapa kau adalah seseorang yang penuh gairah, betapa kau menyambut setiap sentuhanku dengan gairah yang sama, betapa kau menyukainya... Bagaimana kau nanti bisa tahan tidak merasakan itu semua... Tidak disentuh..Tidak di..."

"Hentikan!"

Kali ini Hyukjae benar-benar berteriak, matanya berkaca-kaca. Donghae terdiam dan tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Hyukjae tampak begitu rapuh sekaligus begitu kuat dengan wajah pucat pasi dan mata berkaca-kaca seperti itu, membuat Donghae ingin merengkuhnya.

"Kau terlalu picik kalau selalu memandang sebuah kasih sayang hanya dari kemampuan melakukan hubungan fisik." Desis Hyukjae tajam.

"Aku mencintai Siwon, aku hanya butuh kehadirannya di sampingku, itu saja... Kalaupun.. kalaupun dia nantinya tidak bisa memelukku dengan bergairah, aku tidak peduli. Yang penting dia hidup dan ada di sisiku, aku tidak butuh yang lain lagi..."

"Tidak butuh yang lain lagi?"

Kata-kata Hyukjae yang penuh cinta kepada Siwon itu menyulut kemarahan Donghae. Dengan kasar direngggutnya Hyukjae ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan yang ini?!"

Dengan tanpa diduga-duga, Donghae mencium bibir Hyukjae. Pertama kasar, meluapkan kemarahannya disana, melumat bibir Hyukjae dengan menyakitkan seolah ingin menghukumnya.

Oh! betapa dia ingin menghukum pemuda ini karena menyakitinya! Oh berapa dia merindukan pemuda ini! Ciumannya melembut ketika merasakan bibir pemuda yang sangat dirindukannya, yang sudah lama tidak disentuhnya, yang sudah lama tidak dirasakannya.

Kerinduannya meluap, dipeluknya tubuh Hyukjae erat-erat, dilumatnya bibirnya dengan seluruh gairahnya, dipujanya bibir itu. Hyukjae yang tidak menyangka akan dicium dengan seintens itu semula hanya terpaku, lalu dia memejamkan matanya. Aroma Donghae, kemaskulinannya menyeruak di dalam dirinya. Membangkitkan kenangan lama akan kedekatan mereka. Dan secara alami, Hyukjae membalas pelukan dan lumatan Donghae.

Entah berapa lama mereka berciuman sampai kemudian Donghae melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, terengah-engah. Dengan lembut Donghae menunduk, masih berpelukan, dahinya menyatu dengan dahi Hyukjae, napas mereka yang panas menyatu, bibir mereka masih berdekatan.

Kemarahan Donghae mereda seketika oleh ciuman itu, kini dadanya dipenuhi oleh perasaan lembut yang menyesakkan dada.

"Jangan bilang kau tidak merindukan sentuhanku." Bisik Donghae lembut.

Hyukjae memejamkan mata berusaha menggeleng.

"Aku tidak merindukannya." Erang Hyukjae mencoba melawan.

Donghae menundukkan kepalanya, menghujani telinga dan leher Hyukjae dengan ciuman-ciuman lembut seringan bulu, membuat tubuh Hyukjae gemetaran.

"Teruslah berbohong?" Bisik Donghae di telinga Hyukjae.

"Tapi tubuhmu tidak bisa membohongiku. Tubuhmu merindukanku sayang, dan aku merindukanmu." Bisik Donghae di sela-sela kecupannya.

Hyukjae mengerang, mencoba melawan kebenaran yang menyiksanya. Dia merindukan Donghae, dia memang merindukan lelaki itu. Sering di malam-malam dia berbaring di sendirian di sofa rumah sakit, menunggui Siwon dia merindukan Donghae. Merindukan pelukannya yang melingkari perutnya dengan posesif, merindukan lengannya yang selalu menjadi bantal tidurnya, merindukan desah napas teratur Donghae di telinganya ketika tertidur pulas.

Tapi Hyukjae menahannya, mencoba mengenyahkannya. Perasaan itu tidak boleh ditumbuhkan. Dia sudah mempunyai Siwon, Siwonnya, tunangannya. Kekasih yang dicintainya. Kekasih yang ditunggunya tanpa putus asa selama dua tahun. Kekasih yang sekarang sedang berjuang untuk pulih kembali demi dirinya. Air mata mengalir deras di pipi Hyukjae.

"Aku merindukanmu Donghae."

Pengakuan itu, pengakuan yang sama sekali tidak di duga-duga Donghae membuat gerakan lelaki itu yang sedang mencumbu Hyukjae terpaku. Donghae langsung menegakkan tubuhnya, mengangkat dagu Hyukjae agar menatapnya,

"Apa? Katakan sekali lagi, katakan."

Donghae mendesak ketika Hyukjae menghindari matanya.

"Katakan sekali lagi sayang, aku perlu mendengarkan lagi."

Hyukjae menarik napas panjang, lalu menatap mata kecoklatan yang berbinar-binar itu.

"Aku merindukanmu Donghae." Gumamnya lagi, lebih pelan dan bergetar.

"Demi Tuhan." Donghae memejamkan matanya lama, lalu memeluk Hyukjae erat.

"Betapa aku ingin mendengar pengakuan itu darimu..."

Mereka berpelukan lama, menikmati saat-saat yang penuh dengan keheningan itu, sampai kemudian Donghae menjauhkan pelukannya dan menatap penuh tekad.

"Kita harus berbicara dengan Siwon."

"Jangan!" Hyukjae langsung berteriak mencegah dan ketakutan.

"Jangan Donghae!"

Mata Donghae berkilat-kilat.

"Kau harus menentukan perasaanmu Hyuk, aku atau Siwon. Salah satu dari kami harus mendapat kepastian tentang perasaanmu." Gumamnya tegas.

Hyukjae menangis lagi, tangannya bergerak lembut, mengelus pipis Donghae. Lelaki itu langsung memejamkan matanya.

"Donghae... Mungkin aku juga menyayangimu, mungkin aku juga mencintaimu. Tapi Siwon lebih membutuhkanku. Tanpaku dia tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Sedangkan kau, kau lelaki yang hebat, kau bisa mencari banyak penggantiku, kau pasti masih bisa hidup tanpaku." Gumam Hyukjae lembut.

Ketika Donghae membuka matanya, kesakitan dan kepedihan yang terpancar di dalamnya begitu mengiris hati Hyukjae.

"Jadi aku dikalahkan karena aku hebat?" Suara Donghae terdengar begitu pedih.

"Apakah aku harus luka parah seperti Siwon dulu biar kau memilihku?"

"Donghae!" Hyukjae berseru spontan, terkejut.

"Jangan pernah... Jangan pernah berpikir seperti itu, kau... Kau pasti bisa memahami keputusanku."

Donghae melihat air mata Hyukjae yang mengalir dan mengusapnya lembut. Kemudian Donghae merangkum pipi Hyukjae dengan kedua tangannya, menghadapkan wajah mungil pucat pasi itu agar mau menatap matanya.

Mereka bertatapan. Yang satu penuh air mata, yang lain penuh tekad, saling memandang dalam keheningan. Lalu sebuah senyum kecil muncul di bibir Donghae.

"Dasar bodoh, kau tidak perlu mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Cukup dengan kau bahagia. Itu saja, kau mengerti? Sekarang hapus air matamu itu dan tersenyumlah!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **..:: [TBC] ::..**

 **.**

 **.**


	10. BAB 14-15

**.**

 **.**

 **A Romantic Story About Love "HAEHYUK YAOI VER" (Remake Story)**

 **.**

 **Desclaimer:**

Cerita ini adalah murni **bukan karya saya** , ini **hanya bentuk Remake** dari Novel luar biasa karya **Santhy Agatha** dengan judul asli **"A Romantic Story About Serena".** Dengan perubahan genre menjadi Boys Love alias YAOI, pergantian cast sesuai dengan bayangan saya serta penambahan dan pengurangan di sana sini sesuai dengan kebutuhan jalan cerita. Semua Cast yang nantinya ada di sini murni milik Tuhan, Orang Tua, dan diri mereka sendiri, karena saya hanya meminjam nama. Tapi untuk Lee Donghae, masih diharapkan hanya menjadi milik saya dan hanya dengan Lee Hyukjae saya rela berbagi ^ , ^.

Untuk penggambaran sosok Donghae dan Hyukjae dalam cerita ini, silahkan bayangkan seperti gambar cover-nya ya...

 **.**

 **Bagi yang tidak suka dengan semua yang berbau Remake, jangan dibaca, Monggo silahkan langsung tutup ini halaman dengan cara klik tanda silang di pojok kanan atas. Jangan ada bash apalagi hujatan, karena itu terlalu buang-buang energi anda.**

 **Terima Kasih**

 **.**

 **Selamat Membaca ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BAB 14**

Sejak saat itu Donghae seolah-olah menghilang dari kehidupan Hyukjae. Hyukjae merenung di dalam mobil rumah sakit yang kini membawa mereka pulang ke apartemen.

Hari ini Siwon sudah boleh pulang dari rumah sakit, bersama Sungmin dan Leeteuk mereka pulang ke apartemen. Leeteuk memutuskan untuk tinggal sementara membantu Hyukjae, dan Sungmin sudah berjanji akan berkunjung setiap hari untuk mengecek kondisi Siwon dan melakukan terapi rutin.

Kata Sungmin, Donghae memutuskan mengambil tugas perjalanan ke Eropa dan mungkin akan kembali dalam waktu yang lama. Dada Hyukjae terasa nyeri, ketika sekali lagi mengakui kenyataan itu kepada dirinya sendiri. Oh ya, dia merindukan Donghae, sangat merindukannya.

Ternyata cinta memang bisa tumbuh tanpa direncanakan. Hyukjae mencintai Donghae. Dia tidak tahu kapan perasaan ini tumbuh. Hyukjae hanya tahu dia mencintai Donghae, itu saja.

"Aku tidak menyangka atasanmu yang kelihatannya sombong itu bisa begitu baik, meminjamkan apartemennya."

Siwon memecah keheningan, menatap Hyukjae dengan sedikit menyelidik. Dia bertanya-tanya karena akhir-akhir ini Hyukjae terlihat begitu murung.

"Aku yang membujuknya."

Sungmin yang duduk di kursi depan cepat-cepat menjawab, tahu bahwa Hyukjae pasti kebingungan dengan pertanyaan Siwon itu.

"Donghae adalah sahabat suamiku. Aku bilang merawatmu penting bagiku, karena kau adalah salah seorang yang selamat dari kecelakaan yang menewaskan suamiku. Jadi Donghae mau meminjamkan apartemen itu, toh apartemen itu tidak terpakai."

Diam-diam Hyukjae dan Leeteuk menarik napas lega mendengar kelihaian Sungmin menjawab. Mereka sampai di apartemen, dan Hyukjae mendorong kursi roda Siwon memasuki ruangan itu.

Begitu mereka masuk tanpa sadar Hyukjae mengernyit, semua kenangan itu seolah menghantamnya. Di sini, di apartemen ini dia menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Donghae, makan malam bersama, bercakap-cakap bersama….

"Apartemen yang sangat bagus, kita beruntung Hyukkie. Atasanmu itu sangat baik."

Siwon mendongakkan kepalanya ke belakang menatap Hyukjae sambil tersenyum. Mau tak mau Hyukjae memaksakan senyuman di bibirnya. Kuatkah ia berada di sini? Apalagi di kamar itu... Hyukjae melirik kamarnya, tempat Donghae juga menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya di sana. Tidak! dia tidak mau masuk lagi ke kamar itu!

Dengan cepat dan efisien mereka menyiapkan segalanya sehingga Siwon selesai di terapi dan beristirahat di kamarnya. Leeteuk menjaganya sebentar, lalu berpamitan untuk kembali ke rumah sakit, berjanji akan pulang dan menginap di sini nanti malam.

Setelah memastikan Siwon tertidur pulas, Sungmin menyeduh teh dan mengajak Hyukjae duduk di ruang depan.

"Dia sudah kembali dari Eropa."

Sungmin membuka percakapan, menatap Hyukjae dari atas cangkir kopi yang diteguknya. Seketika itu juga hati Hyukjae melonjak, tahu siapa yang di isyaratkan Sungmin sebagai 'dia' itu.

"Apakah dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Hyukjae pelan.

Sungmin tersenyum miring mendengar kelembutan dalam suara Hyukjae.

"Kau itu baik hati ya, sudah menerima arogansinya yang tidak tanggung-tanggung, tetapi masih saja mencemaskannya." Dengan pelan Sungmin meletakkan cangkirnya.

"Yah, dia baik-baik saja. Sedikit kurus, terlalu memaksakan diri dan jadi pemarah seperti beruang terluka. Tak ada yang berani menyinggungnya dan mendekatinya dalam radius 100 meter kalau dia sedang mengeluarkan aura pemarahnya. Bahkan direktur keuangan memilih berhubungan dengannya via telepon."

Sungmin terkekeh. Lalu wajahnya berubah serius kala melihat kesedihan Hyukjae.

"Yah... dengan melupakan fakta kalau akhir-akhir ini dia lebih seperti mayat hidup daripada manusia, sepertinya dia baik-baik saja."

Hyukjae memalingkan wajahnya dengan pedih.

"Dia menderita Hyukkie..." Desah Sungmin kemudian.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatnya seperti ini sebelumnya."

"Sudah..." Hyukjae tidak tahan lagi mendengarnya, penderitaan Donghae serasa mengiris-iris hatinya.

"Sudah aku tidak mau mendengar lagi."

Sungmin menarik napas.

"Tapi tadi dia memintaku menyampaikan pesan kepadamu."

Kata-kata Sungmin yang menggantung membuat Hyukjae menoleh, tertarik.

"Pesan?"

Sungmin menggangguk.

"Ya, sebuah pesan... Malam ini jam delapan, ditunggu di restaurannya."

Lalu Sungmin menyebutkan nama sebuah hotel. Dan Hyukjae mengernyit, hotel tempat pertama kali dia bersama Donghae.

 **..:: [HaeHyuk] ::..**

Hyukjae merasa tidak nyaman, pakaiannya terlalu biasa-biasa saja untuk ukuran hotel yang mewah ini. Dia berdiri dengan kikuk di lobby, tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Entah dorongan apa yang membuatnya datang menemui Donghae malam ini. Dia tahu dia nekat, seperti memancing iblis untuk membakarnya. Tapi dia tidak bisa menahan diri. Dia ingin bertemu Donghae, walaupun mungkin ini untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Bisa dibantu Tuan?"

Lelaki petugas hotel itu datang menghampiri, sepertinya melihat kebingungan Hyukjae.

"Eh saya...saya Lee Hyukjae...saya sudah ditunggu..."

"Tuan Hyukjae."

Petugas itu berubah sopan dan membungkukkan tubuh.

"Silahkan, anda sudah ditunggu, mari saya antar."

Dengan ragu Hyukjae melangkah mengikuti petugas hotel itu, memasuki restaurant yang tertata dengan mewah dan elegan. Dan disanalah Donghae, duduk dengan pakaian resminya. Mata Donghae sudah melihatnya ketika dia memasuki ruangan. Dan tidak lepas memandanginya dengan tajam setelahnya. Ketika Hyukjae mendekat, Donghae berdiri dengan sopan lalu duduk lagi setelah Hyukjae duduk. Hening sejenak, masing-masing sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Terimakasih sudah datang." Gumam Donghae lembut.

Hyukjae mengangguk, matanya berkaca-kaca melihat kelembutan tatapan Donghae.

"Mungkin ini untuk terakhir kalinya, mungkin setelah ini aku tidak akan datang lagi." Gumam Hyukjae pelan. Donghae menggangguk.

"Setelah ini aku tidak akan pernah memintamu datang lagi."

Hening lagi. Sampai pelayan membawakan makanan pembuka, mereka makan malam dalam diam. Sampai kemudian Donghae menuangkan anggur ke gelas Hyukjae. Hyukjae mengernyit melihatnya.

"Aku tidak pernah minum alkohol."

Donghae tersenyum menggoda, senyum pertamanya malam itu.

"Tenang saja, aku akan menjagamu. Kemungkinan terburuknya mungkin kau diperkosa saat mabuk."

Pipi Hyukjae langsung merona dan Donghae terkekeh. Anggur itu mencairkan segalanya, suasana menjadi hangat, dan percakapan mereka mengalir lancar. Donghae menceritakan tentang perjalanannya ke Eropa dan Hyukjae mendengarkannya dengan penuh minat. Sampai kemudian, Donghae menggenggam tangan Hyukjae lalu mengecupnya.

"Aku ingin memelukmu."

Hanya satu kalimat, tapi Hyukjae mengerti. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya. Entah kenapa dia menyetujuinya. Mungkin karena anggur itu sudah mempengaruhi pikiran normalnya. Yang pasti Hyukjae juga ingin merasakan pelukan Donghae. Dengan lembut Donghae menghela Hyukjae, melangkah ke lantai atas. Ketika Donghae membuka pintu kamar, Hyukjae menatap Donghae bingung, dan Donghae tertawa menyadari kebingungan Hyukjae.

"Yah... kamar yang sama... Kuakui... aku memang agak sedikit sentimental."

Donghae mengangkat bahu, pipinya sedikit merona.

"Kupikir... tempat saat pertama akan cocok untuk menjadi tempat saat terakhir kita."

Hyukjae tersenyum lembut, dan membiarkan Donghae membimbingnya memasuki kamar. Mereka berdiri dengan canggung, sampai Donghae mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari sakunya.

"Aku membawa cincin keluargaku, cincin yang diberikan turun-temurun untuk pengantin keluarga Lee."

Dengan tenang Donghae membuka kotak itu dan menunjukkan cincin dengan berlian biru yang mungil dan cantik.

"Aku ingin memberikannya kepadamu."

"Tidak!" Hyukjae langsung berseru keras, menolak.

"Jangan Donghae, itu... itu cincin yang sangat penting, itu untuk pengantinmu!"

"Bagiku, kaulah pengantinku."

Donghae menarik tangan Hyukjae, memaksa memasangkan cincin itu ke tangannya, lalu menggenggamnya erat-erat ketika Hyukjae berusaha melepaskan cincin itu.

"Aku ingin kau memilikinya."

"Donghae..." Hyukjae merintih penuh penderitaan, penuh air mata. Dan Donghae mengusap air matanya lembut, mengecup air matanya lembut.

"Hyukjae." Bisiknya seolah kesakitan, lalu mencium bibir Hyukjae dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan.

"Astaga... Hyukjae... Hyukjae... Betapa aku merindukanmu..."

Ciumannya semakin dalam, semakin bergairah, semakin penuh kerinduan, tak tertahankan...

 **..:: [HaeHyuk] ::..**

Donghae melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Hyukjae lembut.

"Kau mabuk ya?" Senyumnya.

Merasa senang karena Hyukjae membalas ciumannya dengan sama bergairahnya. Hyukjae hanya merangkulkan tangannya erat-erat di leher Donghae, merasakan benaknya melayang-layang. Sepertinya dia memang mabuk, karena sekarang dia merasa bebas dan begitu nyaman bersama Donghae. Donghae terkekeh geli.

"Aku senang kalau kau mabuk, kau begitu penurut dan tidak takut-takut."

Dengan lembut Donghae mengecup telinga Hyukjae, mencumbunya dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Biarkan aku mencintaimu malam ini Hyukkie..."

Dengan lembut Donghae menghela Hyukjae ke atas tempat tidur dan mengecupi wajahnya penuh perasaan.

"Selama ini kita berhubungan seks... Tapi malam ini aku berjanji, kita akan... bercinta."

Donghae menggerakkan tangannya, membuka kemeja Hyukjae perlahan dan mulai mengecupi pundaknya, tersenyum senang ketika mendengar desahan Hyukjae.

"Hmm, kau senang sayang? Kau menyukainya ya?"

Dengan penuh perasaan di kecupinya semua permukaan kulit Hyukjae. Hyukjae merasa dirinya melayang-layang, pengaruh alkohol, ditambah kemesraan Donghae yang luar biasa membuatnya merasa di awang-awang. Dibukanya matanya, dan samar-samar dilihatnya Donghae mengecupi jemarinya. Ketika Donghae menatapnya, mata laki-laki itu tampak berkilauan.

Posisi mereka begitu intim, telanjang bersama dengan tubuh menyatu. Donghae mendesakkan dirinya lebih rapat, menikmati tubuh Hyukjae yang melingkupinya. Dadanya serasa membuncah oleh perasaan hangat, ketika mata mereka bersatu dalam pesan yang tersirat.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Donghae lembut.

Dan Hyukjae pun melayang, terbawa oleh cinta Donghae.

 **..:: [HaeHyuk] ::..**

Donghae memeluk tubuh Hyukjae yang lunglai dan terlelap, tubuhnya rileks setelah percintaan mereka. Tapi otaknya berpikir keras. Dia sengaja membuat Hyukjae mabuk malam ini, agar Hyukjae tidak waspada. Agar Hyukjae tidak menyadari, tidak menyadari apa yang sudah dia rencanakan jauh sebelumnya. Donghae tidak memakai pelindung saat mereka bercinta tadi. Dia berusaha membuat Hyukjae hamil.

Donghae memejamkan mata dan mengernyit ketika sengatan rasa bersalah menyerbunya. Dia telah memanipulasi ketulusan perasaan Hyukjae dengan menjebaknya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dia sudah berusaha melupakan Hyukjae.

Tuhan tahu dia berusaha sangat keras, apa saja agar Hyukjae bahagia bersama Siwon yang sudah dipilihnya. Dia bahkan mengajukan diri untuk perjalanan bisnis ke luar negeri agar bisa melupakan Hyukjae. Tapi Pemuda itu membayanginya, membuatnya gelisah dan tidak bisa berkonsentrasi.

Donghae merasa dirinya nyaris gila ketika memutuskan akan pulang dan memutuskan untuk memiliki Hyukjae dengan cara apapun. Jika Hyukjae tidak mau memilihnya, maka Donghae akan memaksa Hyukjae memilihnya!

Dengan lembut Donghae mengecup dahi Hyukjae yang berbaring di lengannya. Sebelah tangannya meraba perut Hyukjae yang telanjang di balik selimut dan mengelusnya.

Anakku mungkin sudah tumbuh di sini, pikirnya posesif. Rasa memiliki dengan intensitas luar biasa muncul tiba-tiba dalam hatinya ketika menyadari bahwa anaknya mungkin sudah mulai bertumbuh dan terbentuk di dalam rahim Hyukjae.

Dengan lembut diusapnya perut Hyukjae, Donghae tidak bisa menahan diri. Pelan-pelan diletakkannya kepala Hyukjae di bantal, lalu dia bergerak turun dan mengecup perut Hyukjae.

"Kau harus tumbuh di sana." Bisiknya penuh tekad.

"Kau harus tumbuh sehat dan kuat di sana, agar ayahmu bisa memiliki ibumu." Donghae berbicara sambil mengecup perut Hyukjae.

Kemungkinan bayi itu terbentuk dari percintaan mereka adalah 80%, Donghae sudah mempelajarinya dari semua referensi yang bisa ia dapat. Ia mengetahui benar keistimewaan Hyukjae dan kemungkinan Hyukjae hamil sangat besar. Donghae tahu benar jika di usianya sekarang, Hyukjae benar-benar siap dibuahi.

Ciuman-ciuman lembut yang ia rasakan di perutnya membuat Hyukjae terbangun, dia membuka mata dan menatap Donghae.

"Donghae?"

Hyukjae bertanya-tanya kenapa Donghae mengecup perutnya. Donghae tersenyum, senyum yang sedikit kejam menurut Hyukjae. Tapi usapan tangan lelaki itu yang dilakukan sambil lalu di sepanjang kulitnya yang telanjang, terasa begitu lembut sekaligus menggoda.

"Aku bergairah lagi." Gumam Donghae Serak, lalu bergerak naik dan mengecup bibir Hyukjae penuh gairah.

Donghae berbeda dengan tadi, pikir Hyukjae. Kali ini sedikit lebih kasar, tidak menahan diri dan sangat posesif. Ciumannya begitu bergairah, melumat bibir Hyukjae kuat-kuat, lidahnya menjelajahi mulut Hyukjae dengan panas, tangannya mengusap tubuh Hyukjae penuh gairah,

"Kau milikku Lee Hyukjae."

Gumam Donghae parau sebelum bercinta lagi dengan Hyukjae.

 **..:: [HaeHyuk] ::..**

Hyukjae terbangun dalam pelukan Donghae. Matahari fajar sedikit menembus tirai putih jendela hotel itu, masih gelap dan dingin. Dengan nyaman Hyukjae makin bergelung dalam pelukan lelaki itu. Dan secara otomatis Donghae mengetatkan pelukannya, melingkarkan lengannya erat-erat di tubuh Hyukjae.

Hyukjae memejamkan matanya, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada telanjang Donghae, menghirup aroma Donghae kuat-kuat dan menyimpannya rapat-rapat dalam memorinya. Tiba-tiba air mata merembes dari sela bulu matanya, dan Hyukjae menahannya agar tidak menjadi isakan.

Kenapa? Kenapa Tuhan membuatnya jatuh cinta lebih dulu kepada Donghae sebelum kemudian mengabulkan doanya agar Siwon terbangun dari komanya? Apa rencana Tuhan di balik semua peristiwa ini? Kenapa di saat Siwon benar-benar sudah bangun, hatinya sudah jatuh dimiliki oleh Donghae?

Hyukjae mengigit bibirnya agar tangisnya tidak semakin keras dan membangunkan Donghae, dia tidak boleh menangis. Ini semua sudah menjadi keputusannya. Dia sudah memiliki Siwon. Siwon yang mencintai dan dicintai olehnya sejak awal. Siwon yang sebatang kara dan tidak akan punya siapa-siapa kalau Hyukjae tidak ada di sampingnya.

Siwon lebih membutuhkan Hyukjae dibandingkan Donghae. Tanpa Hyukjae, Siwon akan rapuh, sedangkan tanpa Hyukjae, Donghae akan tetap kuat. Donghae bisa mencari Hyukjae-Hyukjae yang lain dengan segala kelebihannya, sedangkan Siwon hanya memiliki Hyukjae.

Dia sudah memutuskan dalam hatinya, tapi kenapa hatinya tetap terasa begitu sakit? Rasanya seperti disayat-sayat ketika memikirkan Donghae, ketika ingatannya melayang pada setiap kebersamaan mereka. Kenapa rasanya masih terasa begitu sakit?

Dan malam ini Hyukjae memutuskan bertindak egois. Hanya malam ini ya Tuhan, ampuni aku, desah Hyukjae dalam hati. Dia tahu semua ini akan terjadi. Dia tahu jika dia datang menemui Donghae pada akhirnya mereka akan berakhir di ranjang dan bercinta. Hyukjae tahu itu semua akan terjadi, tapi dia tetap mengambil konsekuensi itu, dia butuh merasakan pelukan Donghae untuk terakhir kalinya, dan kemudian meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini adalah perpisahannya dengan Donghae.

Pelukan Donghae tiba-tiba mengencang dan lelaki itu dengan masih malas-malasan mengecup dahi Hyukjae.

"Dingin?" Tanyanya Serak.

Hyukjae mendongakkan wajah dan mendapati mata sendu itu menatapnya. Lalu tersenyum lembut, dan menggeleng. Donghae meraih dagu Hyukjae dan mengecupnya dengan kecupan singkat.

"Aku menyakitimu tidak semalam?"

Sekali lagi Hyukjae menggeleng dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada Donghae, menahan air mata. Ini adalah saat berharganya. Berada dalam pelukan erat Donghae, merasakan kelembutan dan kemesraannya. Dia akan menyimpan kenangan ini dihatinya, biar di saat-saat dia merasa pedih dan merindukan Donghae, dia tinggal menarik keluar kenangan tentang pagi ini, dan hatinya bisa terasa hangat.

Seperti inilah dia akan mengenang Donghae nanti, lembut, penuh cinta dan memeluknya erat-erat. Seolah mengerti pikiran Hyukjae yang berkecamuk, Donghae tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Dia hanya memeluk Hyukjae erat-erat dan mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut, mereka larut dalam keheningan dan usapan Donghae membuat Hyukjae setengah tertidur,

"Aku harap kau tidak menyesali malam tadi." Bisik Donghae lembut, membangunkan Hyukjae dari kondisi setengah tidurnya. Hyukjae mendongakkan kepalanya lagi dan menatap Donghae lembut.

"Kau tahu aku tidak menyesal."

Tangannya dengan hati-hati mengusap wajah Donghae, takut akan reaksi Donghae karena dia tidak pernah melakukannya sebelumnya. Tapi Donghae langsung memejamkan mata, menikmati setiap usapan Hyukjae dengan penuh perasaan.

Merasa mendapatkan izin, dengan lembut Hyukjae menggerakkan tangannya, meraba wajah Donghae. Mulai dari dahinya, lalu ke alisnya, ke mata yang terpejam itu, ke bulu mata tebal yang hampir menyentuh pipi ketika Donghae terpejam, ke hidungnya, ke tulang pipinya yang tinggi, ke rahangnya, hingga ke bibirnya yang tipis, bibir yang tak terhitung lagi sudah mengecupnya berapa kali.

"Hyukjae..."

Donghae mendesah, mengernyitkan keningnya merasakan usapan lembut Hyukjae di wajahnya, tangannya lalu menahan jemari Hyukjae di bibirnya dan mengecupnya. Matanya membuka dan menatap Hyukjae bagai api yang menyala.

"Apapun yang akan terjadi nanti, aku akan membuat kau mensyukuri malam ini." Gumam Donghae misterius.

Hyukjae mengernyitkan kening mendengar kata-kata Donghae yang penuh arti. Apa maksud Donghae? Tapi sebelum Hyukjae bisa berpikir lebih lanjut, Donghae sudah meggulingkan tubuh Hyukjae dan menindihnya. Bercinta lagi dengannya.

 **..:: [HaeHyuk] ::..**

Hyukjae membuka pintu apartemen dengan berhati-hati dan menemukan Sungmin sedang duduk di ruang tamu sedang menyesap kopi dan menonton televisi. Sungmin tersenyum penuh pengertian ketika menatap Hyukjae. Saat itu jam 8 pagi, Hyukjae sengaja meminta Donghae memulangkannya pagi-pagi sehingga Siwon belum bangun. Semalampun ia berangkat setelah yakin Siwon sudah tertidur pulas.

"Siwon belum bangun." Jawab Sungmin tenang, menjawab pertanyaan di mata Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menarik napas lega.

"Hyung menginap di sini?" Tanyanya pelan dan Sungmin mengangguk.

"Teuk Hyung memintaku menemani untuk berjaga-jaga, dan aku tidak keberatan, toh aku tidak ada acara apa-apa."

Sungmin tersenyum lembut kepada Hyukjae

"Kuharap semalam menyelesaikan segalanya."

Pipi Hyukjae memerah mendengar ucapan Sungmin yang penuh arti itu.

"Dia agak marah tadi pagi saat aku buru-buru pulang demi Siwon." Bisik Hyukjae pelan.

Sungmin terkekeh sambil meletakkan cangkir kopinya.

"Dia memang begitu, tak usah pedulikan. Aku yakin sebenarnya dia bahagia kau telah memberinya kesempatan." Suara Sungmin berubah serius.

"Dan setelah semalampun kau tetap pada keputusanmu Hyuk?"

Hyukjae tercenung mendengar pertanyaan itu. Sejenak ragu, tapi lalu menganggukkan kepalanya mantap.

"Aku harus terus bersama Siwon, dia membutuhkanku." Jawabnya lembut.

"Kau selalu memikirkan orang lain, bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri?" Tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba. Dengan masih tersenyum Hyukjae menjawab.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Hyung, aku merasa bahagia karena semua orang bahagia."

Semua orang bahagia selain kau dan Donghae. Pikir Sungmin miris ketika Hyukjae berpamitan ke kamar untuk berganti pakaian. Sungmin tahu kalau Hyukjae sama tersiksanya dengan Donghae. Dan dia ingin berteriak marah kepada Hyukjae, memarahi ketidak egoisan pemuda itu, sekaligus bertanya sampai kapan Hyukjae mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk kepentingan orang lain? Untuk kebahagiaan orang lain?

Sungmin merasakan dorongan kuat untuk memaksa Hyukjae berbuat egois, mementingkan kepentingannya sendiri, berusaha meraih kebahagiaannya sendiri. Tapi dia tahu Hyukjae, dengan kebaikan hatinya yang luar biasa itu tidak akan mau melakukannya. Dan tiba-tiba Sungmin teringat pertemuannya dengan Donghae ketika lelaki itu baru pulang dari Eropa beberapa hari lalu, mata Donghae saat itu tampak penuh tekad, setengah gila dan menyala-nyala.

"Kalau dia tidak bisa memilihku, maka aku akan memaksanya memilihku."

Wajah Sungmin memucat mendengar nada final dalam ucapan Donghae waktu itu.

"Astaga Donghae, kau tidak sedang berencana melakukan tindakan kasar dan pemaksaan untuk memiliki Hyukjae kan?"

Berbagai pikiran buruk melintas di pikirannya, seperti kemungkinan Donghae menculik Hyukjae dan membawanya pergi, atau kemungkinan Donghae akan menyingkirkan Siwon dengan cara kasar. Itu semua bisa dilakukan Donghae dengan kekejaman dan kekuasaannya. Dan Sungmin takut Donghae kehilangan akal sehatnya dan memutuskan melakukan salah satu dari hal yang ditakutinya itu.

Donghae menarik napas panjang.

"Aku akan membuatnya hamil anakku." Gumamnya setelah jeda yang cukup lama.

Sungmin menganga mendengarnya.

"Apa?" Sungmin sudah mendengar cukup jelas tadi, tapi dia sama sekali tidak yakin dengan apa yang didengar telinganya. Dia butuh mendengar lagi.

"Aku akan membuatnya mengandung anakku." Gumam Donghae penuh tekad.

"Kau sudah gila ya Donghae?" suara Sungmin meninggi menyadari keseriusan dalam suara Donghae.

Tapi Donghae sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan nada marah dan ketidak setujuan Sungmin, dia tetap tenang dan berpikir.

"Jika Hyukjae mengandung anakku, mengingat sifatnya, dia tidak akan mungkin mengugurkannya. Itu berarti dia akan mengakui hubungan kami kepada Siwon, dan aku akan menggunakan segala cara - dengan menggunakan anak itu sebagai alasan - agar aku bisa mengklaim Hyukjae."

"Kau gila!" Seru Sungmin tidak setuju.

"Apa kau tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan Siwon? Hatinya akan hancur, dan Hyukjae juga akan menderita jika dia sadar dia telah menyakiti hati Siwon."

"Kau pikir mereka saja yang menderita hah?" Sela Donghae keras, membuat Sungmin tertegun.

"Aku juga menderita! Aku tidak bisa makan, aku tidak bisa tidur! Aku menjalani detik demi detik, menit demi menit penuh penyiksaan! Aku sama saja sudah mati akhir-akhir ini! Aku juga menderita, menyadari bahwa aku bisa memiliki Hyukjae tetapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk membuatnya memilihku! Sebelum kepulanganku aku sudah bertekad akan melakukan ini! Tidak ada yang bisa menghalangiku!

"Donghae." Sungmin melembut, mencoba meredakan emosi Donghae.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, tapi bagaimana kalau nanti Siwon ternyata menerima kondisi Hyukjae apa adanya dan kemudian Hyukjae memutuskan membesarkan anak itu bersama Siwon?"

"Kalau itu terjadi aku akan menggunakan cara kekerasan." Jawab Donghae dingin.

"Aku akan memberikan ultimatum, Hyukjae memilihku, atau aku akan merenggut anak itu darinya. Kalau perlu aku akan menempuh jalur hukum."

"Kejam sekali." Sungmin bergumam spontan.

Donghae mengangguk tidak membantah.

"Ya memang kejam sekali." Jawabnya menyetujui, tanpa penyesalan dan tampak penuh tekad menjalankan rencananya.

Dan sekarang Sungmin duduk di ruang makan, mencoba menarik kenangannya kembali. Dengan pelan disesapnya kopinya lagi, Semoga Tuhan melindungi Hyukjae kalau Donghae benar-benar membuatnya hamil malam kemarin. Semoga Tuhan mengampuninya karena dengan kesadaran penuh dia sudah mendukung rencana Donghae.

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Romantic Story About Love "HAEHYUK YAOI VER" (Remake Story)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BAB 15**

Hampir sebulan sejak kejadian itu, dan Donghae menepati janjinya. Tidak menemui Hyukjae lagi. Atas bujukan dan desakan Sungmin, Hyukjae kembali bekerja di perusahaan Donghae. Lagipula bujukan Sungmin ada benarnya juga, Hyukjae butuh gajinya untuk menghidupi mereka semua. Dan selama sebulan itu Donghae, sang CEO menjadi orang yang paling sulit dilihat di kantor. Jika tidak sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis, lelaki itu mengurung diri di ruangan kerjanya dan tidak keluar-keluar.

Sesekali Hyukjae masih berpapasan dengan Kyuhyun, lelaki itu masih bekerja di sini, Donghae tidak jadi memecatnya. Sepertinya dia dan Donghae sudah berhasil menyelesaikan kesalah pahaman di antara mereka.

Dan Hyukjae merindukan Donghae. Dia sudah bertekad melupakan Donghae, tetapi hatinya punya mau sendiri. Kadang dia menatap lift khusus direksi yang menyambung langsung ke ruangan Donghae dengan penuh harap. Berharap tanpa sengaja dia melihat Donghae keluar dari sana, melangkah ke parkiran mobilnya. Tuhan tahu betapa ia bersyukur seandainya saja dia bisa melihat Donghae, biarpun cuma satu detik, biarpun cuma dari kejauhan. Tapi entah kenapa Donghae seperti punya pengaturan waktu sendiri agar tidak bertemu Hyukjae.

Sore itu Hyukjae melangkah memasuki apartemennya dengan lunglai, dia tidak enak badan, sedikit panas dan meriang, jadi dia minta izin pulang cepat. Ketika memasuki ruang tamu, dia mendengar suara tawa dari ruang tengah. Suara Siwon dan Sungmin.

Sungmin sudah mendapat izin dari Donghae untuk menggunakan setengah hari kerjanya guna melakukan terapi khusus pada Siwon. Terapinya sudah membuahkan hasil, Siwon sudah bisa menggerakkan jari-jari kakinya, sedikit mengangkatnya dan melatih saraf-sarafnya. Optimisme bahwa Siwon akan bisa berjalan lagi semakin besar.

Hyukjae melangkah ke ruang tamu dan melihat Siwon sedang duduk di kursi rodanya, sedang Sungmin menuangkan teh untuknya, sepertinya session terapi sudah selesai. Siwon mendongak ketika merasakan kehadiran Hyukjae dan tersenyum lebar, mengulurkan tangannya

"Hai sayang,"

Dengan senyum pula Hyukjae melangkah mendekat, menyambut uluran tangan Siwon. Lelaki itu membawa jemari Hyukjae ke bibirnya dan mengecupnya.

"Bagaimana session terapi kali ini?" Tanyanya lembut.

Siwon tertawa dan Hyukjae mengamatinya dengan bahagia. Siwon banyak tertawa akhir-akhir ini. Lelaki itu makin sehat, warna kulitnya juga sudah jadi cokelat sehat, tidak pucat pasi seperti dulu. Badannya sudah berisi dan tampak lebih kuat. Siwon sudah menjadi Siwonnya yang dulu, yang penuh tawa dan vitalitas, dengan semangat hidup yang memancar dari dalam dirinya.

"Aku tadi sudah belajar berdiri, sulit sekali sampai keringatku bercucuran. Tapi aku senang sudah sampai di tahap sejauh ini." Jelas Siwon bahagia.

Hyukjae membelalakkan matanya senang.

"Benarkah?" Dengan gembira ditatapnya Sungmin.

"Benarkah Hyung?"

Sungmin mengangguk dengan senyum dikulum.

"Perkembangan Siwon sangat pesat Hyuk, aku optimis dia akan bisa berjalan lagi."

Dengan bahagia Hyukjae memeluk Siwon erat-erat.

"Oh aku bangga sekali padamu sayang!" Serunya dengan kegembiraan murni. Tapi tiba-tiba Siwon melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Hyukjae sambil mengerutkan alisnya.

"Sayang, badanmu panas."

Gantian Hyukjae yang mengerutkan keningnya lalu meraba dahinya sendiri.

"Benarkah? Aku memang merasa tidak enak badan, makanya aku pulang cepat."

Dengan cemas, Siwon menoleh ke arah Sungmin.

"Dokter, badannya panas bukan?"

Sungmin segera mendekat dan menyentuh dahi Hyukjae lembut.

"Benar, kau panas Hyukkie, apakah kau terserang flu?"

Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, aku tidak pilek ataupun batuk Hyung, tapi ada masalah dengan perutku. Akhir-akhir ini aku sering memuntahkan makanan yang ku makan, makanya badanku terasa lemah dan..."

"Memuntahkan makanan?" Sungmin mengernyitkan keningnya, begitu serius.

Hyukjae menganggukkan kepalanya, tidak menyadari betapa seriusnya pandangan Sungmin menelusuri tubuhnya.

"Sudah berapa lama?" Tanya Sungmin lagi. Hyukjae tampak berpikir.

"Baru beberapa hari ini, mungkin seminggu terakhir ini."

"Apa kau kena maag sayang?" Siwon menyela tampak semakin cemas.

"Mungkin." Hyukjae mengusap perutnya.

"Soalnya aku sering mual."

Sungmin mengikuti arah tangan Hyukjae dan menatap perut Hyukjae.

"Kau tampak pucat Hyuk, berbaringlah dulu. Aku akan menyusul dan memeriksamu nanti setelah selesai dengan Siwon."

Hyukjae menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu menunduk dan mengecup dahi Siwon.

"Aku berbaring dulu ya." Bisiknya lembut dan Siwon mengangguk, balas mengecup dahi Hyukjae.

Seperginya Hyukjae, Sungmin memijit kaki Siwon untuk session pelemasan akhir sambil berpikir keras... Tidak enak badan, mual, memuntahkan makanannya... Jika dihitung-hitung tanggalnya, semuanya tepat. Apakah Hyukjae sudah hamil dan tidak menyadarinya?

"Dokter?" Siwon yang menyadari kalau Sungmin melamun menegurnya hingga Sungmin tergeragap.

"Dokter tidak apa-apa?"

Sungmin berdehem salah tingkah.

"Ah, maafkan aku Siwon, aku sedang memikirkan Hyukjae."

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya dokter memeriksa Hyukjae dulu, aku juga mencemaskannya dok." Siwon tersenyum melihat Sungmin ragu-ragu.

"Tidak apa-apa dok, aku sudah lebih kuat sekarang, aku bisa membawa diriku sendiri ke kamar dan mengurus diriku sendiri. Kumohon, uruslah Hyukjae dulu."

Sambil mengangguk, Sungmin bergegas menyusul Hyukjae ke kamarnya. Hyukjae sedang berbaring miring memegangi perutnya, tampak kesakitan dan pucat pasi. Sungmin duduk di sebelah ranjang, menyentuh dahi Hyukjae lagi, panas membara, meskipun keringat dingin mengalir deras.

"Aku muntah-muntah lagi barusan Hyung."

Hyukjae memejamkan matanya dan tidak berani membukanya, seolah takut kalau dia membuka matanya, rasa mual yang hebat akan menyerangnya lagi.

"Berbaringlah dulu, aku akan membuatkan teh mint untukmu, untuk mengurangi mual, nanti aku akan membuatkan resep obat untukmu." _Obat untuk orang hamil_.

Sungmin mulai merasa yakin melihat kondisi Hyukjae. Hyukjae hanya mengangguk patuh masih memejamkan matanya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Sungmin kembali datang dan membantu Hyukjae duduk, lalu membantunya meneguk teh mint itu, setelah itu dia membaringkan Hyukjae yang lemas di ranjang. Hyukjae meletakkan kepalanya di bantal dengan penuh syukur.

"Terima kasih Hyung, tehnya sangat membantu. Perutku tidak begitu bergolak lagi seperti tadi."

Sungmin tersenyum lembut.

"Cobalah untuk tidur." Gumamnya sebelum melangkah keluar kamar.

Ketika merasa suasana cukup aman, dengan Siwon yang sepertinya sudah masuk ke kamarnya, Sungmin meraih ponselnya dan mendial nomor telepon Donghae. Donghae memang menghilang dari kehidupan Hyukjae, tetapi lelaki itu tetap memantau setiap detik kehidupan Hyukjae. Lelaki itu menuntut laporan yang sedetail-detailnya dari Sungmin setiap saat. Dan menurut Sungmin, Donghae berhak mengetahui dugaannya ini.

"Sungmin Hyung." Donghae mengangkat teleponnya pada deringan pertama.

"Donghae." Sungmin berbisik pelan, bingung memulai dari mana. Sejenak suasana hening, dan tiba-tiba suara Donghae memecah keheningan.

"Dia hamil." Itu pernyataan bukan pertanyaan.

"Aku tidak bisa menyimpulkannya seakurat itu sebelum dilakukan test urine dan test lainnya, tapi kemungkinan besar dia hamil, dia memuntahkan semua yang dimakannya, dan mual-mual setiap saat."

"Dia hamil." Kali ini rona kegembiraan mewarnai suara Donghae.

"Aku akan melakukan test urine dulu Donghae, kau tak bisa..."

"Aku akan segera kesana." Dan Donghae menutup telepon. Membiarkan Sungmin ternganga di seberang, lalu menggerutu dengan ketidak sabaran Donghae.

Donghae mau kesini, lalu apa? Langsung melemparkan bom itu ke muka Siwon dan Hyukjae? Dasar! Sungmin berniat menunggu Donghae di depan apartemen, berusaha mencegah Donghae bertindak gegabah. Lelaki itu harus berusaha pelan-pelan, apalagi kehamilan Hyukjae belum dipastikan secara akurat.

Lama sekali Sungmin menunggu di ruang tamu, hampir satu jam. Kenapa Donghae lama sekali? Apakah Donghae membatalkan niatnya kemari? Sungmin mulai bertanya-tanya. Saat itulah Siwon mendorong kursi rodanya ke ruang tamu. Sungmin menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Hai Siwon, bagaimana kondisimu?"

Siwon balas tersenyum.

"Tidak pernah lebih baik, aku tadi membaca di kamar, dan mulai merasa bosan jadi aku keluar, bagaimana keadaan Hyukjae?"

Sungmin menarik napas.

"Dia sudah tidur pulas sepertinya, kasihan sepertinya perutnya bermasalah."

Siwon mengernyitkan keningnya,

"Dia bekerja terlalu keras." Gumam Siwon sendu.

"Dan itu semua gara-gara aku."

"Siwon," Sungmin menyela dengan lembut.

"Kita sudah pernah membahas ini kan? Kau tidak boleh menyalahkan diri sendiri, lagipula Hyukjae melakukannya dengan sukarela."

"Benarkah?" Suara Siwon menjadi pelan.

"Kadang-kadang aku merasa dia hanya kasihan kepadaku."

"Siwon..."

Sungmin tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering, dengan cepat diliriknya layar ponselnya. Kyuhyun.

"Kyu?" panggilnya setelah mengangkat telepon.

"Kyu kau tahu di mana Donghae? Dia bilang akan ke sini, tapi sampai sekarang dia belum datang..."

"Hyung, Donghae Hyung kecelakaan di tol."

 **..:: [HaeHyuk] ::..**

"Hyukjae."

Dengan lembut Sungmin menggoyangkan pundak Hyukjae yang tertidur pulas. Sementara Siwon mengikuti di belakangnya. Dengan sedikit lemah Hyukjae membuka mata dan agak waspada melihat wajah Sungmin yang pucat pasi. Dengan segera dia duduk, gerakan tiba-tiba itu langsung membuat kepalanya pening, tapi Hyukjae menahannya sambil mengernyit.

"Ada apa Hyung? Siwon kenapa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja di sini." Gumam Siwon dalam senyum.

Hyukjae menatap Siwon dengan lega, tapi lalu menatap Sungmin yang begitu pucat pasi.

"Hyukkie, aku... Ah aku bingung bagaimana mengatakannya, tapi aku harus segera pergi, ini darurat... Tapi aku bertanya-tanya mungkin kau mau ikut.."

"Ada apa Hyung?" Hyukjae mulai tegang ketika Sungmin tidak juga mengatakan maksudnya.

"Donghae, barusan kecelakaan di jalan tol. Dia sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit, tapi kami belum tahu kondisinya. Kyuhyun juga sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kesana."

"Apa?" Warna pucat mulai menjalar ke wajah Hyukjae, lalu segera digantikan dengan kepanikan luar biasa.

"Ya Tuhan, aku ikut ke rumah sakit, Hyung!"

Siwon mengamati kepanikan Hyukjae dari kejauhan, tapi dia hanya diam dan menatap. Hyukjae tampak pucat pasi dan ketakutan luar biasa. Kenapa sampai begitu? Seolah-olah kondisi Donghae benar-benar membuatnya cemas. Padahal Donghae kan hanya atasannya di perusahaan? Atau... Jangan-jangan lebih dari atasan ? Pikiran buruk itu menyeruak dalam benak Siwon, dan dia cepat-cepat menyingkirkannya.

Tapi ketika dia melihat betapa Hyukjae mulai gemetaran karena cemas dan panik ketika bersiap-siap berangkat, mau tak mau pikiran buruk itu memenuhi benaknya. Ada hubungan istimewa apa antara Donghae dengan Hyukjae?

Perjalanan ke rumah sakit berlangsung begitu menyiksa bagi Hyukjae, dia terus menerus berdoa, seakan semua trauma masa lalu menghantamnya lagi keras-keras. Ini hampir sama dengan kecelakaan yang membunuh kedua orang tuanya dan melukai Siwon dulu. Dan Hyukjae tidak akan kuat menanggungnya kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa pada Donghae.

Ya Tuhan! Jangan sampai terjadi apa-apa pada Donghae. Dia belum sempat mengatakan... Dia belum sempat mengatakan dengan jelas, bahwa dia... Bahwa dia mencintai Donghae.

Hyukjae berlari di depan menuju ruangan gawat darurat, sementara Sungmin mendorong kursi roda Siwon di belakangnya. Dia melangkah memasuki ruang perawatan itu dan langsung bertatapan dengan Donghae.

Lelaki itu duduk di meja perawatan, telanjang dada, kepalanya terluka dan sudah di tutup perban. Dokter sedang membalut luka di pundak dan lengannya. Banyak darah, tapi sudah dibersihkan. Selebihnya, Donghae tidak apa-apa. Lelaki itu masih hidup, masih untuh, dan ketika Donghae memalingkan kepalanya lalu menatap Hyukjae dengan matanya yang menyala-nyala,

Hyukjae pingsan.

 **..:: [HaeHyuk] ::..**

Donghae berteriak memanggil Hyukjae, begitu juga dengan Sungmin dan Siwon yang ada di belakang Hyukjae. Tapi Hyukjae pingsan mendadak dan jatuh ke lantai. Dengan kasar Donghae menyingkirkan tangan dokter yang sedang membalut lukanya dan melompat turun, setengah berlari menghampiri Hyukjae. Perawat datang menghampiri, tapi Donghae menyingkirkannya.

"Biar aku saja." Gumamnya serak. Mengeryit sedikit ketika mengangkat Hyukjae menyakiti luka di lengan dan bahunya. Tapi dia tidak peduli, dipeluknya Hyukjae dengan posesif dan dibaringkannya ke meja perawatan.

"Tuan, saya belum menyelesaikan membalut lukanya." Gumam dokter di ruang gawat darurat itu sedikit jengkel.

"Nanti saja."

Donghae bergumam tajam dengan arogansi yang sudah seperti pembawaan alaminya sehingga membuat dokter itu terdiam, mengangkat bahunya lalu pergi.

"Sayang."

Donghae menepuk pipi Hyukjae, tapi Hyukjae begitu pucat pasi. Dengan panik, Donghae menoleh ke arah Sungmin di pintu, mengabaikan Siwon

"Dia tidak apa-apa?"

Sungmin mendorong Siwon mendekat, lalu menyentuh Hyukjae.

"Dia demam Donghae, dia sedang sakit ketika memaksa mengikuti aku kesini. Terus tepuk pipinya pelan-pelan dan sadarkan dia, sepertinya dia shock."

Sungmin menatap Donghae tajam.

"Dan kau..kau tidak pernah kecelakaan selama hidupmu. Apa yang kau lakukan di jalan tol tadi sehingga berakhir di rumah sakit ini? Apakah kau mabuk?"

Donghae mengeryit.

"Aku tidak mabuk, aku hanya terlalu buru-buru ingin cepat sampai jadi kurang hati-hati."

Saat itulah Hyukjae bergerak membuka mata.

"Ah, sayang…..sayang, kau baik-baik saja?"

Hyukjae mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, begitu mendapati wajah Donghae ada di dekatnya, airmata mengalir di pipinya. Tangannya bergetar ketika terangkat dan menyentuh wajah Donghae, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa betul-betul Donghae yang ada di depannya. Dengan lembut Donghae meraih tangan Hyukjae dan mengecupnya.

"Aku ada di sini, aku baik-baik saja." Gumamnya setengah berbisik.

Hyukjae membiarkan tangannya dalam genggaman Donghae, merasakan kulit Donghae yang panas, mensyukuri bahwa lelaki itu masih hidup. Tadi rasanya seperti mau mati saja ketika mengetahui bahwa Donghae kecelakaan, pikiran-pikiran buruk melandanya, membuatnya ingin menangis dan berteriak, membuatnya hampir menyalahkan Tuhan. Karena dia sudah memutuskan akan menerima tidak bisa bersama-sama dengan Donghae lagi asalkan lelaki itu tetap hidup, asalkan lelaki itu masih ada, hidup dan bernafas di dunia ini, biarpun Hyukjae tidak bisa melihatnya lagi.

Pikiran bahwa Donghae bisa saja meninggal dan tidak ada di dunia ini hampir membuatnya ingin menyusul saja. Karena itulah tadi ketika melihat Donghae masih hidup meskipun terluka membuatnya lega luar biasa sehingga pingsan.

Hyukjae merasakan dadanya sesak ketika menyadari, bahwa cinta barunya, cintanya yang tidak diduga, cinta yang bertumbuh tanpa disadari karena kebersamaan mereka yang tidak direncanakan itu ternyata sudah mencapai tingkat intensitas yang sangat besar.

"Jangan pernah ulangi lagi." Suara Hyukjae bergetar ketika mencoba berbicara serius kepada Donghae.

"Jangan pernah ulangi lagi melakukan seperti ini kepadaku."

Donghae meraih kedua tangan Hyukjae dan mengecup jemarinya dengan lembut.

"Aku berjanji." Jawab Donghae penuh perasaan.

"Sekarang tidurlah sayang, aku ada di sini."

Dengan lembut Donghae mengusap dahi Hyukjae yang panas, membuat pikiran Hyukjae melayang. Dia merasa lelah sekali, tubuhnya, jiwanya dan raganya. Tubuhnya sakit dan lunglai sedang jiwanya kelelahan menahan perasaan. Usapan tangan Donghae di dahinya membuatnya dipenuhi kelegaan luar biasa, membuatnya dipenuhi rasa damai tidak terkira sehingga Hyukjae akhirnya terlelap lagi.

"Kemari, lukamu harus dibalut."

Sungmin mencoba menarik perhatian Donghae, lelaki itu menatap Hyukjae dengan serius, memastikan bahwa Hyukjae sudah tidur, lalu menurut menggerakkan tubuhnya agar Sungmin lebih mudah membalut luka di pundak dan lengannya. Saat itulah Donghae menyadari kehadiran Siwon, yang hanya diam saja menatap semua kejadian itu tanpa berkata-kata. Mata Donghae berkilat-kilat.

"Aku mencintainya." Gumamnya terus terang, membuat Sungmin tersedak dan saat itulah dia juga baru menyadari kehadiran Siwon. Siwon hanya terdiam, menatap Hyukjae yang tertidur pulas dengan sedih,

"Aku tahu." Gumamnya pelan.

Donghae mengangkat dagunya, mengernyit ketika perban itu membalut kencang lukanya.

"Dan dia juga mencintaiku, tetapi dia memilihmu." Sambungnya getir.

Siwon menghela nafas.

"Itupun aku juga tahu."

"Sudah selesai." Sungmin menyela cepat, lalu menepuk pundak Donghae.

"Berbaringlah dulu di ranjang sebelah."

Sungmin mengedikkan bahu ke ranjang di sebelah ranjang yang dipakai Hyukjae yang masih kosong.

"Kau harus berbaring, kepalamu terbentur dan jika kau tidak segera berbaring kau akan mengalami vertigo." Sambungnya tegas ketika melihat Donghae akan membantah.

Semula Donghae akan membantah, dia ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan dengan Siwon, menjelaskan semuanya. Tetapi Sungmin benar, rasa pusing mulai menyerangnya, pusing dan nyeri di bahu dan kepalanya. Obat penghilang rasa sakit yang disuntikkan dokter jaga tadipun mulai bereaksi, membuatnya merasa lemas dan lunglai. Akhirnya Donghae mengangkat bahu dan melangkah ke ranjang kosong itu.

"Kita belum selesai bicara." Gumamnya pada Siwon, mulai menguap.

"Nanti saja." Sela Sungmin mengernyit, lalu meraih kursi roda Siwon dan mendorongnya keluar.

"Ayo Siwon, kita harus membiarkan mereka beristirahat." Bisiknya lembut dan mendorong mereka keluar dari ruangan perawatan itu.

Sungmin membawa Siwon sampai di ruang tunggu yang tenang dan sepi, lalu duduk di sofa di sebelah Siwon. Suasana hening, dan Siwon hanya termenung tidak berkata-kata cukup lama. Sungmin menunggu, menunggu sepatah pertanyaan dari Siwon sebelum menjelaskan semuanya, dan akhirnya pertanyaan itu datang setelah menunggu sekian lama.

"Apa yang terjadi di sini?" Gumam Siwon serak.

Dia tetap bertanya meskipun kebenaran itu sudah menyeruak dalam kesadarannya, membuat dadanya sesak. Sungmin menghela napas mendengarnya.

"Ceritanya panjang..."

"Aku punya banyak waktu." Sela Siwon tak sabar.

"Jelaskan semuanya."

"Hyukjae tidak pernah bermaksud mengkhianatimu kau tahu." Gumam Sungmin sedih.

"Dia selalu berusaha setia kepadamu."

"Kau bicara begitu padahal jelas-jelas di depan mataku tadi dia jatuh cinta setengah mati kepada lelaki lain?" Gumamnya getir.

"Kau tahu, Hyukjae putus asa ketika dia akhirnya berhubungan dengan Donghae... Biaya operasimu... operasi ginjalmu – dokter mengultimatum kau harus segera dioperasi ginjal untuk menyelamatkan nyawamu – sangat mahal, hampir mencapai tiga ratus juta, sementara seluruh harta Hyukjae sudah habis, dia menanggung hutang yang sangat besar di perusahaan... jadi... jadi Hyukjae memutuskan menjual kesucian dan tubuhnya kepada Donghae."

"Oh Tuhan!"

Wajah Siwon pucat pasi, keringat dingin mengalir di tubuhnya. Jadi semua ini bermula dari dirinya? Semua kegilaan tak diduga ini bermula dari keinginan Hyukjae menyelamatkan nyawanya? Menjual kesuciannya! Oh Tuhan, Siwon tidak pernah peduli apakah Hyukjae masih suci atau tidak, baginya Hyukjaenya adalah Hyukjae yang sama.

Tapi... Mengetahui bahwa Hyukjae melakukan itu demi dirinya benar-benar menghancurkan hatinya. Mengetahui bahwa pada akhirnya Hyukjae menyerahkan hati pada lelaki lain yang disebabkan oleh dirinya sangat menyakiti perasaannya.

"Dan Donghae, atasan Hyukjae itu pasti laki-laki brengsek karena mau mengambil manfaat dari seseorang yang sedang kesulitan." Desis Siwon marah.

Sungmin menggeleng.

"Tidak seperti itu Siwon. Donghae sangat kaya, dia bisa mendapatkan siapapun yang dia mau. Tapi sudah sejak lama dia menginginkan Hyukjae, menurutku sebenarnya sudah sejak lama Donghae mencintai Hyukjae tetapi dia tidak menyadarinya, karena itu mungkin Donghae menganggap satu-satunya cara untuk memiliki Hyukjae adalah menerima tawarannya."

Siwon mengernyit mendengar penjelasan Sungmin, hatinya sakit menyadari bahwa sekarang dia menjadi penghalang antara dua orang yang saling mencintai.

"Kenapa Hyukjae tidak membiarkan aku mati saja?" Rintihnya dalam geraman penuh kesakitan.

"Mungkin lebih baik aku dibiarkan mati saja sehingga aku tidak menghalangi kebahagiannya..."

Sungmin menyentuh pundak Siwon lembut.

"Jangan pernah punya pemikiran seperti itu," Selanya tegas.

"Hyukjae mencintaimu sepenuh hati, dia berjuang mati-matian demi kehidupanmu, jangan pernah menghancurkan hatinya dengan kata-kata seperti itu."

"Dia sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, dia hanya kasihan padaku. Tatapan lelaki itu, tatapan Donghae kepadaku ketika mengatakan bahwa Hyukjae lebih memilihku dibanding dirinya tadi begitu penuh penghinaan dan kemarahan. Seolah lebih baik aku tahu diri dan menyingkir saja."

"Donghae memang seperti itu, dia marah karena Hyukjae memilih untuk bersamamu. Tapi Donghae mencintai Hyukjae, karena itu dia menghormati keputusan Hyukjae."

"Lelaki itu, apakah benar dia mencintai Hyukjae? Dia terlalu berkuasa, terlalu mendominasi, terlalu arogan. Aku takut dia hanya ingin menunjukkan kekuasaannya, hanya ingin memuaskan arogansinya untuk memiliki Hyukjae..."

Sungmin menggeleng,

"Donghae yang dulu memang seperti itu, tapi ketika bersama Hyukjae, Hyukjae dengan segala kepolosan dan kebaikan hatinya telah merubahnya. Donghae benar-benar mencintai Hyukjae, aku mengenal Donghae sejak dulu kau tahu, dan dia tidak pernah seperti itu sebelumnya. Begitu mencintai seeorang, begitu tergila gila hingga hampir dikatakan bisa gila karenanya."

Siwon menghela nafas panjang.

"Kalau begitu, kau ingin aku yang melepaskan Hyukjae?"

Sungmin mengangkat bahunya pedih.

"Keputusan ada di tanganmu. Hyukjae sendiri tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, dia terlalu setia dan menyayangimu untuk meninggalkanmu. Dia rela mengorbankan perasaannya demi kau. Jadi, kalau kau tidak melepaskannya, dia juga tidak akan pernah mengkhianatimu demi Donghae."

Siwon memegang pangkal hidungnya, mengernyit seolah kesakitan.

"Aku sangat mencintai Hyukjae." Gumamnya perih.

Air mata Sungmin mulai menetes melihat kepedihan Siwon, pelan dia berjongkok di depan Siwon dan memeluk lelaki itu. Siwon tidak menolak, dia juga tidak menahan air matanya menetes. Kepedihan itu begitu dalam, kepedihan untuk merelakan diri melepaskan sesuatu yang paling berharga di tangannya, agar sesuatu paling berharga itu bisa menemukan kebahagiaannya.

"Aku tahu dan aku bisa mengerti kesedihanmu, kau tak perlu melepaskan Hyukjae kalau kau tak bisa." Bisik Sungmin lembut, mengusap kepala Siwon di bahunya, membiarkan lelaki itu terisak dengan kepedihannya.

Lama Siwon menumpahkan perasaannya, dengan isakan tertahan dan keheningan yang dalam, lalu dia mundur, melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sungmin, duduk tegak dengan tekad kuat di matanya.

"Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan Hyukjae menderita dengan bertahan bersamaku, tidak setelah aku melihat betapa dalamnya perasaan Hyukjae kepada Donghae tadi. Tapi sebelumnya aku ingin berbicara dengan Donghae."

 **.**

 **.**

 **..:: [TBC] ::..**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter depan Ending Brooo... END!.. :v


	11. BAB 16 END

**.**

 **.**

 **A Romantic Story About Love "HAEHYUK YAOI VER" (Remake Story)**

 **.**

 **Desclaimer:**

Cerita ini adalah murni **bukan karya saya** , ini **hanya bentuk Remake** dari Novel luar biasa karya **Santhy Agatha** dengan judul asli **"A Romantic Story About Serena".** Dengan perubahan genre menjadi Boys Love alias YAOI, pergantian cast sesuai dengan bayangan saya serta penambahan dan pengurangan di sana sini sesuai dengan kebutuhan jalan cerita. Semua Cast yang nantinya ada di sini murni milik Tuhan, Orang Tua, dan diri mereka sendiri, karena saya hanya meminjam nama. Tapi untuk Lee Donghae, masih diharapkan hanya menjadi milik saya dan hanya dengan Lee Hyukjae saya rela berbagi ^ , ^.

Untuk penggambaran sosok Donghae dan Hyukjae dalam cerita ini, silahkan bayangkan seperti gambar cover-nya ya...

 **.**

 **Bagi yang tidak suka dengan semua yang berbau Remake, jangan dibaca, Monggo silahkan langsung tutup ini halaman dengan cara klik tanda silang di pojok kanan atas. Jangan ada bash apalagi hujatan, karena itu terlalu buang-buang energi anda.**

 **Terima Kasih**

 **.**

 **Selamat Membaca ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BAB 16**

Hyukjae masih tertidur di ruang perawatan dengan Sungmin yang menungguinya. Sementara Donghae yang baru terbangun, dua jam setelah kecelakaan itu berjalan pelan, menuju ruang tunggu. Dia sudah mencuci muka dan agak segar, tapi mau tak mau nyeri di kepala dan bahunya membuatnya mengernyit ketika berjalan.

Siwon sedang duduk membelakanginya di kursi roda. Menatap ke luar, ke arah jendela lebar yang ada di ruang duduk itu. Hujan sedang turun deras di luar membuat suasana ruangan itu begitu suram.

"Bagaimana keadaan Hyukjae?" Tanya Siwon, menyadari kehadiran Donghae tetapi tidak menoleh untuk menatapnya.

"Baik, Sungmin Hyung sudah mengatur perawatan dan obatnya. Sekarang dia masih tertidur."

Donghae berdiri, bersandar di tembok dekat Siwon. Ikut menatap hujan yang mengalir deras di luar yang gelap. Hanya menyisakan tetes air yang berkilauan terkena cahaya lampu.

"Kau pasti tahu kenapa aku ingin berbicara denganmu."

Donghae mengangguk meski tahu Siwon tidak menoleh untuk melihatnya. Hening sejenak, terasa begitu lama sampai kemudian terdengar Siwon menghela nafas panjang.

"Apakah kau mencintainya?" Tanyanya pelan.

"Sangat." Jawab Donghae cepat, begitu yakin dan tulus.

Siwon memejamkan mata ketika rasa perih menyengat di dadanya mendengar ketulusan Donghae kepada Hyukjae. Mengetahui bahwa ada lelaki lain yang mencintai Hyukjae dengan intensitas begitu besar ternyata menyakitinya, membuatnya terasa terpuruk dan dikalahkan. Tapi Siwon menguatkan hatinya. Semua demi Hyukjae, demi kebahagiaan Hyukjae-nya.

"Apakah kau akan membahagiakannya?"

"Kebahagiaannya akan menjadi tujuan hidupku." Gumam Donghae jujur. Dia lalu menoleh menatap Siwon yang sedang menatapnya. Dua laki-laki yang mencintai satu orang yang sama itu saling bertatapan.

"Maafkan aku." Donghae mengehela nafas.

"Aku tidak pernah bermaksud mencuri Hyukjae darimu. Aku tidak mengetahui keberadaanmu sampai saat terakhir, kau tahu."

Siwon mengernyit mendengar informasi yang baru didapatnya itu. Sungmin belum menceritakan semua ini padanya. Mungkin Sungmin ingin Siwon mendengar sendiri dari mulut Donghae.

"Hyukjae tidak menceritakan alasan kenapa dia menjual diri padamu?"

"Tidak, mungkin keadaan akan berbeda jika dia menceritakan semuanya dari awal." Gumam Donghae penuh penyesalan.

"Aku memang jahat dan selalu mengambil apa yang kuinginkan tanpa tanggung-tanggung, tapi aku tidak pernah mengambil keuntungan dari penderitaan seseorang. Saat itu dia datang padaku, menjual dirinya padaku... Kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan waktu itu?" Donghae menatap Siwon dengan sedih.

"Kupikir dia pelacur penggemar barang-barang mahal yang putus asa dan membutuhkan uang untuk memenuhi hasratnya akan kemewahan."

"Hyukjae tidak seperti itu." Geram Siwon marah.

"Ya, dia tidak seperti itu." Donghae setuju.

"Tapi waktu itu apa yang bisa dipikirkan lelaki sepertiku? lelaki dengan kekayaan yang selalu mendapatkan kepuasan karena uang? aku memang salah waktu itu, aku menginginkan Hyukjae dan aku punya uang yang diinginkannya, jadi kuterima tawarannya."

"Tapi pada akhirnya kau tetap jatuh cinta padanya meskipun kau menganggap dia pelacur murahan." Siwon merenung.

Sekali lagi Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya, aku jatuh cinta kepadanya. Bahkan aku mulai tidak peduli kalau ternyata dia memang hanya menginginkan uangku. Aku berpikir, tidak apa-apa, toh aku punya uang banyak. Tidak apa-apa selama dia ada di sisiku." Donghae menghela nafas panjang.

"Kenyataan tentang keberadaanmu pada akhirnya menghantamku... Bahwa dia melakukan semua ini demi cintanya kepadamu."

Siwon memejamkan matanya.

"Dia sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, dia hanya kasihan dan merasa bertanggung jawab."

"Dia tetap mencintaimu." Donghae tersenyum sayang ketika membayangkan Hyukjae.

"Hatinya selalu dipenuhi cinta tanpa pandang bulu, mungkin karena itulah dia berhasil menyentuh hatiku yang gelap."

Siwon menganggukkan kepala, ikut tersenyum ketika membayangkan Hyukjae.

"Yah... Meskipun begitu, hatinya sudah kau miliki." Siwon menghela nafas.

"Aku akan melepaskan Hyukjae."

"Kau pikir dia akan mau?" Sela Donghae sedih.

"Dia sudah memutuskan akan menjagamu, dia tidak akan mau."

"Dia pasti mau, aku sendiri yang akan berbicara padanya. Aku tidak perlu dijaga, terapi ini berhasil dan Sungmin meyakinkan kalau aku rutin melakukannya, dalam waktu empat bulan aku sudah akan bisa berjalan dengan normal. Aku masih bisa melanjutkan karirku sebagai pengacara setelahnya, mungkin butuh waktu lama dan aku harus belajar lagi, tapi kurasa aku bisa melangkah dengan kekuatanku sendiri."

Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya, yakin kalau Siwon pasti mampu melakukan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Maafkan aku." Gumamnya tulus.

"Kenapa?" Siwon mengernyit menatap Donghae ingin tahu.

"Karena sudah mengalihkan hati Hyukjae darimu."

Siwon tersenyum, kali ini senyum yang benar-benar tulus.

"Seharusnya aku berterima kasih kepadamu, kau menjaganya selama aku tidak bisa ada untuk menjaganya."

Donghae terdiam, Siwon juga terdiam lama. Lalu Donghae mengaku.

"Kau mungkin ingin memukulku, bahkan membunuhku setelah aku mengatakannya padamu..."

"Tentang apa?" Mau tak mau Siwon merasa ingin tahu ketika mendengar nada misterius di suara Donghae. Sesaat Donghae tampak kesulitan berbicara.

"Aku... aku punya rencana jahat untuk merebut Hyukjae darimu. Aku pikir kalau Hyukjae tidak mau memilihku, aku akan memaksanya memilihku."

"Rencana jahat apa?" Sela Siwon, langsung waspada. Donghae tertawa getir.

"Bukan... rencana ini tidak menyakiti siapapun... kau tahu... Aku sengaja membuat Hyukjae hamil... agar mau tak mau dia menjadi milikku."

Sejenak Siwon terdiam, pengakuan Donghae ini mau tak mau menyulut kemarahannya. Menyadari bahwa Donghae memanipulasi kepolosan Hyukjaenya.

"Dasar Brengsek." Geram Siwon pelan. Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya memang, aku brengsek. Aku putus asa, setengah gila untuk memiliki Hyukjae, aku minta maaf."

"Menurutmu apakah rencana jahatmu itu sudah berhasil?" Tanya Siwon kemudian, tiba-tiba menghubungkannya dengan kondisi sakit Hyukjae.

Donghae mengangguk, menahan perasaannya untuk menjaga perasaan Siwon, tapi mau tak mau Siwon melihat sorot bahagia yang menyala-nyala di mata Donghae. Tiba-tiba dia merasa tenang, lelaki ini sungguh mencintai Hyukjae, putusnya dalam hati. Mungkin lebih dalam dari cintanya sendiri kepada Hyukjae...

"Sungmin Hyung tadi sore menghubungiku, memberitahu kondisi Hyukjae, dan entah kenapa aku tahu. Aku tahu bahkan sebelum mereka melakukan test, aku tahu begitu saja."

"Dan karena itu kau kecelakaan, kau dalam perjalanan menemui Hyukjae?"

Donghae tersenyum, tidak berkata-kata, tapi matanya menjelaskan semuanya.

"Lelaki bodoh." Gumam Siwon getir, dan Donghae tertawa mendengarnya.

"Memang." Gumamnya dalam tawa, lalu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Siwon.

"Terimakasih atas kebaikan hatimu."

Siwon menyambut jabatannya dengan hangat.

"Aku melakukannya demi Hyukjae, bukan demi kau. Jadi ingat saja, kapanpun kau berani-beraninya membuat Hyukjae tidak bahagia, kau akan mendapati dirimu berhadapan denganku."

Donghae tersenyum mempererat jabatan tangannya,

"Aku berjanji kau tidak akan pernah berhadapan denganku."

 **..:: [HaeHyuk] ::..**

Ketika Hyukjae membuka matanya, dia mendapati Siwon duduk di sisi ranjangnya. Menatapnya dalam senyum. Hyukjae langsung sadar bahwa karena kepanikannya tadi dia melupakan keberadaan Siwon. Ya Tuhan! Apa yang dipikirkan Siwon ketika menyaksikan semuanya tadi? Pikiran itu membuatnya panik dan hendak bangkit dari ranjangnya, tapi Siwon menahannya dengan tangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, tetaplah berbaring." Gumamnya lembut.

Hyukjae menurut, membaringkan tubuhnya tetapi menatap Siwon dengan kepanikan mendalam.

"Siwon aku..."

"Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa, aku sudah tahu semuanya Hyuk, dan aku mengerti."

Kata-kata itu membuat wajah Hyukjae pucat pasi.

"Tahu apa? mereka mengatakan apa padamu?" Bisiknya lemah.

"Semuanya, tentang dirimu dan Donghae, dan perasaanmu kepadanya."

"Aku tidak punya perasaan apa-apa kepada..."

"Sttttt..." Siwon menghentikan kata-kata Hyukjae.

"Tidak perlu membohongi dirimu sendiri lagi Hyukkie, aku sudah tahu semuanya. Kau begitu menyayangiku sehingga mau berkorban untukku, tubuhmu kau korbankan..." Siwon menghela nafasnya pedih.

"Dan sekarang, bahkan jiwa dan kebahagiaanmu mau kau korbankan juga untukku?"

Mata Hyukjae mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tidak merasa mengorbankan apapun Siwonnie. Aku mencintaimu, aku ingin menjagamu, aku..."

Dengan lembut Siwon meraih tangan Hyukjae dan menggenggamnya.

"Ya aku yakin, kau sangat mencintaiku, aku percaya itu." Dengan lembut Siwon menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Dia ada di luar, menunggu waktu untuk menemuimu. Aku sudah berbicara dengannya dan yakin bahwa cintanya padamu begitu besar, bahkan mungkin lebih besar dari cintaku padamu." Desah Siwon getir.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu." Air mata mulai menetes di pipi Hyukjae, dan Siwon mengapusnya dengan lembut.

"Itu kenyataannya, dia begitu mencintaimu sehingga mau mengambil resiko apapun agar kau bahagia, dan dia rela dibenci olehmu agar kau bahagia." Siwon tersenyum lembut.

"Terus terang aku mengaguminya dan aku merasa tenang kalau dia yang menjagamu."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu." Hyukjae mulai merasa dirinya seperti kaset yang rusak, mengulang-ulang kalimat yang sama.

"Aku harus mengatakannya." Gumam Siwon sedikit geli dengan kata-kata Hyukjae.

Yah, dia ternyata bisa bahagia juga menyadari bahwa pada akhirnya dia akan memberikan kebahagiaan pada Hyukjae. Kebebasan yang akan di berikan pada Hyukjae akan membawa seseorang yang dicintainya itu kepada kebahagiaan, dan Siwon merasakan kebahagiaan tersendiri ketika dia pada akhirnya merelakan Hyukjae. Semua patah hati dan kesakitannya akan sepadan dengan senyum dan kebahagiaan Hyukjae pada akhirnya.

"Tapi sebelumnya aku harus bertanya kepadamu. Hyukkie, apakah kau mencintai Donghae?"

Pertanyaan yang diungkapkan secara langsung tanpa diduga itu membuat Hyukjae tertegun.

"Siwon... aku..."

"Tanyakan kepada hatimu Hyuk." Bisik Siwon lembut, mendorong Hyukjae agar mau jujur kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku yakin kau sudah menyadarinya, kau hanya perlu mengakuinya kepadaku."

Di luar, Donghae yang menunggu sambil bersandar di tembok dekat pintu masuk mendengar semuanya. Jantungnya berdetak keras, penuh antisipasi, ikut menanti jawaban Hyukjae.

Kumohon katakan Ya, bisik Donghae dalam hati, menjeritkan permohonannya dalam diam. Kumohon katakan Ya , kau mencintaiku Hyukjae.

Di dalam ruangan Hyukjae tertegun, menatap Siwon, menatap ketulusan yang ada di sana. Tidak apa-apakah kalau dia mengakuinya? Tidak apa-apakah kalau Siwon akhirnya mendengarnya? Hyukjae menarik napas dalam dalam, menahankan debar jantungnya, lalu menghembuskannya pelan-pelan.

"Ya ." Gumamnya lembut setengah berbisik.

"Ya, aku mencintai Donghae, aku sangat mencintainya." Air mata menetes lagi di pipinya.

Siwon mengusap air mata itu dengan lembut, sedikit melirik ke pintu, menyadari kehadiran Donghae di sana. _Kau dengar itu Donghae?_ Gumamnya dalam hati. Permataku ini mencintaimu, dia sangat berharga dan dia mencintaimu. Kau harus menjaganya baik-baik, jangan pernah menyakitinya...

Di luar Donghae memejamkan matanya mendengar pengakuan Hyukjae itu, dia dipenuhi kelegaan yang luar biasa. Hyukjae hampir tidak pernah mengungkapkan perasaan padanya. Donghae harus selalu mengukur-ukur, menebak-nebak dari mata dan tindakan Hyukjae. Dan mendengar sendiri kalimat itu dari bibir Hyukjae, diucapkan dengan penuh keyakinan, mau tak mau membuat tubuhnya dibanjiri aliran kebahagiaan.

"Dia pasti akan menjagamu Hyuk. Kau tidak usah mencemaskan aku lagi, aku sudah tidak perlu dijaga."

"Tapi, Siwonnie..."

Siwon tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Dokter Sungmin mengajakku ke jerman. Disana dia punya kenalan spesialis tulang dan saraf yang sangat ahli, yang bisa menyembuhkanku lebih cepat, dan kupikir aku akan mengambil kesempatan itu."

Hyukjae membelalakkan matanya, pucat pasi.

"Kau... Kau akan pergi?"

Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku akan mengejar kebahagiaanku, aku akan menyembuhkan diri dan memulai karirku. Masih ada harapan dan aku tidak akan menyerah. Kau sudah memberiku contoh dengan berjuang untukku tanpa putus asa padahal kemungkinan aku terbangun dari koma sangat kecil, jadi sekarang aku akan berusaha berjuang."

Hyukjae tertegun, kehabisan kata-kata mendengar kalimat Siwon. Dia hanya punya satu hal untuk diungkapkan, kata maaf. Maaf karena aku mencintai orang lain, maaf karena aku mengkhianati cintamu, maaf karena aku membiarkan hatiku dimiliki orang lain. Ketika dia akan membuka mulutnya untuk meminta maaf, Siwon mencegahnya dengan menaruh jemarinya di bibir Hyukjae.

"Jangan meminta maaf, aku tahu kau akan meminta maaf." Siwon tersenyum simpul.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, kau tidak pernah berniat mengkhianatiku. Bahkan kau malah berniat mengorbankan hati dan perasaanmu demi aku. Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu."

Dengan lembut Siwon melepaskan cincin emas pertunangan di tangannya, dan meletakkannya dalam genggaman Hyukjae.

"Aku melepaskanmu, Lee Hyukjae. Tunanganku yang berharga. Terimakasih untuk cinta yang pernah kita bagi bersama. Terimakasih untuk semua perjuangan yang telah kau korbankan untukku, Terimakasih karena pernah mencintaiku." Dengan lembut Siwon mengecup jemari Hyukjae yang terpaku.

"Sekarang kau bebas, kejarlah kebahagiaanmu sendiri."

Air mata mengalir deras makin tak terbendung di mata Hyukjae. Hatinya penuh sesak, campur aduk antara penyesalan dan kelegaan luar biasa. Akhirnya dengan pelan Hyukjae duduk lalu memeluk Siwon erat-erat. Berbagi tangis bersamanya.

"Terimakasih Siwonnie, aku mencintaimu." Isak Hyukjae pelan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Suara Siwon bergetar oleh air mata yang mulai datang.

 **..:: [HaeHyuk] ::..**

Semua berlangsung begitu cepat, dokter dan perawat serta Sungmin hilir mudik di ruangan itu untuk memeriksa keadaannya. Hyukjae merasa sudah baikan, hanya sedikit mual dan demamnya sudah turun, tapi entah kenapa Sungmin bersikeras agar dia tetap di rawat inap di rumah sakit ini. Sebenarnya dia sakit apa? Hyukjae mulai bertanya-tanya.

Siwon sudah berpamitan tadi, diantar oleh Sungmin. Mengatakan akan mempersiapkan kepergian mereka ke Jerman, yang kemungkinan dua minggu lagi. Dan saat Hyukjae sendirian, pikirannya melayang. Dimana Donghae? Apakah dia di rawat di rumah sakit ini? Bagaimana kondisinya? Kenapa Donghae tidak menemuinya? Pemikiran-pemikiran itu membuatnya terlelap lagi.

Ketika bangun hari sudah sore, suasana kamar tampak remang-remang karena lagi-lagi hujan turun di luar membuat langit kelihatan gelap, Hyukjae menatap hujan di jendela dan mendesah.

"Sudah baikan?"

Suara itu terdengar lembut dan tiba-tiba sehingga Hyukjae terlonjak kaget. Dia menoleh dan mendapati Donghae duduk di ranjang, di sampingnya. Lelaki itu begitu diam, Hyukjae mengernyit, pantas dia tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Maaf aku mengagetkanmu." Donghae tersenyum samar, lalu menyentuh dahi Hyukjae.

"Sudah tidak panas lagi. Syukurlah. Kau masih memuntahkan makananmu?"

Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya, masih belum mampu berkata-kata.

"Aku... Aku sudah bisa menelan sup panas dari rumah sakit tadi."

Donghae mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Aku sudah berbicara dengan Siwon, Hyuk." Donghae segera berseru ketika melihat Hyukjae akan menyela kata-katanya.

"Apapun yang akan kau katakan, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu. Aku sudah mendapat kesempatan ini jadi tidak akan kusia-siakan. Kau tidak akan dan tidak boleh menolakku atau melepaskan diri dariku." Suara Donghae tegas dan penuh ancaman, matanya menyala-nyala.

Dalam hati Hyukjae merasa geli, ini Donghae nya yang biasa. Tidak berubah meski mencintainya, tetap saja arogan dan terbiasa mengungkapkan keinginannya dengan mengancam. Tapi bagaimanapun juga ini Donghae yang sama yang dicintainya.

"Ya Lee Donghae." Jawabnya dalam senyum.

Jawaban sederhana itu membuat Donghae yang begitu tegang karena antisipasi penolakan yang mungkin dilakukan Hyukjae, terpana.

"Apa?" Donghae bertanya seperti orang bodoh.

Hyukjae tersenyum lembut, otomatis tangannya bergerak menyentuh dahi Donghae yang berkerut bingung. Mengelusnya lembut, menghilangkan kerut yang ada di sana.

"Ya Donghae, aku tidak akan melepaskan diri darimu."

Donghae seolah kesulitan mencerna jawaban sederhana Hyukjae, tetapi ketika dia bisa memahaminya, seketika itu juga Donghae merengkuh Hyukjae, memeluknya erat-erat.

"Demi Tuhan... Aku sepertinya masih butuh berkali-kali diyakinkan olehmu." Biisiknya serak di rambut Hyukjae.

"Kau selalu membuatku bertanya-tanya, dengan mata lebarmu yang selalu tersenyum, dengan kelembutanmu, kau selalu membuatku bertanya-tanya apakah kau mencintaiku."

Hyukjae membalas pelukan Donghae dengan lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Katakan lagi." Donghae mengerang, memejamkan matanya, mengetatkan pelukannya.

"Aku butuh diyakinkan."

"Aku mencintaimu." Ulang Hyukjae patuh.

Donghae melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengusap rambut Hyukjae lembut, kemudian meraih tangannya. Mengernyit ketika melihat Hyukjae masih memakai cincin dari Siwon, bersebelahan dengan cincin darinya. Dengan lembut disentuhnya tangan Hyukjae, disentuhnya cincin Siwon disana.

"Boleh aku melepaskannya?"

Donghae tetap akan melepaskannya meskipun Hyukjae menggeleng, Hyukjae tahu itu. Tapi Hyukjae menghargai Donghae yang menyempatkan diri bertanya kepadanya. Dengan lembut ia mengangguk. Hati-hati Donghae melepaskan cincin pertunangan Hyukjae dengan Siwon, lalu meletakkannya di meja. Setelah itu dikecupnya jemari Hyukjae yang memakai cincin pemberiannya.

"Aku ingin kau menikah denganku, segera."

Sekali lagi Hyukjae tersenyum, lamaran khas ala Donghae. Bukannya bertanya 'maukah kau menikah denganku?' lelaki ini malah menyatakan keinginannya dengan arogansi yang tak terbantahkan. Tiba-tiba Hyukjae mengerutkan keningnya mencerna kalimat Donghae.

"Kenapa harus segera?"

Dan entah kenapa pertanyaannya itu membuat pipi Donghae memerah. Hyukjae jadi bertanya-tanya apa yang salah dengan pertanyaannya.

"Kau... Eh, mungkin kau tidak menyadari perubahan tubuhmu..." Donghae tampak kesulitan menyusun kata-kata. Tapi pada akhirnya dia melemparkan kebenaran itu.

"Kau... Sedang mengandung anakku"

Kata-kata itu membuat Hyukjae ternganga, itu adalah kebenaran yang sama sekali tidak disangka-sangkanya. Donghae sangat hati-hati kalau bercinta dengannya. Bahkan dalam kondisi berhasratpun dia selalu ingat untuk memakai pelindung, jadi Hyukjae tak mungkin hamil. Karena itulah meskipun tubuh Hyukjae menunjukkan gejala seperti seorang yang tengah hamil, seperti mual, kram di perut dan sebagainya, tidak pernah sedikitpun terlintas di benaknya kalau dia sedang mengandung.

Kemudian kesadaran itu melintas di benaknya, Hyukjae tidak mungkin mengandung, kecuali kalau Donghae menginginkannya. Hyukjae tidak mungkin mengandung, kecuali kalau Donghae sengaja...

"Kau selalu menggunakan pelindung." Gumam Hyukjae menatap Donghae dengan waspada.

"Malam itu kau tidak memakainya?"

Pipi Donghae agak memerah tapi dia menatap mata Hyukjae tanpa penyesalan.

"Aku memang sengaja, semua yang terjadi malam itu memang sudah kurencanakan." Dengan angkuh Donghae mengangkat dagunya.

"Aku ingin kau memilihku." Pipi Hyukjae memucat sedikit marah.

"Kau berencana menjebakku dengan kehamilan?"

Donghae menggenggam tangan Hyukjae erat-erat, memejamkan matanya penuh kepedihan.

"Aku memang brengsek dan licik, tapi itu semua kulakukan karena aku hampir gila dan putus asa ingin memilikimu. Aku mencintaimu dan menderita karenanya, aku bersedia minta maaf kalau kau menginginkannya, tapi aku tidak pernah menyesal sudah membuatmu hamil..."

Kata-kata itu, yang diungkapkan dengan sepenuh hari, melelehkan kemarahan Hyukjae, dengan lembut diraihnya kepala Donghae dan dipeluknya. Lama mereka berpelukan dalam diam.

"Karena itu kau mencium perutku." Gumam Hyukjae, teringat keanehan perilaku Donghae saat itu.

"Ya." Donghae tersenyum bangga.

"Saat itu aku yakin dia sedang terbentuk, aku memerintahkannya supaya tumbuh sehat agar aku bisa memiliki ibunya." Donghae mengangkat bahu.

"Aku konyol sekali ya."

Hyukjae tertawa mendengarnya, sisi santai Donghae yang jarang diperlihatkannya ini juga sudah membuatnya jatuh cinta. Ya, dia benar-benar mencintai lelaki ini, dengan segala arogansinya, dengan segala kekeras kepalaannya, sekaligus dengan segala kasih sayangnya yang Hyukjae tahu, melimpah untuknya.

Dengan lembut Hyukjae mengelus perutnya, menyadari bahwa buah cinta mereka sedang bertumbuh di perutnya, semakin lama semakin kuat, hingga akhirnya nanti akan terlahir ke dunia. Mata Donghae mengikuti gerakan Hyukjae. Lalu tangannya mengikuti Hyukjae, mengusap perutnya lembut.

"Dia kuat dan baik-baik saja di sana." Gumam Donghae setengah berbisik.

"Ya." Hyukjae berbisik juga.

"Mungkin nanti dia akan mulai menendang-nendang." Dahi Donghae berkerut, mengingat isi buku-buku referensi kehamilan yang mulai dibacanya. Hyukjae mengangguk, tersenyum simpul.

"Pasti, seperti pemain sepak bola."

"Aku lebih suka dia seperti CEO handal." Dahi Donghae tetap berkerut. Hyukjae terkekeh.

"Ya, seperti CEO handal." Suara Hyukjae berubah seperti bisikan.

"Seperti ayahnya."

Mereka bertatapan, mata Hyukjae berkaca-kaca, mata Donghae berkilauan penuh perasaan. Diantara tatapan mereka terjalin setiap impian orang tua tentang anaknya di masa depan. Lalu Donghae mengecup dahi Hyukjae.

"Terimakasih sudah hadir di hidupku." Bisiknya serak penuh perasaan.

"Terimakasih sudah mengajari aku mencintai dengan begitu dalam, terimakasih sudah menyentuh hatiku yang gelap dan jahat sehingga bisa merasakan indahnya mencintai seseorang, dan yang terpenting terimakasih sudah mau mencintaiku."

Lalu Donghae meraih dagu Hyukjae dan mengecup bibirnya lembut, kecupan penuh kasih sayang yang dengan segera berubah menjadi panas dan bergairah.

Lama kemudian Donghae baru mengangkat kepalanya, meninggalkan bibir Hyukjae yang panas dan basah. Matanya berkilat-kilat penuh gairah, tetapi dia menahan diri dan mencoba tersenyum, mengusap rambut Hyukjae dengan lembut.

"Nanti, setelah kau sehat." Janjinya penuh arti, membuat pipi Hyukjae memerah, lalu Donghae memeluk Hyukjae lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu Lee Hyukjae, dan aku berjanji akan membuatmu serta anak-anak kita nanti bahagia, kau boleh pegang janjiku itu."

Hyukjae tersenyum mendengar tekad kuat dalam suara Donghae.

"Aku tahu dan aku juga mencintaimu."

Mereka tetap berpelukan, dipenuhi perasaan cinta yang hangat. Hanya ada mereka berdua dan kebersamaan mereka, Hyukjae dengan Donghae nya yang akhirnya menyerahkan hatinya untuk termiliki satu sama lain. Yang pada akhirnya bisa saling memiliki satu sama lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **..:: [END] ::..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _EPILOG_**

Hyukjae mulai larut dalam kantuknya ketika suara berderap terdengar di lorong kamar rumah sakit itu. Matanya terbuka, bersamaan dengan sosok Donghae yang muncul di depan pintu. penampilannya begitu berantakan dengan rambut yang acak-acakan, dasi dilonggarkan seadanya dan mata yang menatap penuh kepanikan.

Dengan menahan geli, Hyukjae menatap Donghae yang sedang mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan tempat Hyukjae berbaring. Ketika pada akhirnya pandangan mereka bertemu, seulas senyum tampak di wajah keduanya. Senyum yang sama yang selalu mereka bagi ketika mereka bertatapan, bahkan sejak lima tahun yang lalu di hari pernikahan mereka.

"Aku pikir aku terlambat." Donghae sedikit merapikan rambutnya yang begitu berantakan.

"Mereka menelfon ke kantor dan mengatakan kau dibawa ke rumah sakit karena sudah kontraksi. Aku tadi ke sekolah Jeno dulu baru ke mari." Hyukjae tersenyum lembut pada Donghae, matanya menatap perutnya yang membuncit.

"Belum Hae. Kata dokter aku harus menunggu sebentar lagi."

Donghae menghela nafas kemudian melangkah masuk. Mendekati tempat Hyukjae berbaring, kemudian mendudukkan diri di tepi ranjang Hyukjae. Dengan lembut Donghae menggenggam jemari Hyukjae penuh kasih.

"Aku panik sekali. Bagaimana rasanya sayang? Apa kau kesakitan? Apa kau merasa nyaman?" Donghae bertanya dengan nada cemas yang begitu kentara. Hyukjae mengangguk sambil membalas remasan jemari Donghae. Kemudian seperti menyadari sesuatu, tatapan Hyukjae mengedar. Melirik ke belakang punggung Donghae.

"Di mana Jeno?" Dengan senyum dikulum, Donghae ikut menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Tertahan di pintu seperti biasanya. Perawat-perawat sibuk mengerubunginya. Dan meskipun masih kecil, sepertinya dia menikmati banyaknya perhatian dari mereka." Alis Donghae berkerut, bersungguh-sungguh ketika mengucapkan kata-kata itu sehingga membuat Hyukjae terkekeh geli.

"Mungkin karena dia putera seorang Lee Donghae, seorang playboy sejati." Canda Hyukjae sambil menahan tawa.

Hyukjae menatap suaminya dengan penuh perasaan sayang. Selama lima tahun pernikahan mereka, cintanya kepada suaminya semakin dan semakin dalam. Oh... Donghae memang tidak berubah. Dia masih lelaki yang sama, yang arogan dan keras kepala dengan mata yang senantiasa menyorot tajam ketika marah. Tetapi lelaki itu juga berubah, menjadi sosok yang begitu lembut dan... banyak tertawa.

Pada mulanya, Donghae masih membatasi diri, tapi sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi batasan diantara mereka. Donghae ternyata bisa menjadi suami yang begitu penyayang dan lembut, membuat Hyukjae merasa menjadi istri yang luar biasa bahagia dan dicintai.

Mendengar perkataan Hyukjae membuat Donghae cemberut, meskipun ada senyum yang bertengger di wajahnya. Dikecupnya jemari Hyukjae kemudian menatap mata istrinya dengan nakal.

"Playboy sejati yang akhirnya tunduk di bawah kuasa nyonya Lee yang mempesona." Godanya setengah berbisik.

Pipi Hyukjae memerah mendengar godaan suaminya. Dalam kondisi hamil sembilan bulan, dia tampak begitu cantik. Apalagi dengan pipinya yang tampak berisi dan kini merona kemerahan. Tatapan Donghae meredup penuh arti.

"Dan sekarang, nyonya Lee yang cantik, mengingat sudah cukup lama aku tak menyentuhmu, maukah kau setidaknya memberikan kecupan di bibir suamimu yang merana ini?"

Pipi Hyukjae semakin terasa panas oleh godaan suaminya itu, dan rupanya hal itu membuat Donghae semakin gemas dengan istrinya. Dengan lembut disentuhnya dagu Hyukjae, di dekatkannya bibir tipisnya dengan bibir ranum Hyukjae yang sedikit terbuka. Napas Donghae mulai terengah. Ah... Betapa manisnya ciuman ini. Donghae amat rindu merasakan bibir mereka berpadu dalam tautan panas yang...

Suara deheman yang cukup keras membuat bibir mereka yang hampir bersentuhan menjauh seketika. Donghae mengumpat pelan, sedangkan Hyukjae menoleh dengan penuh rasa bersalah ke arah pintu ruangan.

"Aku harap aku tidak mengganggu." Leeteuk berkata sambil tersenyum lebar tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Hanya mengingatkan, jika bocah kecil yang kalian lepaskan ini membuat para perawat sibuk mengerubunginya dan lupa pada pekerjaannya."

Dalam gendongan Leeteuk, tampak Lee Jeno, putera Donghae dan Hyukjae yang kini baru berusia empat tahun. Bocah laki-laki itu benar-benar mewarisi ketampanan ayahnya, dengan rambut hitam kelam, mata sendu namun dengan sorot tajam, serta struktur wajah aristokrat yang diwarisi turun temurun oleh setiap keluarga Lee. Sudah pasti di tahun-tahun berikutnya dia akan memikat hati banyak orang.

Jeno meluncur turun dari gendongan Leeteuk begitu melihat Hyukjae, lalu berlari ke arah ranjang. Donghae langsung mengangkat Jeno dan meletakkannya di pangkuannya. Bocah kecil itu tampak begitu pas di pelukan ayahnya.

"Lihat Mom, aku bawa apa." Seru Jeno memamerkan barang bawaannya.

Hyukjae mengernyit melihat barang-barang yang dibawa Jeno. Ada sekantong permen, cokelat, dan berbagai makanan manis lainnya. Senyum Hyukjae muncul saat ia menatap putera tampannya.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkannya sayang?"

"Dari perawat-perawat yang berlomba-lomba memberikannya hadiah." Leeteuk mendekat dan tersenyum pada Hyukjae, lalu menatap serius ke arah Donghae.

"Kau benar-benar harus menjaga bocah kecil ini tuan Lee, dia benar-benar menimbulkan keributan di divisiku tadi." Gumamnya dalam tawa, lalu menatap serius ke arah Hyukjae.

"Bagaimana kondisimu sayang? Apakah kau dan si kecil di dalam perutmu baik-baik saja?" Hyukjae mengangguk, tanpa sadar mengusap lembut perutnya. Sedari tadi tatapan lembut Donghae tak beralih dari sang istri.

"Dokter bilang tinggal tunggu. Sudah pembukaan empat, biasanya kontraksi semakin cepat." Wajah Hyukjae tiba-tiba mengkerut.

"Tapi perutku terasa sakit." Hyukjae memegang perutnya yang seketika membuat wajah Donghae memucat.

"Hyukkie? Hyukkie sayang, kau tidak apa-apa?" Donghae meulai berucap panik. Leeteuk langsung berlari keluar, memanggil dokter supaya datang ke ruangan.

"Sepertinya kontraksi lagi. Si kecil tidak mau menunggu lebih lama." Hyukjae menatap Donghae panik.

"Tahan ya sayang." Kali ini wajah Donghae benar-benar pucat. Melihat ekspresi suaminya mau tak mau meskipun merasakan nyeri di perutnya Hyukjae tertawa.

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa?!" Donghae mengerutkan keningnya setengah membentak, tetapi kemudian ikut tertawa melihat ekspresi Hyukjae. Lelaki itu mengacak rambutnya dengan gugup.

"Maafkan aku... Aku terlalu berlebihan ya?"

"Dari ekspresi kalian, kupikir Donghae lah yang akan melahirkan, bukan Hyukjae." Leeteuk terkekeh ketika masuk bersama dokter dan beberapa perawat. Menyiapkan Hyukjae yang akan dibawa ke ruangan bersalin. Leeteuk menatap pada Hyukjae dan tersenyum.

"Tenang sayang, si kecil ini sepertinya ingin cepat keluar."

Hyukjae tersenyum dan menggenggam erat tangan Donghae yang langsung membalas genggamannya lembut. Donghae selalu ada. Kapanpun Hyukjae membutuhkannya, Donghae selalu ada untuknya. Perasaan Hyukjae menghangat. Kenangan akan hari kelahiran Jeno, putera pertama mereka kembali menyeruak di ingatannya.

Ketika itu Hyukjae melahirkan tengah malam, dan lebih cepat tiga minggu dari jadwal seharusnya. Donghae ngebut seperti orang gila dan menyumpahi siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya ke rumah sakit malam itu. Tapi untung saja mereka tiba tepat waktu. Ketika proses kelahiran Jeno pun, Donghae ada di sampingnya. Ketika Hyukjae mengerang, Donghae ikut mengerang seolah ikut merasakan sakit. Dan selama proses itu, Donghae menyediakan lengannya yang kuat sebagai pegangan Hyukjae.

Hyukjae meringis lagi ketika rasa nyeri bercampur ketegangan kontraksi menyerangnya lagi, dan makin lama jedanya semakin cepat. Hyukjae menatap Donghae lembut sembari tersenyum, sebelum berbisik menenangkan.

"Mari kita lahirkan malaikat kita ke dunia."

 **..:: [HaeHyuk] ::..**

Proses kelahiran bayi mungil mereka berlangsung cepat dan lancar. Selama proses itu, Donghae terus mendampingi Hyukjae, memberikan semangat dan kekuatannya sampai akhir. Dan akhirnya, bayi mungil mereka lahir ke dunia. Lee Jisung, nama yang mereka sematkan pada putera mungil nya.

Bayi itu terlihat sangat mempesona, tampak negitu manis cenderung cantik seperti ibunya, sungguh seperti sosok malaikat. Rambutnya tebal dengan warna hitam legam, dengan bibir mungil yang begitu merah merona, dengan kulit putih duplikat sang ibu, serta tubuh sehat dan montok khas bayi.

Hyukjae mengecup dahi bayi dalam gendongannya dan menghirup aroma khas bayinya dengan bahagia. Gerakannya membuat Jisung terbangun. Bayi kecil itu membuka mata beningnya dengan onix kecoklatan yang tampak di sana, mata yang serupa dengan ayahnya. Dan kemudian, memutuskan untuk menangis keras-keras sebagai protesnya karena diganggu dari tidur nyenyaknya. Donghae yang duduk di tepi ranjang terkekeh melihatnya.

"Satu lagi keturunan Lee yang keras kepala."

Donghae berucap geli melihat Jisung yang menangis sambil menggerakkan kepalanya, menandakan bahwa dia sudah merasa lapar dan memprotes karena belum disusui. Hyukjae membalas senyum Donghae, lalu menyusui Jisung. Bayi itu langsung melahap putting mungil Hyukjae dan menghisapnya kuat sehingga meninggalkan bunyi isapan yang cukup keras.

"Iya, dan sepertinya dia akan menjadi sosok manis yang tangguh." Diusapnya dahi Jisung dengan penuh sayang.

"Seperti ibunya." Bisik Donghae lembut, menikmati pemandangan menakjubkan di depannya. Di mana seseorang yang begitu dicintainya sedang menyusui anaknya, buah cinta mereka.

Hyukjae tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Donghae dan melanjutkan menyusui Jisung. Beberapa menit kemudian, Jisung rupanya sudah kenyang. Dia langsung tertidur dan melepaskan puting ibunya, tampak begitu tenang dan damai dalam pelukan Hyukjae.

Hyukjae mengamati Donghae yang menatapnya penuh sayang. Lalu pengamati Jeno yang tertidur pulas, berbaring meringkuk di pangkuan Donghae, bagaikan miniatur sang ayah. Keluarganya. Hyukjae dulu pernah kehilangan seluruh keluarganya. Berjuang sendirian atas dasar keyakinannya. Dan Tuhan begitu baik padanya, dia memberikan seorang suami yang luar biasa dan dua malaikat kecil yang membahagiakan. Tidak henti-hentinya Hyukjae bersyukur atas semua anugerah ini.

"Oh ya, Siwon menitip salam tadi lewat telepon ketika kau masih istirahat." Donghae tersenyum lembut.

"Katanya, dengan terapi dari Sungmin Hyung dan teman ahlinya di sana, Siwon sudah bisa berjalan tanpa bantuan kruk sekarang. Dan beberapa saat lagi dia pasti sudah bisa berlari. Sembuh sepenuhnya." Pandangan mata Donghae melembut melihat kebahagiaan di mata Hyukjae yang berkaca-kaca.

"Katanya dia akan pulang tiga bulan lagi dan memperkenalkan Kibum. Pemuda yang diceritakannya itu, yang berhasil mencuri hatinya."

Hyukjae mengangguk.

"Aku tidak sabar bertemu dengan Kibum, dia pasti orang yang baik. Aku bersyukur Siwon bisa menemukan cinta sejatinya."

"Seperti aku yang akhirnya bisa menemukanmu." Donghae menggenggam tangan Hyukjae.

"Terima kasih waktu itu sudah memilihku Hyukkie, terima kasih sudah menjadi pendampingku, mengandung, dan melahirkan anak-anakku, terima kasih sudah menjadikanku orang paling bahagia di dunia."

Air mata mengalir di pipi Hyukjae, mengenang masa-masa dulu. Segala kesakitan, kelelahan, kebahagiaan semua campur aduk, dan pada akhirnya cintalah yang memenangkan segalanya. Perasaan cinta yang membuncah membuat dadanya terasa penuh sehingga dia tak mampu berkata-kata.

Dengan lembut, meskipun gerakannya terbatasi oleh Jeno yang masih lelap di pangkuannya, Donghae mengusap dahi Hyukjae. Lalu merangkum pipi Hyukjae di kedua tangannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Lee Hyukjae ku." Hyukjae mengangguk dan mengecup jemari Donghae.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Lee Donghae ku."

Donghae mendekatkan bibirnya, dan mengecup bibir Hyukjae. Mulanya adalah ciuman yang lembut tetapi kemudian menjadi bergairah. Bibir Donghae menikmati bibir Hyukjae, mencecap rasanya dan menghirupnya. Lidahnya menelusuri bibir lembut Hyukjae dan kemudian berpadu dengan lidah Hyukjae. Geliat Jeno dalam tidurnya di pangkuan Donghae membuat bibir mereka terlepas. Donghae memandang Hyukjae, lalu mereka tertawa bersama-sama.

Dua anak manusia itu berpelukan, dengan buah cinta yang terlelap diantara mereka. Dua anak manusia yang pada akhirnya berpadu, dalam suatu ikatan perkawinan yang luar biasa indahnya. Penuh kebahagiaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **..:: [END OF EPILOG] ::..**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
